De A à Z
by AmandineH
Summary: "Octavia et moi étions très bien avant qu'une petite MERDEUSE dans ton genre vienne saboter notre vie !" Clarke déménage de sa ville natale pour être en colocation avec une parfaite inconnue, Octavia Blake. Elle s'habitue très vite à sa toute nouvelle vie... jusqu'à ce que le frère de sa colocataire débarque et chamboule tout.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Clarke sourit en voyant le panneau du quartier dans lequel elle souhaite habiter. Elle le dépasse et regarde autour d'elle les numéros de maisons. Elle aime bien l'environnement de ce quartier, ça la change complètement de tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusque-là. Sa mère risque d'avoir des cheveux blancs.

Elle arrête sa voiture devant une jolie petite maison blanche, qu'elle observe immédiatement. La maison rentre tout à fait dans le style de Clarke. Elle semble très confortable, sans aucune fioriture inutile. Il y a un petit perron sur le devant. Clarke s'imagine très bien prenant son café tous les matins sur ce même perron, à regarder les personnes passant dans le pavillon. Elle regarde sur le côté de la rue et voit des enfants jouer au basket entre amis, comme s'ils ne s'intéressaient à rien d'autre. Elle se sent chez elle ici, elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait être obligatoirement choisie par la propriétaire de la maison, ou même qu'elle allait rester très longtemps.

Elle souffle un coup et ouvre la portière de sa voiture. Elle essaye de démêler ses cheveux alors qu'elle pousse la petite clôture devant la maison. Elle s'avance le long de l'allée de fleurs et s'arrête devant la porte d'entrée. Elle prend une grand inspiration et frappe trois fois de suite à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre seulement deux petites secondes après.

— Clarke Griffin ? demande la jeune fille devant elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Clarke hoche la tête. Elle regarde la jeune fille devant elle. Elle semble avoir son âge. Elle est assez grande, brune avec de longs cheveux lisses et quelques taches de rousseur parsemant légèrement son nez. Elle semble être très joyeuse et pleine d'énergie.

— Oui, répond Clarke en souriant. Je suis ravie de te voir. Octavia Blake, c'est ça ?

— Oui, répond-elle rapidement. Tu peux rentrer.

Clarke entre dans la maison en compagnie d'Octavia. Elle regarde autour et sourit en voyant le salon devant elle. Il y a un petit canapé avec une table basse devant ainsi qu'une télévision. Octavia lui fait visiter le salon et ouvre une porte située sur le mur de gauche.

— Voici la cuisine, lui dit-elle. J'ai toujours voulu détruire ce mur mais mon frère m'a dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Je n'ai donc jamais osé.

— C'est peut-être un mur porteur, lui dit Clarke. Mais j'aime beaucoup ta cuisine, elle est très spacieuse.

— C'est la pièce la plus importante d'une maison !

— Avec la chambre, rectifie Clarke alors qu'Octavia commence à rire.

Octavia explique à Clarke que toutes les chambres se trouvent en haut, avec la salle de bain. Elles montent toutes les deux les escaliers et Octavia ouvre la porte d'une des chambres.

— C'est la chambre de mon frère, lui dit-elle. Il ne revient que dans cinq mois donc tu pourras dormir ici, puisque tu restes pour deux à trois mois. J'espère que ce n'est pas dérangeant.

— Non, pas du tout, répond immédiatement Clarke. Sa chambre est très sympathique, j'aime beaucoup.

Clarke analyse les murs bleus et blancs ainsi que la grande bibliothèque dans le fond de la pièce. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle voit que c'est un lit double. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de devoir dormir à nouveau dans un lit une place. Clarke et Octavia reviennent dans le couloir.

— Ma chambre se trouve en face de la tienne et la chambre d'ami se trouve juste à côté. J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de te montrer la salle de bain, tu dois te douter de ce que c'est, lui dit Octavia en riant.

Elles retournent toutes les deux dans le salon et Octavia propose à Clarke de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sur le canapé. Elle prend une feuille posée sur la table basse et la montre à Clarke en lui disant que c'est le loyer qu'elle aurait à payer si elle acceptait de venir vivre avec elle.

— Donc tu veux bien que je vienne vivre avec toi ? lui demande Clarke en commençant à sourire.

— J'ai un bon pressentiment avec toi, Clarke Griffin. Si le loyer n'est pas trop cher pour toi, je pense qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre. De toute façon tu n'es pas là très longtemps, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui, répond Clarke en hochant la tête. Seulement jusqu'à ce que je trouve un appartement, ne t'inquiète pas. Et pour ce qui est du loyer, ça me va tout à fait.

— C'est parfait alors ! s'exclame Octavia en tendant sa main vers elle. Je te déclare ma nouvelle colocataire !

Clarke rit en serrant sa main alors qu'Octavia se lève et court chercher deux flûtes de champagne. Elle les pose devant elles sur le canapé et verse l'alcool dans les deux coupes. Elles trinquent et Octavia commence à parler à Clarke de sa vie.

— Tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler de ton frère, lui dit Clarke avec un léger sourire. Où est-ce qu'il est en ce moment même ?

Octavia lui dit d'attendre deux secondes alors qu'elle se lève et court vers l'un des meubles dans la pièce. Elle sort une photo qu'elle tend immédiatement à Clarke en se rasseyant dans le canapé. Clarke sourit en la voyant. Sur la photo, un homme brun sourit à côté d'Octavia. Il la tient par la taille.

— Il s'appelle Bellamy, lui dit Octavia. Il est en ce moment même en Irak. Il est militaire et c'est sa deuxième tournée. J'ai tout fait pour le convaincre de ne pas y retourner mais il a voulu le faire une dernière fois. Lorsqu'il rentrera, dans cinq mois, il abandonnera sa carrière militaire et essayera de devenir policier. C'est sa destinée.

— Est-ce que vous êtes proches ? lui demande Clarke en continuant à regarder le grand sourire qu'ils possèdent tous les deux sur la photo.

— Il n'y a pas plus proches que nous, confirme Octavia. Nous ferions tout l'un pour l'autre. Il m'a toujours protégée, surtout après la mort de notre mère. Nous sommes très fusionnels.

Clarke hoche la tête et sourit en tendant la photo vers Octavia. Elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère ou une sœur avec qui tout partager. Heureusement qu'elle a Wells dans sa vie. Ce dernier fait presque partie de sa famille. Il a toujours été là pour elle, qu'elle soit malheureuse ou non. Il est d'ailleurs le seul à savoir où elle est en ce moment, elle n'a toujours pas prévenue sa mère.

— Pourquoi es-tu venue dans cette ville et ce quartier ? lui demande Octavia. Tu n'as pas l'air de venir d'ici.

Elle sourit doucement en regardant de haut en bas la tenue de Clarke. C'est vrai qu'elle n'aurait pas dû mettre ses chaussures Louboutin pour la visite. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé.

— Je m'éloigne, répond Clarke en s'installant plus confortablement. Je n'ai plus envie de vivre près de ma mère, et surtout avec son argent. J'aimerais vivre ma propre vie, sans avoir besoin de son aide.

— Est-ce qu'elle sait que tu comptes emménager dans cette ville ?

— Elle le sait mais elle ne comprend toujours pas pour quelles raisons. Elle pensait que ça n'allait pas être définitif mais je lui ai dit que j'avais trouvé du travail à l'hôpital. Elle n'a plus qu'à accepter ma décision.

— Donc tu vas travailler à l'hôpital ?

— Oui ! s'exclame Clarke en souriant. Cela faisait des semaines que je les contactais et ils m'ont finalement acceptée !

— C'est seulement à une quinzaine de minutes en voiture, tu as vraiment de la chance.

— Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas de voiture, répond Clarke en se grattant la nuque.

La voiture avec laquelle elle est venue chez Octavia se trouve être celle de Wells. Il faut qu'elle lui rende juste après être sortie de chez Octavia sinon il risque de la tuer. Il tient à la voiture comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle l'explique à Octavia alors que celle-ci hoche la tête, compréhensive.

— Et toi ? demande Clarke. Où est-ce que tu travailles ?

— Je suis journaliste, répond Octavia en souriant. C'est pour ça que je risque d'être peu à la maison les week end. On m'envoie toujours à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici pour couvrir des événements.

— Est-ce que tu as un copain ?

— Oui, lui dit Octavia avec des yeux rêveurs. Il s'appelle Lincoln. Je suis en couple avec lui depuis plus de deux ans. Au début, Bellamy n'était pas très pour mais il a dû rapidement s'y habituer.

— Tu as 25 ans, c'est normal. Tu es assez grande.

— Oh, tu ne connais vraiment pas mon frère…

Clarke rigole en chœur avec Octavia. Elle sait qu'elle ne rencontrera jamais Bellamy, puisqu'il revient deux mois après son départ de chez Octavia. Cependant, elle espère garder Octavia en contact. Elle semble réellement être sympathique et c'est la première personne à qui elle parle depuis son arrivée dans cette ville.

Elle regarde sa montre et soupire en voyant l'heure. Il est temps pour elle de partir. Il faut qu'elle retrouve Wells. Elle le dit rapidement à Octavia.

— D'accord, dit-elle en se levant en même temps que Clarke. Donc tu veux bien partager cette maison en ma compagnie ?

— Bien-sûr ! s'exclame Clarke en souriant. Mais tu es sûre ? C'est seulement le temps que je trouve un appartement dans le centre, le temps que je me familiarise avec cette ville.

— Aucun problème, ça me fait plaisir. Tu pourras venir dans deux semaines pour commencer le déménagement ?

— J'ai hâte.

Octavia s'avance vers elle et l'entraîne dans une longue étreinte. Clarke est surprise au tout début par l'enthousiasme de sa nouvelle colocataire mais se reprend et l'enlace à son tour. Elle est heureuse d'avoir trouvé une ville qui semble très accueillante. Elle dit au revoir à Octavia et sort de la maison en respirant doucement l'air frais. Elle se sent bien.

Elle grimpe dans la voiture et démarre. Elle tourne le volant jusqu'à quitter la rue et s'engouffre quelques minutes après sur l'autoroute. Elle fredonne l'air à la radio en regardant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Elle se sent enfin libre comme l'air, sans plus aucune attache affective. Elle aime énormément sa mère mais elle avait besoin d'être loin d'elle, du moins durant quelques temps. Elle a 24 ans, elle devait réellement prendre son indépendance. Elle sait que ce sera compliqué pour elle au tout début de vivre avec son propre argent et ne plus demander celui de sa mère mais elle sait qu'elle en est capable. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, toutes les personnes venaient la voir parce qu'ils savaient qu'elle venait d'une famille de riche. Maintenant, elle veut repartir de zéro. Cela va lui faire un grand bien.

Deux heures plus tard, elle gare la voiture devant la maison de son meilleur ami. Elle coupe le contact et sort, pressée de le revoir. Elle ouvre directement la porte de sa maison, sachant que ses parents ne sont toujours pas rentrés du travail. Elle monte les escaliers et ouvre immédiatement la porte de la chambre.

— WELLS ! crie-t-elle pour lui faire peur.

Wells, qui était allongé sur son lit, sursaute violemment en mettant l'une de ses mains contre son cœur. Clarke éclate de rire alors qu'il lui fait un regard noir.

— J'arrête de te parler, lui dit-il. C'est définitif. Je te déteste.

— Je sais que tu m'adores, répond-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il soupire alors qu'elle grimpe sur le lit à côté de lui en enroulant ses bras autour de son corps. Elle sourit lorsqu'il lui rend l'étreinte, tout en regardant son téléphone. Elle se penche par-dessus son téléphone et regarde la personne avec qui il semble converser par messages.

— Sacha ? demande-t-elle en souriant. C'est bon, vous avez concrétisés ?

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demande-t-il en cachant son portable. Je lui demandais juste quelque chose, ce n'est rien.

— Je sais quand tu mens, Wells. Je te connais par cœur.

Wells la pousse violemment alors qu'elle éclate de rire sur son lit. Il prend l'oreiller à côté de lui et l'appuie sur le visage de Clarke, la faisant encore plus rire. Il abandonne finalement en riant et en s'allongeant à ses côtés. Il lui demande comment l'entretient avec Octavia s'est passé.

— Très bien. Elle semble être une bonne personne, je suis tombée sur la bonne.

— Ne tombe pas amoureuse, Clarke.

— Abruti, dit-elle en ricanant. C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie mais elle est en couple, figure-toi ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas du tout la tête à avoir une relation amoureuse, que ce soit avec une fille ou un homme. Je viens à peine de trouver une maison dans laquelle habiter…

— Tu l'as dit à ta mère ?

— Non, pas encore, dit-elle en soupirant. Je vais passer chez elle juste après. Il faut qu'elle soit dans de bonnes dispositions.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne s'entend pas avec sa mère. C'est faux. Seulement, depuis la mort de son père, Clarke n'a plus envie de faire d'efforts. Elle a toujours eu quelques problèmes avec sa mère lorsqu'elle était adolescente alors que son père l'a toujours soutenue dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Lorsque Clarke est sortie pour la première fois avec une fille, sa mère avait dit que ce n'était qu'une « passade ». Cela avait grandement énervé Clarke. Sa mère faisait preuve d'irrespect envers sa petite amie, et c'est ce qui était le plus dérangeant pour elle.

Sa mère a enfin compris qu'elle était bisexuelle, même si elle n'a pas caché le fait qu'elle préférerait que Clarke sorte avec des garçons. Clarke étant sa seule enfant, cela pourrait se comprendre.

— À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? lui demande Wells.

— Au fait qu'il va falloir que j'annonce tout ça à ma mère, répond-elle en soupirant. Il faut que j'y aille.

Wells hoche la tête et embrasse sa tempe pour lui dire au revoir. Clarke se lève de son lit et dévale ses escaliers, en déposant ses clés de voiture sur la table de la salle à manger. Elle sort de la maison et marche le long de la rue, les bras croisés. Elle regarde autour d'elle toutes les maisons dignes de la série _Desperate Housewive_. Elles sont toutes parfaites, avec des clôtures blanches et des allées remplies de fleurs. Tout est parfait autour d'elle et ça l'a toujours agacée. Elle a besoin d'autre chose, elle ne veut pas être déterminée par la vie. Elle a besoin de changement.

Au bout de cinq petites minutes, elle arrive devant son ancienne maison. Elle souffle un grand coup et appuie sur la sonnette tout en actionnant la poignée de porte. Elle entre dans le salon en appelant sa mère et tombe nez à nez avec son compagnon, Marcus.

— Clarke ! s'exclame-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je cherche ma mère, répond-elle en souriant.

— Elle est dans le salon, répond-il en lui faisant un léger clin d'œil.

Elle le contourne en le remerciant. Elle aime bien Marcus, même si elle ne s'est pas encore habituée à sa présence. Il n'est pas en couple depuis longtemps avec sa mère, seulement quelques mois. Elle sait qu'il la traite correctement et c'est le principal pour elle.

Elle entre dans le salon et sourit alors que sa mère tourne la tête vers elle. Elle se précipite vers sa fille en l'enlaçant tendrement. Clarke attend quelques secondes avant de tapoter doucement le dos de sa mère. Elle n'est pas non plus habituée à l'enlacer de cette façon. C'est beaucoup trop étrange pour elle.

— Comment tu vas ? demande sa mère en se reculant.

— Très bien, répond Clarke. J'ai trouvé un endroit où habiter.

— Dans ta nouvelle ville ?

— Oui, répond Clarke en serrant les dents.

Elle n'aime pas le ton qu'emploie sa mère mais elle ne peut rien dire pour l'instant. Abby lui dit de s'asseoir avec elle sur le canapé, ce qu'elle fait immédiatement. Elle regarde sa mère quelques instants. Elle sait qu'elle lui ressemble beaucoup. Elle possède la même fureur qu'elle dans ses yeux, la même intensité.

— C'est une très jolie maison, lui explique Clarke. La propriétaire s'appelle Octavia et semble réellement sympathique. Normalement elle vit avec son grand frère mais il n'est pas là pour encore cinq mois. Je resterai là-bas le temps de trouver un appartement décent près de l'hôpital.

— Est-ce que tu es vraiment sûre de ta décision ? lui demande calmement sa mère. Tu sais que c'est très dur de vivre seule.

— Cela fait deux ans que j'ai quitté le domicile familial, maman.

— Je le sais, mais ce sera dans une autre ville que la mienne, à plus de deux heures d'ici. J'espère que tu fais la meilleure des décisions.

Clarke sourit en regardant sa mère s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle sourit d'autant plus parce qu'elle est, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, sûre de son choix.

— Tout va bien se passer, assure-t-elle à sa mère.

— Laisse-moi au moins te payer une voiture, lui supplie Abby. Tu ne peux pas être dans une ville inconnue sans voiture.

— Je veux vivre par moi-même. Je m'en achèterai une lorsque j'aurai mis assez d'économies de côté. En attendant, je prendrai le bus et Octavia m'emmènera peut-être là-bas.

Sa mère prend une grande inspiration alors que Clarke croise les doigts derrière son dos. Marcus rentre soudainement dans la pièce, tandis que Clarke laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il a toujours réussi à détendre l'atmosphère lorsque ça n'allait pas entre sa mère et elle, surtout après la mort de son père.

— C'est d'accord, dit finalement Abby. Vole de tes propres ailes.

— Merci, maman.

— Mais dès que tu as un problème d'argent, Clarke, n'attend pas pour me le dire. Je t'aiderai le plus possible. J'espère que ton quartier ne craint pas trop.

— Non, mentit rapidement Clarke. Il est très classe.

— Cela me va alors. Est-ce que tu restes avec nous pour diner ?

Clarke accepte la proposition de sa mère et se lève pour l'aider à mettre la table. Elle essaye de profiter au maximum de cet instant avec sa mère, parce que dans deux semaines ce sera très rare. Elle sort son téléphone portable et décide d'envoyer un message à Octavia, pour lui confirmer sa venue.

 **Clarke G.** : _« Je viendrai dans deux semaines pour le déménagement. Je dois venir vers quelle heure ? »_

 **Octavia B.** : _« N'importe quelle heure, dans tous les cas je serai à la maison. Je suis pressée d'avoir une colocataire qui n'est pas mon frère ! »_

Clarke repose son téléphone portable sur la table et essaye de s'intéresser à la conversation entre sa mère et Marcus. Tout ira bien.

* * *

 **I'M BACK, BITCHES !**

 **Que ça fait du bien de commencer une nouvelle fiction Bellarke, que ça m'avait manqué… Franchement, je suis contente de publier cette fiction puisqu'elle me tient vraiment à cœur, autant que** **Plus qu'un jeu** **, devrais-je dire. Ce chapitre est assez court mais c'est parce qu'il met toute l'histoire en place. J'avais vraiment envie d'une fiction posée, où on suit la relation entre Bellamy et Clarke de la haine à l'amitié, puis l'amour.**

 **Alors, je tiens à remercier** Liberty **qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fiction. Elle m'avait simplement proposé une idée pour** **Nuances de Bellarke** **et, finalement, je lui ai demandé l'autorisation de la prendre pour une nouvelle fiction ! Je tiens aussi à dire que je me suis inspirée d'une fiction anglaise pour quelques événements. Malheureusement je ne me rappelle pas le nom puisqu'elle date d'il y a plus d'un an. C'était sans doute la toute première que j'ai lue, d'ailleurs.**

 **Je remercie surtout** GoodGame **, puisqu'elle est la Beta Reader de cette fiction ! C'est elle qui a lu mes chapitres et m'a conseillé à beaucoup de moment, donc merci Gégé ! Sans toi je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait... D'ailleurs, BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! Ce chapitre est pour toi, mon cœur.**

 **Je fais aussi un petit clin d'œil à ma team Bellarke :** Vanille, Aloïse, Juliette **et** Estelle **. Je vous aime toutes, j'adore parler de la série avec vous, et de nos vies personnelles. Vous êtes devenues de véritables amies donc merci.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : L'amitié entre Clarke et Octavia, sa rencontre avec les amis de celle-ci et surtout… la première rencontre Bellarke ! Elle sera tout à fait _explosive_ (eh oui, encore une fiction où ces deux-là n'arrivent pas à s'entendre...)**

 **\- Amandine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Wells gare sa voiture devant la nouvelle maison de Clarke. Cette dernière sourit en revoyant sa nouvelle habitation. Cela ne fait que deux semaines qu'elle n'est pas revenue ici mais elle est heureuse d'enfin déménager. En plus, elle a son meilleur ami pour l'aider à rapporter tous les cartons.

Ils sortent tous les deux de la voiture en étirant leurs muscles. Ils viennent de faire deux heures de route et cela les a déjà épuisés.

— Je ne pourrai pas venir te voir toutes les semaines, lui dit Wells en soupirant. C'est beaucoup trop long, deux heures de voiture. Avec le travail et mes parents…

— Je le sais, répond Clarke en lui souriant. Du moment qu'on s'envoie des messages et qu'on s'appelle, tout ira bien, Wells.

Ce dernier sourit et passe derrière la voiture pour ouvrir le coffre. La porte de la maison s'ouvre et Octavia se précipite dans la rue en criant. Elle saute dans les bras de Clarke, qui l'enlace avec un grand sourire. Elle fait la bise à Wells.

— Vous voulez que je vous aide avec les cartons ? demande-t-elle.

— Il n'y en a pas énormément, dit Clarke en souriant. Wells est seulement venu pour m'aider à faire la chambre.

Octavia hoche la tête et prend l'un des cartons dans ses bras. Ils entrent tous les trois dans la maison et montent immédiatement les marches. Ils entrent dans la chambre de Bellamy et posent les cartons sur le sol. Clarke met ses poings sur ses hanches et regarde autour d'elle pour analyser ce qu'il faut déplacer ou non.

— Je pense que je ne vais pas changer grand-chose, dit-elle à Octavia. Je ne reste pas longtemps, je ne préfère pas énerver ton frère.

— Fais ce que tu veux, ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Tu ne vas quand même pas garder ses figurines Star Wars sur les étagères ?

— J'aime bien, répond-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ils commencent tous les trois à déballer les cartons. Wells et Octavia parlent tous les deux alors que Clarke réfléchit à l'emplacement de toutes ses affaires. Elle prend le carton rempli de livres et en sort une dizaine, qu'elle place à côté de ceux de Bellamy. C'est étrange pour elle de faire ce genre de choses, puisqu'elle ne le connait même pas. Elle décide d'ignorer ses pensées durant un moment et continue à ranger ses livres. Elle passe aux dvd, qu'elle range dans la table de nuit. Elle prend quelques bibelots appartenant autrefois à son père et les pose sur la table de nuit. Finalement, elle prend un cadre photo et le place à côté du lit, lui aussi. C'est l'un des derniers moments qu'elle passait avec son père. Ils sont tous les deux très souriants devant la caméra et semblent heureux. C'était le cas, à l'époque. Maintenant qu'il est mort, elle a perdu une partie de son cœur.

Elle aide ensuite Octavia et Wells à ranger ses affaires auprès de celles de Bellamy, dans sa grande armoire. Clarke pose sa main sur ses chemises, ses pantalons et même ses bonnets. Il semble avoir bon goût, en tout cas.

Ils redescendent tous les trois et restent dans le salon, à bavarder de tout et de rien. Octavia parle à Wells de son petit ami et cela amuse beaucoup Clarke. Elle parle de sa vie à tout le monde sans ne se soucier de rien. Clarke grimace lorsqu'elle voit qu'il est déjà tard. Wells se lève en lui disant qu'il est temps pour lui de partir.

— Tu repasseras me voir ? demande-t-elle timidement.

— Bien-sûr ! s'exclame-t-il. Pour l'instant ce sera difficile, avec le travail, mais on va tout faire pour se voir au moins une fois tous les deux mois. Toi et moi pour toujours, pas vrai ?

Elle hoche la tête la tête et le prend longuement dans ses bras. Elle sourit lorsqu'il fait la bise à Octavia et sort de la maison. Elle lui fait de grands signes jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit la voiture disparaitre de son champ de vision. Elle revient dans le salon et s'écroule dans le canapé, près d'Octavia. Elle regarde autour d'elle en souriant.

— J'adore ta maison, dit-elle finalement.

— _Notre_ maison, rectifie Octavia en souriant. Pendant deux mois, en tout cas !

Clarke acquiesce tandis qu'Octavia prend la télécommande posée sur la table basse et allume la télévision. Clarke pousse un cri de plaisir lorsqu'elle voit qu'Octavia aime exactement les mêmes programmes de cuisine ou encore de danse. Elles zappent finalement sur une émission parlant de la folie des achats de l'été. Octavia se tourne vers Clarke.

— J'ai appelé Lincoln et deux de mes amis pour qu'ils viennent nous aider, lui explique-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas qu'on allait finir en si peu de temps…

— Pas de problème, rit Clarke. C'est vrai que j'ai très peu d'affaires à moi.

— Je vais leur envoyer un message pour leur dire de ramener des pizzas et de les payer, répond Octavia en haussant les épaules. Repas gratuit. Il faut aussi que je te présente à mes autres amis le jour de la pendaison de crémaillère.

— On va faire ça ? demande Clarke. Mais je ne connais personne !

— Justement. Peut-être que tu trouveras chaussure à ton pied parmi mes amis.

Clarke rit alors qu'Octavia tape un message sur son téléphone portable. Elles bavardent tranquillement sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur quelques personnes en train de parler gaiment. Clarke tourne sa tête et voit trois hommes en train de rire rentrer dans la maison. Octavia se lève immédiatement et embrasse rapidement le plus grand et le plus musclé. Lincoln. Clarke se lève et fait la bise aux trois en se présentant rapidement. Ils semblent très accueillants au premier abord. Jasper et Monty — si elle se rappelle bien de leurs prénoms — déposent les pizzas sur la table basse et s'assoient sur le sol en regardant Clarke.

— Le déménagement s'est bien passé ? demande Monty en regardant Clarke. Octavia est vraiment à cheval sur le ménage, évite de laisser trainer tes affaires un peu partout.

— C'est complètement faux ! s'exclame Octavia en lui balançant un coussin. Je ne suis pas Bellamy, c'est compris ?

— Bellamy n'est pas si maniaque, c'est seulement toi qui foutais le bazar partout, dit à son tour Jasper en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Clarke rit en reprenant une part de pizza. Elle les écoute alors qu'ils parlent respectivement de leur travail. Monty parle de son travail d'assistant en soupirant sur le peu d'argent qu'il se fait par mois. Jasper répète la même chose. Ils demandent alors ce que fait Clarke.

— Je vais travailler à l'hôpital le plus proche d'ici, répond-elle en souriant. Je commence dès lundi. Je suis pressée de voir ce que ça va donner.

— Tu vas te faire pas mal d'argent grâce à ça ! lui dit Monty avec un clin d'œil. C'est super d'être médecin.

— C'est beaucoup de travail, répond Clarke. Mais j'aime mon métier. Il va juste falloir qu'on s'organise avec Octavia, puisque je travaillerai souvent de nuit.

— C'est vrai ? demande celle-ci.

— Pas tous les jours, répond-elle en souriant. Dès fois je ferai une grande sieste l'après-midi, c'est tout.

Lincoln tend une petite bouteille de bière à Clarke, qu'elle accepte avec un sourire. Elle la décapsule et boit une gorgée en regardant les personnes venant à l'instant d'entrer dans sa vie. Elle se sent vraiment bien avec eux, alors qu'elle les connait à peine. Maintenant, elle est surtout pressée de commencer son travail.

C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouve, dès le lundi matin, dans sa toute nouvelle salle de repos. Elle se regarde dans le miroir devant elle. Elle porte l'uniforme d'aide-soignant bleu. Elle a l'impression d'être Elliot Reed dans la série _Scrubs_. Son dernier uniforme était rose, elle est donc heureuse d'être désormais habillée en bleu. Elle pousse un léger souffle pour se donner du courage et sort de la salle de repos. Elle se dirige immédiatement vers l'accueil et se présente à la femme devant elle.

— Je suis Clarke Griffin, dit-elle en essayant d'avoir de l'assurance. Je suis nouvelle, je ne sais pas si on vous a parlé de moi.

— Oh si, bien-sûr ! s'exclame-t-elle en tendant sa main. Je m'appelle Emory, enchantée. Est-ce que vous avez pu avoir le temps de faire le tour de l'établissement ?

— Non, pas encore. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me perdre le premier jour.

— Ne t'en fait pas, dit-elle en se tournant vers quelqu'un au loin. FINN !

Un homme brun dans la même tenue que Clarke se tourne rapidement vers Emory en haussant les sourcils. Il s'approche et remarque alors Clarke. Il se présente en serrant lentement sa main. Clarke le regarde de haut en bas pendant tout le processus.

— Clarke aurait besoin d'un petit tour de l'établissement, lui dit Emory. Ça ne te dérange pas d'appeler Lexa pour qu'elle puisse lui faire ?

— Je peux le faire moi-même si tu veux, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai rien à faire pour l'instant.

Emory accepte et retourne vers ses papiers. Finn dit à Clarke de le suivre et commence à lui faire faire le tour de l'hôpital. Il lui montre où se trouvent la cafétéria et les nombreuses salles de repos. Il lui dit à quel point ces salles sont pratiques. Il montre à Clarke le tableau avec les noms de chaque médecin et de chaque opération qu'ils doivent faire.

— Pour l'instant nous ne sommes que des aides-soignants, lui dit-il. Nous ne sommes pas présents sur ce tableau. J'espère qu'on le sera un jour.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne le serait pas, dit-elle en essayant de le rassurer. Si on travaille d'arrache-pied, tout ira bien.

À la fin de sa première semaine à l'hôpital, Clarke s'est fait plusieurs amis. Finn semble être une personne sur laquelle elle peut compter, ainsi qu'Emory. Elle a également croisé Lexa ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes. Elle ne pensait pas se faire autant d'amis la première semaine, ça lui fait plaisir. Elle sait qu'elle pourra sans doute compter sur ces personnes pour l'aider plus tard, si elle a besoin de quelque chose.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à partir le vendredi soir pour rentrer chez elle, Emory l'intercepte à la sortie.

— Je vais boire un verre dans le centre-ville avec Lexa et Roma, lui dit-elle. Est-ce que ça te tente ?

— J'aurais adoré mais j'ai ma pendaison de crémaillère ce soir, lui répond Clarke. Octavia a invité quelques-uns de ses amis, c'est l'heure pour moi de les rencontrer.

— D'accord, répond Emory en hochant la tête. J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien.

— J'espère aussi.

— Tu comptes prendre le bus ? lui demande son amie en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui, je n'ai pas énormément de minutes de trajet, répond Clarke en haussant les épaules.

— Je vais t'accompagner en voiture, ne t'inquiète pas.

Clarke essaye de négocier mais Emory est catégorique. C'est vrai que cela lui épargnerait plusieurs minutes. Elle est pressée de rentrer chez elle et de s'amuser un peu. Cette semaine à l'hôpital a été assez éprouvante. Elle n'était pas habituée à un rythme aussi intense.

Emory et elle parlent durant tout le trajet de voiture. Cette dernière lui parle des études qu'elle a dû faire ou encore de sa famille. Clarke apprend qu'elle n'a pas de petit-ami.

— C'est compliqué avec mon travail, lui dit Emory en soupirant. Je suis sans arrêt en train de réorganiser des dossiers et des devis pour l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire des rencontres.

— On a toujours le temps pour l'amour.

Emory ne dit rien durant deux petites secondes puis éclate de rire. Clarke rit également et secoue la tête en pensant à la phrase qu'elle vient de dire. C'est vraiment une phrase bateau que tout le monde peut dire...

Emory se gare devant la maison de Clarke et lui dit au revoir. Clarke s'avance vers le perron et ouvre la porte d'entrée. Elle sourit dès qu'elle voit Octavia et ses amis dans le salon, autour de la table basse. Elle fait la bise à Lincoln, Monty et Jasper et fait la rencontre de Miller, Murphy et Harper. Elle parle immédiatement avec elle et rit à ce que lui dit Murphy et Miller. Ils semblent être très amis avec Octavia, à ce qu'elle voit. Elle trouve ça adorable lorsqu'ils la décoiffent à chaque blague qu'ils lui font.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'écroule sur le canapé à côté d'Octavia en prenant une bouteille de bière et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

— Le travail s'est bien passé ? lui demande Octavia en tapotant lentement sa joue.

— Comme toujours, répond Clarke en haussant les épaules. Je suis surtout contente de ne pas être seule et d'avoir rencontré des personnes sympathiques.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras jamais seule, Clarke.

Clarke sourit grandement en entendant les paroles d'Octavia. Cette dernière est vraiment gentille avec elle, ça lui fait beaucoup de bien.

— Où est-ce que tu as rencontré tes amis ? lui demande-t-elle.

— Murphy et Miller sont surtout des amis de mon frère, lui explique-t-elle. Je me suis directement bien entendue avec eux, et même si Bellamy n'est pas dans cette ville, nous essayons de nous voir de temps en temps. Quant à Harper, je la connais depuis quelques années. Elle était avec moi au lycée.

Octavia commence à lui raconter des anecdotes sur ses amis, que Clarke écoute attentivement. Elle apprend les quatre cent coups que Murphy, Miller et Bellamy ont pu faire lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Ils semblent être très proches tous les trois, une réelle bande d'amis. Clarke et Octavia continuent à se parler et bientôt tout le monde se joint à leur conversation. Ils posent tous des questions à Clarke. Elle s'entend très bien avec eux et répond sans trop en dire. Elle n'aime pas parler de la situation financière de sa mère et décide de ne pas aborder le sujet. Ils n'interfèrent pas dans sa vie privée et lui laisse dire ce qu'elle veut, à son grand soulagement. Ils lui demandent combien de temps elle compte rester et ils semblent déçus en entendant les mots « deux mois ».

Cependant, deux mois plus tard, Clarke n'a toujours pas réussi à trouver un appartement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Octavia en entrant dans le salon, ce jour-là.

— Je cherche un appartement, répond Clarke en regardant sur son ordinateur. Ça fait deux mois aujourd'hui que j'habite chez toi, j'aurais dû le trouver depuis longtemps.

— Reste encore un peu, soupire Octavia. Bellamy ne rentre que dans trois mois, tu ne vas pas me laisser seule tout de même ?

— Tu pourras profiter de Lincoln encore plus, répond Clarke en haussant les épaules.

Elle pousse un long soupir en fermant la page qu'elle regardait. Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas d'appartements disponibles près de l'hôpital où elle habite.

C'est vrai que ces deux derniers mois ont été parfaits pour elle. Elle s'est considérablement rapprochée d'Octavia, celle-ci étant rapidement devenue sa meilleure amie. Elle est devenue également amie avec ses collègues de l'hôpital et même Murphy et Miller. Ils la font drôlement rire. Wells est venu un week end chez elle et sa mère a visité la maison. Elle fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'elle a découvert la rue dans laquelle sa fille vivait mais elle n'a rien dit. C'est vrai que ça change du pavillon où elle habite. Elle a même essayé d'acheter une voiture à Clarke mais cette dernière était catégorique : elle attend d'avoir suffisamment d'économies pour se l'acheter elle-même. Heureusement pour elle, Abby s'est bien entendue avec Octavia. C'est ce que Clarke redoutait le plus.

— J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, lui dit soudainement Octavia en la regardant.

— Je t'écoute.

— J'ai une interview dans un mois à l'autre bout du pays avec une star très importante, que tu adores.

— Vraiment ? s'exclame Clarke en se tournant vers elle et en souriant. Qui ça ? Julia Roberts ?

— Un homme.

— Léonardo Dicaprio ?

— Presque.

— Ne me dit pas que c'est… Tom Hanks ?

Octavia sourit de toutes ses dents alors que Clarke saute en l'air en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle sautille sur place et Octavia se lève en la prenant dans ses bras. Elles sautent dans tout le salon en poussant des cris indescriptibles.

— TU VAS RENCONTRER TOM HANKS ! s'écrie Clarke. Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as, j'espère ?

— Bien-sûr ! Je vais pouvoir l'interroger sur tout ce que je veux !

— J'espère que tu vas me ramener un autographe ! s'exclame Clarke.

Elles s'écroulent toutes les deux sur le canapé en commençant à rire à cause de leur fougue. Octavia aime réellement son métier, surtout lorsqu'elle peut interroger des célébrités très influentes. Octavia est l'une des journalistes les plus demandées par les stars, et c'est ce qui lui plait le plus. Elle aime lorsque les gens la choisissent elle.

— C'est à l'autre bout du pays, lui dit-elle. Tu seras seule pendant plusieurs jours.

— Sauf si je trouve un appartement avant, lui dit Clarke. Si c'est dans un mois, je peux partir avant.

— Je t'interdis de partir avant, lui dit Octavia. C'est décidé. Tu restes avec moi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je vais t'enchaîner au perron.

Clarke éclate de rire et serre Octavia dans ses bras. Elles restent quelques minutes sur le canapé et décident alors de mettre un film à la télévision, pour les détendre. Clarke décide de mettre un film historique alors qu'Octavia commence à rire.

— Tu t'entendrais bien avec mon frère, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Il ne regarde que des chaines historiques à la télévision, c'est pitoyable. Ses amis l'appellent « papa » à cause de tout ça.

— C'est vrai ? s'exclame Clarke en riant. Je suis réellement pressée de le voir. Je pense qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre.

Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait tort.

Un mois plus tard, Octavia s'active autour de Clarke en prenant ses affaires et en les disposant n'importe comment dans sa valise. Clarke croise les bras et la regarde faire, en soupirant à chaque fois qu'Octavia commence à parler toute seule. Clarke s'affale dans le canapé.

— Comment est-ce que je vais m'habiller pour l'interview ? s'exclame Octavia en soupirant. Je ne sais pas si je dois mettre une robe ou simplement un tailleur.

— Habille-toi normalement, lui dit Clarke. Tu ne vas pas à une soirée dansante.

— Non, c'est encore mieux.

— Tu n'as pas peur d'y aller seule ? C'est à l'autre bout…

— Lincoln m'accompagne, ne t'en fait pas.

Clarke n'était pas au courant mais sourit lorsqu'elle entend la nouvelle. Cela fait trois mois qu'elle connait Octavia et Lincoln et est déjà fascinée par leur couple. Ils sont réellement beaux, ils semblent être faits l'un pour l'autre.

Finalement, Octavia ajoute quelques bibelots dans sa valise et s'écroule à côté de Clarke dans le canapé. Elle regarde la série qui passe à la télévision aux côtés de son amie. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles sursautent toutes les deux lorsqu'un coup de klaxon se fait entendre. Octavia se lève et se précipite vers la fenêtre.

— C'est Lincoln ! s'exclame-t-elle. Il est temps pour nous d'aller à l'aéroport.

Clarke hoche la tête et se lève en prenant Octavia dans ses bras. Les deux amies restèrent plusieurs secondes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Clarke embrasse la joue d'Octavia en lui disant de faire attention.

— Ne parle pas aux étrangers, c'est compris ? lui dit Clarke. Si tu vas dans un bar à New York, regarde bien ton verre. Ne le quitte pas des yeux.

— Oui maman, grommelle cette dernière en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elles ouvrent toutes les deux la porte d'entrée et Clarke fait un rapide bisou à Lincoln. Elle les regarde partir en voiture et rentre dans la maison en soupirant. Elle s'affale sur le canapé en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle va désormais faire. Demain une nouvelle semaine recommence, elle va donc travailler encore une fois comme une acharnée. Puisqu'Octavia n'est pas là durant quelques jours, elle va enfin pouvoir dormir la journée sans être réveillée par chaque bruit que sa colocataire fait.

Le lendemain fut l'une des journées les plus dures à l'hôpital. Dès qu'elle est arrivée, elle a dû s'occuper de personnes ayant subi un accident de voiture. La personne conduisant a heurté une autre voiture et la vitre s'est éclatée sur son épaule. Elle a dû rassurer la personne en retirant un à un les bouts de verre logés dans son épaule. Ensuite, elle a dû donner des calmants à tous les autres et est restée au chevet de la plupart. Ils avaient besoin d'une présence avec eux, même s'ils ne la connaissaient pas.

Le soir, alors qu'elle rentre chez elle vers 20h, elle s'écroule sur le canapé. Elle sait qu'elle doit se nourrir mais elle n'a pas le courage. Elle se lève et prend un paquet de chips, qu'elle mange lentement devant la télévision. Elle rit devant l'émission de tatouage qu'elle est en train de regarder. Ils sont sans arrêt en train de se disputer, ça la fait plus rire qu'autre chose. Elle sursaute violemment lorsqu'elle voit la lumière du perron s'allumer à travers l'une des fenêtres. Elle détecte les mouvements, ce n'est pas normal.

Clarke se lève subitement en éteignant la télévision. Elle se précipite vers la porte mais elle entend quelqu'un essayer d'actionner la poignée, sans succès. Elle commence à paniquer lorsqu'elle entend un trousseau de clés. Quelqu'un essaye d'entrer dans la maison. Quelqu'un essaye de la cambrioler.

Elle se précipite vers le buffet et passe sa main derrière celui-ci, dénichant une mini batte de baseball. Elle ne remerciera jamais assez Octavia pour en avoir cachée une dans ce coin. Elle se hâte vers la porte et attend derrière celle-ci en tenant la batte contre sa poitrine. La poignée de la porte d'entrée s'actionne et s'ouvre. Quelqu'un entre dans la maison, mais elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de faire beaucoup de pas. Elle frappe violemment l'arrière de son crâne, causant un grand bruit sourd. L'homme porte sa main derrière son crâne en poussant un juron.

— BORDEL ! s'exclame-t-il.

Il avance un peu et essaye de se stabiliser en posant une main sur le dossier du canapé. Clarke se fige lorsqu'elle le regarde de haut en bas. Il porte un uniforme militaire. Il porte un _putain_ d'uniforme militaire.

Il se retourne subitement vers elle alors qu'elle continue à serrer la batte de baseball dans sa main. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle le reconnu. Il a des cheveux bruns coupés courts, mais semblant être bouclés. Il a un regard sombre, des taches de rousseurs parsemées sur son nez et une fossette sur son menton. Elle baisse les yeux et remarque ses larges épaules. Elle relève le regard et pince ses lèvres lorsqu'elle voit ses yeux noirs la fusiller.

— Putain mais t'es qui ? s'exclame-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?

« _Je suis dans la merde_ », pense soudainement Clarke en continuant à regarder l'homme devant elle. Le fameux Bellamy Blake.

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **J'ai reçu plus de vingt reviews pour le premier, c'est vraiment incroyable ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir, surtout que vos commentaires sont vraiment longs et très constructifs ! Continuez à faire ça, s'il vous plait. Ça me motive énormément ! Je réponds aux reviews des guest :**

Elose M **: Merci infiniment, je suis contente de voir que tu me suis depuis le tout début et que tu aimes mon style d'écriture, c'est le principal ! C'est vrai que le chapitre 1 pose les bases, comme celui-ci ! Bisou à toi !**

Angel of Harlem **: Salut ! Oui, je t'ai remarquée sur Twitter, je suis contente que tu me suives d'ailleurs ! Ça me fait très plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras cette fiction également en tout cas !**

GreenEyes **: Merci, j'espère te revoir pour le prochain chapitre aussi !**

 **Hé oui, très peu de Bellamy dans ce chapitre, je suis désolée... mais, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ça commence à arriver ! Bellarke is coming. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous allez avoir le droit à un Bellamy très grognon et une grosse dispute entre lui et Clarke ! Bonne chance pour survivre à tout ça ! En attendant le prochain chapitre, je vous conseille d'aller lire la fiction de ma Beta Géraldine : Café, inconnu et écriture !**

 **\- Amandine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

— Putain mais t'es qui ? s'exclame-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?

Clarke pince des lèvres alors que Bellamy la regarde. Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre, elle est comme figée sur place. Il était censé rentrer dans deux mois et pas aujourd'hui, surtout lorsque sa sœur n'est pas présente.

Elle pose doucement la batte de baseball sur le sol et s'avance d'un pas vers lui en tendant son bras pour qu'ils puissent échanger une poignée de main.

— Je m'appelle Clarke Griffin, lui dit-elle. Tu dois être Bellamy, le frère d'Octavia ? Je suis sa colocataire.

Bellamy hausse les sourcils et regarde sa main tendue, mais ne la serre pas. Clarke attend quelques secondes mais la baisse finalement, son sang commençant à bouillonner sous sa peau. C'est vrai qu'il doit être surpris par sa présence, mais ça ne lui donne pas pour autant le droit d'être aussi désagréable avec elle. Il revient peut-être de son service militaire mais il y a des comportements décents à avoir avec des inconnus.

— La colocataire d'Octavia ? demande-t-il en la regardant de haut en bas. Ma sœur n'a pas besoin de colocataire, je vis avec elle.

— Tu n'étais censé rentrer que dans deux mois, lui explique Clarke. Elle n'avait pas envie de payer le loyer seule et elle avait sans doute besoin d'une présence avec elle.

— Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un habite dans notre maison, dit-il en secouant la tête et en sortant son portable. Je vais la tuer.

Clarke le regarde alors qu'il tape quelque chose sur son téléphone portable et le met contre son oreille. Il commence à faire les cents pas dans le salon alors que Clarke soupire et s'assoit lentement dans le canapé. Il ne semble réellement pas vouloir de colocataire, elle a peur qu'il décide de la virer de chez lui. Octavia ne sera de retour que dans trois jours, cela sera compliqué de vivre avec lui en attendant.

— Octavia ? s'exclame Bellamy au téléphone. Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu as décidé de prendre une colocataire sans même m'en parler ?

Clarke ronge ses ongles alors qu'Octavia semble se défendre au téléphone. Bellamy ferme les yeux et se pince l'arête du nez.

— Peut-être qu'elle est très gentille mais je m'en fous complètement, c'est compris ? Lorsque tu reviendras à la maison, tu lui trouveras un appartement dans lequel habiter et toute cette histoire sera terminée.

Il raccroche alors que Clarke lui fait les gros yeux. Il compte vraiment la virer sans même apprendre à la connaitre. Il aurait pu envoyer un message à Octavia pour le lui dire discrètement, plutôt que devant la principale concernée. Elle se sent totalement humiliée. Bellamy la regarde quelques secondes et soupire avant de monter les escaliers. Clarke l'entend ouvrir l'une des portes. Elle se fige tout à coup. Elle se relève subitement mais grimace lorsqu'elle entend Bellamy crier son prénom.

— CLARKE !

Elle compte lentement dans sa tête pour se calmer et monte les marches deux par deux. Elle mord sa lèvre alors que la porte de sa chambre est ouverte. Elle va se faire tuer, elle le sait très bien. Elle entre dans la chambre et croise les bras alors que Bellamy lève un oreiller rose du lit.

— Où sont passées toutes mes affaires ? demande-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

— Dans des cartons, répond-elle rapidement. J'ai quand même laissé tes livres et tes dvd mais il fallait que j'enlève tous tes bibelots mythologiques. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc.

— Je m'en fous ! s'exclame-t-il, la bouche grande ouverte. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu dormes dans ma chambre !

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute, Octavia m'a dit que je pouvais. Elle m'a dit que la chambre d'ami était trop froide donc je suis venue m'installer ici.

Bellamy soupire lourdement en laissant tomber l'oreiller sur le lit. Il regarde une dernière fois autour de lui et reprend son sac dans ses bras. Il sort de la chambre en bousculant Clarke au passage et s'enferme dans la chambre d'ami. Clarke soupire en passant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle sent son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Elle vient de recevoir un message d'Octavia.

 **Octavia B.** : _« Je suis VRAIMENT désolée ! Je n'avais pas envie de prévenir Bellamy puisqu'il était censé revenir plus tard… Je vais me racheter en rentrant à la maison, d'accord ? À dans trois jours. »_

Clarke ne répond pas et s'enfonce dans son lit en criant dans son oreiller. Elle pensait qu'elle allait bien s'entendre avec Bellamy mais il semble réellement être chiant et envahissant. Il faut qu'elle respire lentement pour ne pas aller cogner contre la porte de sa chambre et lui expliquer sa situation de A à Z. Il ne faut pas qu'elle le provoque, il risque de la renvoyer immédiatement de chez lui. Elle ferme les yeux et commence à s'endormir sans essayer de penser au lendemain.

Elle se réveille vers 6h du matin le lendemain pour aller au travail. Elle fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle sort de la salle de bain et voit la porte de la chambre d'ami ouverte. Elle descend les escaliers et voit Bellamy devant la télévision. Peut-être qu'il est insomniaque. Il tourne son regard vers elle mais revient rapidement devant la télévision. Elle se dirige dans la cuisine sans lui parler et sourit lorsqu'elle voit le café déjà fait. Au moins, il s'est rendu utile. Elle prend une tasse de café et revient dans le salon. Elle s'installe à l'autre bout du canapé et le sirote lentement. Elle sursaute et tourne la tête vers Bellamy lorsqu'il racle sa gorge. Il la regarde.

— Je suis désolé pour hier soir, lui dit-il calmement. J'étais fatigué et j'ai dit des choses qui ont dépassé ma pensée.

— C'est bon, ça va aller, répond Clarke en continuant à boire son café.

Il ne cherche pas à lancer une conversation et continue à regarder la télévision. Clarke rit intérieurement lorsqu'elle voit ce qu'il regarde. C'est un documentaire sur l'histoire de Napoléon. Il est vraiment fan de l'Histoire.

Elle part de la maison quelques minutes après, sans prendre la peine de lui dire au revoir. Elle arrive à l'hôpital et commence son travail dans le calme. Elle n'a presque pas dormi de la nuit à cause de l'arrivée de Bellamy. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup trop. Elle sourit lorsqu'il est déjà l'heure du déjeuner. Elle se précipite à la cafétéria et s'assoit aux côtés de Finn, Emory et Monroe.

— Tu sembles fatiguée, lui dit Emory, les sourcils froncés.

— Le frère de ma colocataire est arrivé hier soir, explique calmement Clarke. Il m'a parlé sur un ton vraiment agressif. Il n'était pas au courant de ma présence.

— Et alors ? demande Finn en plissant les yeux. Il n'a pas à te parler méchamment de cette façon. Il est censé avoir des manières.

— Il s'est excusé ce matin donc c'est ce qui compte, dit Clarke en haussant les épaules.

Quelques minutes après, Monroe et Emory laissent Finn et Clarke seuls. Ces derniers parlent et rigolent de leurs patients respectifs. Finn lui explique le cas d'une patiente qui le drague tous les jours sans ménagement. Clarke rit à ses blagues. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de distractions, ce matin a été compliqué pour elle. Elle sourit en le regardant. Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il était mignon et gentil. Elle le laisse seul au bout d'un moment et retourne vers ses occupations. Elle devrait être blasée par ces journées répétitives mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle découvre encore et encore de nouvelles personnes et de nouveaux diagnostics. Elle aime être docteur.

Elle revient chez elle juste avant le repas. Elle ferme les yeux devant la porte en essayant de se concentrer. Le fait qu'il y ait Bellamy lui fait peur désormais. Elle entre finalement dans la maison et fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle sent une bonne odeur dans ses narines. Elle se dirige à pas lents vers la cuisine. Elle voit Bellamy en train de remuer un plat et se retourner vers elle.

— Salut, murmure-t-elle doucement.

— Salut, répond-il en retour. Je ne savais pas à quelle heure tu revenais donc j'ai fait des pâtes. Facile à réchauffer.

— C'est gentil, répond-elle avec un léger sourire. Tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais.

— J'imagine que tu ne manges pas toujours des bonnes choses en étant docteur, dit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai toujours adoré cuisiner donc ça ne me dérange pas.

— Comment est-ce que tu sais que je suis docteur ? demande-t-elle, surprise.

— Tu avais laissé trainer ton badge sur le canapé cette nuit.

Elle fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il prononce les mots « cette nuit ». Il semble ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Cela est peut-être dû au fait qu'il soit militaire. Cela a dû être dur pour lui. Elle aimerait lui poser des questions sur sa vie mais il ne semble pas être enclin à la discussion. Il prend deux assiettes et dispose des pâtes bolognaise dans chacune. Clarke s'apprête à s'assoir avec lui à la table de la cuisine mais il prend son assiette et monte les escaliers pour la manger dans sa chambre. Elle soupire et s'assoit à la table de la cuisine, mettant la nourriture dans sa bouche. C'est bon, c'est même très bon. Cela lui fait du bien de manger un vrai plat, pour une fois. C'est vrai qu'elle ne mange que des sandwichs à cause de tout le travail qu'elle a à l'hôpital.

Pendant les trois jours suivant, les seuls mots échangés entre Bellamy et Clarke ont été « Bonjour » et « Bonne nuit ». Il lui a parlé d'Octavia une seule fois et lui a posé une question sur sa famille à elle. Lorsqu'il a compris qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de sa mère, il a abandonné et est remonté dans sa chambre. Ce qui embête le plus Clarke, c'est le nombre de filles qu'il ramène chez eux. En trois soirs, il en a ramené trois. À chaque fois, Clarke rentre du travail et les trouve en train de commencer leurs petites affaires sur le canapé. Elle racle à chaque fois sa gorge et ils montent tous les deux dans sa chambre, pour faire ce dont ils ont envie. Elle peut comprendre le fait qu'il couche avec n'importe qui, n'importe quand. Il était dans l'armée, cela a dû lui manquer. C'est un homme avant tout, il a sans doute des besoins… Mais elle espère que cela s'arrêtera lorsqu'Octavia sera rentrée.

Trois jours après l'arrivée de Bellamy, Clarke pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'Octavia passe le pas de la porte. Elle saute immédiatement dans les bras de Clarke en poussant un cri.

— Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! s'exclame-t-elle avant de se séparer d'elle. Je suis vraiment désolée à propos de Bellamy. Il devait vraiment venir dans deux mois, je ne te mens pas. J'espère qu'il a été gentil.

— Nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment parlés, répond Clarke en haussant les épaules. Il a été un peu hostile à ma présence, au début.

— Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas.

Bellamy descend les escaliers et écarquille les yeux en voyant Octavia. Il accourt vers elle et la soulève du sol en la prenant dans ses bras. C'est la première fois depuis trois jours qu'il semble réellement heureux. Lorsque Clarke le voyait avec les filles qu'il ramenait, il n'avait pas un grand sourire sur son visage comme il a en ce moment même. Il repose Octavia sur le sol en plantant un baiser sur sa joue.

— Tu m'as tellement manquée, dit-il en embrassant tendrement son front.

— Toi aussi ! s'exclame-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu ne devais rentrer que dans deux mois, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Je savais depuis un mois déjà que ma tournée allait prendre un peu moins de temps, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je voulais te faire la surprise.

— Et tu ne comptes pas faire une dernière tournée ?

— Non, dit-il en commençant à sourire. C'était ma dernière.

Octavia pousse un cri de joie en sautant de nouveau dans ses bras. Clarke les regarde avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle savait à quel point ils étaient proches, elle est heureuse d'assister à leurs retrouvailles. Octavia se sépare au bout de quelques secondes et Bellamy se penche pour ramasser ses deux gros sacs. Il monte l'escalier tandis qu'Octavia se tourne vers Clarke avec un grand sourire.

— Comment s'est passée l'interview ? demande Clarke.

— C'était incroyable ! s'exclame Octavia. Tom a été parfait, il ne se prend vraiment pas la tête. Il m'a tout de suite mise à l'aise.

— Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de _La Ligne Verte_ ?

— Oui, répond-elle en riant. Il trouvait ça bizarre que je lui parle d'un film qu'il a fait il y a une quinzaine d'années mais je lui ai dit que c'était pour toi.

Clarke rit alors qu'Octavia l'entraine sur le canapé. Elle lui parle de tout ce que Tom Hanks lui a dit du début à la fin. Clarke est en admiration à chacun des mots de sa colocataire. Bellamy revient dans le salon et fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il voit sa petite sœur être autant à l'aise avec une autre personne que lui ou Lincoln. Elle a dû considérablement se rapprocher de Clarke pendant son absence. Il s'assoit sur le fauteuil et les écoute parler. Il va pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus sur Clarke sans pour autant faire semblant de s'intéresser à elle et lui poser des questions.

— Tout se passe bien à l'hôpital ? lui demande Octavia.

— Pour l'instant tout va bien, répond Clarke en souriant. Il y a eu un accident de voiture le jour de ton départ, j'ai été occupée toute la journée. Un enfant d'une dizaine d'années est mort alors que je tenais encore sa main.

Bellamy regarde Octavia prendre la main de Clarke, dans un geste de soutien. Le jour de son retour chez lui, Clarke avait donc eu une journée infernale. Il peut désormais comprendre pourquoi elle l'a frappé avec une batte de baseball.

— Est-ce que tu t'es rapprochée de Finn ?

— Non, dit Clarke en secouant la tête. Il est vraiment gentil avec moi et me soutient dans tout ce que je fais… Mais je te l'ai dit, je ne cherche personne pour le moment. J'ai beaucoup trop de travail, de toute façon.

— Et toi, Bellamy ? demande Octavia en le regardant. Tu es avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?

— Je viens de rentrer, O', soupire-t-il. Personne.

Clarke lui jette un coup d'œil alors qu'il la regarde, avec un visage impassible. Elle baisse la tête et décide de ne rien dire à Octavia sur les nombreuses femmes qu'il a emmené à la maison durant ces derniers jours.

— Il faudrait qu'on invite tous nos amis ce soir, lui dit Octavia avec un grand sourire. Ils adorent déjà Clarke donc ça pourrait être amusant.

— S'ils aiment déjà _Clarke_ alors oui, amenons les, répond ironiquement Bellamy.

Clarke lui jette un regard noir alors qu'il sourit. Il n'a pas dit cette phrase d'une manière gentille. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne l'apprécie pas. Elle n'a rien fait et il ne connait pas sa situation financière. C'est sûr que s'il apprenait qu'elle vient d'une famille riche, il ne le prendrait pas bien. Octavia lui a parlé des problèmes financiers qu'ils ont eu étant plus jeunes. Il la détesterait encore plus.

— Il faudrait qu'on aille faire des courses, leur dit Octavia en se levant. Allez-y tous les deux, je vais faire le ménage pendant ce temps-là.

— Non je vais rester avec toi, lui dit Clarke en commençant à paniquer. Tu ne vas pas tout ranger toute seule.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Va avec Bellamy, tu connais par cœur mes goûts.

Elle monte les escaliers alors que Clarke se mord la lèvre en regardant rapidement Bellamy.

— Tu as emménagé ici sans avoir une voiture ? demande-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

— Il faut que je m'en achète une mais ça coûte cher et puis…

— C'est bon, pas besoin de te justifier.

Bellamy se lève en prenant ses clés de voiture et en faisant un signe de la tête à Clarke pour qu'elle le suive. Elle soupire à son tour et se lève. Il n'est pas du genre à parler, plus du genre à faire des gestes. C'est vrai qu'elle pourrait avoir une voiture en un clin d'œil, elle n'a qu'à appeler sa mère. Bellamy ne doit pas le savoir.

Ils sortent tous les deux de la maison et entrent dans la voiture. Bellamy démarre et s'engage sur la route. Clarke regarde par la vitre en mordant sa lèvre. C'est beaucoup trop gênant. Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de bruit ne la dérange pas, d'ordinaire, mais ce n'est pas le cas lorsque c'est avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas son ami. Elle racle sa gorge.

— Est-ce que je peux mettre la radio ? demande-t-elle finalement.

— Pourquoi ?

— Soit c'est la radio, soit c'est toi qui me parles. Au choix.

— Tu es le genre de personne à ne pas aimer le silence ? demande-t-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Clarke lève les épaules en continuant à regarder la route devant elle. Elle sent le regard de Bellamy peser sur son visage ainsi que son sourire moqueur. Finalement, au lieu de commencer une discussion, il tend le bras et appuie sur la radio. Il met une chanson avec un volume bas et continue à conduire.

Ils arrivent rapidement sur le parking du supermarché et sortent tous les deux de la voiture. Bellamy prend un caddie à l'entrée et Clarke marche à ses côtés dans les allées. Bellamy pioche plusieurs boites de conserve dans les étagères alors que Clarke s'occupe des féculents. Elle lui dit d'attendre alors qu'elle part dans le rayon des céréales. Elle hésite devant les Kellogs et les Chocapics. Elle ne sait plus ce que prend Octavia au petit déjeuner. Elle soupire et prend les deux boites en revenant vers Bellamy. Elle fronce les yeux alors qu'elle le voit parler avec une séduisante femme dans le rayon. Il ne perd aucune occasion, apparemment. Elle s'approche d'eux et décide de s'amuser de la situation.

— Bellamy, dit-elle en revenant. Est-ce qu'Octavia préfère les Kellogs ou les Chocapics ?

— Je ne sais pas, répond celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

— Qui est Octavia ? demande la jeune femme.

— Notre fille, répond Clarke en la regardant avec un grand sourire.

Bellamy écarquille les yeux alors que la femme part, les laissant tous les deux seuls. Clarke regarde Bellamy en éclatant de rire alors qu'il secoue la tête en essayant de cacher son amusement.

— Très drôle, dit-il en souriant légèrement.

Clarke s'arrête devant les plats cuisinés alors que Bellamy commence peu à peu à les critiquer. Clarke prend un plat contenant de la blanquette de veau et le regarde longuement. Bellamy lui retire des mains.

— C'est de la merde, lui dit-il. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux faire pour manger ce genre de choses.

— Je te signale que je suis médecin, lui dit-elle en reprenant rapidement le plat. Je n'ai presque pas le temps de manger le midi.

— Tu n'as pas de cafétéria au travail ?

— Si, je réchauffe mes plats dans le micro-onde, dit-elle en acquiesçant alors que Bellamy soupire.

Bellamy part chercher de l'alcool alors que Clarke prend les gâteaux apéros. Ils partent finalement vers la caisse pour payer leurs achats. Clarke essaye de rajouter des choses sur le tapis roulant mais Bellamy soupire en les retirant un à un.

— C'est moi qui paye, lui dit-il alors qu'elle pose des tic-tacs à la caisse.

— Je te rembourserai ! s'exclame-t-elle.

— Tu veux des carambars aussi ? demande-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Clarke regarde le plafond et plisse les yeux en réfléchissant. Finalement, elle prend un petit paquet de carambars situé à la caisse et le pose sur le tapis. Bellamy ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Clarke le regarde en souriant et rit à son tour. Ils rangent les courses dans des sacs et sortent du magasin en disant au revoir à la caissière. Bellamy allume la radio dès qu'ils entrent dans la voiture.

— Tu penses que les garçons seront déjà à la maison lorsqu'on entrera ? demande Clarke.

— Sans doute, répond Bellamy en haussant les épaules. On a passé beaucoup de temps devant les plats cuisinés.

— Tu n'avais qu'à me laisser faire, répond-elle en soupirant.

Elle le regarde alors qu'il continue à conduire en souriant. Il semble prendre un malin plaisir à la contredire et à l'énerver. Elle se tait et écoute silencieusement la musique en battant des pieds. Elle jette un coup d'œil au bras nu de Bellamy. Il y a quelques cicatrices sur celui-ci, comme s'il s'était pris plusieurs éclats de verre dans la peau. Ce n'est sans doute pas le moment de lui parler de ses années à l'armée.

Bellamy gare sa voiture devant leur maison quelques minutes après. Ils sortent et prennent les sacs de course dans les mains. Ils entrent dans leur maison et sourient lorsqu'ils voient tout le monde dans le salon. Bellamy dépose les sacs de course dans la cuisine et se précipite vers ses amis alors que Clarke les range en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir de la laisser seule, il n'a pas vu ses copains depuis deux ans. Octavia vient l'aider et elles reviennent dans le salon quelques minutes après. Jasper et Monty accourent vers elle et la prennent dans ses bras dès qu'ils la voient alors qu'elle éclate de rire. Bellamy hausse les sourcils devant ce spectacle. Il est surpris de voir à quel point Clarke est aimée de tous.

— Quand est-ce que tu passes le concours pour être flic ? demande Miller en tendant une bouteille de bière à Bellamy.

— C'est quand tu veux, répond celui-ci en souriant. Je sais que tu aimerais le passer en même temps que moi.

— Exactement, répond Miller. Nous ne sommes qu'en juin donc on le passera dès septembre ?

— Ça marche, dit Bellamy avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Ils s'assoient tous en cercle près du canapé. Bellamy prend une bouteille de tequila et commence à en servir à tout le monde autour de lui. Il semble réellement heureux de ne pas être seul dans cette grande maison.

— Clarke ? demande-t-il en lui montrant la bouteille.

— Oh, non, répond-elle en secouant la tête. Ça va aller.

— Hors de question que tu sois la seule personne sobre, dit-il en souriant. Tu pourrais prendre des photos compromettantes de nous.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et tend finalement son verre vers lui. Il sert également sa sœur. Cela étonne Clarke de le voir… Normal. Il ne semblait vraiment pas chaleureux avec elle ces derniers jours. Peut-être qu'ils peuvent bien s'entendre, finalement.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde rit en entendant Lincoln chanter une chanson de Britney Spears. Il a vraiment trop bu, c'est définitif.

— Je pourrais peut-être devenir chanteur ! s'exclame-t-il au bout d'un moment. Je pourrais gagner beaucoup d'argent et devenir riche.

— J'aimerais tellement être riche, geigne Murphy sur le canapé.

— Pour quoi faire ? demande Octavia en riant. Une chirurgie du nez ?

— La ferme la naine ! dit-il. Je veux juste m'acheter une grande et belle voiture, puis pourquoi pas un jet privé !

— On a qu'à demander à Clarke ! s'écrie Octavia en se levant et en sautillant partout.

— Pourquoi ? demandent-ils tous.

Clarke pince ses lèvres alors qu'elle regarde Octavia sautiller dans toute la pièce, les regards de tout le monde sur elle. Clarke sait très bien comment la conversation va finir mais elle n'a pas la force de lui dire de se taire. Tant pis, ils vont savoir qu'elle vient d'une famille aisé. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient la rejeter.

— La famille de Clarke est complètement riche, dit Octavia en s'écrasant de nouveau par terre. Elle pourrait sans doute nous payer une voiture !

— Ou un jet privé ! s'exclame Miller en regardant Clarke la bouche ouverte.

— Peut-être pas le jet, grommelle celle-ci en baissant les yeux.

— Sa mère est déjà venue à la maison, marmonne Octavia en s'allongeant. Elle a supplié Clarke de lui laisser lui acheter une voiture mais elle n'a pas voulu.

Tout le monde grogne alors que Clarke joue avec la manche de son pull. Elle sent le regard de Bellamy peser sur elle à sa gauche mais elle ne veut pas le regarder. Elle se sent beaucoup trop gênée. Octavia et Murphy commencent à énumérer le nombre de choses que Clarke pourrait leur payer tandis que Bellamy ouvre la bouche à côté d'elle.

— Tu es riche, murmure-t-il.

— Bellamy…

— La voiture dont on parlait cet après-midi, dit-il finalement avec un regard noir. Tu aurais pu te la payer, pas vrai ?

— Ce n'est pas…

Il se lève rapidement alors que tout le monde le regarde. Cependant, il garde ses yeux braqués sur Clarke. Il semble réellement furieux. Elle se lève et se place devant lui alors qu'il commence à lui parler agressivement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cette ville ? s'exclame-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne retournes pas dans ta belle villa d'enfance avec tes parents aimants ?

— Je ne voulais pas qu'on me juge à cause de mon argent ! s'exclame-t-elle à son tour. J'avais besoin d'un nouveau départ, de tout recommencer !

— EN TE SERVANT DE MA PETITE SŒUR ! s'écrie-t-il à son encontre.

— NON !

— Bien-sûr que si ! Tu te sers d'Octavia pour commencer une nouvelle vie ! Tu joues la petite fille pauvre alors que tu sais très bien que ta mère rappliquera dès que tu rencontreras le MOINDRE problème financier. Octavia et moi ne sommes pas nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche comme toi, _princesse_ !

Clarke le regarde avec la bouche grande ouverte alors qu'il lui jette un regard noir et part dans l'escalier, montant les marches deux par deux. Octavia met sa main devant sa bouche en commençant à s'excuser envers Clarke. Cette dernière est beaucoup trop énervée pour lui répondre. Elle serre ses dents et prend rapidement une décision. Elle se dirige vers l'escalier et se précipite à l'étage. Elle ouvre violemment la porte de la chambre d'ami. Bellamy se tourne vers elle et la fusille du regard.

— Putain mais dégage d'ici ! s'écrie-t-il en se précipitant vers elle.

— LA FERME ! s'écrie Clarke. Je n'en ai pas finis avec toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu, c'est compris ? Tu m'insultes alors que tu me connais depuis trois jours et tu me dis des horreurs alors que…

— Oh oui, ça se voit que tu as vécu énormément rien qu'avec tes cheveux parfaitement coiffés et tes ongles toujours super bien vernis ! Octavia et moi étions très bien avant qu'une petite MERDEUSE dans ton genre vienne saboter notre vie !

Bellamy continue à la regarder après cette phrase alors que Clarke le regarde, la respiration coupée par ses mots. Il vient de lui dire des horreurs qu'elle ne pourra jamais oublier. Il ne la connait pas et il se permet de la juger.

Elle s'avance rapidement de lui et claque sa joue. Bellamy tourne violemment sa tête sous la puissance du choc mais ne dit plus rien et ne bouge plus. Il la regarde avec des yeux de plus en plus noirs.

— Tu ne me veux pas chez toi ? lui dit finalement Clarke. Très bien, je m'en fous. Il va falloir que tu te fasses à ma présence. Je reste.

Il continue à la regarder en dilatant peu à peu ses narines, à cause de son énervement. Elle se retourne et sort de la chambre en claquant la porte. Elle repart en bas et s'affale sur le canapé à côté d'Octavia. Cette dernière s'excuse alors que Clarke soupire. Finalement, ils ne vont pas être amis.

* * *

 **Hello ! Vous allez bien ? J'ai eu une semaine folle ! En ce moment il y a un grand blocus dans mon université donc c'est un peu le bordel au niveau des cours, notamment dans ma tête. J'avais presque oublié que je devais poster !**

GreenEyes **: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la rencontre, c'est vrai qu'elle est tout sauf banale…**

Guest **: MERCI ! Effectivement, c'est bien de la fiction « Three Months » que je m'inspire ! Tu vas peut-être t'ennuyer avec celle-ci puisque j'ai repris à peu près les grands moments de cette fiction, qui a été la toute première que j'ai pu lire. Des événements sont modifiés bien entendu, mais le développement y fera beaucoup penser ! Merci de m'avoir redonné le nom, j'essayerai de la relire un de ces jours !**

Aishwarya **: Ahhhh merci ! C'est vrai, j'aime beaucoup exploiter la relation entre Clarke et Octavia. J'aime celle dans la série donc je la continue dans ma fiction. Pour ce qui est de Finn, il faut attendre encore un peu… Gros bisous à toi !**

Koopapa **: Merci de dire que je suis famous, tu es trop mignonne ! Ta review est super longue en plus, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir ça. Je vois que tu t'es vraiment imaginé toute la fiction, c'est chouette ça ! Pour ce qui est du livre, ça avance tout doucement. J'ai 18 ans le 30 mars donc je l'envoie à des éditeurs courant avril/mai ! Merci de demander, c'est gentil !**

Guest **: Merci beaucoup à toi aussi, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**

 **Pour ceux qui veulent me suivre sur Twitter, voici mon pseudo :** Carreyland **. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes de Fanfiction grâce à ça, Twitter est vraiment un très bon lieu pour se faire des amis je trouve ! Voilà, donc si vous vous ennuyez, suivez-moi et vous allez avoir des tweets sur Bellarke et sur ma vie toutes les minutes !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : Disputes, disputes, disputes… Finn, Finn, Finn MAIS un petit moment Bellarke tout en douceur.**

 **J'aime bien vous teaser.**

 **\- Amandine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Clarke sourit en marchant aux côtés de Finn dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Ils saluent tous les deux Emory et sortent. Elle rit à sa blague en lui faisant un léger coup de coude. Ils restent devant l'établissement et Finn pose sa veste sur les épaules de Clarke. Cette dernière sourit. Finn est réellement attentionné avec elle, cela lui fait du bien d'avoir des gestes tendres envers elle.

— Comment est-ce que ça se passe la cohabitation avec tes colocataires ? demande-t-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches de jean.

— Je m'entends toujours aussi bien avec Octavia… Mais j'ai toujours des problèmes avec Bellamy. Il me rend la vie infernale.

— Tu devrais lui dire d'arrêter de se comporter comme un con avec toi.

— Ça fait deux semaines depuis notre grosse dispute à propos de l'argent de ma famille, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Depuis ce jour, nous ne nous parlons pas vraiment. Seulement des mots de temps en temps.

C'est la vérité. Après la soirée désastreuse d'il y a deux semaines, la relation entre Clarke et Bellamy s'est détériorée. Ils ne se sont pas parlés une seule fois le lendemain. Désormais, ils se parlent mais seulement pour critiquer l'un ou pour se disputer avec l'autre. Leur relation est volcanique. Elle pense sans cesse à lui la journée parce qu'il l'exaspère, et lorsqu'elle s'endort, elle ressasse son comportement sans arrêt.

Finn la regarde en souriant doucement. Il sort l'une de ses mains de sa poche et l'avance vers Clarke. Il entrelace ses doigts avec les siens alors qu'elle lève la tête et le regarde en souriant. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle allait trouver quelqu'un comme Finn. Elle n'arrête pas de dire à Octavia qu'elle ne voulait plus sortir avec quelqu'un… Mais Finn est vraiment adorable avec elle. Il est parfait.

Il s'avance lentement vers elle et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Elle sourit et passe ses bras autour de son cou en répondant à son baiser. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fasse le premier pas mais elle en est heureuse. Ils restent quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans réellement se parler.

— Je dois rentrer, dit finalement Clarke en soupirant.

Finn hoche la tête et la raccompagne en mettant l'un de ses bras sur son épaule. Ils discutent sur le trajet et s'arrêtent à son arrêt de bus. Il l'embrasse une dernière fois pour lui dire au revoir et elle entre dans le bus. Elle pose sa tête contre la vitre et sourit. Elle met ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et met la chanson _All Of Me_ de John Legend. Elle est pressée de rentrer chez elle, il est déjà plus de 18h. Elle souhaite simplement dormir et se réveiller pour revoir immédiatement Finn.

Elle se dépêche de sortir du bus lorsqu'elle voit son arrêt par la vitre. Elle descend et marche vite jusqu'à sa maison. Elle entre chez elle en poussant un soupir. Elle fronce les sourcils alors qu'Octavia est debout, en train de parler à Bellamy, assit sur le canapé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Clarke en retirant sa veste et en posant son sac sur le sol.

— Je vais dormir chez Lincoln, répond Octavia en lui faisant un petit sourire.

— Pourquoi ? dit Clarke en commençant à paniquer.

— Parce que c'est mon petit ami, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Et surtout parce que j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de vous deux. Vous m'exaspérez.

— On ne fait rien, grommelle Bellamy sur le canapé.

— Vous vous disputez sans arrêt ! s'exclame sa sœur. J'ai besoin d'une PAUSE !

Elle prend son sac alors que Clarke croise les bras en soupirant. Octavia s'avance vers elle et la prend dans ses bras en plantant un baiser sur sa joue. Clarke commence à lui parler de Finn en commençant à rougir. Elle voit Bellamy les regarder depuis le canapé en haussant les sourcils. Il écoute leur conversation et ça la gêne.

— Je suis contente qu'il ait fait le premier pas, lui dit Octavia avec un grand sourire. Vous sortez ensemble, tu penses ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je crois, oui. J'avais déjà senti qu'il était attiré par moi donc… Pourquoi pas ?

— Exactement, profite-en. On se reparle de ça demain, d'accord ? Tu penses lui téléphoner ce soir ?

— Non, répond Clarke en secouant la tête. Je vais seulement aller prendre une douche et dormir. Je suis fatiguée.

— Très bien. Mais n'oublie pas de manger !

Clarke roule des yeux alors qu'Octavia rit et sort de la maison. Clarke reprend son sac sur le sol et monte à l'étage sans décrocher un seul mot à Bellamy. Elle prend une serviette de douche et entre dans la salle de bain. Elle file sous la douche et soupire d'aise lorsque l'eau chaude frappe sa peau. C'est vraiment le meilleur moment de sa journée. Elle verse du gel douche sur toute sa peau et en profite pour se raser les jambes. Elle chantonne doucement en essayant de ne pas se couper avec celui-ci. Elle sursaute lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre brusquement. Heureusement que cette douche possède un rideau opaque.

— Princesse ! s'écrie Bellamy de l'autre côté de la douche. Ça fait plus de dix minutes que tu laisses l'eau couler ! Tu sais combien ça coûte ce bordel ?

— Mais dégage ! commence-t-elle à crier à son tour. Laisse-moi tranquille !

— Si tu voulais rester sous l'eau pendant longtemps tu n'avais qu'à investir dans une baignoire !

— BELLAMY ! PUTAIN ! Je me rase les jambes, laisse-moi faire ce que je veux !

— Si tu n'as pas fini dans cinq minutes, Clarke, je te jure que je te sors de force de la douche, que tu aies fini de te raser ou non !

Clarke porte ses mains contre son visage mouillé en grognant alors qu'il sort de la salle de bain. Elle n'a même pas le droit à quelques minutes de tranquillité. Elle va commencer à devenir folle s'il continue de cette façon, c'est officiel. Elle se dépêche de finir ses jambes. Elle n'a pas envie de voir Bellamy rappliquer et la voir dans son plus simple appareil. Hors de question. Elle lave rapidement ses cheveux et sort de la douche en enroulant une serviette autour de son corps. Elle ouvre la porte et se cogne contre le torse de Bellamy. Elle lève la tête vers lui en lui faisant un regard noir.

— Tu étais en train de m'attendre ? dit-elle en serrant ses dents.

— Ça coûte cher, l'eau.

— Bravo Bellamy pour ces paroles très intelligentes, dit-elle en commençant à applaudir.

Il hausse ses sourcils en la regardant de haut en bas, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur la naissance de ses seins. Clarke commence à ricaner intérieurement lorsqu'elle voit son cou prendre une teinte rouge devant sa semi-nudité. Elle pousse son épaule et rentre dans sa chambre en s'enfermant. Elle entend les pas de Bellamy redescendre les escaliers seulement quelques secondes après. Elle met un short et un t-shirt large et s'étale sur son lit. Elle veut juste dormir, c'est tout ce qu'elle souhaite. Elle sort son téléphone portable et sourit en voyant un message de Finn.

 **Finn C.** : _« J'espère que tout s'est bien passé avec ton coloc. J'ai hâte de te revoir, tu me manques déjà. »_

C'est un peu trop niais pour elle mais elle s'en fiche. Elle se sent tellement mal lorsqu'elle est chez elle à cause de Bellamy que Finn lui procure quelques instants de repis. Elle repose son téléphone et ferme les yeux pour essayer de dormir. Elle sent qu'elle a beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper. Elle fronce cependant les sourcils lorsqu'elle entend du bruit en bas. Elle soupire. Bellamy met la télévision beaucoup trop forte et elle sait pourquoi. Parce qu'elle a dit qu'elle était fatiguée.

Elle se lève d'un bond et descend en courant les marches. Elle arrive dans le salon les poings sur les hanches et se met debout devant le canapé.

— Est-ce que tu peux baisser la télévision ? demande-t-elle en essayant d'être calme.

— J'ai quelques problèmes d'oreille, répond Bellamy en grimaçant. J'ai un peu de mal à entendre, désolé.

— Je vais te tuer, dit-elle en portant ses paumes de mains contre ses paupières. Tu es vraiment insupportable.

— Si tu veux partir de la maison la porte est grande ouverte, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle commence à sourire. Elle savait très bien que la conversation allait se terminer de cette façon et elle ne compte pas se laisser faire. À la place, elle s'installe sur le canapé à côté de Bellamy et balance ses jambes nues sur ses cuisses. Il ferme les yeux en poussant un soupir et se tourne vers elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, au juste ? demande-t-il, les yeux noirs.

— Je regarde la télévision avec toi, répond-elle en haussant les épaules. Nous sommes colocataires, il faut bien que nous apprenions à vivre ensemble.

Il secoue la tête et continue à regarder la télévision. Clarke rit intérieurement. Il ne sait absolument pas où mettre ses mains. Soit il les laisse sur le côté et il a l'air d'un abruti complet, soit il les place sur les jambes de Clarke mais ce serait beaucoup trop intimiste. Finalement, il se lève en jetant les jambes de Clarke sur le côté et monte les escaliers. Clarke sourit en continuant à regarder la télévision. Elle attend quelques minutes. Au bout de trente minutes, elle se lève et éteint la télévision. Elle fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle passe devant la chambre de Bellamy. Elle colle son oreille contre celle-ci. Elle entend quelques gémissements, comme s'il faisait un cauchemar. Elle se mord la lèvre en expirant doucement. N'importe qui serait rentré dans la chambre pour le rassurer mais elle ne peut pas le faire. Il la rejetterait. Elle entre dans sa chambre et s'allonge, essayant de s'endormir lentement.

C'est après un mois de relation avec Finn que Clarke s'est enfin demandé quel était son problème. Il a toujours été adorable avec elle mais, lorsqu'elle parlait de son appartement, il se brusquait. Lorsqu'elle lui a proposé d'aller chez lui, il n'a jamais voulu. Leur première fois ensemble a été dans la salle de repos de l'hôpital… Pas très romantique.

— On pourrait passer la soirée ensemble ? lui demande Clarke alors qu'ils mangent dans la cafétéria.

— Si tu veux, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille au restaurant ?

— On peut oui… murmure-t-elle. Ou on se fait un petit repas au calme, chez toi.

Elle lève le regard et voit la main de Finn se resserrer autour de sa fourchette. Il secoue la tête en lui disant qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Elle soupire. Peut-être qu'il déteste faire le ménage et que son appartement est en ruine, pense-t-elle.

— On peut aller chez moi, dit-elle finalement. Ça fait longtemps que tu dois rencontrer Octavia, de toute façon.

— Bonne idée, dit-il en hochant la tête. Est-ce qu'il y aura Bellamy ?

— Sans doute.

— Je vais enfin voir la tête du gars qui te rend la vie impossible.

Clarke hoche distraitement la tête en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Finn ne va vraiment pas être déçu du voyage. Il pense que Bellamy se comporte de cette façon avec elle parce qu'il complexe sur sa vie ou encore son physique. Lorsqu'il va voir à quel point l'homme avec lequel elle habite est beau, il va commencer à paniquer. Tant pis.

Elle sort son portable et envoie rapidement un message à Octavia.

 **Clarke G.** : _« Finn et moi pensons venir ce soir à la maison pour le repas. Ça ne te dérange pas ? »_

 **Octavia B.** : _« Pas de soucis, je le dis à Bell. À ce soir. »_

 **Clarke G.** : _« Essaye de le mettre dans de bonnes conditions, s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il effraie Finn. »_

Clarke finit lentement de manger avec Finn alors qu'il lui raconte comment s'est passée sa matinée. Elle tend sa main et entrelace ses doigts avec les siens. Elle se sent bien avec lui. Elle ne vit pas sur un parfait nuage mais elle est heureuse lorsqu'elle est à ses côtés et c'est ce qui compte le plus. Il la fait rire et sourire, et cela la distrait de tout ce qu'elle vit chez elle. Elle s'évade.

Elle finit lentement sa journée de travail en faisant simplement des petites tâches à l'hôpital. Elle rejoint Finn à la sortie vers 19h et ils entrent tous les deux dans la voiture de celui-ci. Clarke met la radio et chante à tue-tête tout le long du trajet, sous le rire de Finn. Ils arrivent finalement devant chez elle et se garent. Clarke prend Finn par la main et entre dans la maison, le cœur tambourinant fortement dans sa poitrine. Heureusement pour elle, seulement Octavia est présente dans le salon.

— Salut ! s'exclame-t-elle en venant vers eux. Tu dois être Finn, c'est ça ?

Finn lui fait la bise alors qu'ils commencent tous les deux à parler. Octavia lui pose sans arrêt des questions alors qu'il vient d'arriver, ce qui fait grandement rire Clarke. Octavia est réellement une personne joyeuse dans la vie de tous les jours et ça réchauffe le cœur de Clarke. Elle se demande encore comment Bellamy peut partager son sang…

Ce dernier entre soudainement dans le salon et croise le regard de Clarke. Celle-ci se fige et plonge dans ses yeux foncés. Ils s'observent lentement. Bellamy semble se ressaisir au bout d'une seconde et s'approche d'eux. Finn se tourne vers lui et Clarke rit intérieurement lorsqu'il regarde Bellamy de haut en bas. Il doit sans doute voir ses abdominaux à travers son t-shirt. Bellamy tend sa main pour le saluer. Finn la serre en hochant la tête, sans prononcer un seul mot.

— On se met à table ? demande fébrilement Clarke.

Ils acquiescent tous et s'assoient à table. Bellamy part chercher le plat de lasagne et le pose au milieu de la table. Ils se servent tous alors qu'Octavia continue à poser des questions à Finn.

— Tu aimes ce que tu fais à l'hôpital ? demande-t-elle avec un sourire.

— J'adore, répond-il en hochant la tête. Aider les gens compte beaucoup pour moi, c'est très important. On ne soigne pas seulement leurs blessures, on les aide à s'accepter eux-mêmes quelques fois.

Clarke regarde Bellamy alors qu'il essaye de cacher son rire. Elle mord sa langue pour ne pas rire à son tour. Ce que vient de dire Finn peut être vrai mais c'est étrange de l'entendre dire ce genre de mots. Elle porte la nourriture dans sa bouche et sourit. C'est réellement bon, ça ne peut être que Bellamy qui a cuisiné.

— C'est toi qui a cuisiné les lasagnes, Octavia ? demande Finn au bout de quelques minutes.

— Oh non, je ne sais vraiment rien cuisiner, répond-elle en riant. C'est Bellamy qui cuisine pour nous trois.

— C'est vraiment bon, dit-il en regardant Bellamy, qui secoue simplement ses épaules. Alors Bellamy, Clarke m'a dit que tu étais dans l'armée ?

— Oui, répond-il en le regardant. J'étais en mission en Irak.

— Je vois… Je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

Clarke tourne la tête vers Finn en commençant à lui faire un regard noir. Ils ont eu une conversation il y a quelques jours sur l'armée et ça s'est vraiment mal terminé. Il est tellement pacifiste qu'il ne comprend pas le choix de vie des militaires. Clarke n'est pas d'accord avec ses choix « pacifistes ».

— Comment ça ? lui demande Bellamy en s'appuyant sur la table.

— Envoyer des frappes en Irak, répond simplement Finn en haussant les épaules. Le gouvernement devrait réfléchir avant de faire ce genre de choix.

— Finn, dit sérieusement Clarke entre ses dents pour lui dire d'arrêter.

— Tu penses qu'on devrait faire quoi alors ? demande Bellamy en ignorant la remarque de Clarke. Qu'on devrait ne pas réagir, ne rien faire ? Ce n'est pas mon état d'esprit, je suis désolé.

— C'est vrai que tu es plus quelqu'un du genre agressif, murmure Finn dans ses dents.

— Finn ! s'exclame Clarke.

Elle sait comment la soirée va finir, malheureusement elle ne peut pas faire autrement. Elle ne veut pas que Finn balance tout ce qu'elle a pu lui dire sur Bellamy mais elle sait que c'est beaucoup trop tard. Il a trop de rancune envers lui parce qu'il a été trop froid et trop méchant avec elle.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demande Bellamy en le regardant.

— Clarke m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, dit Finn en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle m'a raconté tout ce que tu lui faisais subir à la maison. À ta place, j'aurais honte.

Un silence s'établi dans toute la pièce alors que Clarke avale sa salive en baissant la tête. Elle aimerait dire à Finn de ne plus parler mais cela montrerait à Bellamy qu'elle lui cache des choses. Elle ne peut plus revenir en arrière, c'est impossible. Elle n'aurait jamais dû emmener Finn chez elle, elle aurait dû y repenser à deux fois.

— Honte ? demande Bellamy en commençant à s'énerver.

— Clarke est extenuée au travail parce que tu lui rends la vie infernale. Je ne sais pas si tu es aussi cruel et agressif avec toutes les femmes, mais je te plains.

— Finn ! s'écrie Clarke en le regardant la bouche ouverte. Ça suffit !

— Non Clarke, dit-il en la regardant. Il doit se rendre compte de ce qu'il te fait subir !

— Sors de chez moi.

Tout le monde regarde Bellamy alors qu'il garde ses yeux vers Finn. Il le fusille du regard alors que Clarke pince des lèvres en baissant la tête. Elle se sent réellement mal. Finn vient de lui rappeler des moments de son service dont il ne voulait sans doute pas se souvenir.

— Pardon ? demande Finn.

— Tu m'as compris, lui dit Bellamy. Je ne te permets pas de venir chez moi et m'insulter, que Clarke soit ta petite amie ou non. Dégage d'ici.

— Bellamy… murmure Octavia à côté de lui.

Bellamy se lève et part dans la cuisine alors que Finn se lève à son tour. Il dit au revoir à Octavia et sort de la maison. Il semble attendre Clarke. Cette dernière croise les bras et sort sur le perron en le regardant avec des yeux noirs.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? demande-t-elle. Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ce genre de chose.

— J'en avais marre de te voir les larmes aux yeux à l'hôpital à cause de lui. Il va peut-être se calmer maintenant.

Clarke soupire alors que Finn la prend tendrement dans ses bras. Elle sait que ce ne sera pas le cas, que ce qu'il vient de dire ne va pas changer le comportement de Bellamy. Il va vouloir avoir une explication avec elle, malheureusement. Elle prend le visage de Finn entre ses mains et l'embrasse rapidement.

— Je t'appelle demain, lui dit-elle. Je te dirai comment ça s'est passé.

— Très bien.

Il l'embrasse une dernière fois et rentre dans sa voiture. Clarke reste sur le perron durant quelques secondes et rentre finalement chez elle. Elle aide Octavia à ranger la table et celle-ci monte dans sa chambre. Clarke attend dans le salon et mord sa lèvre. Elle entend Bellamy en train de faire la vaisselle dans la cuisine. C'est le moment ou jamais.

Elle entre dans la cuisine en raclant sa gorge. Elle voit les muscles du dos de Bellamy se tendre mais il n'arrête pas ce qu'il fait et continue à frotter les assiettes.

— Je suis désolée, dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Je m'excuse pour le comportement de Finn. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait…

— Enumérer tous mes défauts un à un ?

— Exact, dit-elle en soupirant. Je n'ai pas souvent parlé de toi, je te le jure… C'est juste qu'il s'est seulement rappelé les choses méchantes.

— Parce qu'il y en avait des gentilles ?

— Non, répond-elle sans réfléchir.

Clarke ferme les yeux en se disant qu'elle aurait dû répondre oui. Finalement, lorsqu'elle les ouvre, elle voit Bellamy s'adosser au comptoir avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle porte ses mains contre son visage en commençant à rire.

— Je m'excuse, dit-elle finalement. Tu as eu raison de le virer.

— Sérieusement ? demande Bellamy en haussant l'un de ses sourcils. C'est ton copain, j'aurais dû être plus gentil.

— Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'appréciais, répond Clarke en haussant les épaules.

Bellamy la regarde durant une à deux secondes et hoche finalement la tête. Elle s'apprête à partir mais Bellamy intercepte rapidement son poignet. Elle le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la touchait. Il la regarde sans la lâcher.

— Si je suis aussi désagréable avec toi, ce n'est pas gratuitement. Je reviens d'une longue période… Difficile. Je n'ai pas encore surmonté tout ce que j'ai vécu. C'était vraiment compliqué.

— Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. J'espère que tu y arriveras.

Il hoche la tête et lâche finalement sa main. Il sort de la cuisine en la frôlant au passage, la laissant seule au milieu de la pièce. Elle reste comme ça durant quelques secondes et porte sa main contre elle, caressant la zone qu'il a touchée. Elle retourne lentement dans le salon et dans sa chambre. Elle s'allonge et regarde le plafond sans fermer les yeux. C'est la première fois qu'ils se parlent réellement sans qu'il n'y ait de dispute, c'est étrange. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entend quelqu'un frapper à sa porte et Octavia entrer lentement dans sa chambre. Clarke se relève sur un coude.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande-t-elle.

— J'avais envie qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé, lui dit Octavia.

Clarke hoche la tête et lui laisse de la place sur son lit double. Elles restent quelques secondes dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia parle.

— Bellamy n'est pas méchant, murmure-t-elle.

— Octavia…

— Non, laisse-moi finir, lui dit Octavia. Je m'en fiche que tu ne t'entendes pas avec lui, ça peut arriver. Mais je ne veux pas que tu penses des mauvaises choses sur lui alors que c'est faux. Je veux que tu saches que j'éprouve un immense respect envers lui, et ce n'est pas pour rien.

Clarke tourne légèrement la tête vers Octavia et voit les yeux de celle-ci embuer ses yeux. Elle semble réellement vouloir lui montrer qui est vraiment Bellamy.

— Nous avons eu une enfance très difficile, dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, Bellamy a à peine eu le temps de s'habituer à sa présence qu'il était déjà parti. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir d'enfants, il ne voulait pas prendre ses responsabilités. Lorsque je suis née, ma mère a dit à Bellamy « Ta sœur, ta responsabilité ». Depuis ce jour, il a toujours été à mes côtés, il ne m'a jamais lâchée. Il m'a toujours protégée.

— Je l'avais remarqué, répond Clarke avec un léger sourire.

— Avec les deux services militaire qu'il a fait, il s'est endurcit mais il reste le même, Clarke. Il peut être méchant avec toi mais au fond, il est gentil. Il l'a toujours été.

Clarke soupire alors qu'Octavia essuie une larme sur sa joue. Clarke caresse doucement son dos de haut en bas, dans un geste de réconfort.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est comme ça avec moi, dans ce cas ? demande Clarke.

— Parce que nous sommes toutes les deux proches, répond naturellement Octavia. Il a peur que tu me fasses du mal. De plus, il a appris entre deux que tu venais d'une famille riche…

— Quel est le rapport ?

— Nous avons toujours eu des problèmes financiers, notamment lorsque notre mère est morte. Ça a toujours été difficile pour nous de subvenir à nos besoins. Il a dû accumuler les boulots pour pouvoir me nourrir.

— Je comprends, répond Clarke dans un soupir. J'essayerai de faire un effort, Octavia. J'espère qu'il fera la même chose de son côté.

— Au fond de lui, je suis sûre qu'il t'aime bien. Il ne veut pas se l'avouer, c'est tout.

Clarke hoche la tête alors qu'Octavia se tourne sur le côté et pose sa tête sur son épaule. Elles restent dans cette position durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia se lève et rentre dans sa chambre. Clarke fixe le plafond en réfléchissant. Il faut qu'elle essaye d'être gentille avec Bellamy, même si cela risque d'être compliqué. Peut-être qu'il va s'habituer à sa présence au bout d'un moment.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! Joyeuses Pâques ! J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous, que vous le fêtez avec votre famille ou encore vos amis. Personnellement, j'ai eu un gros œuf Kinder de la part de mes parents. Je prends 18 ans dans deux jours mais ils pensent encore que je suis une enfant... mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! D'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le temps de répondre à vos reviews mais je vais essayer !**

 **À partir de ce chapitre, tout va s'accélérer. En tout cas c'est à partir de ce moment que ma beta GoodGame est devenue accro, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ! Petite précision, je dois le petit moment du repas entre les 4 personnages à la fiction** **Three Months** **. Quand je l'avais lu dans cette fiction, je m'étais dit que c'était du pur génie donc je l'ai recrée à ma sauce. Ça ne donne pas la même chose mais l'idée de base est là, en tout cas.**

 ** _Prochain chapitre_ : Arrivée de Wells chez Clarke, petit moment autour d'un feu de camp et Bellamy trouve du réconfort auprès de Clarke...**

 **\- Amandine.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Clarke prend la couverture de son lit et l'aplatit sur le matelas. Elle fait attention à ce que tout soit parfait, quitte à mettre les oreillers à une distance égale l'un de l'autre. Elle ramasse les livres qui trainent sur le sol et les range sur l'étagère. Elle balaye le bureau de la poussière et regarde une dernière fois la chambre. C'est parfait.

Elle descend rapidement les escaliers et soupire en voyant le bazar partout, alors que Bellamy et Octavia sont tranquillement installés sur le canapé. Elle commence à ramasser la télécommande en la posant sur la table basse et grogne en voyant l'un des pantalons de Bellamy sur le sol. Elle le ramasse et le jette violemment sur lui. Il la regarde, la bouche grande ouverte.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

— Je vous signale à tous les deux que Wells vient à la maison pour un week end ! s'exclame-t-elle, en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. Il faut que tout soit impeccable, compris ?

— Mon pantalon ne t'avait rien fait, grommelle Bellamy alors qu'elle lui jette un regard noir. De toute façon Wells ne m'appréciera pas, ça ne sert à rien.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

— Parce que tu lui as sans doute parlé de mon _comportement exemplaire_ , dit-il ironiquement.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel et continue de ranger un peu autour d'elle. La relation entre Bellamy et elle s'est un tout petit peu améliorée mais ils continuent à se disputer. C'est leur tempérament, ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher. Clarke passe dans la cuisine et commence à nettoyer la table ainsi que l'évier. Elle sursaute lorsqu'elle entend la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir. Il n'est pas censé être déjà là, c'est impossible. Elle se précipite vers la porte et l'ouvre violemment.

— Salut princesse ! dit Finn en lui souriant.

Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'était pas encore prête à recevoir Wells, tout n'est pas encore propre. Elle se penche vers Finn et l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue en le faisant entrer.

— Je ne savais pas que tu allais déjà venir, lui dit-elle. Tu peux t'assoir sur le canapé avec Octavia et Bellamy, je finis de ranger.

Il hoche la tête et dit bonjour à Octavia, tout en évitant soigneusement Bellamy. Ils ne se sont pas parlé depuis l'incident chez eux et cela ne compte pas changer. Clarke retourne dans la cuisine et fait la vaisselle mais essaye d'écouter ce qu'il se passe dans le salon. Personne ne prend la parole, apparemment. Ça la gêne de voir qu'Octavia ne s'entend pas merveilleusement bien avec Finn. Ils sont ensemble depuis bientôt trois mois, elle devrait déjà être amie avec lui.

— Dis-moi, Finn… commence à dire Bellamy au bout d'un moment. Comment est-ce que tu as appelée Clarke en entrant ?

— Princesse, pourquoi ?

— Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, lui dit Bellamy.

— Tu te fiches de moi ? demande Finn en ricanant. Pour quelle raison ?

— C'est le surnom que _je_ lui ai donné, répond-il nonchalamment. Je suis très possessif.

Clarke mord sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire dans la cuisine. C'est la première fois qu'une phrase de Bellamy provoque un autre effet que du dégout et de la colère. Elle n'entend plus rien dans le salon à part le bruit de la télévision, comme si Finn ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle continue à laver la vaisselle mais des coups contre la porte d'entrée se font entendre.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un peut aller ouvrir ? demande-t-elle.

— J'y vais, répond Bellamy en soupirant.

Il se lève et ouvre la porte d'entrée. Wells lui fait un grand sourire en tendant sa main en avant. Bellamy la serre de haut en bas en souriant également.

— Tu es Finn, c'est ça ? demande Wells en souriant.

Clarke grossit les yeux et se précipite dans le salon. Elle connait Wells, Bellamy ne va pas pouvoir placer un mot et cela va créer une situation très gênante… Ce qui semble déjà être le cas.

— Bien-sûr que tu es Finn, répond Wells en riant et en secouant la tête. Tu es exactement le genre de Clarke. Elle a toujours adoré les cheveux bruns bouclés et elle m'a toujours dit que c'était un bonus s'il avait des tâches de rousseurs. En tout cas vous devez faire un très beau couple, c'est sûr.

Clarke pince ses lèvres et passe une main sur son visage, comme si ça allait effacer les dernières secondes. Bellamy se tourne vers elle avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle grogne. Finalement, Finn se lève et tend sa main vers Wells, livide.

— Salut, je suis Finn.

Wells le regarde quelques secondes en grossissant les yeux et se tourne vers Clarke. Celle-ci ferme les yeux en soupirant. Wells serre finalement la main de Finn de haut en bas sans parler durant quelques secondes. Il la relâche.

— Ce n'est pas du tout bizarre… dit-il finalement.

Tout le monde commence à rire, au grand soulagement de Clarke. Octavia arrive et fait tout naturellement un câlin à Wells, puisqu'ils se sont déjà vus quelques fois. Il ébouriffe gentiment ses cheveux alors qu'elle rit. Il se tourne finalement vers Bellamy en fronçant les sourcils.

— Donc toi tu es… Bellamy ? demande-t-il avec précaution.

— C'est ça, répond-il en hochant la tête. Clarke a beaucoup dû te parler de moi en m'insultant. Enchanté.

Octavia éclate de rire alors que Clarke rit également en voyant le petit sourire prostré sur le visage de Bellamy. Wells lui répond rapidement en riant et se tourne finalement vers Clarke en ouvrant ses bras. Celle-ci se précipite vers lui et jette ses bras autour de lui, en le serrant contre elle. Il la soulève de terre et plante un baiser dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle ferme les yeux. Il la repose sur le sol en gardant son bras sur ses épaules.

— Alors, c'est quoi le programme ? demande-t-il en regardant tout le monde.

— Aucune idée, répond Clarke. On pourrait passer la soirée au bar ? Il y a _L'arche_ qui n'a pas l'air trop mal et…

— Ça me tente moyen, répond rapidement Finn, devenant soudainement pale.

Clarke le regarde en fronçant les sourcils mais hoche la tête. Tout le monde essaye de trouver quelque chose jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia ait soudainement un éclair de génie.

— Avec Bellamy on est allés faire du camping dans les bois il y a quelques années. Peut-être qu'on pourrait tous y aller, en invitant tous les copains.

— Ça serait une bonne idée ! dit Clarke en souriant. On serait tous ensemble comme ça, et Wells pourra faire la connaissance de tout le monde.

Bellamy reste les bras croisés en les regardant tour à tour. Le fait de passer une nuit avec Finn ne le réjouit pas mais, en voyant le visage souriant de Clarke, il soupire.

— Très bien, dit-il finalement. Mais on se restreint au niveau de l'alcool. N'oubliez pas qu'on sera en pleine forêt, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de problèmes.

— Oui, papa, répond Octavia en roulant les yeux.

— Je suis sérieux, grogne-t-il à son encontre. Je serai le plus vieux avec Miller et Murphy, je suis responsable de vous tous.

— Je suis pressée que tu sois flic, répond sa sœur en pinçant affectueusement sa joue.

Clarke propose à Wells de déposer ses sacs dans sa chambre en haut. Il accepte et monte à ses côtés. Il dépose ses affaires sur le sol et se tourne vers elle en haussant les sourcils. Elle le regarde en commençant à rire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-elle.

— Bellamy est _canon_ , dit-il.

— Je ne savais pas que tu étais intéressé par les hommes, dit-elle en commençant à rire. Il faut que tu arrêtes de me cacher des choses, Wells.

— Clarke, dit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Finn est très beau mais… Bellamy est complètement ton genre, pas vrai ?

— Oui, dit-elle en acquiesçant. Dommage qu'il soit si con, pas vrai ?

— Je verrai ça ce soir, grommelle-t-il.

Clarke secoue la tête et sort de la chambre avec lui. Ils s'installent tous les deux sur le canapé autour de Finn, Octavia et Bellamy. Bellamy commence à lire un livre alors que Wells pose quelques questions à Finn. Clarke voit Bellamy ricaner du coin de l'œil lorsque Finn continue à parler encore et encore de son travail.

— Depuis combien de temps Clarke et toi êtes ensemble ? demande Wells.

— Depuis trois mois, dit-il en souriant et en regardant Clarke.

— Je suis content pour toi, Clarke, répond Wells.

Elle hoche la tête en souriant mais se pose des questions. Wells vient de prononcer cette phrase d'une façon impassible, voire froide. Elle décide de ne rien dire et écoute la conversation entre Octavia et Wells. Elle regarde sur sa droite et prend la main de Finn dans la sienne. Il la regarde en souriant et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux, essayant de se détendre. Elle entend Wells parler de ses parents et Octavia parler de Lincoln. Elle entend les pages que Bellamy tourne au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Elle ouvre les yeux et lit la couverture de son livre. Elle esquisse un sourire lorsqu'elle lit « La mythologie d ». Bellamy lève la tête et croise son regard. Clarke se fige durant une seconde et détourne les yeux en commençant à rougir. Elle tourne la tête et enfonce son nez dans l'épaule de Finn.

Octavia se lève au bout de quelques minutes pour parler au téléphone avec Lincoln. Clarke s'éloigne un peu de Finn et s'assoit à côté de Wells.

— Comment va ma mère ? demande-t-elle doucement, au bout d'un moment.

— Elle va bien, lui assure Wells. Je suis allé dîner plusieurs fois chez elle et je lui ai dit que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un. Tu lui manques.

— Je sais… soupire-t-elle. J'ai encore un peu de mal avec elle, c'est tout. Il faudrait que je l'appelle.

— Elle aimerait bien venir une nouvelle fois chez toi, rencontrer Bellamy.

— Tu lui as parlé de lui ? demande Clarke avec des gros yeux.

— C'est ton colocataire…

Clarke soupire en hochant la tête. Sa mère va bien devoir un jour rencontrer Bellamy, elle le sait. Elle essaye juste d'éloigner le plus possible cette rencontre. Bellamy risque de ne pas l'apprécier et sa mère risque de le juger sur son style de vie.

— J'ai prévenu tous nos amis, dit Octavia en revenant vers eux dans le salon. Ils sont d'accord pour le camping. Vu qu'il y a un peu plus d'une heure de route, on part vers 17h.

Tout le monde acquiesce alors que Clarke se lève et propose à Wells de visiter le quartier avec elle. Il accepte alors qu'elle sourit et part dans sa chambre pour prendre une écharpe. Elle cherche dans l'un de ses sacs pour dénicher un bonnet. Elle se tourne vers la porte et voit Finn dans l'encadrement. Elle sourit et se lève en jetant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle embrasse sa joue et le regarde.

— Est-ce que tu l'aimes bien ? lui demande-t-elle en souriant.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment, il semble plus s'intéresser à Bellamy qu'à moi.

— C'est vrai ? demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je suis parti parce qu'il demandait à Bellamy ce qu'il voulait faire dans la vie. Je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre parler. Il m'insupporte.

Elle hoche la tête en l'embrassant une dernière fois. Elle se retourne et cherche à nouveau dans son sac. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement au bout d'une minute lorsqu'elle trouve enfin son bonnet bleu. Elle le met sur la tête en regardant Finn avec un sourire. Il rit.

— Ça ne te dérange pas si je te laisse ici avec Bellamy et Octavia ? demande-t-elle. J'ai besoin de passer un peu de temps avec Wells.

— Pas de problème, je vais rester dans ta chambre.

— Tu ne veux pas essayer de sympathiser avec mes colocataires ? demande-t-elle en soupirant. Au moins avec Octavia.

— Pas la peine.

Il entre dans la chambre et s'écroule sur son lit en prenant son portable dans ses mains. Elle soupire une nouvelle fois et lui dit au revoir. Il ne fait aucun effort et ça l'exaspère. Elle espère au moins qu'il compte être ami avec Wells. Il est son meilleur ami, elle a besoin de son approbation.

Elle descend et se fige au milieu de l'escalier en entendant Wells et Bellamy rire. Elle fronce les sourcils et descend les dernières marches. Elle s'approche d'eux.

— Tu es prêt ? demande-t-elle à Wells.

— Ouais, répond celui-ci avec un sourire. Tu veux venir ? demande-t-il à Bellamy.

— Oh non, répond Bellamy. Je vais vous laisser avoir un petit moment tous les deux.

Wells hoche la tête en souriant et se lève du canapé. Il met son bras sur l'épaule de Clarke, qui fronce toujours les sourcils. Wells vient d'inviter Bellamy avec eux, c'est insensé.

Ils sortent tous les deux de la maison alors que Wells la regarde en riant.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

— Tu as une écharpe et un bonnet, dit-il en continuant à sourire. Tu réalises que nous sommes en juillet, pas vrai ?

— Je suis très prévoyante, dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Il rit et dépose un baiser sur sa tempe. Wells lui manque beaucoup. Elle est réellement bien en compagnie d'Octavia mais ses journées passées chez Wells lui manquent.

Ils ne parlent pas durant quelques secondes, profitant seulement de l'instant présent. Clarke l'emmène vers un parc qu'elle connait par cœur. Elle est obligée de passer par là pour rentrer chez elle. Elle le conduit vers un banc et ils s'assoient côte à côte.

— Alors… commence-t-elle à dire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimes pas Finn ?

— Quoi ? demande Wells en fronçant les sourcils.

— Arrête Wells, dit-elle en roulant les yeux. Je te connais par cœur.

— Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, je t'assure. C'est juste qu'il semble être très secret. Dès que je lui pose une question sur sa vie personnelle, il se braque.

— Il est secret mais…

— Il ne semble pas être fait pour toi. Tu es une fille qui a besoin d'aventure, qui a besoin qu'on lui tienne tête. Finn est trop mou.

Clarke écoute ce que lui dit Wells et baisse les yeux à la fin de sa phrase. Elle sait qu'il a raison et c'est le plus dur. Cependant, elle a des sentiments pour Finn, même s'ils ne sont pas encore très forts. Wells soupire et la prend dans ses bras. Elle ferme les yeux et s'y réfugie quelques secondes. Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle doit faire, elle est perdue.

Elle se relève au bout d'un moment et prend la main de Wells dans la sienne. Ils se baladent encore quelques minutes, alors qu'ils passent près de l'hôpital où elle travaille. Elle lui montre tout ce qu'elle sait sur l'extérieur des bâtiments alors qu'il l'écoute en souriant. Elle se plait dans cette ville. Ils passent tous les deux devant son café préféré et en prennent un à commander.

— La serveuse est pas mal, lui dit Wells en souriant.

— Tu cherches quelqu'un ? demande Clarke en riant.

— Je suis un homme, je regarde quand même les femmes.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais voulu sortir avec moi alors ? demande Clarke en faisant une petite moue.

— Parce que tu n'es pas une femme, tu es une gamine.

Elle le pousse en riant et prend son café ainsi que celui de Wells. Ils sortent et retournent lentement vers la maison. Wells lui parle de ses parents et de ses études dans la biologie. Clarke l'écoute et acquiesce de temps en temps, lui posant de nombreuses questions. Ils arrivent vers sa maison et rentrent. Clarke sourit en voyant déjà leurs amis présents.

— Wells, je vais te présenter à tout le monde, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle le présente rapidement à Murphy et Miller, puis finalement à Monroe et Harper. Wells entame une discussion avec cette dernière alors que Clarke étouffe un éclat de rire. Elle sait très bien qu'Harper est tout à fait son genre.

Clarke sourit en voyant Lincoln et Octavia sur le côté de la pièce. Elle fait la bise à Lincoln. Octavia pose son bras sur l'épaule de Clarke en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Clarke regarde au loin et voit Finn discuter avec Monty et Jasper. Peut-être qu'il peut enfin s'entendre avec quelqu'un.

— Comment Wells a-t-il trouvé Finn ? demande Octavia.

— Il ne lui a pas vraiment parlé, répond Clarke en soupirant. Il n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier. Aucun de mes amis ne l'aime.

— Je l'aime bien, répond Octavia.

— Ne me ment pas.

Elle ne répond pas et resserre son emprise sur ses épaules. Clarke secoue la tête en commençant à rire. Tant pis, personne n'aime Finn sauf elle. Elle reste aux côtés d'Octavia et Lincoln et fronce les sourcils en voyant Wells parler avec Murphy et Bellamy. Elle n'a pas arrêté de raconter des insanités sur ce dernier pendant des semaines mais Wells semble bien s'entendre avec lui. C'est étonnant.

Ils décident tous de partir quelques minutes après. Finn s'approche de Clarke avec des clés dans la main. Elle regarde derrière son épaule et voit Wells la regarder avec des yeux peinés.

— Ça ne te dérange pas si je fais le trajet avec Wells ? demande-t-elle à son petit ami.

— Pourquoi ? Avec qui je vais me retrouver ?

— Je veux être avec lui, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu n'as qu'à prendre Jasper et Monty.

Elle le laisse seule et se dirige vers Wells en souriant. Elle grimpe dans la voiture de ce dernier avec Bellamy, Murphy et Harper à l'arrière. Elle tend la main et met la radio en commençant à chanter les chansons qui passent. Wells l'accompagne et produit des aigus très impressionnant, sous les éclats de rire de tout le monde.

— C'est notre rituel à Clarke et moi, explique Wells aux personnes derrière. On chante jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

— Non, moi je fredonne, précise Clarke avec un clin d'œil en se tournant vers eux.

Ils rient. Clarke se replace dans son siège et regarde dans le rétroviseur. Lincoln et Octavia sont dans une voiture. Finn est dans une autre avec Jasper, Monty, Miller et Monroe. Ils ne semblent pas réellement s'amuser. Encore d'autres qui n'aiment pas Finn…

Wells et Clarke se chamaillent jusqu'à ce que Bellamy s'avance et commence à leur donner des indications pour se rendre près de la forêt. Wells suit ses instructions et se gare sur le côté de la route. Les autres se garent à leur tour. Octavia et Bellamy restent devant eux et ils entrent tous dans les bois. Clarke marche main dans la main avec Finn en respirant l'air frais. Elle adore les forêts, elle se sent toujours bien là-bas.

Ils s'arrêtent finalement au bout de quelques minutes. C'est un endroit où il y a très peu d'arbres, c'est idéal pour s'asseoir par terre entre amis. Lincoln pose la glacière sur le côté et Bellamy et lui commencent à mettre quelques bouts de bois au milieu. Bellamy prend le briquet de Murphy et réussit à allumer un feu. Ils s'assoient tous en tailleurs autour en sortant des guimauves à grignoter. Lincoln distribue une bière à tout le monde et s'assoit à côté d'Octavia.

— Est-ce qu'on devrait se raconter des histoires d'horreur ? demande Octavia en commençant à rire.

— Je commence ! s'exclame Monty en levant le bras en l'air. Alors, c'est l'histoire d'une fille en terminale qui a besoin d'un cœur pour faire un exposé. Elle décide de tuer sa grand-mère pour prendre le sien.

— Logique… murmure Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Elle réussit avec brio son exposé, continue Monty sans prendre en compte la remarque de Clarke. Cependant, lorsqu'elle entre chez elle le soir, elle entend quelqu'un murmurer « _Nina rend-moi mon cœur et mon foie, je suis dans le salon_ ». Elle décide d'aller dans les escaliers parce qu'elle prend peur. Seulement, elle entend « _Nina rend-moi mon cœur et mon foie, je suis dans l'escalier_ ». Elle court dans sa chambre et entend « _Nina rend-moi mon cœur et mon foie, je suis dans la chambre_ ». Elle se réfugie alors dans l'armoire et entend une voix dire « _Nina rend-moi mon cœur et mon foie, je suis ICI ! »_

Alors que Monty prononce ce dernier mot, il se tourne vers Jasper et le crie dans ses oreilles. Jasper sursaute violemment et pose une main contre son cœur, la bouche grande ouverte alors que tout le monde éclate de rire.

— Tu es malade ! s'écrie-t-il envers Monty. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

— C'était le but, répond Monty en souriant.

Tout le monde commence à se raconter des histoires d'horreur en riant lorsque ça ne fait même pas peur. Murphy prend la parole et commence à raconter l'histoire d'une tuerie dans un parc. Clarke l'écoute attentivement mais voit Bellamy se lever du coin de l'œil. Elle tourne la tête et le voit s'éloigner dans la forêt. Elle décide de ne pas y faire attention et continue à écouter l'histoire de Murphy. Celle-ci s'éternise alors que Bellamy ne revient toujours pas. Personne n'a remarqué son absence. Elle se tourne vers Finn et rapproche sa bouche de son oreille.

— Je vais faire un tour, d'accord ? demande-t-elle.

Il la regarde et hoche la tête, se tournant de nouveau vers Murphy. Elle se lève en époussetant ses affaires et part dans la direction vers laquelle est allé Bellamy. Elle marche une à deux minutes jusqu'à le trouver un peu plus loin, assit contre un arbre. Il entend ses pas mais ne relève pas la tête. Elle s'approche et s'assoit à côté, son épaule frôlant la sienne. Elle attend quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un léger reniflement. Elle tourne la tête vers lui et voit une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Il regarde en face de lui.

— Je suis un monstre.

Elle plisse les yeux devant ce qu'il vient de dire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Bellamy dans un moment de faiblesse comme celui-ci. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait s'autoriser à pleurer de cette façon devant elle.

— Bellamy…

— Tu n'imagines pas toutes les choses que j'ai pu faire, Clarke. Si ma mère voyait ce que je suis devenu, ce que je suis… Elle m'a élevé de la meilleure des façons possibles et tout ce que je réussis à faire c'est blesser les autres. Je suis un monstre.

Il essuie rapidement les larmes sur ses joues et continue à regarder au loin. Clarke tourne la moitié de son corps vers lui pour pouvoir voir ses expressions de visage.

— La guerre m'a changé, dit-il finalement. J'ai fait des choses horribles lorsque j'étais là-bas. On m'a envoyé en Irak pour tuer des personnes qui prévoyaient des attentats horribles. J'ai dû les tuer un à un alors que nous n'étions pas sûrs. J'ai dû voir leurs épouses pleurer leur mort, ou encore leurs enfants.

— Ils n'étaient pas innocents, murmure Clarke. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ils prévoyaient peut-être de…

— _Peut-être_ , répète-t-il en tournant sa tête vers elle. Il n'y avait aucune certitude.

Elle baisse la tête en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Bellamy regarde de nouveau devant lui et ouvre la bouche pour lui parler une nouvelle fois.

— Il y a eu cette fois, murmure-t-il, où j'ai dû tuer de sang-froid cet homme. Je ne pensais jamais faire ce genre de choses mais il avait fait des choses terribles. Il était à genoux et on m'a obligé à pointer un pistolet sur sa tempe. Je ne voulais pas le faire mais j'allais être renvoyé. Je revois encore son expression de visage alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans les miens. J'ai dû _tirer_.

Il prononce ce dernier mot en éclatant en sanglots. Clarke ne prend pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle attire la tête de Bellamy vers elle et l'écrase contre son épaule. Bellamy passe ses bras derrière elle et pleure contre son cou alors qu'elle frotte doucement son dos. Elle essaye de murmurer des choses réconfortantes dans son oreille, espérant que cela puisse le rassurer. Elle le sent agripper son t-shirt comme s'il avait besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Elle enfouie son nez dans ses boucles brunes et attend. Les sanglots de Bellamy semblent s'apaiser petit à petit mais il ne semble pas vouloir la lâcher. Clarke ne pensait pas qu'il allait se comporter de cette manière avec elle. Quand elle est allée le voir, elle pensait qu'il allait garder cette carapace autour de lui. Pourtant, ce n'est plus le cas.

Il s'éloigne d'elle au bout de quelques minutes et la regarde.

— Octavia pense que je suis un héros, lui dit-il en reniflant. Ce n'est pas le cas, ce ne sera jamais le cas. Elle n'arrête pas de dire que je l'ai protégée toute ma vie mais je suis partie à l'armée parce que sa présence m'étouffait. Je l'aime mais j'ai vécu toute ma vie avec elle, j'avais besoin d'une pause. Je suis pathétique.

— Non, répond fermement Clarke. Octavia t'aime plus que tout, Bellamy, et je sais que tu l'aimes également. Il y a eu plusieurs moments durs dans votre enfance mais vous êtes restés soudés au fil des années. Vous vous aimez.

Bellamy tourne la tête en secouant la tête alors que Clarke réfléchit à toute allure sur la suite de la conversation. Il la regarde une nouvelle fois.

— Je me suis comporté comme un con avec toi, murmure-t-il en scrutant le visage de Clarke. Tu ne dois pas être aussi gentille avec moi, je ne le mérite pas. Je ne mérite pas ton pardon.

— Et bien c'est dommage parce que je te le donne. Tu es pardonné.

— Clarke…

— Maintenant, tu dois faire face à tout ce que tu as fait, dit-elle en l'ignorant. Tu dois te pardonner toi-même.

— Comment ?

— En revenant avec moi et en apprenant à vivre de nouveau.

Il se replace contre l'arbre en poussant un soupir.

— Est-ce qu'on peut attendre un peu ? demande-t-il.

— Dis-moi quand tu seras prêt.

Elle se place à côté de lui en s'appuyant également contre l'arbre. Elle regarde devant elle. Elle baisse les yeux et voit la main de Bellamy s'approcher d'elle mais se stopper au dernier moment. Elle fait le premier pas et pose sa main sur la sienne. Bellamy bouge la sienne et entrelace ses doigts aux siens. Ils restent comme ça durant quelques minutes, sans prononcer un seul mot.

Ils se relèvent et reviennent vers leurs amis au bout d'un certain temps. Clarke se repositionne à côté de Finn et est soulagée de voir qu'il ne lui pose pas de questions. Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule et regarde Wells et Bellamy commencer à parler et à rire de l'autre côté du feu. Bellamy tourne rapidement ses yeux vers elle et la regarde. Elle aperçoit finalement un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il se tourne de nouveau vers Wells.

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre. Pour ma part, je suis en vacances pendant une semaine donc ça me fait du bien ! En plus en fin de semaine prochaine à Rennes pour rencontrer la grande** Estellech **, et revoir ma Gégé (** GoodGame **). Je vous raconterai tout en détails dans deux semaines, bien-sûr !**

 **Sinon, je n'ai reçu que 6 reviews pour le dernier chapitre, ce qui n'est vraiment rien… (contre 20 reviews au premier chapitre, par exemple). J'espère que c'était seulement parce que vous étiez occupés avec Pâques ! Je compte sur vous !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : l'arrivée de Raven, une sortie dans une bar avec un Finn persistant et un Bellamy protecteur...**

 **\- Amandine.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Clarke rit lorsqu'Octavia renverse du vernis sur la table basse. Cette dernière pousse un juron alors que Bellamy rentre dans le salon en soupirant.

— Tu vas me repayer cette table basse, Octavia.

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est Clarke qui veut que je lui mette du vernis !

— Tu vas me repayer cette table basse, Clarke, répète-t-il en changeant le prénom.

Clarke rit alors qu'Octavia reprend son travail en vernissant le pied droit de Clarke. Elle choisit une couleur que Clarke déteste : le rose. Clarke la regarde s'appliquer alors qu'elle plisse le nez. Non, le rose n'est définitivement pas une couleur qu'elle aime.

Quelqu'un sonne à la porte alors que Bellamy soupire et s'y dirige. Il ouvre la porte et hausse les sourcils en voyant une jeune femme brune dans l'encadrement de la porte.

— Je peux vous aider ? demande-t-il.

— Est-ce que Clarke Griffin est ici ?

— Princesse ! s'écrie-t-il en se tournant vers le salon. Quelqu'un pour toi.

Clarke se relève et rit lorsqu'Octavia lui dit que le vernis n'est pas sec. Elle arrive devant la porte et sourit poliment en voyant la femme de son âge.

— Clarke Griffin ? demande celle-ci.

— Oui, c'est moi. Est-ce que je vous connais ?

— Je m'appelle Raven Reyes. Je suis la petite amie de Finn Collins.

Plus personne ne bouge dans la pièce alors que Clarke essaye d'assimiler ce qu'elle vient de dire. Octavia pince ses lèvres et referme le tube de vernis alors que Bellamy la regarde. Elle lui fait un petit signe et ils montent tous les deux en haut, laissant Clarke et Raven seules. Clarke attend quelques secondes devant la porte.

— Comment… essaye-t-elle d'articuler. Pourquoi…

— Est-ce que tu as de l'alcool chez toi ? demande Raven. J'ai besoin d'un verre, et je pense que toi aussi.

Clarke acquiesce et la laisse rapidement entrer, lui disant de s'assoir sur le canapé. Elle file dans la cuisine et prend deux bouteilles de bière dans le frigo. Ses mains tremblent tellement qu'elle doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour les décapsuler. Elle ferme les yeux et compte lentement dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit calmée. Elle revient avec et en tend une à Raven. Elle s'assoit à côté d'elle sur le canapé et racle sa gorge. Elle n'arrive même pas à exprimer de l'émotion. Elle n'arrive pas à pleurer. Elle n'arrive pas à y croire, tout simplement.

— Tu es sûre que tu ne te trompes pas de Finn ? demande-t-elle finalement à Raven.

— Sûre et certaine. Finn et moi sommes en couple depuis plus de cinq ans. L'année dernière, je suis partie en Chine pour continuer mes études. Cela fait deux semaines que je suis revenue

Clarke réfléchit à toute vitesse pendant que Raven lui raconte son histoire. Ça tombe sous le sens. Depuis deux semaines, elle n'a pas beaucoup vu Finn. Il disait avoir un problème familial.

— Il ne m'a jamais emmenée dans son appartement, murmure Clarke.

— Pas étonnant, répond Raven en soufflant ironiquement. Il y a des tas de photos de nous deux à l'intérieur.

— Comment est-ce que tu as su pour moi ? demande Clarke en sentant des larmes pointer dans ses yeux.

— J'ai fouillé dans son portable, avoue Raven en mordant sa lèvre. Je sais que c'est mal de faire ça mais j'avais beaucoup de soupçons. C'est là que j'ai vu vos messages.

Clarke porte l'une de ses mains contre sa bouche. Elle est en colère contre Finn, et surtout, elle ressent de la pitié pour Raven. Elle n'imagine pas ce qu'elle a dû vivre en voyant son petit ami de cinq ans la tromper.

— J'ai cru que tu n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir… Puis j'ai remonté la conversation. Ça fait plusieurs mois, pas vrai ?

— Bientôt 4 mois, murmure Clarke.

— Je vais le tuer.

Elle se lève alors que Clarke la suit du regard. Raven met ses mains sur ses hanches en commençant à faire les cent pas. À sa place, Clarke serait complètement effondrée. Cependant, Raven semble avoir un très grand mental. Elle semble plus énervée contre Finn que triste.

— J'étais prête à te frapper, lui dit Raven en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Je me suis dit que tu étais au courant, que tu t'en fichais qu'il ait une copine. Je suis venue pour te tuer.

— Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas fait… grommelle Clarke entre ses dents.

— Tout est de sa faute, pas de la nôtre. On est géniales.

Clarke hoche la tête alors que Raven porte ses mains contre son visage en soufflant un grand coup. Finalement, elle se penche et prend son sac à main sur le sol. Elle le met sur son épaule alors que Clarke se lève et s'approche d'elle. Raven la regarde et sort un stylo de son sac. Elle inscrit son numéro de téléphone sur sa paume de main.

— Je vais confronter Finn tout de suite, lui dit-elle. Il va en voir de toutes les couleurs. Lorsque tu lui auras tout dit à lui aussi, tu m'appelles. On boira un verre ensemble pour l'oublier.

Clarke hoche la tête. Raven sort finalement de la maison, laissant Clarke dans le salon, désemparée. Elle reste quelques secondes debout, sans bouger. Elle se dirige alors lentement vers les escaliers et monte les marches, sans se précipiter. Elle croise Bellamy et Octavia dans le couloir, qui la regardent tous les deux. Elle met sa paume de main en avant pour leur dire de ne rien dire et s'enferme dans sa chambre. Elle ferme violemment les volets et s'écroule sur le lit, enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller. Elle sent finalement une vague de tristesse l'envahir, alors qu'elle éclate en sanglots. Finn était son repère dans cette ville. Elle porte ses mains contre son visage en essayant de respirer calmement mais elle n'arrive pas à se contrôler. Il semblait tellement parfait que tout ça ne l'étonne même pas. Elle ferme les yeux en essayant d'arrêter de penser à Finn. Elle veut arrêter de penser à lui.

Elle entend des coups à la porte alors qu'elle soupire doucement. Elle reste allongée en disant à la personne d'entrer. Octavia pousse la porte et reste debout dans la chambre.

— Est-ce que tu veux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande-t-elle doucement.

— Il a trompé Raven avec moi, murmure Clarke.

Octavia mord sa lèvre et s'assoit à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle prend sa main dans la sienne alors que Clarke lui raconte sa conversation avec Raven. Elle pleure la moitié du temps et n'arrive presque pas à articuler mais Octavia lui laisse le temps.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demande Octavia en murmurant.

— Arrêter de le voir, répond rapidement Clarke. Lorsque Raven lui aura dit toute l'histoire, il va falloir que je le confronte moi aussi. Je vais rompre.

— C'est une bonne chose.

Clarke hoche la tête. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire, elle est comme vidée de toute énergie. Elle regarde Octavia.

— Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

— Non, répond Clarke. J'aimerais être seule.

Octavia hoche la tête et se lève en lâchant sa main. Elle comprend ce qu'elle ressent. Elle se penche et embrasse sa joue. Elle sort tandis que Clarke s'écroule de nouveau sur son oreiller. Elle ferme les yeux en essayant de faire une petite sieste mais son téléphone portable vibre à côté d'elle. Elle le prend et fronce les sourcils en lisant le message.

 **Finn C.** : _« Je peux tout t'expliquer, Clarke. Il faut qu'on se voie. Je t'en supplie. Raven et moi n'étions pas réellement en très bon termes. S'il te plait. »_

Elle jette son portable sur sa table de nuit en fermant de nouveau les yeux. Elle ne veut plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Il savait à quel point elle avait besoin d'un nouveau départ, à quel point elle avait besoin de personnes de confiance autour d'elle. Comment est-ce qu'il a pu… Elle tourne sa tête et regarde le réveil. Elle continue à le fixer durant cinq minutes, puis quinze minutes, puis trente. Elle souhaite simplement être ce soir pour s'endormir en toute sérénité et ne plus penser à rien.

Des coups à la porte se font à nouveau entendre. Clarke se met sur son côté gauche en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

— Octavia, je n'ai pas envie de sortir de la chambre. Je vais bien.

— C'est Bellamy.

Clarke mord sa lèvre et attend quelques secondes sans répondre. Finalement, Bellamy actionne la poignée de porte et entre lentement dans la chambre. Il dépose une petite bouteille d'eau sur la table de nuit, près de la tête de Clarke. Elle le remercie. Il la regarde en restant debout, près du lit.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, murmure-t-elle en fixant le mur en face d'elle.

— Je n'allais pas te la donner.

Elle hoche la tête et attend qu'il parte. Cependant, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir la laisser toute seule. Il s'assoit lentement sur le bord du lit, juste à côté de ses jambes. Elle tourne la tête et le regarde. Il ne parle pas et soutient son regard.

— Je me sens stupide, murmure-t-elle.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que personne autour de moi ne l'appréciait. Tout le monde m'a dit qu'il semblait secret et étrange… Et je n'ai cru personne. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il n'était pas normal quand il refusait que j'entre dans son appartement, ou quand je lui parlais de sa vie personnelle.

— Finn agissait normalement, Clarke. C'est un très bon acteur.

Clarke porte sa main droite contre son visage et éclate violemment en sanglot dans sa main. Elle pensait que les pleurs étaient terminés mais d'en parler avec quelqu'un devient encore plus difficile. Elle n'aime pas pleurer devant quelqu'un, encore moins devant un homme. Elle sent l'une des mains de Bellamy se poser sur sa hanche, dans un geste de réconfort. Elle essaye de calmer ses sanglots en essayant de respirer doucement.

— Après la mort de mon père, je ne m'étais jamais autorisée à être heureuse, dit-elle au bout de quelques temps. J'ai arrêté de parler à ma mère et je suis venue m'installer ici. Je me suis directement entendue avec Octavia et Finn. Après ton arrivée, je me suis rapprochée de Finn parce que je ne me sentais pas chez moi. Il a été gentil avec moi, j'ai directement succombé à son charme. Je me suis enfin libéré, j'ai lâché prise et voilà ce qu'il m'arrive quand c'est le cas.

— Je…

— J'avais besoin de quelqu'un envers qui je pouvais être moi-même, envers qui je pouvais avoir confiance ! s'exclame-t-elle. Comment est-ce qu'il a pu me faire ça ?

— Il est con.

— Carrément.

Elle arrête de parler, se rendant compte de tout ce qu'elle vient de dévoiler à quelqu'un qui n'est même pas son ami. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle lui fait confiance. Elle sait qu'il ne la jugera pas sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il est, lui aussi, en colère contre Finn.

— Nous pleurons un peu trop souvent l'un devant l'autre, lui dit Bellamy.

Clarke lâche un petit rire alors qu'elle le voit sourire. Il n'y a que lui pour sortir une phrase comme ça en plein milieu d'une crise de larmes. Elle le regarde en souriant.

— Merci, murmure-t-elle.

— Je sais qu'on n'a pas commencé sur de bonnes bases, lui dit Bellamy en la regardant. Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi s'il y a un problème, d'accord princesse ?

Elle hoche la tête sans détourner une seule fois son regard. Bellamy lui fait un sourire timide et se lève lentement, en enlevant sa main de la hanche de Clarke. Cette dernière mord sa lèvre et le regarde ouvrir la porte et sortir de la chambre, la laissant de nouveau dans le noir, seule avec ses pensées.

Elle sait désormais que sa haine envers Bellamy a complètement disparue. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait se comporter de cette façon avec elle, qu'il allait s'excuser pour tout ce qu'il a fait depuis le début. Il n'est pas un monstre. C'est quelqu'un de bien, et elle aimerait devenir amie avec lui. Il est protecteur envers les gens qu'il aime, il est respectueux envers les autres.

Elle soupire et se lève au bout de quelques minutes de son lit. Elle ouvre doucement la porte de sa chambre et descend lentement les marches, une par une. Elle sourit en voyant Bellamy et Octavia sur le canapé, en train de regarder une série. Ils tournent tous les deux la tête vers elle et la regardent. Octavia lui fait un petit sourire et tend son bras vers elle. Clarke s'y précipite et commence à regarder la télévision contre elle. Elle tourne la tête et écoute les critiques de Bellamy. Elle rit en compagnie d'Octavia lorsqu'il insulte l'un des personnages, qu'il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup aimer. Octavia caresse doucement ses cheveux et la regarde.

— Si tu as besoin de parler, Clarke, je suis là.

— Ça va, soupire cette dernière. Je suis juste encore choquée par ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'ai besoin de temps avant d'accepter tout ça.

— Je comprends.

Clarke regarde l'écran. Ils sont en train de regarder un épisode d'une série et Bellamy pousse un long soupir lorsqu'un des personnages est très tactile avec l'autre.

— Arrête de soupirer, Bell ! s'exclame Octavia.

— Ils n'arrêtent pas de se toucher, je ne comprends pas.

— C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

Clarke fronce les sourcils alors qu'Octavia regarde Bellamy en riant. Il commence à rougir. Bellamy Blake serait-il quelqu'un de tactile et aimant ?

— Je veux savoir toute l'histoire ! leur dit Clarke en souriant.

— Il n'y a rien à savoir, répond Bellamy en frottant son front. C'est juste qu'Octavia trouve que je suis quelqu'un de très câlin, ce qui n'est pas du tout vrai.

— Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, répond Octavia en regardant Clarke. Avec moi, c'est normal, mais avec ses anciennes petites-amies également.

— Justement, elles n'étaient pas mes petites amies, explique Bellamy à Clarke. Je ne voulais pas de relation sérieuse donc on couchait seulement ensemble. Le problème, c'est qu'elles trouvaient que j'étais trop tactile et elles ont pris peur.

Clarke commence à rire en compagnie d'Octavia alors qu'il frappe l'arrière du crâne de sa sœur. C'est drôle de voir que des femmes ont pris peur devant Bellamy, simplement parce qu'il aimait les toucher.

— C'est juste que, lorsque j'aime quelqu'un, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il faut que je pose mon bras sur son épaule, que j'embrasse sa tempe ou son front, que je passe un bras derrière son dos ou que je prenne sa main… Je suis comme ça.

— Ta future petite amie sera très heureuse avec toi, lui dit Clarke en souriant timidement.

— J'espère, dit-il en détournant rapidement le regard et en raclant sa gorge.

Il essaye de regarder la télévision alors que Clarke laisse ses yeux posés sur son visage. Bellamy l'impressionne de jour en jour. Elle voyait déjà qu'il était assez tactile, notamment lorsqu'il s'accrochait à elle durant leur étreinte. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle y repense, il y a eu d'autres fois… Comme le jour où il a intercepté son poignet, ou quand il a posé sa main sur sa hanche quelques minutes auparavant. Bellamy est tactile. Très surprenant.

— Est-ce qu'on pourrait sortir ce soir ? demande Clarke. J'ai besoin de faire la fête.

— Pas de problème, répond Octavia en souriant. J'invite tous les amis ?

— Bien-sûr. Bellamy, tu viens aussi.

— Oh non, princesse. Je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour ce genre de choses.

— Miller et Murphy seront invités, tu ne vas pas les laisser seuls quand même ?

Il soupire et elle sait déjà qu'elle a gagné la bataille. Elle a envie qu'il soit présent lui aussi, elle a envie que tout le monde soit à ses côtés. Elle repose sa tête sur l'épaule d'Octavia et continue à regarder la série en riant lorsqu'Octavia et Bellamy se disputent à propos des personnages.

Une à deux heures plus tard, ils se dépêchent tous les trois de manger pour pouvoir partir au bar avec leurs amis. Clarke monte rapidement dans sa chambre avec Octavia. Cette dernière lui dit de mettre le slim qui lui fait des belles fesses. Clarke lève les yeux au ciel mais le fait, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Octavia. Elle prend un haut bleu sans manche et Octavia sourit en ouvrant un peu plus son décolleté.

— Je viens d'apprendre que j'étais la maîtresse de mon copain, dit Clarke en roulant les yeux.

— Raison de plus pour être sexy.

— Il va falloir que je le confronte… soupire Clarke.

— Demain, lorsque tu auras la gueule de bois.

Clarke rit et entraîne Octavia derrière elle. Elles descendent les escaliers et attendent que Bellamy vienne. Il arrive et les regarde toutes les deux de haut en bas en secouant la tête. Ils sortent finalement de la maison et entrent dans la voiture de Bellamy, Octavia à l'avant.

— Je risque de rentrer avec Lincoln après, leur dit-elle. N'oublie pas de ramener Clarke.

Bellamy hoche la tête en gardant un visage impassible. C'est très rare lorsque lui et Clarke se retrouvent seuls, sans les autres autour d'eux. Ils s'entendent beaucoup mieux, c'est vrai, mais ils ne savent pas s'ils peuvent rester à deux sans se disputer.

Bellamy gare la voiture devant le bar quelques minutes après. Ils sortent tous les trois de la voiture et Clarke se précipite vers l'entrée. Elle veut tout simplement oublier la soirée, oublier ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Elle entre et regarde autour d'elle. Ses yeux se dirigent vers une banquette dans le fond du bar avec ses amis. Elle s'y précipite et sourit en les voyants.

— Comment vous allez, les gars ? demande-t-elle en souriant.

Elle fait la bise à Monty, Jasper, Lincoln, Miller, Murphy et Harper. Elle s'assoit à côté de cette dernière, Bellamy s'asseyant à côté d'elle et Octavia sur les genoux de Lincoln. Bellamy grimace en les voyant s'embrasser alors que tout le monde éclate de rire. Il se lève et commande au bar un pichet de bière, qu'il emmène au milieu de la table. Tout le monde se sert un verre et trinque, en jetant un coup d'œil à Clarke. Lorsqu'ils demandent où est Finn, Clarke hoche seulement les épaules et leur dit que c'est fini entre eux. Ils ne cherchent pas à en savoir plus, heureusement pour elle.

— Quand est-ce que Wells revient ici ? demande Harper au bout de quelques minutes.

— Je ne sais pas, d'ici un ou deux mois peut-être, répond Clarke en hochant les épaules. Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

— Comme ça, dit-elle en commençant à rougir alors que toute la table rit.

— Je lui dirai qu'il te manque, lui dit Clarke en souriant.

Elle rougit d'autant plus en secouant la tête, sous les rires de ses amis. Clarke décide d'aller danser au bout d'un moment et tout le monde hoche la tête. Elle court vers la piste de danse alors que Murphy demande à Bellamy c'est quoi son problème. Ce dernier ne répond pas et hoche simplement les épaules, la suivant sur la piste de danse. Clarke sautille aux côtés d'Octavia et Harper tandis que la chanson _Don't Worry_ résonne dans tout le bar. Elles crient toutes les trois les paroles alors que les garçons les regardent en haussant les sourcils. Finalement, Octavia traîne Lincoln et Bellamy par le cou et Clarke traîne Murphy et Miller. Harper se charge tranquillement de Jasper et Monty.

Clarke pose son bras sur l'épaule de Miller et ils commencent tous les deux à chanter à tue-tête _Shup up and dance_. Bellamy rit en la voyant dans cet état. Elle n'est même pas bourrée mais elle semble vouloir s'amuser le plus possible, et elle a complètement raison.

 _« Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me »_

 _I said « You're holding back, » she said « Shut up and dance with me ! »_

 _This woman is my destiny, she said, « Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me »_

À la fin de la chanson, Clarke est complètement épuisée et fonce seule vers le bar. Elle commande un mojito et attend que le serveur termine sa boisson. Elle le remercie et prend une gorgée. C'est bon, c'est très bon. Elle regarde autour d'elle et sourit en voyant ses amis danser. Harper essaye d'apprendre quelques pas à Murphy tandis que Bellamy fait tourner sa sœur autour de lui. Il sourit à pleines dents, il est vraiment heureux d'être avec elle. Clarke sent une main tapoter son épaule. Elle se retourne et émet un mouvement de surprise en voyant Finn.

— Clarke, il faut que je te parle, lui dit-il finalement.

— Je n'ai rien à te dire, Finn. C'est terminé entre nous.

— S'il te plait. Allons à l'arrière du bar pour parler tranquillement. Je veux seulement tout t'expliquer.

Elle soupire et hoche la tête. Elle le connait, il ne va pas renoncer à lui parler. Il vaut mieux qu'elle en ait finit avec ça maintenant. Elle prend son bras et le traîne derrière elle vers la porte arrière du bar. Ils sortent tous les deux et restent dans l'allée sombre. Clarke lui fait face.

— Quand est-ce que tu allais me le dire ?

— Bientôt, lui assure Finn. Il fallait juste que je sache réellement ce que je veux, et c'est le cas maintenant. C'est toi, Clarke.

— Finn…

— J'ai toujours aimé Raven mais notre relation s'est essoufflée au bout d'un moment. Quand elle est partie, je voulais l'attendre mais je t'ai rencontrée. Tu as tellement été gentille avec moi… Je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Clarke écarquille les yeux alors qu'il lui dit ces mots. Ils ne se sont jamais dit qu'ils s'aimaient, c'est la toute première fois. Finn continue sa déclaration alors qu'elle secoue la tête. Elle ne veut plus en entendre parler.

— C'est trop tard, lui dit-elle. J'éprouvais des sentiments forts pour toi mais tu viens de me briser le cœur. Tu as tout gâché.

— Clarke…

Il s'approche d'elle alors que la porte arrière du bar s'ouvre. Bellamy sort et pose directement ses yeux sur Clarke, sans voir la présence de Finn.

— Clarke, tout le monde te cherche dans le bar et…

Il tourne son visage vers Finn et se fige sur place. Clarke voit sa mâchoire se serrer et ses traits de visage se durcir en le regardant. Il s'approche d'un pas vers lui alors que Finn prend peur et se recule lentement. Clarke intercepte le bras de Bellamy et pose sa main sur son torse. Elle murmure son nom pour qu'il baisse son visage vers elle. Il la regarde alors qu'elle lui dit que Finn n'en vaut pas la peine.

— Je n'arrive pas à le croire, murmure alors Finn.

Ils regardent tous les deux Finn. Ce dernier fixe la main qu'elle a sur le torse de Bellamy. Elle l'enlève rapidement et s'écarte d'un pas de lui, ses joues devenant rouges.

— Vous deux ? demande alors Finn en plissant ses yeux. J'aurais dû m'en douter que tu me trompais toi aussi, surtout avec lui. Je me rappelle de la fois où vous vous êtes éclipsés pendant le camping…

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Finn, répond-elle avec un regard noir.

— Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, crache-t-il dans sa direction.

— Attention à ce que tu dis, lui dit agressivement Bellamy. Je te conseille de dégager de ce bar.

— Pour que tu puisses te taper la princesse en toute tranquili…

Finn n'a pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase puisque le poing de Bellamy cogne violemment sa mâchoire. Il tombe sur le sol et lève la tête vers lui et Clarke. Cette dernière met l'une de ses mains devant sa bouche, encore choquée par le geste de Bellamy.

— Je t'avais dit de ne plus l'appeler princesse, lui dit alors Bellamy.

Finn essaye de se relever mais Bellamy ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Il tend son bras et empoigne le col de son t-shirt. Il le met debout et l'approche de son visage. Clarke s'avance et pose sa petite main en bas du dos de Bellamy. Celui-ci commence à se détendre grâce à ce geste mais regarde Finn.

— Ne t'approche plus d'elle, lui dit-il, l'air menaçant. Ne t'approche plus de notre groupe d'amis.

Finn attend quelques secondes et hoche la tête lorsque Bellamy resserre sa poigne. Finalement, il le relâche. Finn regarde une dernière fois Clarke et se retourne, laissant Bellamy et Clarke seuls dans l'allée. Bellamy se tourne vers elle.

— Il ne reviendra plus, assure-t-il.

— Tu n'étais pas obligé… murmure Clarke. Merci.

Il hoche la tête sans répondre. Il lui demande si elle veut rentrer. Elle hoche la tête et il lui fait signe d'entrer de nouveau dans le bar. Ils cherchent parmi les personnes sur la piste de danse et trouvent leurs amis. Bellamy leur explique rapidement ce qu'il s'est passé alors qu'Harper et Octavia prennent Clarke dans leurs bras. Clarke dit au revoir à tout le monde et suit Bellamy jusqu'à la sortie du bar. Ils entrent tous les deux dans la voiture et Bellamy démarre. Il conduit prudemment alors que Clarke regarde la route devant elle en mordant sa lèvre. Ils ne sont même pas amis mais il l'a protégée.

— À quoi tu penses ? demande soudainement Bellamy.

— À toi.

Il commence à sourire d'une manière suggestive alors qu'elle rougit violemment. Il tourne furtivement sa tête vers elle et commence à ricaner alors qu'elle frappe gentiment son épaule.

— Pas de cette façon, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est juste que tu as été étonnamment gentil avec moi.

— Étonnamment ? demande Bellamy en souriant de plus belle.

— Tu sais très bien que nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, dit-elle. Mais ce que tu as fait… Je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

— C'est bon, princesse. Ce n'était rien.

— Possessif à propos du surnom, pas vrai ?

Il rit légèrement alors qu'elle secoue la tête et regarde la rue au dehors. Bellamy se gare devant leur maison au bout de quelques minutes. Ils sortent tous les deux et entrent dans la maison. Ils restent une seconde dans le silence.

— Est-ce que tu vas aller te coucher ou tu regardes un film avant ? lui demande Bellamy.

— Je vais aller dormir, répond-elle. J'en ai bien besoin.

— Tu as raison. Je vais faire la même chose.

Elle hoche la tête et ils se dirigent tous les deux vers les escaliers. Ils montent lentement les marches et s'arrêtent devant leurs chambres respectives. Ils se regardent quelques secondes, sans rien dire. Clarke mord sa lèvre inférieure.

— Encore merci, murmure-t-elle.

— Bonne nuit, princesse.

Elle lui dit bonne nuit. Avant qu'il ne puisse rentrer dans sa chambre, elle intercepte rapidement son bras et se met sur la pointe des pieds. Elle l'embrasse délicatement sur la joue. Elle n'attend pas de savoir sa réaction et se retourne en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Elle entre dans celle-ci et ferme la porte en s'y adossant. Elle souffle un grand coup en fermant les yeux. Elle n'aurait sans doute jamais dû l'embrasser mais elle en avait envie. Elle avait envie de le remercier comme il se doit. De toute façon, elle sait qu'il est tactile. Ce n'est pas comme si ça l'avait dérangé… Si ?

Elle soupire et s'écrase dans son lit. Elle prend son téléphone portable et envoie un message à Raven.

 **Clarke G.** : _« Est-ce que tu as parlé à Finn ? C'est officiellement terminé entre lui et moi. »_

 **Raven R.** : _« Je suis dans une chambre d'hôtel donc je te laisse imaginer ce qui est arrivé… Tout s'est bien passé ? »_

 **Clarke G.** : _« Oui, ça va. Il faudrait qu'on se revoit un jour, nous deux. Histoire d'enterrer la hache de guerre. »_

 **Raven R.** : _« Pas de problème, on verra ça. »_

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et envoie cette fois un message à son meilleur ami.

 **Clarke G.** _: « J'ai rompu avec Finn. »_

 **Wells L.** : _« Pas trop tôt. Tu as décidé d'être avec Bellamy ? »_

 **Clarke G.** _: « WELLS ! »_

 **Wells L.** : _« Je plaisante, je plaisante. »_

Elle grogne et enfouie son visage dans son oreiller. Elle ferme les yeux et essaye de penser à tout sauf à la relation qui commence à évoluer entre Bellamy et elle.

* * *

 **Bonjour bonjour ! Merci pour vos reviews, c'était génial ! Continuez comme ça, ça m'a tellement remonté le morale, un truc de fou…**

 **Merci beaucoup à** GreenEyes **(Oh, tu viens de Rennes ? Peut-être que je te croiserai dans le centre-ville, on ne sait jamais)** ,Audreyy,Guest, Clarke,MaBellarke, Eloiseem, Siana, **Diana, Anas. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, je vous répondrais avec plaisir !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : une journée entre Bellamy et Clarke, un moment de réconfort et une soirée Halloween ! (d'ailleurs, est-ce que vous aimez lorsque je vous parle un peu du prochain épisode ? si ça se trouve vous détestez ça…)**

 **Au revoir !**

 **(PS : je vois ce week end Géraldine et Estelle… si vous avez des questions à leurs poser en secret je suis là ! Je serai très discrète… héhé)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Voir Finn tous les jours à l'hôpital n'est pas toujours facile. Clarke le croise à la cafeteria, dans les couloirs, dans les salles d'examen… Et c'est insupportable. Il ne l'a pas approchée durant trois semaines mais il recommence à lui parler depuis quelques jours. Elle aimerait que Bellamy vienne l'effrayer de nouveau, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Clarke regarde le dossier entre ses mains et vagabonde entre les différents patients de sa journée. Elle entre dans la toute première chambre et sourit devant Charlotte. Cette dernière est une adolescente de quatorze ans atteinte d'une leucémie. Clarke s'est beaucoup attachée à elle, alors qu'elle sait que ce n'est pas très déontologique. Charlotte risque de mourir à chaque instant.

— Alors Charlotte, dit Clarke en entrant dans sa chambre. Comment est-ce que tu te sens aujourd'hui ?

— Pas au top de ma forme, répond-elle en haussant les épaules. Je suis pressée de me faire opérer, c'est tout.

— Tu sais que c'est une opération qui comporte de nombreux risques, lui dit Clarke doucement.

— Je le sais mais je veux le faire. Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça.

Clarke hoche la tête et tend sa main vers elle. Elle serre délicatement ses doigts en essayant de lui faire un sourire rassurant. Charlotte est vraiment quelqu'un de fort, elle sait qu'elle va surmonter tout ça. Cependant, s'il y a des complications durant l'opération, Clarke ne sait pas si elle sera capable de le gérer. Elle a déjà perdu quelques-uns de ses patients, bien évidemment… Mais elle ne peut pas se permettre de perdre Charlotte.

Elle dit au revoir à sa patiente et entre dans la chambre à côté. Elle s'occupe de la mise en place d'une perfusion en essayant de blaguer avec le jeune patient, pour le détendre. Elle sort au bout de quelques minutes et rentre dans quelqu'un. Elle lève la tête et serre les dents lorsqu'elle voit Finn.

— Salut, dit-il finalement. Est-ce qu'on… Pourrait manger ensemble à la cafétéria ?

— Je ne peux pas, répond rapidement Clarke en mentant. Octavia apporte à manger pour qu'on puisse être toutes les deux.

— Je vois…

Il la regarde, un air de soupçon dans les yeux. Il part finalement alors qu'elle pousse un long soupir. Maintenant, elle va être obligée de demander à Octavia de manger avec elle pour pouvoir être crédible. Elle sort son téléphone portable et lui envoie un message.

 **Clarke G.** _: « Est-ce qu'on peut manger ensemble à la cafétéria aujourd'hui ? Finn ne va pas me lâcher de la journée… »_

 **Octavia B.** : _« Je ne suis pas à la maison, je mange avec les parents de Lincoln… Il vaut mieux que tu appelles Bell si tu veux te débarrasser de lui. »_

Clarke grogne en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. C'est soit Bellamy, soit Finn. La décision est prise d'avance, étonnamment. Elle appuie sur le nom de Bellamy et porte le portable contre son oreille.

— _Allo ?_ demande celui-ci avec son éternel grognement.

— Contente de te parler également, répond Clarke. J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un petit service.

 _— Combien est-ce que tu me payes ?_

— Très drôle, répond-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de venir à l'hôpital et manger avec moi à la cafétéria ? Tu pourrais commander quelque chose de bon. J'en ai marre de la nourriture de l'hôpital.

— _C'est une blague ?_ demande-t-il finalement. _Tu veux qu'on passe du temps ensemble ?_

— J'ai appelé Octavia avant, bien-sûr. C'est juste que Finn m'harcèle pour que je mange avec lui et j'ai dû inventer une excuse à la dernière minute.

Un silence se fait à l'autre bout du fil alors que Clarke mord doucement sa lèvre inferieure. Bellamy répond alors « _J'arrive_ » et raccroche. Elle replace son portable dans sa poche en souriant. Elle savait qu'il allait accepter le marché si elle parlait de Finn. Bellamy et elle ne sont toujours pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais c'est sur la bonne voie, en tout cas. Ils vont un peu mieux.

— Clarke !

Clarke se retourne et sourit en voyant Lexa venir vers elle. Elle lui fait un long câlin et la regarde avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais aujourd'hui, je croyais que tu avais un jour de congé.

— Non, malheureusement. J'aurais adoré pourtant.

— Est-ce que tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? demande-t-elle soudainement. On pourrait sortir toutes les deux dans un bar, si ça te tente.

Clarke réfléchit quelques secondes à sa proposition. Elle aimerait beaucoup aller s'amuser avec elle voire plus… Mais elle est déjà beaucoup trop fatiguée. Elle va s'écrouler avant la fin de la journée.

— Une autre fois, peut-être ? lui dit Clarke. Je suis crevée, je pense que je ne tiendrai pas jusqu'au milieu de la nuit.

— Pas de problème, répond Lexa en riant.

Clarke lui fait un clin d'œil et la contourne. Elle passe voir son dernier patient pour lui administrer les calmants dont il a besoin et retourne dans la salle de repos. Elle remet son jean et son t-shirt pour pouvoir manger tranquillement, sans son uniforme bleu taché de sang. Elle va vers la cafétéria et s'assoit à une table toute seule. Elle sort son téléphone portable et joue à Candy Crush jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre la surplombe. Elle lève la tête et soupire en voyant Finn.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-elle.

— Je savais que ce n'était qu'une excuse, lui dit-il. J'ai vraiment envie de manger avec toi pour qu'on puisse parler de…

— Désolé princesse, dit quelqu'un en arrivant. Je suis en retard.

Clarke pince ses lèvres pour cacher son rire alors que Bellamy pose des sacs de nourriture sur la table et regarde Finn en haussant l'un de ses sourcils. Bellamy se penche finalement vers Clarke et embrasse rapidement sa joue, s'asseyant en face d'elle. Clarke écarquille les yeux et se sent rougir. C'est la première fois que Bellamy l'embrasse, même si ce n'est que sur la joue. Elle lève la tête et voit Finn commencer à partir.

— Bien joué, murmure-t-elle en regardant Bellamy.

— Au début je pensais que c'était une blague, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Dès que j'ai vu Finn debout à côté de toi, je me suis dit que tu n'étais finalement pas une menteuse.

— Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu me fais confiance, grommelle-t-elle alors qu'il rit.

Elle pousse un cri de joie lorsqu'elle voit qu'il a ramené de la nourriture chinoise. Elle prend la boite avec le porc au caramel et en enfourne plusieurs à la fois dans sa bouche. Bellamy secoue la tête en lui demandant comment elle peut garder la ligne. Elle hausse les épaules et continue à manger en vagabondant à travers les cartons. Bellamy lui parle du concours qu'il a passé avec Miller pour être policier.

— On reçoit la réponse la semaine prochaine, dit-il finalement.

— Si tu as réussi l'examen tu deviens immédiatement policier ?

— Normalement oui, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Puisque j'étais militaire, la procédure ira un peu plus vite pour moi.

— Tricheur.

Il rit et lui demande comment s'est passée sa matinée. Elle lui parle rapidement du cas de Charlotte. Il hoche la tête en l'écoutant et lui pose des questions sur son état. Elle essaye de ne pas lui montrer qu'elle éprouve énormément d'empathie envers la jeune adolescente. Elle ne veut pas qu'il la prenne en pitié.

Elle voit du coin de l'œil son patron, Jaha, marcher vers elle. Elle fronce les sourcils et lève la tête en le regardant.

— Clarke, tu n'as pas de patients à aller voir dans l'après-midi. Tu peux partir si tu le souhaites.

— C'est vrai ? Il n'y a personne ?

— Non, ils ont tous été assignés à Lexa pour aujourd'hui.

Clarke hoche la tête sans parler mais soupire discrètement lorsque Jaha part. Elle aime tellement son travail qu'elle est triste lorsqu'elle a des journées off. Elle s'ennuie à mourir lorsqu'elle est à la maison. Avant elle passait la journée avec Finn, mais maintenant…

— Tu es triste de ne pas travailler ? demande Bellamy en haussant l'un de ses sourcils. Je ne te comprendrai jamais.

— Je vais m'ennuyer à la maison, répond-elle en haussant les épaules.

— On n'a qu'à s'occuper.

Elle le regarde alors qu'il sourit et soulève ses sourcils d'une manière suggestive. Elle pousse son épaule en arrière en lâchant un petit rire. Bellamy lui dit finalement de trouver quelque chose à faire.

— Avec toi ?

— Je m'ennuie moi aussi, répond-il en enfournant un nem dans sa bouche. Choisis ce que tu veux faire.

Clarke continue de le regarder en attendant qu'il lui dise que c'est une blague, qu'il ne veut pas passer la journée avec elle… Mais il continue à manger sans la regarder. Elle pose son visage contre sa main et réfléchit à ce qu'elle aimerait faire. Elle aimerait aller à une exposition d'art mais elle sait que ce n'est pas le genre de Bellamy. À la place, elle aimerait en connaitre un peu plus sur lui.

— J'ai lu qu'il y avait une exposition sur la mythologie, lui dit-elle finalement. J'ai toujours voulu en savoir un peu plus. Peut-être que tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

Il lève rapidement la tête vers elle et écarquille les yeux. Clarke commence à rire en voyant la lueur d'excitation sur son visage. Il aime vraiment ça, c'est incroyable.

— Merci, murmure-t-il, encore abasourdit par ce qu'elle vient de proposer.

— De toute façon je n'avais rien d'autre en tête, répond-elle nonchalamment.

Il sourit légèrement en baissant la tête, pour ne pas lui montrer sa joie. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et continue à manger en jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œil vers Finn. Bellamy se lève finalement au bout de quelques minutes et Clarke prend ses affaires. Ils sortent tous les deux de la cafétéria et de l'hôpital. Clarke rentre rapidement dans sa voiture en frottant ses mains ensemble. Ils ne sont qu'en septembre mais le froid de l'automne commence à se faire ressentir. Bellamy lui demande si elle n'a pas changé d'avis et elle lui dit d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Il augmente le son de la radio et Clarke hausse les sourcils alors qu'il fredonne la musique avec un sourire. Le fait d'avoir parlé de la mythologie le rend tout heureux.

Il se gare au bout de quelques minutes sur le parking de l'exposition et sort rapidement de la voiture. Clarke sort à son tour en continuant à sourire. Ils entrent dans l'exposition et Bellamy se précipite devant les maquettes représentant l'Empire Romain. Il observe la place des habitations en expliquant à Clarke à quoi elles servaient.

— Voici la villa gallo-romaine de Loupian, lui explique Bellamy en montrant le coin de la maquette. C'est un site archéologique qui occupe de trois à quatre hectares. Il a été occupé pendant plus de 600 ans.

— Pourquoi ? demande Clarke, curieuse.

— Y'a pas écrit « Wikipédia » sur mon front, princesse.

— Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu ne connais pas la réponse.

Il hausse les épaules en souriant et file à l'autre bout de l'exposition. Clarke essaye de le suivre mais se perd à travers les nombreuses personnes dans l'exposition. Bellamy soupire en la voyant au loin et prend son avant-bras en la tirant avec lui. Clarke le suit rapidement, soulagée de l'avoir retrouvé. Elle essaye de cacher sa déception lorsqu'il lâche son bras quelques secondes après. Il s'arrête devant un tableau représentant un homme et une femme dans les flammes de l'enfer. Clarke baisse le regard et lit les mots « Orphée et Eurydice »

— Ça me dit quelque chose… murmure-t-elle.

— C'est l'histoire mythologique que je préfère.

Clarke lui demande de lui raconter la légende alors qu'il hoche la tête en raclant sa gorge. Il croise les bras en continuant à regarder le tableau.

— Orphée rencontre Eurydice, une déesse de la forêt, dont il tombe amoureux. Ils se marient rapidement et vivent un amour indéfinissable. Cependant, un jour, Eurydice marche sur un serpent mortel. Elle meurt instantanément.

— Mais c'est horrible !

— Je n'ai pas fini, princesse.

— Désolée.

— Après sa mort, Orphée est fou de désespoir. Il se rend à la porte des enfers dans l'espoir de la ramener. Il descend dans les profondeurs et charme le chien à trois têtes Cerbère. Il s'arrête devant Hadès, le Dieu des Morts. Celui-ci l'autorise à ramener Eurydice à la seule condition qu'Orphée ne se retourne pas tant qu'elle n'a pas atteint la lumière du soleil.

Clarke tourne sa tête vers lui alors qu'il raconte son histoire. Ses yeux dérivent vers son nez et ses nombreuses taches de rousseurs, ainsi que ses lèvres charnues. Elle s'attarde sur la fossette qu'il possède au menton. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Bellamy était _beau_. Enfin, bien-sûr, elle savait qu'il était agréable à l'œil. Elle n'est pas aveugle. Cependant, la beauté de Bellamy est différente des autres. Il n'a pas besoin de faire d'efforts pour l'être. Ses yeux noirs sont expressifs alors qu'il n'y fait même pas attention. Il est _beau_.

— Eurydice l'a suivi, continue Bellamy. Ne pas se retourner pour la voir était très compliqué pour Orphée. Lorsqu'il arrive près du but, Orphée, n'entendant pas Eurydice derrière lui, se retourne. Il la perd alors à jamais dans un dernier cri. Accablé de douleur, Orphée tente de redescendre aux enfers, mais Eurydice est bien morte et ne reviendra jamais.

Clarke écarquille ses yeux et ouvre la bouche, choquée par la fin de l'histoire. Bellamy baisse la tête vers elle et sourit diaboliquement, partant sur le côté. Clarke se ressaisit enfin et le rattrape.

— Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça, lui dit-elle.

— C'est de la mythologie Clarke, je ne peux pas changer l'histoire.

— Tu aurais dû simplement me raconter l'histoire d'Adam et Eve alors !

— Eve a cédé à la tentation et résultat Adam…

— C'est bon, j'ai compris ! dit-elle en jetant ses mains en l'air, exaspérée.

Bellamy secoue la tête en riant et l'emmène devant d'autres tableaux. Il lui raconte l'histoire d'Icare, qui possédait des ailes en cire. Il lui parle de Thésée et du Minotaure, ainsi que l'histoire de Murène. Clarke hoche la tête et lui pose quelques questions. Elle commence à s'intéresser énormément à la mythologie. Bellamy est tellement passionné que ça lui donne envie d'en savoir toujours plus.

Elle entend son portable sonner dans sa poche et le prend. Elle fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle voit le nom de Finn. Elle décroche en soupirant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-elle.

— _Clarke, il faut que tu viennes immédiatement !_ crie-t-il à l'autre bout du fil.

— Je ne suis pas d'humeur à…

 _— C'est Charlotte, il y a un problème !_

Clarke tend son bras vers Bellamy et agrippe le sien. Il la regarde en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il voit le sang quitter le visage de Clarke.

— Clarke ? demande-t-il doucement, sans essayer de se dégager.

Il voit des larmes affluer vers ses yeux alors qu'elle hoche la tête. Elle dit quelques mots et raccroche le téléphone, le remettant dans sa poche de jean. Elle lève la tête vers Bellamy en essuyant ses yeux.

— Est-ce que tu pourrais m'emmener à l'hôpital s'il te plait ? demande-t-elle rapidement. Il y a eu un problème avec Charlotte et je dois…

— Oui, tout de suite.

Elle le remercie alors qu'il sort ses clés de voiture en se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'exposition. Elle se précipite dans sa voiture et boucle sa ceinture à vitesse grand V. Elle pose sa tête contre la vitre et ferme les yeux. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'imaginer des scénarios catastrophes. Apparemment, Charlotte s'est mise à vomir du sang. Elle va bientôt être en salle d'opération. C'est maintenant ou jamais. S'il y a une hémorragie interne, Clarke ne va pas pouvoir la combler. C'est mission impossible.

Bellamy se gare devant l'hôpital alors que Clarke le remercie. Elle ouvre la portière et sort. Elle se penche vers la vitre ouverte et le regarde.

— Merci beaucoup, lui dit-elle. On se revoit ce soir.

— Est-ce que tu veux que je t'attende dans la voiture ?

— Non, ça va aller, lui dit-elle. Ça risque de prendre des heures donc il vaut mieux que tu rentres à la maison. Je vais prendre le bus retour.

Il hoche la tête alors qu'elle se précipite vers l'hôpital. Elle ne prend pas la peine de dire bonjour à Emory et se précipite dans la salle de repos en enlevant ses affaires. Il y a deux personnes dans la pièce mais elle s'en fiche. Elle enfile son uniforme bleu et se précipite vers les salles d'opération. Elle regarde le numéro de la salle et voit Charlotte sur un lit à l'extérieur, attendant d'entrer. Elle se précipite vers elle et prend sa petite main dans la sienne.

— Charlotte, murmure-t-elle. Je viens d'arriver et je vais être dans la salle d'opération, d'accord ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Non, murmure-t-elle en commençant à pleurer. J'ai peur.

— De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ?

— J'ai peur de mourir.

Clarke pince des lèvres et ferme doucement les yeux pour ne pas se laisser envahir par l'émotion. Elle ne peut pas, cela ne ferait pas professionnel. Elle inspire un grand coup et regarde Charlotte.

— Je vais tout faire pour te sauver, c'est d'accord ?

— Je n'en peux plus, Clarke. Je n'ai plus envie de me battre.

— Ne dis pas ça.

— Mes parents viennent de me dire que je pouvais partir, dit-elle tandis qu'une larme roule sur sa joue. Ils ont dit que je pouvais me laisser aller.

Clarke hoche doucement la tête en sentant sa gorge se serrer. Elle se penche finalement en avant et embrasse délicatement son front. Elle lui dit au revoir et entre dans la salle d'opération. Finn lui donne un masque et quelque chose à mettre sur sa tête. Elle attend que Charlotte entre dans la pièce. L'anesthésiste lui met le produit et ils attendent une minute, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescente s'endorme. Finn s'approche d'elle et demande à Clarke de lui tendre le scalpel. Il ouvre le plus délicatement possible le ventre de Charlotte.

— Il y a bien une hémorragie interne, dit-il. Il faut que j'aspire le sang. Clarke.

Cette dernière lui passe rapidement l'outil pour le faire et ils regardent avec choc l'état des organes. Ils sont tous en train de saigner.

— Il… Il y a trop d'organes touchés, dit Finn en la regardant.

— Température centrale 34,5, dit l'un des médecins. La tension baisse.

— Il faut qu'on arrête le saignement !

Finn hoche la tête et commence à faire ce qu'elle lui dit mais il est rapidement submergé par le travail. Clarke essaye de l'aider mais la machine à laquelle Charlotte est relié commence à sonner. Elle tourne la tête rapidement en écarquillant les yeux.

— On la perd ! s'écrie-t-elle.

Elle fonce vers le défibrillateur et le charge avec la plus petite dose en appliquant du gel. Elle le pose sur le corps de Charlotte et le maintien.

— On dégage ! crie-t-elle.

Le corps de Charlotte se soulève dû à la charge mais le moniteur n'émet toujours pas de signe de vie. Elle regarde Finn et lui dit « Recharge ». Celui-ci hoche rapidement la tête en appliquant de nouveau du gel sur les palettes du défibrillateur. Elle le repose sur Charlotte et crie les mots « On dégage ! ». Toujours rien.

— Clarke, il faut annoncer son décès.

— Elle n'est _pas_ morte, dit-elle entre ses dents.

Elle recharge elle-même le défibrillateur alors que les médecins la regardent tous, de la peine dans le regard. Elle les ignore et recharge une nouvelle fois le défibrillateur. Elle appuie elle-même sur le bouton et le corps sans vie de Charlotte tressaute. Lexa pose sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke alors qu'elle sent des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle repose le défibrillateur et regarde sa montre.

— Heure du décès : 20h48.

Elle regarde rapidement Finn et sort de la salle d'opération en enlevant ses gants et sa charlotte. Elle fonce dans la salle de repos et s'écroule sur le lit, la tête entre ses mains. Elle est rapidement rejointe par Lexa, qui s'assoit à côté d'elle sans parler. Elle frotte son dos de haut en bas en essayant de la réconforter mais Clarke n'écoute qu'à moitié ses paroles. Elle veut simplement rentrer chez elle et ne plus penser à tout ça. Elle veut entendre Bellamy la disputer pour un rien ou encore lui faire des farces. Elle veut tout oublier.

— Finn compte aller annoncer la nouvelle aux parents de Charlotte, lui dit alors Lexa. Est-ce que tu veux le faire toi-même ?

— Non, murmure Clarke.

Lexa hoche la tête en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Clarke soupire de plaisir. Elle sait que Lexa s'intéresse beaucoup à elle mais pour l'instant Clarke ne veut pas franchir le pas. Sa rupture avec Finn est trop récente. Lexa se lève finalement en sortant de la pièce. Clarke joue avec ses doigts et regarde son portable. Il est déjà plus de 21h. Elle soupire et se lève en retirant sa tenue bleue. Elle remet son jean et son t-shirt et sort tranquillement de la salle. Elle croise Lexa sur le chemin et hoche la tête, pour la remercier de son soutient. Elle sort de l'hôpital et commence à courir pour pouvoir attraper le bus. Elle entre dans celui-ci sans prendre la peine de dire bonjour au chauffeur. Elle s'installe simplement dans le fond en regardant par la vitre.

Quelques minutes après, elle descend du bus et marche lentement jusqu'à chez elle. Elle entre et voit Bellamy sur le canapé, en train de regarder la télévision. Il tourne la tête vers elle.

— Ça s'est bien passé ? demande-t-il.

Elle secoue la tête en ravalant ses larmes. Il murmure « désolé » en baissant la tête. Elle racle sa gorge et réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle ressort finalement de la maison et s'assoit sur les marches du perron. Bellamy doit sans doute penser qu'elle est folle mais elle s'en fiche. Elle a besoin d'air frais, comme si elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle se demande si Octavia est dans sa chambre ou si elle est chez Lincoln. Elle n'est presque plus à la maison, en ce moment.

Elle entend la porte de la maison s'ouvrir mais elle ne se retourne pas. Elle sait que c'est Bellamy, elle le reconnait à ses pas. Elle émet un sursaut lorsqu'il pose une légère couverture sur ses épaules. Elle l'enroule autour d'elle. Elle ne dit rien alors qu'il s'assoit à côté d'elle sur les marches.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande-t-il finalement, avec une voix rauque.

— Hémorragie interne. Je n'ai pas pu la réanimer.

Il hoche la tête en regardant devant lui. Elle hésite quelques secondes à se confier à lui. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient réellement amis. Cependant, lorsqu'il lui a parlé de son expérience à la guerre, il n'a pas hésité.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis autant touchée par sa mort, explique-t-elle finalement. Elle était tellement jeune que j'ai tout fait pour l'aider, pour la rassurer. Elle ne méritait pas cette mort. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait dit qu'elle voulait partir. C'est insensé.

— Elle avait une leucémie. Elle s'était préparée à cette fin depuis des années.

— Ce n'est qu'une _enfant_ , dit-elle en commençant à pleurer.

Elle en a marre de paraître faible de cette façon mais elle ne peut pas faire autrement. Elle n'y arrive pas. Bellamy tourne sa tête vers elle et, finalement, pose son bras sur son épaule. Clarke réagit mécaniquement et enfonce son visage dans son épaule, alors qu'il la serre contre elle. Ses larmes débordent enfin de ses yeux. Il ne lui dit pas que tout ira bien mais il est présent pour elle. Il resserre son emprise sur son corps alors qu'elle agrippe son t-shirt. Elle a l'impression d'être de nouveau il y a un mois, lorsqu'il pleurait contre elle. Elle se calme finalement mais laisse sa tête contre lui. Il ne la lâche pas.

— Merci d'être là pour moi.

— Tu as dû me supporter toute la journée pendant que je te parlais de mythologie. Chacun son tour.

Elle sourit légèrement en bousculant son épaule. Elle se lève au bout d'un moment alors que Bellamy reste assis, à regarder devant lui.

— Tu ne rentres pas ? demande-t-elle.

— Bientôt, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle hoche la tête et se retourne pour partir. Bellamy tourne sa tête vers elle et la regarde jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans la maison. Il laisse son regard fixé dans la maison vide. Il est surpris par les frissons qui ont parcouru son échine lorsqu'elle était contre lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir ce genre de choses.

Finalement, au bout d'un certain temps, il se lève et part se coucher, des pensées dans la tête et des sensations dans tout le corps.

Clarke se sent beaucoup mieux le mois suivant. Elle pense toujours à Charlotte mais cela ne lui fait plus aussi mal. Elle sait qu'elle ne lui en veut pas. La présence de Bellamy et Octavia à ses côtés a été parfaite. Sans eux, Clarke ne sait pas ce qu'elle serait devenue après sa mort.

— Est-ce que tout est prêt ? demande Octavia en se précipitant vers Clarke.

— Je n'ai toujours pas de costume, lui dit Clarke en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai pas envie de mettre mon uniforme, tout sauf ça.

— Je t'ai acheté quelque chose, ne t'en fais pas.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel. Apparemment, Halloween est l'une des fêtes préférées d'Octavia et Bellamy… Et ils ont fait les choses en grand. Leur maison est un vrai manoir hanté. Il y a des citrouilles à l'entrée, des toiles d'araignées à chaque recoin et des marmites diffusant de la fumée verdâtre.

Octavia sort de son sac un costume qu'elle tend à Clarke. Cette dernière regarde la longue robe blanche et dorée en souriant.

— Une déesse grecque ? demande-t-elle en haussant l'un de ses sourcils.

— Mon frère va devenir fou, dit Octavia en riant.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel et entre dans sa chambre pour pouvoir se changer. Octavia est déguisée en diablesse et Bellamy compte être un zombie. Elle entend la porte d'entrée sonner alors qu'elle enfile sa robe. Elle se place devant le miroir en se regardant. Elle est vraiment jolie, elle ne peut pas dire le contraire. Elle prend ses cheveux blond et fait une tresse en épi de blé sur le côté. Elle prend une petite couronne qu'elle pose sur ses cheveux. Elle se maquille le plus légèrement possible et sourit en se voyant. Elle se prend en photo et l'envoie à Wells. Elle attend quelques secondes mais il ne semble pas encore l'avoir vu.

Elle repose le portable sur sa table de chevet et descend rapidement les escaliers. Elle écarquille les yeux en voyant le monde dans son salon. Il y a plus d'une vingtaine de personnes qui dansent et qu'elle ne connait pas. Elle cherche autour d'elle et sourit en voyant Jasper et Monty. Jasper est déguisé en momie alors que Monty est en vampire.

— Vous êtes beaux ! dit-elle en les regardant tour à tour.

— Dis-moi Clarke, lui dit Monty. Est-ce que tu veux que je te suce ?

— Euh… dit-elle en commençant à rire.

— Le sang, je veux dire ! Oh mon dieu, le sang ! Clarke !

Jasper et Clarke éclatent de rire alors que Monty commence à rougir. Elle se penche vers lui et embrasse sa joue, heureuse de revoir ses amis. Elle croise Harper et lui fait une longue étreinte. Elle s'apprête à lui parler mais écarquille les yeux en voyant Raven avec Octavia, au loin.

— Raven !

Cette dernière se tourne vers Clarke en souriant et la prend légèrement dans ses bras. Clarke regarde sa tenue de haut en bas. Elle est habillée comme Elisabeth Bennet dans _Orgueils et Préjugés_.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande Clarke avec un sourire.

— C'est Octavia qui m'a invitée, lui dit Raven. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire donc je suis heureuse d'être ici !

— Comment est-ce que tu vas depuis ta rupture avec Finn ?

— Je vais bien, lui assure-t-elle. J'ai trouvé un appartement dans le centre.

— Il aurait pu te laisser l'appartement…

— J'avais besoin de changement.

Clarke hoche la tête alors que Raven lui raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'elle n'est plus avec Finn. Jasper arrive rapidement vers eux et commence à parler à Raven. Clarke fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarque les allusions que lui lance Jasper. Il semble déjà très intéressé par elle...

Clarke en profite pour s'éclipser et aller dans la cuisine, au calme. Elle n'est plus habituée à être entourée de monde. Elle sursaute lorsqu'elle voit Bellamy, ayant eu la même idée qu'elle. Elle le regarde de haut en bas. Il fait un très bon zombie.

— Classe mon costume, pas vrai ? demande-t-il en riant.

— Pas aussi beau que le mien, répond-elle avec un léger clin d'œil.

— Qui es-tu comme déesse grecque ? demande-t-il avec un petit sourire.

— Octavia ne me l'a pas dit, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Athéna, quelque chose comme ça.

Il hoche la tête en continuant à la regarder alors qu'elle prend un verre et le remplit d'eau. Elle s'appuie contre le comptoir à côté de lui et boit à petites gorgées.

— C'est sympa comme soirée, dit-elle en souriant. Je n'ai jamais réellement fêté Halloween avant donc je suis surprise par tout ça.

— Je suis content de voir que tu t'amuses.

Elle sourit en hochant la tête et tourne son regard vers lui. Ils se regardent quelques secondes. Bellamy fait lentement dériver ses yeux vers ses lèvres mais les remonte immédiatement, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le remarque. Elle voit ses yeux se dilater alors qu'il la regarde. Elle sent sa respiration s'accélérer et son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Bellamy se penche légèrement vers elle mais Miller entre soudainement dans la cuisine. Il se remet droit en raclant sa gorge.

— Clarke, que tu es belle ! s'écrie Miller en se précipitant vers elle.

Clarke commence à rire alors qu'il la prend dans ses bras en la faisant tourner en l'air. Elle aperçoit Bellamy sortir de la pièce du coin de l'œil. Elle regarde Miller en pinçant sa joue.

— Alors, comment se passe le travail au poste de police ?

— Tout va bien, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je m'amuse plus qu'autre chose avec Bellamy.

— Bravo, ça donne envie de se faire attaquer tout ça, dit-elle en riant.

Ils continuent à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entraîne au milieu du salon pour danser avec ses amis. Elle rit en tournoyant autour d'Octavia. Cette soirée est vraiment spéciale pour elle. Elle envoie plusieurs messages à Wells en étant légèrement alcoolisée à la toute fin. Heureusement pour elle, il ne répond pas. Il doit comprendre qu'elle est n'est pas réellement dans son état normal…

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouve, le lendemain midi, affalée sur le canapé à côté d'Octavia. Elles regardent la télévision en mangeant des céréales alors que Bellamy vient vers Clarke en tendant le téléphone de celle-ci.

— Ta mère est en train d'appeler, lui dit-il.

— Je vais laisser le répondeur.

Il hoche la tête et s'assoit dans le fauteuil pour pouvoir commenter avec les filles ce qu'elles regardent. Clarke regarde son téléphone et fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle voit qu'elle a deux messages vocaux de sa mère. Elle hésite avant de les ouvrir. Elle n'a pas particulièrement envie de lui parler. Elle soupire finalement et met son téléphone contre son oreille.

 _« Clarke ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne réponds pas… C'est vraiment urgent. Clarke ? »_

 _« Bon, écoute, je n'étais pas censée te le dire à travers un message vocal mais… C'est Wells. Il faut que tu me rappelles immédiatement. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Appelle-moi, je t'en supplie. »_

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Je suis désolée pour ce petit jour de retard, j'ai eu un week end extrêmement chargé ! J'étais avec les auteurs de FF Bellarke** Géraldine **et** Estelle **, donc je n'ai pas une seule fois pensé à la fiction. On s'est super bien amusé en tout cas, c'était génial. D'ailleurs,** Géraldine **m'a promis que son chapitre allait bientôt être terminé ! Quand à** Estelle **, elle a commencé une petite page… donc attendez encore un peu pour elle !**

 **Sinon, j'ai une GRANDE nouvelle à vous annoncer ! J'ai gagné ce week end un pass à la convention The 100 à Paris ! Je vais rencontrer tout le casting, oui ! Je n'aurais pas de photo avec Bob puisque les places sont épuisées mais j'aurais son autographe, ainsi qu'une photo avec Jarod (Miller), Richard (Murphy) et Henry Ian (Kane). Je suis vraiment impatiente d'y aller et rencontrer tout le monde ! (d'ailleurs, je suis à la recherche d'un hébergement pour une nuit sur Paris donc si vous y habitez et vous avez de la place… ce serait magnifique) Vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter au pseudo** Carreyland **si vous voulez me parler ou si vous voulez simplement voir mes photos avec les acteurs !**

 **Prochain chapitre : Clarke se rend chez Wells… avec quelqu'un d'autre. Des pleurs, du réconfort, des pleurs, du réconfort.**

 **\- Amandine.**

 **PS : Je n'ai tellement pas eu le temps cette dernière semaine que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews, encore une fois je suis désolée... Mais je vous aime, je vous le jure !**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

Clarke se précipite à l'étage et rentre immédiatement dans sa chambre. Elle prend l'un de ses sacs et le jette violemment sur son lit. Octavia et Bellamy arrivent rapidement derrière elle et la regarde fourrer des affaires au hasard dedans.

— Comment est-ce que tu vas y aller ? lui demande Octavia. Ma voiture est en révision et…

— Je vais prendre le bus, la coupe Clarke sans se retourner. Il faut que je sois là-bas le plus vite possible.

— Je t'y emmène, répond alors Bellamy, sans aucune hésitation. Tu y arriveras plus vite.

Clarke arrête ses mouvements et se fige quelques secondes. Elle se tourne finalement vers lui. Elle doit être dans un état épouvantable. Elle vient d'apprendre que son meilleur ami est à l'hôpital i peine cinq minutes. Elle n'a pas versé une seule larme lorsqu'elle a écouté les messages vocaux de sa mère. Elle n'arrive pas encore à réaliser ce qu'il se passe. C'est impossible. Wells va bien.

— Je ne peux pas te demander ça, lui dit Clarke. Il faut deux heures de route pour y aller en voiture, tu ne peux pas le faire simplement pour moi.

— Si tu y vas en bus, ça prendra encore plus de temps. Laisse-moi t'aider. Wells est aussi mon ami.

Elle hésite quelques secondes et accepte en hochant la tête. C'est vrai que Bellamy et Wells ont toujours été proches, même s'ils ne se sont vus que trois fois. Elle sait qu'ils s'envoient quelques messages dans son dos, de temps en temps.

Octavia et Bellamy partent de la chambre pour lui laisser quelques secondes toute seule. Elle termine de préparer son sac en ajoutant une trousse de toilette. Elle attend dans sa chambre en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, en mordant sa lèvre. Il ne faut pas qu'elle se disperse. Wells va bien. Elle réalise alors qu'elle n'a toujours pas répondu à sa mère. Elle sort son portable et lui envoie simplement un message. Elle ne veut pas que sa mère lui expose tout ce qu'il s'est passé au téléphone. Il faut qu'elle sache tout de vive voix.

 **Clarke G.** : _« Je pars tout de suite de chez moi. Je suis là dans deux heures. »_

Elle prend son sac et descend rapidement les escaliers. Elle regarde dehors et voit que Bellamy l'attend déjà dans la voiture. Elle s'approche d'Octavia et celle-ci la prend longuement dans ses bras. Clarke se détend directement et enfouie son visage dans ses cheveux bruns.

— Tout va bien se passer, lui dit Octavia. Tu m'envoies un message pour m'avertir de l'avancée des choses, d'accord ?

— D'accord, répond Clarke en hochant la tête. Je reviens dès que possible. Je t'aime.

— Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle en embrassant sa joue.

Clarke sort de la maison et ouvre la portière passagère. Elle balance son sac à l'arrière et boucle sa ceinture, alors que Bellamy démarre la voiture. Il met la chaine de radio que Clarke préfère pour l'aider à se détendre. Elle triture ses doigts et se ronge les ongles en attendant que la route passe. Elle a simplement envie d'être à ses côtés, immédiatement. Au bout d'une heure de route, sa mère l'appelle. Elle soupire avant de décrocher.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman ?

 _— C'était juste pour te dire de venir directement à l'hôpital. Je t'y attendrai avec Thélonious._

— D'accord, j'y serai.

 _— Clarke, il faut que je te dise que…_

— Non, je ne veux rien savoir par téléphone. Je suis là dans une heure.

Elle raccroche en remettant son portable dans sa poche. Elle continue à regarder la route devant elle en écoutant la radio.

 _Where did I go wrong ? I lost a friend_

 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_

 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_

 _Had I known how to save a life_

Bellamy tend sa main et éteint immédiatement la radio alors que Clarke ferme les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration. Elle ne réagit pas lorsque Bellamy place délicatement une main sur son genou, dans un geste de réconfort. Elle ne la retire pas. Elle n'en a pas la force et, surtout, elle n'en a pas envie. Il essaye de tout faire pour l'aider. Elle est reconnaissante qu'il soit présent avec elle.

Elle angoisse de plus en plus lorsqu'elle voit le panneau de son ancienne ville devant ses yeux. Elle indique à Bellamy la route qu'il faut prendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent tous les deux devant l'hôpital. Bellamy essaye de trouver une place sur laquelle se garer alors que Clarke calme sa respiration. Ils sortent tous les deux de la voiture au bout d'une minute et entrent dans l'hôpital. Clarke se dirige vers l'accueil.

— La chambre de Wells Jaha, s'il vous plait.

— 214. Vous pouvez prendre l'ascenseur à droite.

Elle remercie la secrétaire et entre dans l'ascenseur avec Bellamy. Dès que les portes s'ouvrent sur le deuxième étage, Clarke se précipite dehors. Ils avancent tous les deux en essayant de trouver la chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur sa mère et sur Thélonious. Clarke s'engouffre dans les bras ouverts de sa mère et la serre contre elle, contre toute attente. Elle salue rapidement Thélonious.

— Voici Bellamy, dit Clarke en le montrant. C'est lui qui m'a amenée jusqu'ici.

— Enchanté, dit Thélonious en lui serrant la main.

Abby le regarde de haut en bas et serre également sa main. Thélonious part un peu plus loin alors que Clarke regarde Abby, des yeux remplis de larmes. Elle regarde sa fille en poussant un léger soupir.

— Comment est-ce qu'il va ? demande alors Clarke. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Blessure à l'arme blanche, répond sa mère. Il a essayé de défendre quelqu'un qui se faisait agresser dans la rue. Il a reçu un coup de couteau à l'abdomen. Le temps que les ambulanciers arrivent, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il vient à l'instant de sortir de la salle d'opération.

— Est-ce qu'il… commence à dire Clarke sans finir sa phrase.

— Il est dans le coma. Je suis désolée.

Clarke pose sa main sur sa bouche en laissant échapper un léger gémissement. Sa mère comprend immédiatement ce qu'elle ressent et la reprend de nouveau dans ses bras. Clarke éclate en sanglots contre elle en serrant son pull. Elle essaye de caresser ses cheveux tant bien que mal, malgré les pleurs de sa fille. Bellamy baisse la tête en entendant la nouvelle, des larmes arrivant dans ses yeux. Il tient à Wells et encore plus à Clarke. La voir dans cet état est insoutenable pour lui. Il sait la douleur que c'est de perdre quelqu'un. Il espère que Wells se réveillera. Clarke n'y arrivera jamais sans lui.

— Tu peux entrer dans sa chambre, lui dit Abby en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Tu peux aller lui parler. Il a besoin de toi.

Clarke hoche la tête en reniflant légèrement. Elle regarde Bellamy et celui-ci lui fait un léger mouvement de tête, pour lui dire lui aussi d'entrer. Elle souffle un bon coup et pose sa main sur la poignée de porte. Elle l'ouvre et se fige en voyant Wells allongé sur le grand lit blanc. Il est pale et relié à plusieurs tuyaux. Clarke ferme la porte derrière elle et s'avance lentement. Elle s'assoit sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Elle hésite quelques secondes et, finalement, prend sa main entre les siennes. Elle sent des larmes rouler sur ses joues alors qu'elle le regarde. Elle aimerait tellement lui dire à quel point elle l'aime, mais c'est compliqué. Elle prend une grande inspiration.

— Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, dit-elle finalement. Peut-être que je parle comme une imbécile à quelqu'un qui ne m'écoute pas mais tant pis, je vais le faire. Parce qu'il y a une infime chance que tu m'entendes et que tu décides de te réveiller en me disant que tout ça n'était qu'une blague. Que tout va bien.

Elle serre sa main en espérant qu'il bouge ses doigts. Elle sait qu'elle espère trop mais ça a toujours été le cas. Clarke espère indéfiniment.

— Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour toi ces derniers mois, dit-elle en sentant des larmes sur ses joues. À cause de mon déménagement, nous ne nous sommes pas vus autant qu'avant. J'aurais aimé être à tes côtés depuis le début. Je suis ta meilleure amie et on se connait depuis la garderie. Je suis complètement stupide d'être partie.

Elle soupire en avançant son visage et en le posant sur leurs mains entrelacées. Elle écoute le ronflement des machines reliées au corps de Wells et regarde son torse bouger de haut en bas au gré de sa respiration.

— Je t'aime tellement, Wells, continue-t-elle à dire en pleurant. Je ne te le dis pas assez, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Mais c'est le cas. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Tu es ma famille, j'ai besoin de toi. Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie.

Elle pose son visage contre la couverture en poussant un rauque incontrôlable. Elle n'arrive pas à s'arrêter de pleurer en le voyant dans cet état. Elle serre plusieurs fois ses doigts pour essayer de se calmer, ce qu'elle arrive à faire au bout de quelques minutes. Elle reprend peu à peu contenance.

Elle continue à lui parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours. Elle évoque Harper avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle ne lui a pas encore dit ce qu'il s'est passé pour Wells. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils sortaient ensemble, c'est vrai, mais ils tiennent beaucoup l'un à l'autre. Au bout de deux heures, elle n'a plus rien à dire. Elle reste simplement à côté de lui, sa main dans la sienne. Elle lève la tête lorsque Bellamy vient dans l'encadrement de la porte.

— Il est bientôt 19h, lui dit-il. Les visites vont se terminer.

— D'accord, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Il hoche la tête et part sur le côté de la chambre. Clarke baisse la tête en souriant et serre la main de Wells. Elle lui raconte rapidement les derniers événements avec Bellamy. Il serait content de savoir qu'ils sont désormais amis.

Elle se relève et l'embrasse sur le front en lui disant « à demain ». Elle sort de la chambre et se dirige vers Bellamy, assit sur le côté. Il se lève et la regarde.

— Ta mère m'a dit qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Elle m'a dit que tu pouvais dormir là-bas aussi longtemps que tu le souhaitais.

— D'accord, répond-elle en hochant la tête.

— Je pense que je vais rentrer alors, dit-il en mettant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Clarke se fige en entendant ses paroles. Elle n'a pas envie qu'il parte d'ici, elle a besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Elle ne veut pas rester seulement avec sa mère, c'est au-dessus de ses forces.

— Est-ce que tu es sûr ? demande-t-elle. Il fait déjà nuit et ça va être compliqué pour la route, puis…

— Si tu veux que je reste avec toi, princesse, tu as juste à me le dire, lui dit-il sérieusement.

— C'est le cas, dit-elle en hochant la tête. J'ai besoin de ta présence. Est-ce que tu veux bien rester ?

Bellamy hoche lentement la tête alors qu'elle lui sourit légèrement, des larmes toujours coincées dans ses yeux. Bellamy lui fait un signe de la tête en lui montrant l'ascenseur, alors qu'elle hoche la tête. Ils entrent dans celui-ci et partent vers le parking, dans la voiture de Bellamy.

Clarke lui dit où tourner pour se rendre dans son ancienne maison. Alors qu'elle voit son ancien quartier approcher, elle commence à paniquer. Cela se voit que c'est un quartier très riche. Elle n'a pas envie que Bellamy continue à la juger sur son ancienne vie. Heureusement pour elle, celui-ci ne dit rien et se gare lentement devant la maison de sa mère. Ils sortent de la voiture et entrent dans la maison. Abby arrive vers eux et se fige.

— Oh, Bellamy, tu es resté.

— C'est moi qui lui ai demandé, répond Clarke en plissant des yeux. Je ne voulais pas être seule.

Sa mère hoche la tête et part lentement dans le salon. Clarke soupire et tourne la tête vers Bellamy. Celui-ci regarde autour de lui, la bouche grande ouverte. Oui, sa mère est extrêmement riche. Clarke lui fait signe d'entrer dans le salon. Celle-ci écarquille les yeux lorsqu'elle voit Marcus attablé. Celui-ci se lève dès qu'il la voit et ouvre grand ses bras. Elle sourit et le prend rapidement dans ses bras.

— Je suis contente que tu sois là, lui dit Marcus. Tu m'avais beaucoup manquée.

— Toi aussi, répond-elle en souriant. Je te présente Bellamy, mon colocataire.

Bellamy sourit et lui serre la main. Marcus leur propose d'aller à table. Ils commencent à parler de tout sauf de l'état de Wells. Clarke n'a pas envie de se remettre à penser à lui pour le moment. Elle veut parler d'autre chose.

— Est-ce que tu te plais là-bas ? lui demande Marcus. L'hôpital dans lequel tu travailles est convenable ?

— Oh oui, répond Clarke. J'aime vraiment travailler dans mon hôpital, j'ai fait la connaissance de beaucoup de personne grâce à ça.

— Tu t'es fait beaucoup d'amis ?

— Je m'entends extrêmement bien avec la sœur de Bellamy, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Elle est rapidement devenue ma meilleure amie.

— Et depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble, tous les deux ? demande Marcus en regardant Bellamy et Clarke.

Bellamy s'étouffe sur son morceau de viande alors que Clarke écarquille les yeux. Elle se tourne vers Bellamy alors qu'il commence à rougir. Elle mord sa lèvre en souriant et regarde Marcus devant elle.

— En fait, nous sommes simplement amis, dit-elle en clarifiant la situation.

— Je suis désolé, répond rapidement Marcus. Puisque vous vivez ensemble et qu'il t'a emmenée en voiture jusqu'ici, je croyais que… Peu importe.

Clarke rit doucement en jouant avec sa nourriture alors que Bellamy gratte sa nuque. Abby demande à Clarke combien de jours elle compte rester et cette dernière hausse les épaules.

— Je travaille lundi donc je ne peux rester que jusqu'à dimanche. C'est pareil pour Bellamy, à moins qu'il parte avant. Je reste seulement deux nuits.

— Et si Wells ne se réveille pas ? demande-t-elle en haussant l'un de ses sourcils.

— Je reviendrai le week end prochain. Je ne peux pas faire autrement, maman.

— Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas partir.

— Abby… murmure Marcus à côté.

Clarke jette un regard noir à sa mère alors qu'elle l'ignore et se sert un nouveau verre de vin. Bellamy se fige en sentant l'ambiance dévier rapidement.

— Tout ce que je dis, continue Abby, c'est que tu serais à ses côtés tous les jours si tu étais restée ici.

— Sauf que je serais à tes côtés aussi, et ça, il en est hors de question.

Elle se lève de table en balançant sa serviette en plein milieu. Elle part du salon et monte les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle s'enferme en s'adossant contre la porte. Elle n'aurait pas dû laisser Bellamy tout seul avec sa mère et Marcus mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas rester. Elle attend quelques minutes et entend Marcus et Bellamy monter les escaliers. Marcus lui montre la chambre d'amis alors que Bellamy le remercie et entre dedans.

Clarke file dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre et retire ses vêtements un à un. Elle entre sous la douche et soupire d'aise en sentant l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau. Elle ferme les yeux sans bouger, en essayant d'encaisser tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans la journée. Elle sort après quelques minutes et enfile un short et un t-shirt. Elle s'écroule sur son lit en allumant la télévision. Elle regarde un épisode d'une série et continue avec le prochain. Elle a envie de s'épuiser pour pouvoir dormir calmement, sans faire un seul cauchemar. Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Charlotte, c'est infernal. Elle n'arrive plus à dormir normalement.

Elle éteint la télévision lorsqu'il est un peu plus de minuit et se glisse sous la couette. Elle serre son oreiller contre elle et ferme les yeux. Elle se tourne plusieurs fois en essayant de compter les moutons. Elle serre les dents lorsqu'elle arrive à 800, sans aucun succès. Foutue insomnie. Elle grogne dans son oreiller et regarde de nouveau l'heure. Il est presque deux heures. Elle soupire et se lève de son lit. Elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre et fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle voit celle de Bellamy entrouverte. Elle descend lentement les escaliers et entre dans la cuisine. Elle sursaute en voyant Bellamy, un verre d'eau à la main.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande-t-elle en chuchotant.

— Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, répond-il. Et toi ?

— La même chose.

Il hoche la tête alors qu'elle le frôle en se versant un verre d'eau. Elle boit lentement et voit Bellamy laver le sien dans l'évier. Il s'apprête à sortir de la cuisine mais elle l'arrête.

— Attends, murmure-t-elle avant qu'il parte. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien… Ou est-ce que je peux… Enfin nous…

— Respire, dit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Ça va peut-être te sembler stupide mais… Je n'ai pas envie de dormir seule ce soir.

Bellamy la regarde durant quelques secondes alors qu'elle devient rouge comme une tomate. Elle plaque ses mains contre son visage pour cacher son embarras. Elle vient clairement de lui dire qu'elle aimerait dormir à ses côtés.

— Oublie ce que je viens de dire, lui dit-elle enfin. C'était idiot.

— Non, pas du tout, répond-il rapidement. Lorsqu'Octavia et moi avons perdus notre mère, je détestais dormir seul moi aussi.

Elle mord sa lèvre en hochant la tête alors qu'il lui fait un signe de la tête, pour lui dire de monter à l'étage. Elle le suit doucement. Il entre dans sa chambre alors qu'elle rentre à son tour.

— Tu préfères quel côté ? demande-t-il.

— Peu importe.

Bellamy s'allonge en dessous des couvertures, du côté droit. Clarke grimpe dans le lit à côté de lui en rabattant la couverture sur elle. Bellamy reste sur le dos en contemplant le plafond. Elle se met dans la même position que lui.

— Bonne nuit, Bellamy.

— Bonne nuit, princesse.

Elle le voit fermer les yeux à côté d'elle. Elle laisse ses yeux ouverts en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Elle sent la main de Bellamy juste à côté d'elle, la frôlant à quelques reprises. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi et elle ne peut pas l'expliquer, mais ça la rend folle. Elle franchit les quelques centimètres entre leurs mains et prend doucement la sienne, sans aller plus loin. Elle attend un certain temps en retenant sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge son bras et entrelace ses doigts aux siens. Elle sourit et s'endort en sentant son pouce caresser le dos de sa main, l'apaisant immédiatement.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveille, Bellamy n'est plus dans son lit. Elle se lève en essayant de démêler ses cheveux et descend les escaliers. Elle arrive dans la cuisine et voit Bellamy debout, en train de boire une tasse de café.

— Des nouvelles de Wells ? demande-t-elle en tout premier.

— Non, je suis désolé. Ta mère m'a dit qu'elle travaillait à l'hôpital aujourd'hui.

— On est samedi, dit Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle est vraiment acharnée.

Bellamy lui tend une tasse de café et vide la sienne dans l'évier. Il monte les escaliers et Clarke entend juste après la douche s'actionner. Elle soupire en pensant fortement à Wells.

Une heure après, elle arrive à l'hôpital et entre dans la chambre de Wells avec Bellamy.

— Tu peux rester si tu veux, lui dit-elle. Il t'aimait beaucoup.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Pas de problème.

Il hoche la tête et prend une chaise à côté de celle de Clarke. Elle reprend la main de Wells entre les siennes et le regarde. Bellamy laisse ses yeux sur le visage de Clarke. Elle a vécu beaucoup trop de drames dernièrement. Il espère que tout ira bien pour Wells.

— Je ne regrette pas d'être partie, dit-elle finalement à Bellamy, en continuant à regarder Wells. Je sais que je devrais me sentir coupable, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Wells a toujours été altruiste. Bien-sûr qu'il allait essayer de sauver quelqu'un. Ce n'est vraiment pas étonnant. S'il meurt, je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas…

Bellamy s'avance et pose une main sur le genou de Clarke. Elle le regarde en pinçant ses lèvres. Elle soupire alors qu'il l'attire contre lui. Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'il caresse doucement ses cheveux. Cela fait deux fois. Deux fois qu'il essaye de la réconforter. Cela commence à devenir une habitude.

— Il ira bien, lui dit Bellamy dans ses cheveux. Il va se battre pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas.

— J'espère que ce que tu dis est vrai, dit-elle en soupirant.

Ils passèrent la journée tous les deux dans la chambre d'hôpital. Clarke lui raconte plusieurs anecdotes avec Wells, notamment lorsqu'une de ses petites amies pensait que Clarke voulait sortir avec lui. Elle lui raconte aussi la fois où Wells a frappé son petit ami de l'époque.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? demande Bellamy en riant.

— Il avait oublié de me dire au revoir…

— Le pauvre garçon, simplement pour ça !

Elle éclate de rire en hochant la tête. Elle reçoit un coup de téléphone de sa mère alors que l'heure des visites se rapproche considérablement.

— Tu restes ce soir, pas vrai ? demande Clarke.

— Si tu veux toujours de moi.

Elle sourit légèrement en hochant la tête. Elle dit au revoir à Wells et rentre avec Bellamy, le plus lentement possible. Elle n'a pas envie de manger avec sa mère une nouvelle fois. Elle en a marre des scandales dans sa famille. Elle rentre en traînant des pieds chez elle et voit, une fois de plus, sa mère et Marcus attablés. Heureusement pour Clarke, sa mère ne lui fait aucun commentaire. À la place, elle pose plusieurs questions à Bellamy et semble s'intéresser à son travail.

— Tu aimes ce que tu fais ? demande-t-elle, curieuse.

— C'est ma vocation, répond-il honnêtement. J'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose d'utile, comme cela doit l'être pour Clarke.

Sa mère hoche la tête en souriant alors que Clarke hausse l'un de ses sourcils. C'est la première fois qu'elle voit sa mère sourire de tout le week end. C'est une première.

Plusieurs heures après, Clarke fait les cent pas dans toute sa chambre, les mains sur les hanches. Elle ne peut pas aller dans la chambre de Bellamy. Deux jours de suite ? C'est beaucoup trop. BEAUCOUP trop. Mais elle a tellement bien dormi hier soir…

Elle soupire et ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Tant pis. Elle entrouvre doucement sa chambre. Bellamy ouvre un œil et la regarde quelques temps. Il hoche la tête alors qu'elle murmure un remerciement. Elle entre dans la chambre et s'allonge. Elle se met sur le côté et fixe le dos de Bellamy. Elle arrive à apercevoir ses larges épaules à travers le t-shirt noir qu'il porte. Elle avance lentement son visage et pose son front sur son dos. Pourquoi est-elle aussi tactile ? Il va la prendre pour une folle.

Elle reste dans cette position lorsqu'elle voit qu'il ne bouge pas. Elle prie pour qu'il soit déjà endormi. Cependant, il bouge et tend son bras droit en arrière. Il prend la main de Clarke alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils. Il tire son bras et elle se retrouve, finalement, avec son bras autour de lui. « _Je suis la grande cuillère_ », pense-t-elle soudainement en souriant. Il entrelace ses doigts avec les siens et ne dit rien.

— Merci, murmure-t-elle contre lui.

Il donne une légère pression à ses doigts en guise de réponse. Elle s'endort lentement sans faire un seul cauchemar.

Le lendemain, la première pensée de Clarke se trouve être « _Je suis la petite cuillère_ ». Elle sent la respiration de Bellamy sur sa nuque et son bras fermement autour de sa taille. Elle aimerait rester plus longtemps dans la chaleur de la chambre mais décide de se lever. Elle enlève délicatement son bras de son corps et sort de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, sans entendre le soupir que pousse Bellamy. Il était déjà réveillé depuis une heure.

Elle se sert un bol de céréale et attend que Bellamy se lève. Elle lui prépare en attendant une tasse de café ainsi qu'une clémentine. Il aime manger des fruits le matin. Justement, dix minutes après, celui-ci arrive dans la cuisine, les cheveux décoiffés et les yeux à moitié fermés. Il boit directement une gorgée de café alors que le téléphone fixe sonne. Clarke repose son bol et le prend dans sa main.

— Allo ? demande-t-elle.

— _Clarke ?_ demande sa mère à l'autre bout du fil. _C'est Wells !_

Clarke sent soudainement un nœud dans son estomac et s'appuie au meuble à côté d'elle. Bellamy fronce les sourcils en la regardant et se lève, en s'approchant d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

— _Il vient de se réveiller !_ s'exclame sa mère. _Viens tout de suite à l'hôpital !_

Clarke pousse un cri de joie et raccroche rapidement le téléphone. Elle crie à Bellamy « Il est réveillé » et se jette violemment dans ses bras. Bellamy rit dans ses cheveux en la soulevant de terre, la serrant encore plus contre lui. Elle rit dans son cou et sent une larme de joie couler sur sa joue. Il se sépare d'elle et prend son visage entre ses mains.

— Il va bien ! lui dit-il en souriant. Tout va bien !

Elle hoche la tête en enfouissant de nouveau son visage contre lui. Elle se sépare finalement et court à l'étage pour pouvoir se changer. Elle enfile rapidement un jean et une chemise tandis que Bellamy s'habille également. Ils sortent tous les deux avec un grand sourire sur leurs visages et conduisent jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Bellamy doit courir après Clarke dans les couloirs de l'hôpital tellement elle est pressée. Ils entrent tous les deux dans la chambre et Wells lève la tête en les regardant. Il sourit alors que Clarke s'écrase dans ses bras, tout en faisant attention à sa blessure.

— Tu vas bien, dit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

— Oui, comme tu peux le voir, dit celui-ci en riant.

— Tu m'as tellement fait peur ! Je t'aime, Wells !

Elle le prend de nouveau dans ses bras alors qu'il fait un signe à Bellamy pour dire qu'elle est folle. Bellamy s'avance et pose sa main sur son bras en lui disant qu'il est heureux de le voir. Il sort ensuite de la chambre pour leur laisser de l'intimité. Clarke s'assoit à côté de lui.

— Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, lui dit-elle lentement.

— Non, on a tout le temps pour ça. Toi tu dois tout me raconter.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Toi et Bellamy, répond Wells en roulant les yeux.

Clarke le regarde avec la bouche grande ouverte, sans savoir par où il veut en venir. Wells joue de ses sourcils alors qu'elle se sent rougir.

— Il n'y a rien, répond-elle rapidement. Il m'a accompagnée jusqu'ici parce que je n'ai toujours pas de voiture.

— Et il est resté ?

— Je ne voulais pas qu'il rentre de nuit. Nous avons dormi ensemble en attendant et…

— Attends… Dans le même lit ?

Clarke soupire en mettant son visage dans ses mains. Elle lui raconte tout d alors qu'il sourit tout au long de l'histoire. Elle lui dit qu'ils ont dormi ensemble seulement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule. Elle lui parle de leur relation qui commence réellement à être amicale.

— Tu l'aimes bien ? demande-t-il en souriant.

— Comme un ami, répond-elle rapidement. C'est vrai que je peux avoir une attirance pour lui mais elle est simplement physique. Rien de plus.

— Mais tu commences à bien t'entendre avec lui.

— Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il m'a rendu la vie infernale au début.

Il hoche les épaules alors qu'elle détourne la conversation en parlant d'Harper. Elle rit lorsque Wells lui demande de l'appeler. Elle lui laisse le téléphone portable et le regarde avec un grand sourire sur son visage lorsqu'il commence à lui parler.

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Normalement j'ai répondu à vos reviews, si tout s'est bien passé ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre…**

 **Merci à** Anas **(Contente de t'occuper dans les transports en commun alors !)** June Green **(Merci à toi ! J'adore aussi la mythologie, ça me passionne vraiment)** GreenEyes **(Ah c'est super gentil ! Eh bien j'espère que j'ai répondu à tes questions avec ce chapitre…)** Moi **(Oh c'est génial si tu y vas également ! Si tu arrives à me trouver viens me parler surtout !)** Lucioole **(Salut ! Oui, je suis désolée pour Finn… Un jour j'essayerai de ne pas le faire passer pour un méchant ! Quant à une histoire d'amour Clexa je ne préfère pas le dire maintenant… Et un OS c'est un One Shot, c'est-à-dire un seul chapitre)** Laura **(Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir !)**

 **Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps de poster lundi prochain puisque je reviendrais de la convention, je serai sans doute fatiguée… En tout cas, comme je l'ai mis sur le précédent chapitre, suivez-moi sur Twitter (Carreyland) si vous voulez savoir comment se passe la convention. J'espère pouvoir acheter une photo avec Bob sur place, on verra bien tout cas !**

 **Bisous à tous !**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

Clarke est adossée contre l'un des murs de sa chambre et est en train de dessiner un portrait lorsqu'Octavia rentre subitement dans sa chambre. Clarke sursaute et grogne lorsqu'elle voit qu'elle a débordé sur son papier.

— Maintenant je vais être obligée de gommer l'une des parties du dessin, grommelle-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ?

— Rien en particulier, marmonne-t-elle en rougissant.

Elle était en train de faire le portrait de Bellamy. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle fait ça, c'est juste qu'elle aime les expressions de son visage. Un tas d'émotion passe dans ses yeux lorsqu'il parle à plusieurs personnes différentes. Elle avait envie de capturer ces moments.

Elle ferme son carnet et lève les yeux vers Octavia en souriant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-elle.

— Je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer dans la chambre de ma meilleure amie pour lui parler ? demande Octavia en s'asseyant sur son lit.

— Quand tu dis que je suis ta « meilleure amie », c'est lorsque tu as besoin de me dire quelque chose d'important. Crache le morceau.

Octavia prend une grande inspiration et commence à triturer la couverture du lit de ses doigts. Clarke fronce les sourcils. C'est très rare lorsqu'Octavia est stressée, surtout lorsqu'il y a seulement une personne dans la pièce. Elle regarde Clarke en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle se lance finalement.

— Je vais déménager chez Lincoln.

Elle lâche ses paroles comme une bombe et attend quelques secondes pour voir la réaction de Clarke. Celle-ci se fige et écarquille les yeux au bout de quelques secondes, comprenant enfin la portée de ses paroles. Elle racle sa gorge.

— C'est super, Octavia ! Je suis vraiment contente pour vous.

— Vraiment ? demande-t-elle en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

— Bien-sûr que oui ! s'exclame Clarke. Vous êtes parfaits ensemble, puis de toute façon tu es tout le temps chez lui. Ça ne va pas changer grand-chose, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Je savais que tu allais réagir de cette façon, dit Octavia en souriant. Le plus dur sera de l'annoncer à Bellamy.

Clarke fait une légère grimace en entendant le prénom de celui-ci. C'est vrai qu'il a vécu avec Octavia toute sa vie, il a toujours pris soin d'elle. Il risque de mal le prendre. Cela va lui faire très bizarre.

— Quand est-ce que tu comptes l'annoncer ? demande Clarke.

— Je ne sais pas. Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

— Octavia…

— PARCE QUE C'EST TON ANNIVERSAIRE !

Octavia crie cette phrase en se levant rapidement et en commençant à sauter sur le lit de Clarke. Clarke éclate de rire en mettant sa tête entre ses mains. Effectivement, c'est le 23 novembre. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Octavia allait s'en rappeler. Elle ne comptait pas particulièrement le fêter, de toute façon. Elle dit à Octavia d'arrêter de crier alors que celle-ci continue de sauter.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demande Bellamy en entrant dans la chambre et en fronçant les sourcils en regardant sa sœur.

— C'EST L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE CLARKE ! crie Octavia.

Bellamy écarquille les yeux en regardant Clarke alors qu'elle pousse un gémissement plaintif. Il accourt vers Octavia et se met sur le lit avec elle. Ils commencent à sauter ensemble alors que Clarke les regarde en riant, encore choquée par tout ce qu'il se passe.

— JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! crient-ils en chœur. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Ils tendent tous les deux leurs mains vers elle en continuant à sauter et à tourner. Clarke sourit pour la toute première fois de la journée et se lève rapidement. Elle saute avec eux sur le lit et ils sautent tous les trois en l'air, leurs bras entremêlés. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils s'écroulent sur le lit de Clarke, tous essoufflés. Clarke, étant au milieu, passe ses bras autour de leurs deux épaules.

— Merci, dit-elle en souriant.

Octavia se penche vers elle et plante un long baiser sur sa joue. Clarke se niche contre elle mais garde son bras autour du cou de Bellamy. Elle n'a pas encore envie qu'il parte de la chambre.

— Je t'ai organisé une fête surprise ce soir, lui dit Octavia.

— Surprise… murmure Bellamy alors que Clarke rit.

— Tant pis, tu feras comme si tu ne le savais pas, dit Octavia. Il faut juste que tu partes vers 17h et que tu reviennes vers 20h.

— Et je prends quoi comme excuse ? demande Clarke.

— Bellamy, répond Octavia en haussant les épaules. Il t'emmènera quelque part.

— Je ne savais pas que je faisais partie du plan, dit Bellamy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Clarke et Octavia rient alors qu'il secoue la tête en se mettant en position assise. Il tapote doucement la jambe de Clarke et se relève. Il sort de la chambre alors que Clarke reste tout contre Octavia. C'est rare lorsqu'elles ont un moment seulement à deux.

— Est-ce que tu peux inviter Raven à mon anniversaire ? lui demande Clarke.

— Déjà fait, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout est prévu.

Clarke sourit contre elle. Elle lui pose des questions sur son futur emménagement avec Lincoln. Apparemment, elle ne semble pas avoir peur. Clarke hoche la tête en laissant ses pensées dériver. Lorsqu'Octavia sera partie, elle devra rester toute seule avec Bellamy. Elle ne sait pas comment cela va se passer. Elle s'entend bien avec lui, elle ne peut pas dire le contraire. Mais s'il lui demandait de partir ? Elle n'est pas encore prête à habiter toute seule…

Octavia finit de parler alors que Clarke acquiesce. Octavia se lève et tire Clarke pour qu'elles puissent descendre et prendre leur déjeuner. Clarke s'assoit à table à côté de Bellamy en commençant à manger dans le silence. Octavia et Bellamy se disputent pour n'importe quel sujet alors qu'elle joue avec sa nourriture. Elle sent les regards intrigués de Bellamy mais elle ne lève pas la tête vers lui. Elle ne veut pas quitter cette maison. Ça fait 8 mois qu'elle habite ici, elle est beaucoup trop habituée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avant ta fête ? demande Bellamy en la regardant.

— Je ne sais pas, répond-elle en haussant les épaules. Choisi ce que tu veux.

— On a qu'à aller au cinéma. Film d'horreur ?

— Oui, dit-elle en commençant à sourire.

Il rit. Lorsqu'il parle de films d'horreur, le visage de Clarke s'illumine de bonheur.

C'est de cette façon qu'ils se retrouvent, en fin de journée, devant un film d'épouvante. Bellamy plisse ses yeux en regardant le film devant lui. Ce n'est vraiment pas son truc. Il sursaute violemment lorsqu'un esprit apparait devant l'écran. Clarke se tourne vers lui en riant alors qu'il la frappe doucement.

— Ce n'est pas mon truc ce genre de films… murmure-t-il.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu me l'as proposé alors ? demande-t-elle en chuchotant.

— Parce que je sais que tu aimes ça.

Elle se tourne vers lui alors qu'il continue à regarder l'écran, comme si ce n'était pas important. Elle sourit doucement. Elle tend sa main et la pose sur celle de Bellamy. Il se tourne vers elle mais elle regarde le film, sans parler. Il fait la même chose en dérivant sa main pour pouvoir entrelacer ses doigts. Il semble se détendre grâce à elle.

Ils sortent du cinéma une heure après et vagabondent dans le centre-ville, en attendant qu'il soit 20h. Ils rentrent dans la voiture de Bellamy et Clarke trépigne d'impatience lorsqu'ils s'approchent de la maison. Bellamy rit en se garant. Il réajuste sa chemise à carreau bleue et noire et sort de la voiture avec Clarke. Elle se met devant la porte et soupire un grand coup. Elle entre alors que la pièce est plongée dans le noir.

— JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Bellamy rit alors que Clarke fait semblant d'être surprise, en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche. Elle sautille lorsqu'elle voit Wells au loin. Elle court vers lui et l'enlace longuement alors que tout le monde rit. Elle saute dans les bras de Raven et Harper également. Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel et dit bonjour à tout le monde. Il fait une accolade à Wells en souriant.

— Content de voir que tu t'es bien remis, lui dit-il.

— Ça va beaucoup mieux, lui dit Wells en acquiesçant. Merci beaucoup de t'être… Occupé de Clarke pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital.

— C'est normal.

— Vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés.

Ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation. Bellamy lèche sa lèvre en hochant la tête. Il sent le regard de Wells peser sur lui alors qu'il part dire bonjour à Miller et Murphy. Clarke enlace longuement Octavia en lui chuchotant des remerciements dans l'oreille. Tout le monde commence à s'agglutiner autour de Clarke alors que Bellamy emmène son gâteau d'anniversaire. Elle applaudit en soufflant sur les bougies.

— Quel vœu as-tu fait, princesse ? demande Bellamy avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Je te le dirai quand il se réalisera, répond-elle avec le même sourire.

Octavia interrompt leur échange en criant « LES CADEAUX ». Octavia lui offre le CD qu'elle voulait et Harper et Raven lui offrent un set de bougies. Tout le monde lui donne des petits cadeaux comme Jasper et Monty, qui lui donnent des crèmes antirides.

— Vraiment ? demande Clarke en haussant l'un de ses sourcils.

— Tu nous remercieras plus tard, lui dit Jasper avec un clin d'œil.

Elle rit en hochant les épaules. Wells s'approche finalement vers elle et lui offre des crayons de couleurs et un carnet pour faire ses dessins. Clarke lui fait un gros baiser sur la joue, les larmes aux yeux. Elle en avait besoin. Elle croise le regard de Bellamy et lui sourit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un cadeau de sa part, elle n'est donc pas déçue. Ils se disputaient encore i mois, c'est normal.

— On fait un karaoké ? demande Octavia en souriant.

Tout le monde accepte alors que Clarke lève ses yeux au ciel. Octavia lance l'application Singstar et commence à acheter plusieurs chansons alors que Bellamy grogne. Elle est capable de dépenser des centaines d'euros sur ce machin. Elle décide de commencer elle-même en chantant la chanson _Wannabe_ des Spice Girls. Clarke rit alors qu'elle regarde Lincoln en la chantant. Elle danse en même temps et finit avec un score très convenable. Monroe s'avance ensuite et choisit _California King Bed_ de Rihanna. Tout le monde lève les bras en l'air en les bougeant lentement, comme durant un concert.

— Bellamy, à toi ! crie Octavia en le regardant.

— Oh non, hors de question.

— Tu as une très belle voix, rappelle-toi lorsque tu jouais à la guitare !

Il grogne mais Clarke le pousse en avant. Il soupire en prenant le micro et vagabonde dans les chansons que sa sœur a achetées. Il choisit finalement _Please don't go_ de Joel Adams. Clarke sourit devant son choix de chanson. Il commence à chanter et elle est impressionnée par le ton de sa voix. Il chante réellement bien, c'est très surprenant. Il tourne le visage vers elle en commençant à chanter le refrain. Il ne cesse de jeter des coups d'œil vers elle. Elle écoute attentivement les paroles de la chanson.

 _Now please don't go_

 _Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone_

 _Now please don't go, oh no_

 _I think of you whenever I'm alone_

 _So please don't go_

Bellamy termine la chanson alors que tout le monde le regarde, attentifs. Clarke mord sa lèvre en souriant. Tout le monde applaudit et Bellamy s'arrête devant Clarke en tendant le micro.

— Allez princesse, à ton tour.

— Non, je ne suis pas…

— On ne discute pas.

Elle grogne alors qu'il tire sur son bras. Elle prend le micro et regarde parmi les chansons.

Elle tombe sur _Flares_ de The Script et attend une seconde. Cette chanson lui fait beaucoup penser à Bellamy. Lorsqu'il avait besoin de son réconfort, elle y avait pensé. Elle la sélectionne en jetant un coup d'œil à Bellamy. Il comprend immédiatement que cette chanson lui est destinée.

 _But did you see the flares in the sky?_

 _Were you blinded by the light?_

 _Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?_

 _Did you? Did you?_

 _Did you see the sparks filled with hope? You are not alone_

 _Cause someone's out there, sending out flares_

Bellamy la regarde en souriant alors qu'elle continue la chanson en rougissant devant son regard. Octavia croise les bras et la regarde également, comprenant que cette chanson est dédiée à Bellamy. Elle n'est pas stupide.

Clarke s'assoit à la fin de la chanson à côté de Jasper et Monty. Octavia pousse Lincoln vers le micro en lui mettant la chanson _Stiches_ de Shawn Mendes. Il ne chante pas les premières paroles mais, lorsque tout le monde commence à siffler, il soupire et chante le refrain. Il prend du plaisir au bout d'un moment et sourit tout en chantant.

Bellamy secoue la tête en riant et se lève en entrant dans la cuisine. Il prend une bière et s'adosse au comptoir de la cuisine en commençant à la siroter. Wells entre dans la cuisine et ouvre le frigidaire pour en prendre une également.

— Fais comme chez toi, lui dit Bellamy en commençant à rire.

Wells rit à son tour et s'adosse à côté de Bellamy en commençant à boire. Bellamy rit en entendant Octavia et Clarke chanter — crier plutôt — la chanson _It's raining men_.

— C'était pour elle ? demande soudainement Wells à Bellamy.

— De quoi tu parles ? dit Bellamy en fronçant les sourcils.

— La chanson. C'était pour Clarke, pas vrai ?

Bellamy ne répond pas et continue à froncer les sourcils en regardant le mur en face de lui. Wells tourne sa tête et le regarde alors qu'il garde les yeux dans le vide. Il se ressaisit finalement.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, marmonne-t-il.

— Je ne suis pas aveugle. Elle te plait.

Il voit les yeux de Bellamy s'illuminer rapidement alors qu'ils entendent le rire de Clarke dans le salon. Bellamy baisse la tête et regarde le goulot de sa petite bouteille. Il hausse finalement les épaules en murmurant ses paroles.

— Elle ne me verra jamais de cette façon. Ça ne sert à rien de réfléchir à ce que je ressens pour elle.

Il met sa bouteille de bière à la poubelle et part dans le salon alors que Wells le suit du regard en soupirant. Bellamy sourit en voyant Octavia et Clarke en train de danser. Clarke le voit et prend son bras. Ils sautillent tous les trois comme le matin même, sous le regard de tous les autres. Clarke regarde sur le côté de la pièce et écarquille les yeux en voyant Monty et Miller en train de s'embrasser. Elle rit en les montrant à Bellamy et Octavia.

— Enfin ! s'exclame Octavia en souriant, puis en recommençant à danser.

Quelques heures plus tard, Clarke s'écroule sur son lit en poussant un long soupir. Elle s'est vraiment bien amusé ce soir, elle ne remerciera jamais assez Octavia. Elle est contente d'avoir vu Wells. Depuis son accident, ils ne s'étaient pas revus en vrai. Elle en avait besoin.

Elle se met en position assise lorsqu'elle entend des coups contre sa porte. Bellamy entre timidement en lui faisant un léger sourire, un paquet cadeau dans ses mains.

— Bellamy…

— Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te donner mon cadeau, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle sourit alors qu'il s'assoit sur son lit et le pose sur ses genoux. Elle le prend avec précaution dans ses mains. Elle déballe lentement le paquet et écarquille les yeux. Elle ouvre la bouche et lève la tête vers Bellamy, des larmes affluant dans ses yeux. Elle tient entre ses mains le livre de son enfance que son père lui lisait tous les soirs. Elle a toujours voulu le récupérer mais sa mère ne l'avait jamais retrouvé.

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose, lui dit Bellamy. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un cadeau que j'avais payé.

— Comment est-ce que tu as fait ? demande-t-elle en murmurant.

— Ta mère me l'a passé lorsque je suis venu avec toi dans ton ancienne maison, explique-t-il doucement. Elle l'avait retrouvé dans ses vieilles affaires. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais l'avoir de nouveau avec toi.

Clarke n'essuie pas la larme qui coule sur sa joue alors qu'elle hoche la tête. Elle tend ses bras vers lui alors qu'il sourit et se rapproche d'elle. Elle enroule ses bras autour de lui et enfouie son visage dans son cou, en laissant échapper de ses yeux des larmes de bonheur. Elle ferme les yeux alors que Bellamy caresse ses cheveux avec tendresse. Elle ne veut pas le lâcher alors qu'il vient de lui faire un cadeau phénoménal. Elle se recule doucement en gardant son visage près du sien. Il essuie avec son pouce l'une de ses larmes alors qu'elle sourit.

— Merci pour tout, lui dit-elle en le regardant. Merci de m'avoir emmenée voir Wells, de m'avoir réconfortée dans les moments où je n'allais pas bien.

— D'avoir été un connard avec toi aussi, dit-il en baissant la tête.

— Plus maintenant, dit-elle en mettant ses doigts sous son menton, pour qu'il puisse la regarder. Tu es mon ami.

Il hoche la tête en esquissant un léger sourire. Elle soupire d'aise et pose sa tête contre son épaule, en fermant les yeux. _Son ami_ , pense Bellamy en plaquant sa joue contre le haut du crâne de Clarke. _Juste son ami_.

Durant la semaine suivante, Clarke remarque peu à peu le comportement de Bellamy. Dès qu'il est près d'elle, il ne peut s'empêcher de la frôler ou la toucher. Ils sont devenus beaucoup plus proches physiquement, et elle aime beaucoup ça. Quand il rentre du travail, il ne reste plus de son côté du canapé. Il s'écroule entièrement sur elle alors qu'elle caresse ses cheveux. Octavia l'a remarqué, également. Une fois, elle les a observés alors qu'ils faisaient la cuisine. Clarke devait prendre quelque chose dans le placard du haut mais Bellamy était entre les deux. Au lieu de le pousser comme elle le faisait avant, elle a atteint le placard en s'appuyant sur son épaule, ou en touchant le bas de son dos pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Ils sont proches.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on fait ce genre de cuisine, dit Clarke à Octavia quelques jours plus tard.

— Bellamy adore les fraises au chocolat. Il faut qu'on lui fasse plaisir. Tu sais bien que ce soir je dois…

— Lui dire que tu déménages, je le sais.

Clarke prend les fraises et les plante dans du chocolat liquide. Elle les laisse quelques secondes en l'air pour qu'elles puissent sécher, et les pose sur le plateau. Elle se penche pour en prendre des nouvelles mais son regard accroche un piment rouge, dans le fond.

— J'ai envie de lui faire une blague, dit Clarke en prenant le piment.

— Tu n'oserais pas…

Elle sourit et trempe le piment dans le chocolat. Elle appelle Bellamy et sourit lorsqu'elle entend ses pas descendre les escaliers. Il entre dans la cuisine en disant que ça sent bon.

— Tu veux goûter ? demande Clarke en lui tendant le piment badigeonné de chocolat.

Il accepte et le prend. Il croque dedans et commence à mâcher mais se fige soudainement en se tournant vers Clarke et Octavia. Les deux filles commencent à rire alors qu'il se précipite vers l'évier en crachant le piment.

— VOUS ÊTES FOLLES ! crie-t-il.

Il se précipite cette fois ci vers le frigidaire et commence à boire du lait. Il recrache tout et Clarke rit en le voyant sortir sa langue à tout moment, pour essayer de la refroidir. Il sautille sur place.

— C'est à cause de Clarke ! crie Octavia.

— CLARKE !

Celle-ci lâche tout ce qu'elle a dans les bras et court jusqu'à l'étage. Elle ferme la porte de sa chambre à clé alors que Bellamy lui crie des insultes. Elle rit et s'allonge sur son lit. Il va falloir qu'elle attende jusqu'à ce soir pour qu'il se calme.

C'est seulement lorsqu'elle entend la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir qu'elle sort de sa chambre. Elle descend et sourit en voyant Lincoln. Elle embrasse sa joue en lui demandant comment il va mais sent soudainement des bras autour de sa taille. Elle n'a pas le temps de réagir que Bellamy la soulève de terre et se dirige vers l'escalier.

— BELLAMY ! crie-t-elle en essayant de se dégager.

Elle entend les rires d'Octavia et Lincoln alors que Bellamy l'emmène dans la salle de bain. Elle commence à crier lorsqu'il la place de force dans la douche et actionne subitement le pommeau. De l'eau gelée éclabousse sur tout son corps alors qu'elle commence à crier. Elle se débat jusqu'à ce que Bellamy éclate de rire en la lâchant. Elle sort de la douche et lève lentement la tête vers lui avec un regard noir.

— Je vais te tuer.

Il lui fait un clin d'œil et sort de la salle de bain. Elle pousse un long soupir et rentre dans sa chambre. Elle se change en mettant un t-shirt trois fois trop grand pour elle et un short de pyjama. Tant pis, ce n'est pas comme s'il fallait qu'elle soit présentable.

Elle descend jusqu'en bas en jetant un regard noir à Bellamy. Celui-ci sourit et continue à parler à Lincoln. Clarke s'arrête à côté d'Octavia.

— Tu comptes lui dire quand ?

— Pendant le dessert. Après quelques verres d'alcool.

Clarke secoue la tête en riant et file dans la cuisine. Elle entend les autres se mettre à table alors qu'elle prend le plat et l'amène au centre de la table. Elle s'assoit à côté de Bellamy et commence à manger. Octavia et Bellamy rient en parlant d'anciens souvenirs alors que Clarke écoute poliment en hochant la tête. Alors que Lincoln et Octavia parlent tous les deux, Bellamy se penche vers Clarke.

— Tu ne me fais pas la tête, j'espère ? demande-t-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— J'ai failli te tuer avec du piment, répond-elle en mâchant un bout de poulet. Je pense que je le méritais.

Il sourit en secouant la tête et essaye de suivre la conversation entre Octavia et Lincoln. Clarke sert deux fois de l'alcool à Bellamy quand elle voit le regard appuyé que lui lance Octavia. Elle voit qu'elle commence à stresser lorsque Bellamy apporte le dessert. Clarke lance un regard confiant à Octavia alors qu'elle racle sa gorge.

— Bellamy, dit-elle calmement, Lincoln et moi avons quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Bellamy fronce les sourcils et repose sa cuillère. Clarke attend quelques secondes alors que Lincoln et Octavia échangent un léger regard.

— Je compte déménager chez Lincoln.

Elle patiente en regardant son frère. Un long silence s'établie sur toute la table. Finalement, Clarke racle sa gorge, ce qui semble réveiller quelque peu Bellamy. Il secoue la tête.

— C'est hors de question, Octavia.

— Bellamy…

— Tu ne peux pas partir d'ici pour le moment, dit-il en se levant calmement. C'est notre maison depuis tout petits, c'est la maison de maman !

— Il faut qu'on tourne la page ! s'exclame-t-elle en se levant à son tour et en lui jetant un regard dur. On ne va pas rester ici toute notre vie !

— Donc quoi, tu veux abandonner tous les souvenirs qu'on possède avec elle ? Tu veux l'abandonner elle ?

Octavia commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux alors que Lincoln se lève et pose sa main sur son épaule. Clarke pose son coude contre la table en frottant l'une de ses tempes. Ça va mal finir, elle le sent.

— Tu veux me faire culpabiliser, c'est ça ? demande Octavia, la voix complètement brisée. Tu veux que je reste toute ma vie à tes côtés, à regarder des documentaires historiques ?

— Je veux que tu…

— TAIS-TOI ! crie-t-elle soudainement. Je n'ai plus à t'obéir, c'est fini, c'est compris ? Lorsque j'ai dit à Clarke que je comptais déménager elle a directement compris que j'en avais besoin !

— Clarke était au courant ?

Bellamy tourne son regard noir vers cette dernière alors qu'elle soupire. Tant pis, il va lui en vouloir quelques temps. Ce n'est pas le plus grave.

Octavia pousse un long soupir et se dirige vers le porte manteau. Elle prend sa veste qu'elle enfile directement alors que Bellamy fronce les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demande-t-il.

— Je dors chez Lincoln et je reviendrai quand tu seras calmé.

Elle ouvre la porte d'entrée et sort de la maison, Lincoln derrière elle. Clarke mord sa lèvre en regardant Bellamy, debout en plein milieu du salon. Il réagit finalement et part dans la cuisine. Clarke met son visage entre ses mains et ferme les yeux. Cette conversation n'a pas été à la hauteur de ses attentes, ça c'est clair.

Elle se lève et se dirige à pas lents dans la cuisine. Elle entre et voit Bellamy debout en plein milieu, lui tournant le dos. Ses mains sont sur son front, comme s'il essayait de réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Clarke s'approche de lui et enroule ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle sent son corps se raidir mais elle pose son front contre ses omoplates, fermant les yeux. Il soupire et la laisse faire quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne. Elle laisse retomber ses bras le long de son corps et le regarde.

— J'y suis allé un peu fort, pas vrai ? demande-t-il, un air inquiet sur le visage.

— Te connaissant, tu aurais pu faire pire, dit-elle en souriant.

— Est-ce que tu comprends ma réaction ? Je n'ai pas envie de la voir partir, je ne suis pas encore prêt.

— Bien-sûr que si tu l'es. Tu continueras à la voir, ce n'est pas comme si Lincoln habitait loin. Puis… Je suis là moi, dit-elle en haussant les épaules

Il laisse échapper un petit rire alors que Clarke sourit. Elle tend ses bras vers lui pour lui quémander une étreinte. Il enroule ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle niche son visage contre son cou. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou en le serrant contre elle. Elle hume doucement lorsque Bellamy caresse délicatement le bas de son dos. Elle aimerait continuer mais elle hésite. Peut-être que cette étreinte va trop loin, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui demander ce câlin. Elle se sépare de lui mais butte contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Bellamy la regarde quelques secondes avec une lueur d'hésitation dans le regard. Il s'approche finalement d'elle et pose ses mains sur le comptoir derrière elle, de part et d'autre de son corps. Son corps est collé au sien. Il se penche et pose son front contre celui de Clarke en respirant doucement.

— Bellamy… murmure-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Il contourne légèrement son visage et dépose un baiser sur sa joue, le plus délicatement possible. Il dérive sa bouche et en pose un sur sa mâchoire, en descendant vers son cou. Il dépose des baisers mouillés derrière son oreille alors qu'elle pousse un léger gémissement. Elle ressent des picotements dans ses jambes qui remontent peu à peu dans son bas-ventre. Elle se sent bien, même très bien.

Elle pose ses mains sur les joues de Bellamy et le regarde profondément dans les yeux. Il franchit alors le pas et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle les ouvre immédiatement alors qu'elle sent de la chaleur la traverser de part en part. Les doigts de Bellamy se serrent sur ses hanches alors qu'il lèche le contour de ses lèvres avec sa langue. Clarke ouvre un peu plus la bouche pour approfondir le baiser et caresse ses cheveux noirs. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de monter sur le comptoir, sans grand succès. Bellamy comprend son intention et pose ses mains sur ses fesses, la soulevant sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il se niche entre ses jambes et lèche lentement son cou alors qu'elle gémit. Elle lève la tête en fermant les yeux, profitant des sensations qu'il lui procure. Les mains de Bellamy caressent doucement ses genoux et remontent vers ses cuisses. Il joue avec l'ourlet de son short en l'embrassant de nouveau sur les lèvres.

— Bellamy… gémit-elle contre sa bouche.

Ce nom sortant de ses lèvres semble le faire sortir de sa transe. Il éloigne lentement sa bouche alors qu'elle gémit, manquant déjà de sa chaleur. Il pose de nouveau son front contre le sien.

— Je… murmure-t-il, hésitant. Je suis désolé.

Il enlève ses mains de son corps et s'éloigne d'elle. Il part de la cuisine sans lui adresser un seul regard et monte les escaliers. Clarke entend la porte de sa chambre claquer. Elle met son visage entre ses mains en poussant un grognement. Est-ce que c'était une erreur ?

* * *

 **Salut ! Comment vous allez ? Je ne suis pas en retard, non !**

 **Je suis revenue hier soir de la convention The 100 à Paris… et je suis complètement comblée. J'ai fait des photos avec Chelsey, Christopher, Sachin, Isaiah, Jarod et Bob. Franchement, Bob est magnifique pour de vrai et ADORABLE. Il m'a fait un gros câlin et pour ma deuxième photo je lui ai demandé de faire une tête énervée. C'était vraiment drôle. J'ai d'ailleurs mis la photo de nous deux en photo de profil donc vous pouvez aller le voir dès maintenant. Sinon, Jarod m'a fait un baiser sur la joue pour notre photo… j'ai failli fondre ! Pour ce qui est d'Isaiah, c'était DINGUE. Durant ma session d'autographe, il a tellement aimé mon bracelet qu'il m'a fait monté sur sa chaise DEVANT 200 PERSONNES, DONT LES ACTEURS. Ils étaient tous en train de rire alors qu'Isaiah criait "THIS IS AMANDINE!". Bob me regardait avec un grand sourire, j'étais vraiment comblée.** **Je conseille à tout le monde de faire une convention, même avec le pass le moins cher. J'ai eu la chance de le gagner mais je pense que j'irai à la prochaine convention à Toulouse… je veux déjà les revoir !**

 **Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews puisque j'ai eu un week end chargé (j'espère que vous le comprenez) mais je réponds rapidement aux guest :** Avery **(Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as dit sur mes fictions, ça fait du bien d'avoir un avis aussi complet. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant De A à Z** **, et merci pour tes conseils pour Plus qu'un jeu)** Lucioole **(Merci pour l'idée d'OS ! Et je suis contente de t'avoir inspirée pour tes fictions)** Kiwee **(Ouah, ta review est très longue, j'adore ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite ! Contente que ça te plaise !)**

 **Alors, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! Est-ce que la scène du baiser était assez intense pour vous ou non ? Pensez-vous que ça va créer un froid dans leur relation ou les rapprocher encore plus ? Dites-moi tout !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : Des regrets, un bisou pour Clarke, Noël et Jour de l'An. Qui Bellamy va-t-il embrasser à minuit ?**

 **\- Amandine.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

Clarke pousse la porte du Starbucks et cherche partout autour d'elle. Elle aperçoit Raven et Octavia autour d'une table, dans un coin du café. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement et s'approche d'elles. Elle s'écroule sur la chaise vacante alors que Raven hausse l'un de ses sourcils en la regardant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-elle en regardant Clarke. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien.

— J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, répond Clarke en sentant ses mains trembler. Ça fait une semaine que je garde ce secret pour moi et je n'en peux plus. J'ai besoin d'en parler.

— Tu m'inquiètes, Clarke, lui dit Octavia en fronçant ses sourcils.

— J'ai embrassé Bellamy.

Octavia repose brutalement son gobelet sur la table et Raven lâche dans la foulée son téléphone portable. Clarke ferme les yeux en essayant de se justifier.

— En fait, c'est lui qui m'a embrassée. Mais j'ai répondu à son baiser.

— Est-ce que vous avez couchés ensemble ? demande Raven.

— Non ! s'exclame-t-elle. Nous nous sommes embrassés, nos corps étaient collés mais… Rien de plus. Je vous le jure.

— Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? lui demande Octavia.

Clarke ne répond pas immédiatement à cette question. Elle ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois de suite mais elle n'y arrive pas. Non, elle n'est pas amoureuse de Bellamy. Elle le sait très bien. Cependant, peut-être qu'elle a quelques sentiments pour lui. Elle lui trouve beaucoup de qualités et… Elle ne l'a pas repoussé. Elle a approfondit elle-même ce baiser. Peut-être qu'ils auraient été plus loin s'il n'avait pas reculé.

— Non, répond-elle finalement. Nous sommes seulement amis.

— Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ?

— La semaine dernière.

— Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que c'était une erreur et que tu n'as pas envie d'aller plus loin, lui dit Raven en haussant les épaules.

Clarke hoche distraitement la tête. Raven et Octavia reprennent leur discussion, même si le regard de cette dernière reste fixé sur Clarke. Elle a juste envie de rentrer chez elle pour parler avec Bellamy. Depuis une semaine, ils se décrochent quelques mots mais n'ont jamais reparlé du baiser. Ce n'est plus comme avant, Bellamy n'est plus aussi tactile avec elle. Ça l'attriste. Elle n'a pas envie qu'il s'éloigne d'elle.

Elle se lève et s'excuse auprès des filles. Elle sort du café et marche jusqu'à chez elle. Heureusement pour elle que le café se trouve juste à côté. Elle court en petites foulées jusqu'à sa maison et entre. Elle entend quelqu'un jouer de la guitare. Elle s'approche doucement de Bellamy, qui joue sur le canapé. Il chante une chanson.

 _And now I've got you in my space_

 _I won't let go of you_

 _You got me shackled in my embrace_

 _I'm latching on to you_

Clarke racle sa gorge jusqu'à ce que Bellamy arrête de chanter et se tourne vers elle. Il lui fait un léger sourire et continue à jouer doucement. Clarke s'approche et s'assoit à côté de lui sur le canapé. Elle le regarde jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir.

— Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler du baiser qu'on a échangé ? demande-t-elle.

Il se fige sur la guitare et reste les yeux dans le vague. Il hoche lentement la tête. Il pince deux à trois cordes alors que Clarke réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'elle doit dire.

— Je pense que c'était une erreur, lâche-t-elle finalement.

— Ah oui ? demande-t-il sans la regarder.

— On avait bu pas mal d'alcool et tu étais en colère à cause d'Octavia... Nous étions dans le feu de l'action, nous n'avons pas vraiment réfléchi à nos actes.

Elle le regarde en essayant de voir ses traits de visage. Il serre sa mâchoire mais hoche la tête au bout de quelques secondes. Il prend le manche de sa guitare dans sa main et se lève du canapé. Clarke le suit du regard.

— Tu as raison, dit-il en la regardant pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. On ferait mieux d'oublier tout ça.

Elle acquiesce alors qu'il se détourne et monte les escaliers. Clarke laisse son regard dans le vide quelques secondes, en avalant sa salive. Elle ne sait pas si elle a pris la meilleure des décisions, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne veut pas détériorer sa relation avec Bellamy. Ils méritent tous les deux mieux que ça.

Le problème, c'est que sa relation avec Bellamy ne s'est pas améliorée dans les jours qui ont suivis. Il n'y a plus de baisers sur la tempe ou encore de bras sur l'épaule. C'est terminé.

— _Tu n'as qu'à lui en parler_ , lui dit Octavia au téléphone, une semaine après.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? répond Clarke en soupirant. « J'aimerais ne jamais t'avoir embrassé pour qu'on puisse être de nouveau amis ? »

 _— Je ne sais pas…_

Clarke prend la télécommande et zappe les chaines. Il est plus de minuit et Bellamy n'est toujours pas rentré à la maison. Elle aimerait aller se coucher mais elle n'aime pas le savoir en dehors de la maison. Il ne l'a pas prévenue.

Octavia commence à lui parler de Lincoln mais elle sursaute lorsqu'elle entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle tourne la tête et se fige en voyant Bellamy rentrer, une femme à son bras. Bellamy tourne le visage vers Clarke et s'arrête.

— Je pensais que tu étais couchée, dit-il alors que la femme regarde Clarke.

— Je suis au téléphone avec ta sœur.

Il hoche la tête alors que la femme s'avance vers Clarke en tendant sa main. Clarke sourit en la serrant. Elle s'appelle Gina, apparemment. Plus personne ne parle dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Bellamy prenne la main de Gina et la tire vers l'escalier. Clarke ressent une boule dans sa gorge alors qu'elle les voit monter les marches, leurs rires se répercutant dans toute la maison.

 _— Clarke ? Clarke ?_

— Je suis là, répond-elle doucement à Octavia. Ton frère vient de rentrer. Il… Il vient de monter dans sa chambre avec une fille.

 _— Oh…_

— C'est bien, répond rapidement Clarke. On va peut-être redevenir vraiment amis après ça. Je vais bien.

 _— Clarke…_

Clarke soupire en frottant son front. Elle n'avait pas envie de ce baiser, même s'il était très agréable. _Bordel, c'était même le meilleur de toute sa vie_ , pense-t-elle secrètement. Elle regrette de l'avoir embrassé. Bien-sûr. Elle n'a pas à être jalouse de cette Gina.

— Je pense que je vais proposer un rencard à Lexa, dit-elle subitement au téléphone. J'ai besoin de sortir.

 _— Comme par hasard lorsque Bellamy trouve quelqu'un d'autre ?_

— Non, répond rapidement Clarke en secouant la tête. C'est juste que je serai un peu moins avec Bellamy donc j'ai le temps pour une relation amoureuse.

Elle essaye d'écouter ce que lui dit Octavia mais grimace lorsqu'elle entend les rires de Gina et Bellamy à l'étage. Elle ferme les yeux en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'ils sont en train de faire en ce moment même. Elle entend quelques gémissements alors qu'elle grogne sur le canapé.

— Il faut que je téléphone tout de suite à Lexa, dit-elle rapidement. Je les entends gémir, je n'en peux plus.

 _— Beurk Clarke, dégueulasse. N'oublie pas que je suis sa sœur._

— À plus tard.

Clarke raccroche rapidement l'appel et appuie sur le nom de Lexa. Elle n'a plus envie de réfléchir, elle a simplement envie de partir de chez elle pour une soirée. Elle sourit lorsque Lexa décroche immédiatement le téléphone. Elle lui propose de sortir dans un bar et croise les doigts en attendant la réponse de cette dernière. Elle sourit lorsque Lexa accepte. Elle se lève en raccrochant et enfile le plus rapidement possible son manteau. Elle ne va pas prévenir Bellamy, tant pis pour lui. Il semble faire autre chose en ce moment même…

Elle sort à l'air frais et grimace en se rendant compte qu'il n'y a plus de bus passant à cet horaire. Elle marche en essayant d'être rapide, pour rejoindre le bar en même temps que Lexa. Au bout de quinze minutes, elle voit une voiture s'arrêter près d'elle. Elle sourit en voyant Lexa.

— Tu allais y aller à pied avec ce froid ? lui demande Lexa en haussant les sourcils.

— Je sais, très mauvaise idée.

— Allez, monte.

Clarke sourit et contourne la voiture. Elle monte aux côtés de Lexa et commence à lui parler du travail. Elle est amie avec elle et ça fait du bien de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que Bellamy et Octavia, de temps en temps. Lexa gare sa voiture devant le bar et elles y entrent toutes les deux. Elles commandent automatiquement de l'alcool.

— J'ai juste envie de m'amuser, lui dit Clarke alors qu'elles commencent à parler d'amour. Je ne veux pas de relation pour le moment… Enfin je ne sais pas…

— L'amour est une faiblesse.

— Comment ça ?

— Ça conduit toujours à de la tristesse pour l'un des deux côtés, répond-elle. C'est ce que ça a fait avec ma dernière petite amie. C'est pour ça que maintenant, lorsque je suis dans une relation avec quelqu'un, j'essaye de ne pas trop m'attacher.

— Tu as raison, acquiesce Clarke en posant son verre. Allons danser.

Lexa rigole alors que Clarke prend sa main et l'attire sur la piste de danse au milieu du bar. Elle se colle immédiatement à elle, ce que Clarke apprécie. Elles dansent toutes les deux collés serrés jusqu'à ce que Clarke sente les mains de Lexa sur ses fesses. Elle se laisse faire et attire son visage contre le sien, l'embrassant langoureusement. Elles continuent toutes les deux à danser et à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que Clarke murmure quelques mots contre son oreille.

— On va chez toi ?

Lexa acquiesce immédiatement en lui montrant la sortie du bar. Clarke prend sa main et la suit, montant dans sa voiture. Elle veut s'amuser.

Elle se réveille le lendemain matin dans le lit de Lexa, entièrement nue. Elle s'étire et sourit en voyant Lexa la regarder. Elle s'avance vers celle-ci et l'embrasse longuement sur les lèvres.

— Quelle heure est-il ? demande-t-elle à son amie.

— Presque 11h, répond Lexa.

— Il faut que je rentre, lui dit Clarke en grimaçant. Mon colocataire ne sait pas où je suis.

— Tu as reçu plusieurs appels. C'était peut-être lui.

Clarke hoche la tête et regarde son téléphone portable. Effectivement, elle a trois appels manqués de Bellamy. Elle soupire en décidant de ne pas répondre. De toute façon, elle compte immédiatement rentrer. Elle se lève en reprenant ses affaires et les met sur son corps, sous l'œil attentif de Lexa. Elle se tourne vers celle-ci en mordant sa lèvre.

— On se voit au travail ? demande alors Clarke, ses joues rougissant progressivement.

— Ou en dehors, comme tu veux, répond Lexa avec un clin d'œil.

Clarke rit et se penche vers elle en l'embrassant lentement sur les lèvres. Elle ne l'approfondit pas pour ne pas perdre trop de temps. Elle prend son sac et sort de son appartement. Elle commence à marcher et fronce les sourcils en voyant le sol blanc. Elle lève la tête et sourit lorsque des flocons de neige s'écrasent sur son visage. Il neige enfin.

Elle presse le pas pour arriver le plus rapidement possible chez elle. Heureusement pour elle, Lexa n'habite pas très loin de chez elle. Elle sourit en voyant sa maison du coin de l'œil. Et traverse le perron et ouvre la porte. Elle voit que le manteau de Gina n'est plus présent dessus. Elle entre dans le salon alors que Bellamy descend rapidement les escaliers. Il lui fait un regard noir.

— Où est-ce que tu étais ? demande-t-il rapidement. Je me réveille ce matin et je vois que tu n'es pas là. Je t'ai appelée plusieurs fois et tu n'as même pas pris la peine de répondre ! Où est-ce que tu as dormi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Clarke écarquille les yeux alors que Bellamy arrête enfin de parler. Il semble réellement être énervé parce qu'elle n'était pas à la maison. Elle racle sa gorge et essaye de lui répondre le plus calmement possible.

— Je n'ai pas dormi ici parce que je suis allée dans un bar avec Lexa, lui dit-elle. Je suis restée cette nuit chez elle et, comme tu le vois, je viens de rentrer.

— Tu aurais dû m'appeler, Clarke.

— Je le sais, je suis désolée. Est-ce qu'on peut oublier tout ça et aller nous promener sous la neige ? S'il te plait ?

Il la regarde avec une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard. Il regarde par la fenêtre et son regard s'illumine en voyant la neige devant lui. Contre toute attente, il se précipite vers les escaliers sous le regard attentif de Clarke. Il redescend avec un bonnet et une écharpe. Il met l'écharpe autour du cou de Clarke alors qu'elle rit.

— Je ne veux pas que tu aies froid, lui dit-il.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel tout en sentant une chaleur se répandre dans son corps face à ses gestes attentionnés. Il met son manteau et ouvre la porte d'entrée de la maison. Clarke sourit et le suit. Ils commencent tous les deux à déambuler dans les rues dans le silence. Bellamy tend finalement son bras vers elle, ce qui permet à Clarke de le prendre. Elle profite de la chaleur corporelle de Bellamy.

— Alors, commence-t-elle à dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Gina et toi ?

Bellamy laisse quelques secondes passer alors qu'elle attend patiemment sa réponse. Il la regarde du coin de l'œil en semblant réfléchir.

— Je ne sais pas trop, dit-il finalement. Avoir une relation avec quelqu'un me manque, j'imagine. Peut-être que je vais tenter quelque chose avec elle.

— Elle a l'air sympa, lui dit Clarke en hochant lentement la tête.

— C'est le cas. Et toi, avec Lexa ?

— Oh je ne… Elle est… Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me dire toute la soirée que l'amour était une faiblesse. Peut-être que c'est le cas.

— Non, princesse. Aimer quelqu'un est une bonne chose.

Elle lève des yeux interrogateurs vers lui alors qu'il racle sa gorge et regarde devant lui. Son cou prend une légère teinte rouge. Peut-être qu'il éprouve déjà des sentiments amoureux pour Gina, finalement…

Noël arriva très rapidement. Clarke prend la liste des courses et la regarde du haut en bas. Elle écoute d'une oreille la conversation agitée entre Bellamy et Octavia, dans l'autre pièce. Bellamy souhaite inviter Gina pour le repas de Noël mais Octavia refuse.

— On le fête avec Lincoln, lui dit Bellamy. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas venir.

— Parce que tu sors avec elle seulement depuis trois semaines ! Clarke n'invite pas Lexa parce qu'elle a compris que c'était une fête familiale.

— N'invite pas Lincoln, alors.

— Quand est-ce que tu vas grandir, Bellamy ?

Clarke soupire en rajoutant quelques ingrédients sur la liste de courses. Elle trouve ça étrange que Bellamy soit autant attachée à quelqu'un mais c'est bien pour lui. Il semble avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui lui convient. Ce n'est pas la même chose pour Lexa. Clarke l'apprécie beaucoup, c'est sa petite amie. Cependant, elle n'a pas envie de passer ses journées avec elle. Pour l'instant, elle veut y aller très lentement.

Elle revient dans le salon en coupant leur conversation et en commençant à parler de la liste des ingrédients. Bellamy soupire.

— Très bien, je ne lui demanderai pas de venir, dit-il à sa sœur. Ne compte pas sur moi pour le Nouvel An, par contre.

— Tu l'aimes à ce point ? demande Octavia en haussant l'un de ses sourcils, dubitative.

Bellamy ne répond pas et tourne sa tête vers Clarke. Cette dernière garde la tête baissée en analysant la liste. Il relève finalement la tête vers Octavia et sort de la pièce. Octavia reste figée dans le salon quelques secondes.

— Oh mon dieu… murmure Octavia.

— Quoi ? demande Clarke, sans la regarder.

— Il t'aime. C'est toi qu'il aime. Oh mon dieu.

Clarke relève subitement le visage en écarquillant les yeux. Octavia sautille sur place en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche. Clarke ne comprend pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle lui dise cette chose.

— Il t'a regardée quand je lui ai parlé de Gina, lui explique Octavia. J'ai toujours suspecté quelque chose venant de lui mais son regard me l'a confirmé. C'est de toi dont il est amoureux.

— Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, O'. C'est stupide.

Elle laisse Octavia seule dans le salon et part dans la cuisine. Elle jette la liste sur la table et pose ses mains sur l'évier en essayant de respirer calmement. C'est faux. Bellamy ne peut pas éprouver de sentiments pour elle. Cela ruinerait tout.

Le soir même, Clarke sourit en voyant le cadeau que Lincoln a offert à Octavia. Il lui a pris un magnifique collier qu'elle voulait depuis quelques temps déjà.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû, lui dit sa petite amie. C'est trop.

Clarke sourit lorsqu'elle embrasse longuement son petit ami. Tout va toujours bien entre eux, c'est le genre de relation amoureuse qu'elle aimerait avoir. Elle regarde sur ses genoux en caressant doucement la peinture que Bellamy lui a offerte. Clarke voulait ce tableau depuis longtemps, elle aussi. Il l'avait remarqué.

Elle lève la tête et sourit d'autant plus lorsqu'elle voit Bellamy le nez plongé dans le livre de mythologie qu'elle lui a pris. Il est déjà concentré sur les histoires qui s'y présentent. Clarke ferme les yeux en écoutant la musique de Noël qu'Octavia a mis sur son portable. Elle ne s'est pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. Elle aurait préféré que sa relation avec Bellamy soit redevenue comme avant mais ça n'est pas encore le cas. Elle est patiente, heureusement pour elle.

 **Lexa R.** : _« Joyeux Noël, Clarke ! Est-ce que ça se passe bien chez toi ? »_

 **Clarke G.** : _« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! Impeccable, comme toujours. Et toi ? Emory n'est pas encore bourrée ? »_

 **Lexa R.** _: « Non, pourtant j'essaye de lui donner tout ce que je trouve. J'aurais préféré que tu sois là avec moi. Tu me manques. »_

Clarke sourit en voyant le message de sa petite amie. Lexa n'est pas du genre à dire des mots doux mais, en ce moment, elle commence à s'y mettre. Clarke n'est pas encore prête à lui répondre la même chose, mais elle a beaucoup de sentiments pour elle.

 **Clarke G.** : _« J'aurais aimé être avec toi aussi, mais on se rattrapera au jour de l'an ? »_

Elle range son portable dans sa poche et se lève de la chaise. Elle contourne Lincoln et Octavia et s'assoit sur le canapé, à côté de Bellamy. Il lit toujours. Elle pousse légèrement son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il le pose nonchalamment sur son épaule. Elle se niche contre lui en lisant les pages sur la mythologie. Elle sourit lorsqu'ils arrivent à la page consacrée à Orphée et Eurydice. Elle se rappelle de la passion animant ses yeux lorsqu'il lui racontait cette légende. Elle se souvient de toute l'aide qu'il a pu lui fournir.

— Est-ce que tu passes un bon Noël, princesse ?

— L'un des meilleurs, répond-elle en hochant la tête. Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir emménagé ici.

— Moi aussi.

— Arrête de mentir, dit-elle en riant. Tu me détestais il y a six mois. Si je me rappelle bien, tu m'as même traitée de « petite merdeuse ».

— J'ai complètement oublié, dit-il en jouant l'innocent.

Elle le frappe alors qu'il rigole et continue sa lecture. Clarke garde son portable sur elle et continue de temps en temps sa conversation avec Lexa, tout en discutant avec Bellamy de mythologie.

Cette semaine passa en un éclair. Clarke passe désormais son temps avec Lexa parce que Bellamy et Gina restent chez lui. En même temps, elle doit prévoir avec Octavia la soirée du jour de l'an. Elle ajoute Wells et Raven à la liste alors qu'Octavia choisit d'inclure ses amis habituels.

— Il faut que tout le monde ait une personne à embrasser, lui dit Octavia.

— Miller et Monty, Wells et Harper. Le reste est en couple.

— Et à propos de Murphy ? Il sera le seul à n'avoir personne.

— Je n'ai qu'à emmener quelqu'un pour lui, lui dit Clarke en haussant les épaules. Peut-être qu'il serait intéressé par Emory. Elle ne se laisse pas vraiment faire mais je pense qu'il aime les femmes qui lui tiennent tête.

Octavia hoche la tête en ajoutant le nom d'Emory à la liste. Clarke lui dit cependant qu'elle n'a personne pour Raven. Octavia envoie un rapide message à l'un de ses amis, Macallan, pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser à minuit.

— Il va lui plaire je pense, lui dit Octavia. Il joue du piano.

— Quel rapport ?

— C'est la classe.

Clarke rit en secouant la tête. Lexa lui envoie un message pour lui demander si elle doit prendre quelque chose.

— Du champomy, répond Octavia.

— Sérieusement ? demande Clarke en riant.

— Il y en a qui n'aiment peut-être pas l'alcool, on ne sait jamais. Je ne connais pas vraiment Gina.

Clarke répond du champomy à Lexa. Elle rit lorsque cette dernière lui envoie plusieurs smileys incompréhensible à la suite.

— Tu sembles être bien avec Lexa, pas vrai ? lui demande Octavia avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Oui, répond Clarke. Je l'aime bien.

— Mais c'est quoi le problème ?

— Je ne sais pas, dit Clarke en soupirant. Je la vois plus comme une amie qu'autre chose. J'ai l'impression que ça n'ira pas vraiment plus loin. J'attends.

— En même temps tu es destinée à être avec Bellamy, grommelle Octavia dans sa barbe.

Clarke soupire en la frappant alors qu'Octavia hausse les épaules d'une façon désinvolte. Octavia et Lincoln n'arrêtent pas de lui faire plusieurs allusions depuis quelques jours. Elle essaye de ne pas les écouter mais c'est compliqué. Ils ne sont pas discrets.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, Octavia. Bellamy est en couple, je suis en couple. Nous n'avons aucun sentiment l'un pour l'autre. D'accord ?

— Oui, maman, répond-elle en soupirant. Quand est-ce que tu rentres chez toi ?

— Maintenant, répond-elle. La fête se déroule dans un peu plus de deux heures et je dois faire la sieste juste avant. On se voit après ?

Octavia hoche la tête alors que Clarke se penche vers elle et embrasse sa joue. Elle sort de son appartement et attend à l'arrêt de bus. Elle sait très bien qu'il faut qu'elle s'achète une voiture, elle n'en a pas eu le temps, c'est tout. Elle monte dans le bus tout en téléphonant à Lexa pour lui demander d'emmener Emory et quelques amies. Elle continue à lui parler en descendant du bus et en entrant chez elle. Elle raccroche lorsqu'elle enlève son manteau. Elle sourit en voyant Gina descendre les escaliers pour lui dire bonjour.

— Tu es déjà là ? demande Clarke en lui faisant la bise.

— Bellamy est en train de cuisiner pour ce soir, répond-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Il m'a dit de me reposer à l'étage.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'aides pas ?

— Il est infernal lorsqu'il cuisine ! répond Gina en faisant les gros yeux.

Clarke rit en hochant la tête. C'est vrai qu'il n'aime pas faire la cuisine à plusieurs, ça le déconcentre beaucoup trop. Gina remonte à l'étage alors que Clarke entre dans la cuisine. Elle embrasse la joue de Bellamy pour le saluer et pioche quelque chose dans le frigidaire.

— Je vais dans ma chambre pour faire une sieste, informe-t-elle. Est-ce que c'est toi qui te charges de la musique ?

— Non, j'ai demandé à Lincoln de le faire.

— D'accord. À tout à l'heure.

Bellamy tend de nouveau sa joue vers elle alors qu'elle rit en secouant la tête. Elle l'embrasse sur la tempe et sort de la cuisine, montant directement les escaliers. Elle entre dans sa chambre et s'allonge sur son lit en fermant les yeux.

 **[…]**

Clarke se regarde une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Elle entend les invités arriver au fur et à mesure mais elle n'a pas encore envie de sortir, pas vraiment. Elle aime beaucoup la robe noire qu'elle porte ce soir. Ça va être la première fois qu'Octavia ou encore Bellamy la voit apprêtée de cette façon. Ça la stresse, elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Elle souffle un grand coup et descend les escaliers. Elle sourit en voyant Wells et saute directement dans ses bras.

— Tu pèses une tonne ! lui dit-il. Combien est-ce que tu as pris de kilos pendant mon absence ?

— Et toi tu as pris combien de coups de couteau en mon absence ? rétorque-t-elle.

Il la repose sur le sol en embrassant longuement son front. Clarke salue tout le monde autour d'elle et sourit en voyant au loin Murphy et Emory discuter. Elle s'approche de Lexa et l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres.

— Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demande Clarke.

— Dix minutes, peut-être un peu moins. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

— Une sieste, répond Clarke en plissant son nez.

— Espère de vieille, répond Lexa en riant. On dirait Bellamy.

Clarke secoue la tête en souriant. Elle file dans la cuisine pour prendre des verres d'alcool et en tend à ses amis. Elle saute dans les bras de Raven et commence à lui parler de son travail et de sa petite amie. Raven serre poliment la main de Lexa en commençant à lui parler. Clarke croise le regard d'Octavia au loin, qui montre un homme.

— Raven, dit-elle en se tournant vers son amie, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. C'est un ami d'Octavia.

Elle lui prend la main et la tire vers Macallan. Raven reste figée devant celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il tend sa main en avant. Elle la serre en souriant et ils commencent tous les deux à parler. Jasper regarde la scène au loin d'un mauvais œil. Il s'approche et tire Clarke par la manche.

— Jasper, tu me fais mal ! dit-elle alors qu'il la relâche.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as présenté ce mec ? Tu sais très bien que Raven m'intéresse !

— Je ne savais pas, je suis désolée ! Est-ce que tu veux que je rectifie le tir ?

— Tu as intérêt autrement je te tue. Et j'arrête de t'envoyer des gifs tumblr de chatons. C'est compris ?

Clarke hoche rapidement la tête et accourt vers Raven et Macallan. Elle invente une excuse pour qu'il s'éloigne de Raven. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle voit immédiatement Jasper s'approcher de son amie. C'est bon, elle va continuer à avoir des gifs tumblr. Elle revient peu après vers Lexa et recommence à lui parler.

— Est-ce que tu as invité des amis à toi ? lui demande Clarke.

— À part Emory j'ai invité Costia.

Lexa prend une gorgée d'alcool en regardant ailleurs alors que Clarke fronce les sourcils. Lexa lui a parlé une ou deux fois de Costia. Si elle s'en rappelle bien, c'est un ex avec qui elle est restée en bon termes. Elle hausse les sourcils en continuant à s'amuser avec ses amis. Elle danse avec Octavia et Lincoln et discute de temps en temps avec Gina et Bellamy. Ils semblent heureux ensemble et c'est ce qui importe.

— Il est bientôt minuit ! crie soudainement Octavia. Tout le monde en place !

Clarke rit en se mettant en face de Lexa. Elle sourit tendrement en voyant Wells en face d'Harper. C'est officiel entre eux, apparemment. Elle retient son souffle quand elle voit Raven et Jasper se mettre en duo également.

Le décompte commence. Bellamy se place en face de Gina et pose ses mains sur sa taille. Lorsque les mots « BONNE ANNÉE » sortent de la bouche d'Octavia, il sourit et se penche vers sa petite amie. Il l'embrasse quelques secondes sur les lèvres. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et l'enlace longuement. Il regarde derrière son épaule et voit Clarke éclater de rire aux côtés de Lexa. Il ferme une seconde les yeux en voyant quelqu'un d'autre que lui la rendre heureuse. Il enfonce son visage dans les cheveux de Gina pour oublier les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Clarke. Il doit les oublier.

* * *

 **Bonjour bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre... Même si tout n'est pas encore tout beau et tout rose dans la relation Bellarke !**

 **Certains m'ont demandés si je comptais aller à d'autres conventions The 100 et la réponse est OUI ! Je compte déjà aller à celle à Paris l'année prochaine. Il faut que j'achète mon pass, mais j'ai encore le temps. Je me suis tellement amusée à celle-ci cette année que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je conseille à tout le monde d'y aller. En tout cas, si certains veulent acheter leurs pass, vous me le dites pour qu'on puisse faire en sorte de se voir !**

 **Je souhaitais remercier personnellement** Ffsdiy **, qui m'a envoyé une review qui m'a vraiment remonté le moral ! Je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire, et merci pour tous tes compliments. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai souris devant tes mots. Voulant moi-même devenir écrivain, ça me pousse vraiment à aller plus loin.**

 **Encore une fois, je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews... Je suis en pleine semaine de partiels et je suis stressée à chaque seconde de chaque minute, donc c'est vraiment compliqué pour moi. Heureusement, j'ai terminé ça jeudi. Envoyez moi vos reviews pour me motiver, ça serait vraiment adorable !**

 **\+ Oui je suis sur Wattpad, sous le pseudo AmandineH- !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : La mère de Clarke arrive en ville et essaye de sympathiser avec Lexa, un homme insistant dans un bar et une rupture sous le signe de la jalousie. Qui va rompre avec qui ?**

 **\- Amandine.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

Lexa croise les bras et s'appuie contre le dossier du canapé. Bellamy la regarde, debout en plein milieu du salon, un bol de céréales dans les mains. Il mâche lentement la nourriture, son regard encore et toujours fixé sur elle. Elle racle sa gorge et regarde partout, gênée par lui. Elle entend Clarke mettre quelques affaires dans son sac à main à l'étage.

— Donc tu vas chercher Abby à l'aéroport avec Clarke ? demande Bellamy au bout de quelques secondes.

— C'est ça.

— Tu n'es pas trop stressée à l'idée de rencontrer sa mère ?

— Complètement, répond Lexa sans hésiter. Est-ce que tu aurais quelques conseils à me donner ?

— Elle peut paraitre froide au premier abord mais ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut simplement qu'elle s'habitue aux gens. Elle ne m'aimait pas trop au début mais ça va déjà mieux entre nous. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

— Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil.

Il hoche les épaules comme si ce n'était pas très important. Clarke descend finalement les escaliers en mettant son sac sur son épaule. Elle sourit en voyant Bellamy, qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu de la matinée. Lexa ressent une pointe de jalousie lorsqu'elle voit le sourire rayonnant que sa petite amie possède sur son visage. Elle dépose un baiser sur la joue de Bellamy en commençant à lui parler.

— Tu veux venir avec nous à l'aéroport ? lui demande-t-elle.

— C'est gentil mais je travaille aujourd'hui, répond-il. Je file en haut mettre mon uniforme et je reste au poste de police jusqu'à ce soir.

— D'accord. Lexa mangera avec ma mère et nous. Je ferai à manger.

— Peut-être que tu devrais commander, Clarke.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel en repoussant son épaule alors qu'il éclate de rire et monte à l'étage. Clarke rejoint Lexa en lui disant qu'il est temps de partir. Elles montent toutes les deux dans la voiture de Lexa et écoutent la radio. Lexa voit à quel point Clarke est stressée. Elle bouge ses jambes et ronge ses ongles.

— Je suis un peu angoissée à l'idée de rencontrer ta mère, lâche finalement Lexa.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Je sais qu'elle n'accepte pas vraiment ta bisexualité…

— Tout ira bien, Lexa. Elle s'est faite à l'idée que j'aimais les hommes et les femmes. Je lui ai parlé de toi au téléphone et elle ne m'a rien dit, en plus. Elle va t'adorer.

Clarke se penche vers sa petite amie et embrasse le coin de ses lèvres. Elle se replace dans son siège et fredonne la chanson qui passe à la radio. Lexa gare sa voiture sur le parking extérieur de l'aéroport et sort en compagnie de Clarke. Cette dernière rentre dans l'aéroport.

— Explique-moi pourquoi on est à l'aéroport, déjà ? Je croyais que ta mère habitait à deux heures d'ici.

— Elle était avec Marcus dans sa deuxième maison en Italie.

— Comme c'est étonnant, murmure-t-elle entre ses dents.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en frappant l'épaule de Lexa. Comme Bellamy, cette dernière à un peu du mal avec la fortune de sa famille.

Elle voit sa mère au loin et commence à sourire. Depuis qu'elle a déménagé, étrangement, sa relation avec sa mère s'est améliorée. Elle s'approche d'elle et la prend longuement dans ses bras. Sa mère sourit et la serre fort contre elle. Clarke se sépare et lui montre Lexa, qui attendait juste derrière elle.

— Je te présente Lexa, ma petite amie.

Lexa tend poliment sa main et Abby la serre en souriant. Clarke est contente de voir qu'elle ne dit rien de plus. Elles partent toutes les trois vers la voiture, Abby derrière.

— Alors Lexa, Clarke m'a dit que tu travaillais à l'hôpital avec elle ?

Lexa pousse un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'Abby vient de trouver un sujet de discussion. Elle lui parle rapidement de son poste à l'hôpital alors qu'Abby hoche poliment la tête et lui pose quelques questions. Clarke respire enfin. Elle espère que sa mère et Lexa vont bien s'entendre, c'est le principal. Lexa demande à Clarke où aller alors qu'elle répond une crêperie dans le coin.

Elles entrent dans le restaurant trente minutes plus tard et s'installent toutes les trois ensembles. Abby regarde sa fille en souriant.

— Est-ce que Bellamy va bien ? demande-t-elle.

— Oui, répond Clarke. Il n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui parce qu'il travaille. Tu le verras quand même ce soir.

— Est-ce qu'il t'a donné le livre de ton père ?

— À mon anniversaire, acquiesce-t-elle, la gorge serrée. Merci beaucoup de lui avoir demandé de me l'offrir.

— Je savais à quel point c'était important pour toi. Je me doutais que tu allais être heureuse que ce soit Bellamy qui te l'offre.

Clarke sourit en regardant rapidement Lexa. Elle sait que cette dernière est jalouse de la relation qu'elle entretient avec son colocataire. Cependant, elle ne compte pas changer tout ça. Bellamy était son ami bien avant Lexa.

La conversation se détourne sur les vacances que sa mère vient de passer avec Marcus. Celui-ci est resté une journée de plus en Italie pour son travail. Abby lui raconte à quel point les italiens sont accueillants et sympathique. Lexa lui raconte les vacances qu'elle avait passées en Italie lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et Abby semble intéressée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui, maman ? lui demande Clarke.

— On pourrait simplement visiter la ville aujourd'hui ? Demain il y a un musée de sciences qui ouvre, ce serait sympathique d'y aller. Pour toi et pour moi.

— Bien-sûr, tout ce que tu veux.

Elles quittent le restaurant une heure après et Lexa les conduit au parc où Clarke était allée avec Wells. Elles se baladent tranquillement toutes les trois. Clarke les laisse faire connaissance en intervenant de temps en temps. Elle les regarde bavarder et sent un étrange sentiment au fond d'elle. Elle est heureuse, bien-sûr, mais tout ça ne semble pas très bien. C'est comme si elle savait, au plus profond de son cœur, que Lexa n'était pas la bonne. Elle déteste ressentir quelque chose comme ça mais elle n'y peut rien. Pour l'instant elle attend patiemment. Peut-être qu'elle ressentira des sentiments plus fort pour Lexa par la suite.

Elles se baladent dans la moitié de la ville en voiture et rentrent chez Clarke en fin d'après-midi. Clarke est déçue de voir que Bellamy n'est toujours pas à la maison mais décide de ne rien laisser transparaître. Elle dit à sa mère et Lexa de se mettre à l'aise pendant qu'elle commence à faire la vaisselle. Elle entend au bout d'une dizaine de minutes la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle lâche ce qu'elle est en train de faire et sourit en entrant dans le salon. Bellamy n'a même pas pris la peine de se changer là-bas, il est toujours en uniforme de policier. Il lance un sourire rayonnant à sa mère et la prend rapidement dans ses bras.

— Comment tu vas, Bellamy ? lui demande Abby.

— Très bien et vous Abby ?

Clarke grimace légèrement. C'est étrange de voir que Bellamy et sa mère s'entendent si bien désormais. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé cette chose possible. Sa mère et Bellamy commencent tous les deux à parler alors que Clarke les regarde en souriant. Il se tourne finalement vers elle.

— Oh, je ne t'avais pas vue princesse.

Elle rit et retourne dans la cuisine, les pas de Bellamy derrière elle. Elle voulait être seule avec lui pour être affectueuse. Elle ne voulait pas le faire devant Lexa. Elle le regarde et tend ses bras pour qu'il puisse lui faire un câlin, ce qu'il fait immédiatement. Elle niche son visage dans son cou. Elle se sent toujours bien dans ses bras, il est l'un des seuls à l'apaiser.

— Cette journée s'est bien passée ? demande-t-il dans ses cheveux.

— Très bien, même. Ma mère et Lexa sont déjà amies.

— C'est super, pas vrai ?

— Oui… répond-elle en fermant les yeux, essayant de savourer la chaleur de ses bras un peu plus.

Elle grogne lorsqu'il se sépare d'elle alors qu'il rit. Il lui dit qu'il va se changer alors qu'elle hoche la tête en le regardant partir. Elle regarde dans le vide quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle bouge rapidement la tête, se ressaisissant. Elle retourne dans le salon et s'installe à côté de Lexa sur le canapé. Elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue et met sa tête sur son épaule, écoutant les paroles de sa mère.

Ils passent à table plusieurs minutes après, alors que Clarke sort la pizza du four. Elle la pose au milieu de la table et s'assoit à côté de Bellamy, en face de sa mère. Ils commencent tous à manger en parlant de divers sujets.

— Comment ça se passe pour toi, Bellamy ? demande Abby vers le milieu du repas.

— Très bien, répond-il en souriant. Je travaille cinq jours par semaine et le week end j'essaye de le passer avec ma petite amie.

— Oh… répond-elle en regardant furtivement Clarke. Je ne savais pas que tu avais quelqu'un.

— Ça fait seulement deux mois mais ça se passe bien pour le moment, dit-il en jouant avec sa nourriture. Gina est vraiment gentille avec moi.

Abby hoche la tête sans répondre et mange dans le silence. Clarke fronce les sourcils devant sa réaction mais décide de ne rien dire. Elle joue avec sa nourriture et regarde sa mère et Bellamy plaisanter ensemble sur plusieurs sujets différents. Elle regarde Lexa intervenir également. Clarke sent une boule remonter dans sa gorge. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Elle a l'impression d'hyper ventiler.

— Excusez-moi, je reviens.

Ils froncent tous les sourcils alors qu'elle se lève et monte les escaliers, en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain. Elle pose ses mains contre le lavabo en essayant de respirer calmement. Elle sent des larmes pointer dans ses yeux mais elle essaye de les refouler. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle réagit de cette façon, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Peut-être que d'avoir parlé de Gina la bloque, elle ne sait pas. Bellamy est simplement son ami. Peut-être qu'elle a peur de perdre son amitié. C'est ça.

— Clarke ?

Lexa frappe à la porte de la salle de bain alors que Clarke souffle un grand coup et ouvre la porte. Elle plante un sourire de composition sur son visage.

— Tu vas bien ? demande Lexa.

— Oui, ça va. C'est seulement étrange de voir ma mère sourire et rire de cette façon. Ça m'avait manqué.

— Je peux comprendre. Je m'entends bien avec elle, d'ailleurs. Je trouve ça super.

Clarke hoche la tête en lâchant un petit rire. Lexa passe ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Clarke répond à son baiser en mettant ses mains sur ses joues. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle sent la langue de Lexa contre ses lèvres. Elle se sépare de sa bouche.

— Pas lorsque ma mère est à la maison, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Lexa éclate de rire et lui prend la main, en l'embrassant une dernière fois sur les lèvres. Elle la tire en dehors de la salle de bain et elles descendent les escaliers ensemble. Bellamy lui demande si elle va bien et elle hoche la tête en souriant. Elle continue son repas en commençant à s'intégrer définitivement à la conversation.

Vers la fin du repas, Lexa décide de rentrer chez elle. Elle l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue juste avant de partir. Clarke décide de montrer à sa mère la chambre dans laquelle elle va dormir ce soir, l'ancienne d'Octavia. Elle l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte alors que Bellamy reste dans le salon. Sa mère la regarde.

— J'aime beaucoup Lexa, lui dit-elle en souriant. Est-ce que tu penses que c'est la bonne personne pour toi ?

— Je ne sais pas, je l'espère. Elle est vraiment gentille avec moi et je me sens bien avec elle.

— Mais… ? demande Abby.

— Rien. Tout va bien.

Sa mère attend quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Elle lui fait finalement un baiser sur la joue et rentre dans sa chambre. Clarke soupire et ouvre la porte de la sienne, s'écroulant sur son lit.

Le lendemain, Clarke se prépare lentement pour aller au musée de sciences avec sa mère. Elle s'assoit sur le canapé avec son téléphone portable dans les mains. Elle hésite réellement à demander à Lexa de venir. Elle devrait le faire, ce n'est pas comme si Lexa avait quelque chose d'autre à faire un samedi… Mais elle ne sait pas si elle souhaite passer toute la journée avec elle. Mais c'est sa petite amie…

— Salut, dit Bellamy en arrivant dans le salon, les cheveux en bataille. Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?

— 8h du matin, dit-elle en hochant les épaules.

— Robot.

Elle secoue la tête en riant alors qu'il s'allonge carrément sur le canapé, sa tête sur ses cuisses. Clarke fronce les sourcils alors qu'il prend sa main en la mettant dans ses cheveux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demande Clarke en riant.

— J'ai besoin d'un massage de cheveux.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et commence à caresser ses cheveux alors qu'il ferme les yeux. Clarke réfléchit à toute allure. Elle ne compte pas inviter Lexa mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait le demander à Bellamy. Elle est sûre qu'il aimerait ce genre de musées. C'est son truc, pas vrai ?

— Je vais à un musée de sciences avec ma mère aujourd'hui, lui dit-elle finalement. Est-ce que ça te tente ?

— Je crois que Gina est occupée donc pourquoi pas ? répond-il avec un sourire. Je n'avais rien de spécial à faire.

— Puis tu passes ta journée avec moi, c'est un très grand privilège ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il rit en continuant à fermer les yeux. Clarke tourne son visage vers l'escalier alors que sa mère descend. Elle enlève rapidement sa main des cheveux de Bellamy mais il grogne donc elle la remet en place. Tant pis pour les commérages, sa mère peut penser ce qu'elle veut.

Juste après le déjeuner, Bellamy, Clarke et Abby entrent dans la voiture de ce premier. Abby reste derrière alors que Clarke et Bellamy commencent à discuter. Ils se disputent à propos de « qui doit faire la vaisselle » alors qu'Abby sourit à l'arrière de la voiture. Bellamy se gare quelques minutes plus tard devant le musée. Ils sortent tous les trois de la voiture et Clarke sourit en voyant l'immense bâtiment devant elle. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été dans une exposition ou un musée de sciences naturelles, ça lui avait manqué. Elle entre en premier dans le hall et regarde immédiatement la hauteur de plafond. C'est gigantesque. Bellamy s'avance vers le guichet et paye leurs places, alors que Clarke essaye de contester sa décision. Abby souhaite le rembourser mais il décline le billet qu'elle lui tend et entre en premier dans le musée. Abby se dirige automatiquement vers le fond, voyant un documentaire sur le métier de médecin. Clarke se balade dans toute la pièce et s'arrête aux côtés de Bellamy devant des mannequins de bébé dans des utérus.

— C'est dégueulasse, dit Bellamy en plissant du nez.

— Petite nature, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils observent des mannequins avec le ventre entièrement ouvert, des visages déchiquetés et des cœurs arrachés. Ils rejoignent Abby et la suivent dans la pièce suivante. C'est une sorte de petit cinéma. Ils s'assoient tous les trois et Bellamy sourit en disant « On va regarder un petit film ». Lorsqu'il se rend compte que ce n'est pas un film mais un reportage sur l'accouchement, il fait des bruits de dégoûts. Clarke rit lorsqu'il fourre sa tête dans son cou et ne bouge plus.

— Tu sais, chuchote-t-elle. C'est le miracle de la vie.

— Je déteste la vie.

Elle secoue la tête et caresse ses cheveux en attendant que le reportage se termine. Elle sent la mâchoire de Bellamy se serrer contre sa peau alors qu'on entend les cris d'accouchement, ce qui la fait rire. Sa mère lui lance un regard amusé alors que Clarke lève les yeux au ciel.

Alors que le « film » se termine, Bellamy se lève rapidement et passe dans la salle d'après. Il sourit lorsqu'il voit plusieurs fossiles et plusieurs cristaux dans des vitrines. Il s'y précipite tandis que Clarke reste avec sa mère.

— Il aime ce genre de choses ? demande-t-elle en souriant.

— Il est fou de mythologie et d'histoire, répond Clarke en haussant les épaules. C'est un vieux, je te l'avais déjà dit.

Elle hoche la tête sans répondre et suit Bellamy. Clarke regarde l'étagère contenant de nombreux livres de médecines très célèbres. Elle a peut-être lu la moitié mais ce n'est pas encore assez pour avoir une promotion, elle le sait. Pour l'instant elle s'en fiche. Elle aime ce qu'elle fait.

Deux heures après, ils sortent tous les trois du musée et retournent dans la voiture. Sa mère doit bientôt partir à l'aéroport pour trouver une voiture à louer.

— Je pourrais vous déposer, Abby, lui dit Bellamy en s'engageant sur la route.

— Non, ça va aller. J'aime bien conduire, ne t'en fais pas.

Il hoche la tête en poussant tout de même un léger soupir. Il sait qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis, c'est une Griffin. Clarke sort son téléphone portable et fronce les sourcils en voyant qu'elle a plusieurs messages.

 **Lexa R.** : _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que vous allez au musée de sciences ? »_

 **Lexa R.** : _« Parce que si c'est le cas je veux bien venir. »_

 **Lexa R.** _: « Clarke ? »_

Clarke mord sa lèvre inférieure en voyant les messages de sa petite amie. Elle n'aurait pas dû ne rien lui dire, elle aurait dû dire la vérité.

 **Clarke G.** : _« Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié de te prévenir ! Nous y sommes allées toutes les deux, oui. J'avais envie de passer du temps seulement avec elle… On ira ensemble une autre fois ! »_

Elle remet son portable dans sa poche alors que Bellamy prend la direction de l'aéroport. Elle fredonne la chanson à la radio alors qu'il se gare devant l'aéroport. Il décide de rester dans la voiture pour leur laisser de l'intimité. Il embrasse rapidement les joues d'Abby.

Clarke enlace sa mère lorsque celle-ci trouve enfin la voiture qu'elle va louer.

— Tu reviens me voir dès que tu le peux, lui dit Clarke.

— C'est à toi de revenir, lui dit sa mère en riant. Tu peux venir me voir avec Lexa, ou Bellamy et Octavia. C'est comme tu le sens.

Clarke hoche la tête en plantant un dernier baiser sur la joue de sa mère. Elle se retourne et s'éloigne peu à peu d'elle. Elle sort de l'endroit et rentre dans la voiture de Bellamy. Il démarre et les conduit de nouveau chez eux.

Le week end d'après, Clarke débat longuement dans sa tête. Ce soir, ils comptent tous aller dans un bar : Bellamy, Gina, Monty, Jasper, Raven et Harper. Elle a longuement hésité à demander à Lexa de venir, jusqu'à ce Bellamy lui dise que Gina venait. Sa décision a rapidement été prise.

 **Clarke G.** : _« On va au bar ce soir. Tu nous accompagnes ? »_

 **Lexa R.** : _« Non merci. On se verra plus tard. »_

Clarke ne réagit pas devant sa réponse. Elle doit être de mauvaise humeur, une fois de plus. Clarke commence à en avoir marre de ses humeurs. Elle aimerait que ça se termine. Elle soupire et s'assoit sur le canapé, le portable toujours dans les mains. Il faut qu'elle rompe avec Lexa. Elle ne se sent pas bien avec elle.

Elle file dans sa chambre et enfile un jean ainsi qu'un top bleu foncé. Elle attend dans sa chambre l'heure de partir en écoutant de la musique sur son lit et en dessinant sur son carnet de croquis. Elle se lève lorsque Bellamy et Gina l'appellent en bas. Elle descend et sort de la maison avec eux, montant à l'arrière de la voiture de Bellamy. Elle essaye de ne pas écouter leur conversation qui, heureusement pour elle, n'est pas vraiment intéressante. Elle saute presque hors de la voiture lorsqu'ils arrivent devant le bar et se précipite vers Octavia en l'enlaçant.

— Clarke ! s'exclame celle-ci en riant.

— Tu m'as beaucoup manquée.

— Toi aussi, répond-elle en embrassant ses cheveux.

Clarke se sépare d'elle et court vers les autres, les enlaçant un à un. Ils sont tous surpris par son énergie mais elle est réellement heureuse de trainer de nouveau avec eux, tous ensembles. Ils lui demandent tous où est passée Lexa mais elle répond vaguement en hochant les épaules.

— On entre ? demande Raven.

Ils hochent tous la tête et entrent dans le bar. Ils choisissent d'aller s'asseoir sur des petites banquettes dans un coin du bar. Ils commandent tous de l'alcool et boivent seulement un verre, pour le moment. Octavia propose directement à tout le monde d'aller danser. Clarke secoue la tête mais elle la tire par la main sur la piste. Elles commencent toutes les deux à danser collé-serré sous les rires de leurs amis. Finalement, ils se retrouvent tous au milieu du bar pour danser. Clarke sourit alors que Gina essaye d'apprendre à Bellamy comment danser. Il hausse les épaules et la fait tourner autour de lui pour lui donner le tournis. Ils rient tous en voyant cette scène. Clarke sent une boule dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se penche vers Gina et l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres.

— Il fait chaud, non ? demande-t-elle à Octavia.

Celle-ci répond non alors que Clarke sent de la chaleur remonter dans tout son corps. Elle décide d'aller prendre l'air à l'arrière de la boite. Elle se retrouve dans une allée sombre mais se plaque contre le mur pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Elle essaye de se calmer.

— Salut, beauté.

Clarke tourne rapidement sa tête vers un homme présent dans l'allée. Elle ne répond pas et baisse la tête, sentant son cœur s'accélérer considérablement dans sa poitrine. Elle n'a pas à lui parler, elle souhaite juste prendre l'air. Elle décide de retourner à l'intérieur mais l'homme intercepte rapidement son poignet. Elle le regarde sans lui montrer sa peur.

— Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? demande-t-il avec un rictus.

— Je retourne à l'intérieur avec mes amis, répond-elle simplement.

— Tu ne veux pas plutôt rester avec moi ?

— Non merci, je vais juste…

Elle est prise par surprise lorsqu'il pose ses mains sur ses épaules et la pousse contre le mur. Elle voit des étoiles durant quelques secondes alors que le visage de l'homme se niche dans son cou. Elle commence à le pousser mais il intercepte ses poignets et les plaque au-dessus d'elle. Elle grogne en commençant à se débattre.

— J'aime les putes comme toi qui me résistent…

Elle s'apprête à lui cracher dessus mais il s'avance et fourre sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle se débat violemment mais l'une des mains de l'homme la tient en place. Elle s'apprête à perdre espoir lorsqu'elle entend la porte à côté s'ouvrir. Une seconde après, l'homme s'arrache d'elle et tombe sur le sol, Bellamy au-dessus de lui. Raven et Octavia accourent vers Clarke alors qu'elle voit tous ses amis dans la ruelle. Bellamy envoie un nouveau coup de poing à l'homme alors qu'Octavia lui crie d'arrêter. Il continue.

— BELLAMY ! crie à son tour Clarke.

Il s'arrête subitement en entendant la voix de Clarke et la regarde. Il se relève en regardant l'homme au sol. Il gémit, le visage plein de sang. Clarke se tourne vers Gina, des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

— Est-ce que tu peux aller chercher la sécurité, s'il te plait ?

Gina regarde rapidement Bellamy, qui baisse les yeux. Elle hoche la tête et rentre dans le bar. Clarke essaye de réguler sa respiration en s'approchant de Bellamy. Ce dernier reste debout en regardant l'homme, ses poings complètement serrés, sa mâchoire crispée. Clarke se met juste devant lui et pose ses mains sur ses joues.

— Regarde-moi, murmure-t-elle. Bellamy, s'il te plait.

Il tourne finalement ses yeux vers elle. Elle remarque qu'ils sont remplis de larmes, mais que celles-ci ne sont pas tombées. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.

— Il aurait pu te… Il…

— Je vais bien, tout va bien.

Elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou et le serre contre elle. Elle sent qu'il ne lui rend pas son étreinte. Elle murmure alors plusieurs fois son prénom, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende et enroule ses bras autour d'elle. Il pose son front contre son épaule alors qu'elle caresse sa nuque. Elle sépare rapidement son visage du sien et pose son front contre le sien. Il ferme les yeux en même temps qu'elle. Clarke ne souhaite pas bouger, pas pour le moment. Elle sent son souffle sur ses lèvres.

— C'est bon ? demande-t-elle doucement.

Il hoche la tête en éloignant son front du sien. Elle lui plante un rapide baiser sur la joue et se tourne vers la porte. Gina est déjà revenue. Clarke essaye de ne pas réagir. Un homme de la sécurité soulève l'homme alors que l'autre pose des questions. Clarke lui raconte rapidement ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle voit Gina se mettre à côté de Bellamy en croisant les bras, sans dire un mot.

— C'est tout ce qu'il s'est passé, dit finalement Clarke en terminant son récit.

L'agent de sécurité hoche la tête alors qu'elle retourne vers ses amis. Elle voit Bellamy et Gina s'approcher d'eux.

— Je vais raccompagner Gina chez elle, dit-il en regardant tout le monde sauf Clarke.

— Tu es sûr ? lui demande Octavia, le regard soucieux.

— Oui, Monty et Jasper vont vous raccompagner, dit-il en la regardant.

Elle hoche la tête. Clarke regarde une dernière fois Bellamy mais il baisse le regard et suit Gina. Il mord sa lèvre lorsqu'elle monte dans sa voiture, l'attendant tranquillement. Il racle sa gorge et monte derrière le volant. Ils attendent tous les deux dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Gina le brise.

— Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas aller plus loin tous les deux. On doit rompre.

Bellamy attend quelques secondes. Il serre sa mâchoire en regardant les arbres bouger au rythme du vent à travers le pare-brise.

— Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi ? demande-t-il finalement.

— Clarke.

Il ne répond toujours pas. Gina tourne sa tête vers lui et le regarde. Elle voit des larmes se former dans ses yeux, comme s'il réalisait peu à peu lui aussi. Comme s'il comprenait la raison de la rupture.

— Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demande-t-elle en murmurant.

— Gina…

— Je ne t'en veux pas, Bellamy. Je veux juste savoir. Est-ce que tu l'aimais avant qu'on soit tous les deux en couple ?

— Oui.

Elle regarde devant elle en hochant la tête. Bellamy la regarde et lui demande si elle a besoin qu'il la raccompagne. Elle accepte alors qu'il démarre la voiture. Ils ne parlent pas de tout le trajet et écoutent la musique à la radio. Il se gare devant chez elle.

— Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il finalement. Je pensais que j'allais l'oublier. Tu as été parfaite avec moi, Gina.

— J'espère qu'elle se rendra compte de la chance qu'elle a, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Il hoche la tête. Elle se penche vers lui et embrasse sa joue, avant de sortir de la voiture. Bellamy reste quelques secondes dans le silence, les mains sur le volant. Il reprend finalement la route et rentre chez lui. Clarke est assise sur le canapé. Elle se tourne vers lui, des yeux inquiets.

— Tout va bien ? demande-t-elle.

— C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander…

Elle tourne la tête sur le côté en soufflant un grand coup. Elle ne sait pas, tout est arrivé beaucoup trop vite. Elle pense à ce que ce connard aurait pu faire si ses amis n'étaient pas venus la secourir. Elle sent sa gorge se nouer et elle mord sa lèvre.

— Je ne sais pas si je vais bien, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle le regarde. Il pose sa main sur sa joue et essuie la larme qui roule, sans qu'elle n'ait pu s'en rendre compte. Ses lèvres tremblent mais elle ne pleure pas. Il sait qu'elle fait un énorme effort pour se contrôler. Il soupire et pose sa main sur sa nuque, l'attirant contre son torse. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle arrêta de contrôler ses émotions. Elle éclate en sanglots contre lui alors qu'il essaye de la tenir du mieux qu'il peut. La voir dans cet état est quelque chose d'insupportable pour lui.

— Je suis désolé, chuchote-t-il.

Elle ne répond pas. Bellamy embrasse le haut de son crâne. Il la garde contre elle pour qu'elle puisse se calmer. Elle remonte doucement ses bras et caresse les cheveux noirs qui parsèment sa nuque. Il sent un frisson courir le long de son échine.

Bien-sûr qu'il est tombé amoureux d'elle.

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Tout va bien ? J'ai une très bonne nouvelle ! (surtout pour moi en fait, mais bon, ce n'est pas grave…). Alors, j'ai acheté mon pass pour la Space Walkers 2 ! Je sais, c'est super tôt… mais j'ai craqué. Je suis donc sûre, pour l'instant, de rencontre Lindsey, Ricky, Richard, Chelsey, Sachin et Jarod. Je suis pressée qu'il y ait d'autres annonces de guests !**

 **En parlant de guest, je vous remercie de votre fidélité et je vous réponds !** Guest **: Tu as très bien deviné pour la rupture ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, et j'espère aussi pour mes partiels !** GreenEyes **: Merci ! Elle s'est encore plus améliorée dans ce chapitre…** Cam **: C'est adorable ! Alors, comme fictions, je peux te conseiller Together ? **d'Estellech **, Café, inconnu et écriture de **GoodGame **, les OS de** InkYourWords **et** Vaalgus **, et aussi les fictions** d'Athenaa **!** Kiwee **: Hahaha tu m'as bien fait rire ! Hé non, je préfère vous torturer plutôt que mettre du Bellarke maintenant ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et de m'avoir suivie sur Twitter ! Tu sembles adorable !**

 **J'aimerais finir cette review en remerciant ma Team Bellarke : **Vanille, Géraldine, Aloïse, Estelle **et** Juliette **. Vous me faites rire au quotidien et vous me conseillez tous les jours. Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous avoir dans ma vie. Je vous aime très fort.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : Une très grosse dispute entre Bellamy et Clarke ; Un accident très grave qui peut avoir des séquelles ; Une personne qui prend soudainement conscience de ses sentiments…**

 **\- Amandine.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Octavia pioche une robe dans les rayons et la montre à Clarke. Cette dernière plisse du nez en la déclinant. Ils ne sont qu'en début février et Octavia cherche déjà dans les robes d'été.

— Tu vas attraper froid si tu mets ce genre de robes, lui dit Clarke.

— Ce n'est pas pour maintenant mais pour cet été, répond-elle. C'est seulement moins cher lorsqu'on achète ça en hiver.

— Très bon plan…

Clarke file dans les cabines d'essayage et commence à enfiler les robes qu'Octavia lui donne. Octavia a toujours été folle de shopping et Clarke a toujours dû subir ses achats compulsifs. Clarke décide d'acheter seulement une robe fleurie pour l'été alors qu'Octavia grogne. Elle paye son achat à la caisse et demande à son amie où elle veut aller.

— Acheter un smoothie.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel. Octavia se croit en été, apparemment. Elles filent vers un stand vendant des smoothies et en commandent un. Elles s'assoient toutes les deux à une table en discutant d'une soirée à venir.

— Je demanderai à Bellamy d'emmener l'alcool, lui dit Octavia.

— Est-ce que tu penses qu'il va venir avec Gina ? demande Clarke. Parce qu'il faudrait que je lui demande de me prêter l'une de ses robes.

— Attends… lui dit Octavia en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'es pas au courant ?

— Au courant de quoi ? demande Clarke.

— Bellamy et Gina ont rompus.

Clarke avale de travers son smoothie et commence à tousser violemment. Octavia mord sa lèvre inférieure alors que Clarke se reprend et la regarde en écarquillant les yeux. Elle attend quelques secondes avant de savoir quoi dire.

— Mais je ne… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a rien dit ?

— Je ne sais pas, je pensais que tu le savais. Il te dit tout, normalement.

— Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmure-t-elle en frottant son front. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui a rompu ? Pour quelle raison ?

Octavia ne répond pas et baisse les yeux vers la table. Clarke sent son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Elle ne sait pas comment réagir à cette nouvelle. Elle est triste de voir que Bellamy ne lui a rien dit mais il doit avoir une bonne raison.

— C'était il y a deux semaines. Il m'a dit qu'elle avait rompu avec lui parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle.

— Je vois…

— Mais il y a autre chose, lui dit Octavia en soupirant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Je pense vraiment qu'il a des sentiments pour toi. Je sais que c'est dingue mais ils ont rompu juste après votre petite scène dans le bar. Je pense qu'elle l'a confronté sur les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour toi.

Octavia sait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui dire le fond de sa pensée mais elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Clarke doit savoir que Bellamy la considère comme plus qu'une amie, même si elle ne ressent pas de sentiments pour lui.

— Octavia…

— Je ne te dis pas d'y réfléchir, lui dit-elle rapidement. Tu es en couple avec Lexa et, même si tu comptes rompre avec elle, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Bellamy. J'avais juste envie que tu sois au courant de ses sentiments.

— Tu n'en es pas sûre…

— Je le connais depuis toujours. Il n'a jamais été aussi tactile avec une fille qui n'était pas sa petite amie. Je sais interpréter les regards qu'il te lance.

Clarke la regarde et hoche finalement la tête. Elle ne sait pas si ce que dit Octavia est vrai mais là n'est pas la question. Elle veut simplement savoir pourquoi Bellamy ne lui a rien dit. Il est comme son meilleur ami, il aurait dû lui en parler.

Clarke se lève de la table au bout d'une dizaine de minutes en disant à Octavia qu'elle souhaitait rentrer chez elle. Octavia hoche la tête et se lève avec elle, descendant au sous-sol du centre commercial pour pouvoir reprendre sa voiture. Elle conduit prudemment et ne parle pas le long de la route. Clarke regarde sa montre. Il est un peu plus de 18h, Bellamy doit être rentré. Octavia se gare devant sa maison.

— Essaye de ne pas trop être dure avec lui, d'accord ? demande-t-elle.

— Je vais le tuer.

Clarke ne répond rien d'autre et sort rapidement de la voiture. Elle fonce jusqu'à chez elle et ouvre violemment la porte. Bellamy sursaute sur le canapé et se tourne vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-il.

— Tu as rompu avec Gina ? dit-elle en plissant des yeux.

Il ne réagit pas au tout début. Il tourne finalement la tête en soupirant et se relève, lui faisant face. Clarke pose ses mains sur ses hanches. Il doit remarquer à quel point elle est énervée par lui.

— Ça s'est passé récemment, j'allais te le dire un jour ou l'autre.

— Il y a DEUX semaines, Bellamy ! Je suis ta colocataire et l'une de tes meilleures amies, tu aurais dû me le dire directement ! Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance et…

— Ça n'a aucun rapport ! rétorque-t-il. Je ne suis pas obligé de te raconter toute ma vie en détail !

Clarke le regarde en relaissant tomber ses bras le long du corps. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait dit ça. Elle lui a toujours tout confié. Elle lui a parlé de sa relation avec sa mère ou encore la mort de son père. Elle lui a tout dit, même lorsqu'elle a perdu Charlotte. Elle lui avait parlé de sa maladie avant même qu'elle ne décède.

— Très bien, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. On n'est pas obligé de tout nous raconter. Arrêtons de nous parler.

— Clarke…

— Non, Bellamy ! s'exclame-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, en plein milieu des marches. Je t'ai toujours TOUT dit ! Merde, j'ai pleuré dans tes bras quand je croyais que Wells était mort !

— Écoute, je ne…

— Tu m'as traitée comme une merde à ton arrivée et je t'ai pardonné, mais là, ça va trop loin. Garde tes secrets, je m'en fous. J'en ai fini avec toi.

Bellamy reste les bras ballants dans le salon et la regarde remonter les escaliers. Il soupire en mettant son visage entre ses mains. Il ne voulait pas que la conversation se termine de cette manière mais c'est peut-être pour le mieux.

La semaine suivante, Clarke attend patiemment dans la salle de repos de l'hôpital. Lexa est censée la rejoindre à tout moment. Elle triture ses doigts. Cela fait plusieurs jours que Clarke souhaite rompre avec elle. Elles se sont éloignées récemment et Clarke s'est rendu compte du fait qu'elle ne tenait pas tant que ça à elle.

— Tu voulais me parler ? demande Lexa en entrant dans la pièce.

Clarke lève subitement la tête alors que Lexa s'appuie contre la porte, les bras croisés. Clarke se relève et se place devant elle en inspirant longuement.

— Notre histoire n'a plus aucun sens, dit-elle finalement. Je pense qu'on devrait rompre.

Lexa la regarde longuement. Clarke avale sa salive en sentant ses joues rougir. Elle pensait que Lexa allait se défendre mais ce n'est apparemment pas le cas.

— Je l'avais deviné, dit-elle finalement. Je pense que tu n'es pas prête à avoir une relation avec une femme.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? demande Clarke en haussant son sourcil.

— Tu es sortie avec moi simplement pour pouvoir te rebeller auprès de ta mère.

Clarke n'arrive pas à en croire ses oreilles. Elle pensait que Lexa allait s'énerver mais pas qu'elle allait remettre toute sa sexualité en question. Elle est allée beaucoup trop loin. Elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir avec elle.

— Tu es en train de remettre en question mon orientation sexuelle ? Va te faire foutre, Lexa !

— Clarke, je…

— Tu m'as dit que l'amour était une faiblesse mais tu t'es beaucoup trop attachée à moi, lui dit Clarke en plissant les yeux. Je suis ta faiblesse.

— Je n'aurais pas dû avoir autant de sentiments pour toi.

— Et bien bonne chance pour les oublier.

Clarke percute son épaule en sortant de la salle de repos. Elle fonce en dehors de l'hôpital pour sortir à l'air frais. C'est complètement inconcevable. Elle sait au fond d'elle que Lexa n'est pas méchante… Mais son orgueil a dû prendre un sacré coup lorsque Clarke a décidé de rompre avec elle. Elle ne peut pas réellement lui en vouloir mais elle ne va pas lui pardonner. C'était beaucoup trop.

Elle rentre chez elle et sursaute en voyant Bellamy toujours éveillé, dans la cuisine. Elle racle sa gorge et se sert un verre d'eau. Elle le boit lentement sous le regard attentif de Bellamy. Ils ne se parlent presque plus depuis une semaine à cause de toute l'histoire de Gina.

— Ta journée s'est bien passée ? lui demande-t-il.

— Je viens de rompre avec Lexa, répond-elle en posant son verre vide dans l'évier. Mais bon, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je t'en parle. Tu ne t'étais pas pris cette peine avec Gina.

Elle lui lance un dernier regard et sort de la cuisine. Elle monte les escaliers et s'écroule dans son lit. Elle a été forte. Elle lui a dit qu'elle n'était plus avec Lexa mais rien de plus. Elle sursaute légèrement lorsque son portable vibre à côté d'elle. Elle le prend en main.

 **Wells B.** : _« Je crois que je commence à faire une overdose de mes parents. Mon père n'arrête pas de me parler de mon ancienne tortue qui est morte. Non mais sérieusement, je n'arrête pas de lui dire que ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie tuée ! »_

 **Clarke G.** : _« Tu t'étais assis dessus, Wells… »_

 **Wells B.** : _« C'est elle qui s'était glissée sous mes fesses. C'était un suicide, Clarke, un suicide ! »_

 **Clarke G.** _: « Je te crois… »_

 **Wells B.** : _« Parle-moi d'autre chose. Distrais-moi. »_

 **Clarke G.** : _« Je ne parle plus à Bellamy. »_

Clarke ronge son ongle de pouce en attendant la réponse de son meilleur ami. Finalement, son portable commence à sonner. Elle soupire en voyant son nom s'afficher. Bien-sûr qu'il l'appellerait. Il se soucie de sa relation avec Bellamy.

— Allo ?

— _Dis-moi tout_ , lui dit immédiatement Wells. _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Clarke raconte toute l'histoire alors que Wells écoute, sans interrompre une seule fois. Elle se retrouve les joues baignées de larmes à la toute fin. Elle sanglote au téléphone alors qu'il essaye de la rassurer. Elle se sent pathétique.

— Pleurer pour Bellamy Blake, qui l'aurait cru ? hoquète-t-elle. Je le détestais et maintenant… Maintenant… J'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie autant que toi, Wells.

 _— C'est un peu insultant pour moi puisque je te connais depuis beaucou^plus longtemps, mais passons._

— Désolée, rit-elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me mets dans cet état. Ce n'est que Bellamy. Je le connais depuis moins d'un an.

 _— Tu le sais très bien, Clarke._

Elle soupire lourdement en mordant sa lèvre. Wells la connait par cœur, c'est quelque chose d'indéniable. Il sait exactement ce qu'elle ressent en ce moment même.

— Oui, je le sais.

 **[…]**

Le lendemain matin, Clarke dort paisiblement lorsque son portable commence de nouveau à vibrer. Elle grogne et le regarde rapidement.

 **Emory M.** : _« On a eu un taux d'arrivés incroyable depuis ce matin, on aurait besoin de ton aide. »_

Clarke pousse un long grognement en laissant sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller. Aujourd'hui était censé être un jour de repos. Elle pensait le passer toute la journée sur Netflix, avec un pot de Nutella dans les mains. Elle soupire et répond oui à Emory. Elle se lève et file dans la salle de bain, enfilant un jean et un t-shirt. Elle descend rapidement les escaliers et se sert une grande tasse de café, qu'elle boit à petites gorgées. Bellamy rentre à son tour dans la cuisine et reproduit les mêmes gestes qu'elle. Il la regarde.

— Au fait… dit-il alors. Je suis tombé hier soir sur ton ordinateur.

— Et ?

— J'ai vu que tu cherchais un appartement.

Clarke se fige et baisse la tête en entendant ses paroles. Elle racle finalement sa gorge en posant sa tasse de café sur la table.

— C'est le cas, lui dit-elle. Je compte déménager d'ici quelques jours. Je te rends ta liberté.

— Je ne te vire pas de chez moi, Clarke.

— Je le sais. J'en ai simplement envie. On ne va pas rester toute notre vie tous les deux.

Il la regarde et hoche la tête plusieurs secondes après. Elle mord sa lèvre et sort de la cuisine, puis de la maison. Elle se dirige vers son bus en soufflant un grand coup. C'est officiel, elle ne va plus habiter avec Bellamy. Elle entre dans le bus et met une chanson dans ses oreilles pour pouvoir penser à tout sauf au regard qu'il lui a lancé avant de partir. Un regard rempli de tristesse.

Elle arrive à l'hôpital et se met rapidement en tenue. Elle commence à aller voir plusieurs de ses patients. Effectivement, il y a beaucoup de monde. Il y a eu un carambolage sur l'autoroute et elle doit prendre en charge la moitié des automobilistes. À la pause déjeuner, elle décide de manger avec Emory et Finn. Ce dernier parle de sa nouvelle petite amie. Clarke n'écoute que d'une oreille. Après tout ce qu'il lui a fait, elle n'a pas réellement envie de l'entendre parler d'une autre femme. Elle se relève seulement après trente minutes et recommence à traiter des patients. Elle fait une pause vers 17h et s'appuie contre le comptoir d'accueil.

— Je suis déjà fatiguée, soupire-t-elle à Emory. C'était censé être mon jour de repos.

— Tu te rattraperas demain, lui répond celle-ci en soupirant.

Clarke sourit en secouant la tête. Elle sursaute violemment lorsque le chef de service arrive vers elle en lui fourrant un dossier dans les mains.

— Deux policiers en service viennent d'arriver, lui dit-il. L'un est touché à l'épaule, l'autre à l'abdomen. Tu t'occupes du premier.

— Bien, chef.

Clarke fait un rapide au revoir à Emory et déambule dans les couloirs. Elle entre dans la chambre de son patient sans même regarder son nom et se fige en voyant Miller sur le lit, assit. Il est en uniforme de police. Clarke sent son sang quitter son visage lorsqu'elle voit qu'il n'a qu'une blessure à l'épaule.

— Clarke… murmure-t-il.

Elle laisse tomber le dossier par terre et se précipite hors de la chambre. Elle commence à courir partout autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Lexa. Cette dernière semble comprendre la situation puisqu'elle accourt vers Clarke en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle la regarde dans les yeux.

— Est-ce que c'est… Est-ce que… dit Clarke sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

— C'est Bellamy, confirme Lexa. Il vient d'entrer en salle d'opération, d'accord ? Tout va bien aller, Clarke.

Clarke n'entend pas la moitié des mots que Lexa lui dit. Elle pense juste à Bellamy qui est seul, au loin. Bellamy qui est en train de mourir, au loin. Elle sent des larmes couler sur sa joue alors que Lexa essaye de lui dire ses mots réconfortant, tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande-t-elle en regardant Lexa.

— Il était en service avec Miller et quelqu'un a ouvert le feu sur eux. Nous n'en savons pas plus, seulement que son état est critique.

— Dans quelle chambre est-ce qu'il est ?

— Chambre 143. Mais pour l'instant il…

Clarke ne la laisse pas terminer sa phrase et commence à courir dans le couloir. Elle sait qu'il est déjà en salle d'opération mais elle a besoin d'aller devant sa chambre. Peut-être que des médecins sont déjà en train de parler de son cas à l'intérieur. Elle s'avance vers la chambre 143 et voit par la porte entrouverte qu'il n'y a personne. Elle entre et mord longuement sa lèvre en voyant la pièce vide. Elle sent une boule remonter le long de sa gorge et une vague de nausée commencer à s'emparer d'elle. Elle se précipite dans la mini salle de bain et se penche vers les toilettes, vomissant tout son repas. Elle s'écroule sur la lunette des toilettes en éclatant en sanglots. Elle pense au fait qu'elle doit prévenir Octavia et ça la rend malade.

Elle se relève au bout d'un petit moment en s'essuyant la bouche. Elle sait qu'il faut qu'elle soit forte pour le moment, il faut qu'elle se reprenne. Elle sort de la chambre et se précipite vers la salle de repos. Elle trouve son jean et récupère son téléphone portable. Elle fouille dans sa liste de contacts et appuie sur le nom d'Octavia, les mains tremblantes.

— _Allo ?_ demande celle-ci. _Tu n'es pas censée être au travail, Clarke ?_

— C'est le cas…

— _Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ?_ dit-elle en riant. _Au lieu de me parler, va plutôt t'occuper de tes patients._

— Octavia… dit-elle avec une voix tremblante. C'est Bellamy.

Octavia ne répond pas à l'autre bout alors que Clarke renifle fortement. Elle sait que son amie s'attend au pire.

— _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demande-t-elle.

— Il a eu un accident au travail, explique Clarke en commençant de nouveau à pleurer. Il y a eu une fusillade. Apparemment il est dans un état critique, mais ils ne veulent rien me dire d'autre.

 _— Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Oh mon dieu, Clarke, dis-moi qu'il va bien !_

— Je ne sais pas…

Lincoln prend soudainement le téléphone d'Octavia en disant à Clarke qu'ils arrivent immédiatement. Elle raccroche et sort de la salle de repos, allant vers l'accueil. Elle attend patiemment leur arrivée.

Au bout de dix minutes, Octavia se précipite dans l'hôpital et serre immédiatement Clarke dans ses bras. Elle éclate en sanglots lorsque Clarke lui dit ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle la conduit lentement à la salle d'attente pour les proches de victimes. Elle caresse son dos tranquillement en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille.

— Famille Blake ?

Clarke lève subitement la tête vers Jackson, l'un des médecins les plus compétents de l'hôpital. Octavia, Lincoln et elle se lèvent et vont à son encontre. Il a un dossier sous son bras.

— Comment va mon frère ? demande Octavia en tremblant.

— La chirurgie s'est bien passée, lui dit-il. Nous avons réussi à enlever la balle de son abdomen. Heureusement pour nous, elle n'a touchée aucun organe vital. Cependant, il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang pendant le processus. Il lui faut beaucoup de repos, mais il va s'en sortir.

— Est-ce que je peux aller le voir ?

— Nous allons le remonter dans sa chambre dans une dizaine de minutes. Vous allez pouvoir le voir, si vous le souhaitez. Il sera encore endormi.

Octavia et Lincoln hochent la tête en suivant le médecin. Clarke reste légèrement derrière en l'écoutant. Elle veut être sûre qu'il dise bien la vérité. Elle connait par cœur Jackson, normalement il dit tout ce qu'il se passe sans minimiser les choses.

Clarke entre dans la chambre vide avec eux et reste debout, dans le coin de la pièce. Ils entendent du bruit dans le couloir et quelqu'un entre, poussant le lit de Bellamy. Clarke sent son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine en le voyant allongé, en train de dormir. Il a une perfusion dans le bras, lui délivrant plusieurs calmants. Ils placent le lit dans sa position initiale et quittent la pièce. Octavia prend la chaise près de son lit et prend sa main dans la sienne. Lincoln reste à ses côtés alors que Clarke ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Son regard reste fixé sur le visage endormi de son ami. _Son ami_. Il ne l'était même plus ces derniers temps. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a été si stupide ? Et si leur toute dernière discussion avait été une dispute ? Et s'il était mort sans savoir à quel point elle regrettait tout ce qu'elle a pu dire ?

Elle commence tout à coup à sentir sa respiration s'accélérer, comme si elle faisait une crise de panique.

— Clarke ? demande doucement Octavia.

Clarke ne l'écoute pas et se retourne vers le mur. Elle pose ses deux mains sur celui-ci en essayant de compter dans sa tête. C'est une crise d'angoisse, ce n'est rien, ça va passer. La dernière fois qu'elle a eu cette chose c'est lorsqu'elle a appris la mort de son père. Bellamy va bien. Il va bien.

Octavia se lève et se précipite vers son amie en lui disant de respirer calmement. Clarke commence à se calmer mais, à la place, éclate en sanglots. Elle enfouie son visage dans le cou d'Octavia en sanglotant.

— Je lui ai dit que j'allais déménager, dit-elle, ses mots presque étouffés. On n'a pas arrêté de se disputer et… Et…

— Ça va aller, répond Octavia en caressant ses cheveux.

— Je regrette tellement, dit Clarke en se redressant et en la regardant. Je n'aurais jamais dû… Alors qu'il va peut-être…

— Il ne va rien se passer, il va bien. Il est fort, tu le sais ça, pas vrai ? Il va se réveiller d'ici quelques minutes.

Clarke hoche la tête alors qu'Octavia embrasse doucement son front. Elles s'assoient toutes les deux à côté de son lit. Lincoln et Octavia parlent ensemble de temps en temps mais Clarke n'y arrive pas. Elle fixe simplement la couverture du lit en laissant ses pensées vagabonder un peu partout.

— Lincoln et moi allons manger, lui dit doucement Octavia. Tu viens avec nous ?

— Non, j'ai… J'ai besoin de rester encore un peu.

Octavia acquiesce et se lève en compagnie de son petit ami. Ils sortent de la chambre, laissant Clarke seule. Elle se rapproche de Bellamy en changeant de place. Elle racle sa gorge, ne sachant quoi faire. Elle prend finalement sa grande main dans les siennes. Elle caresse du bout des doigts ses phalanges et trace les lignes de sa main. Elle sent de nouveau une larme sur sa joue. Elle aimerait tellement qu'il la taquine de nouveau avec ses mains, n'importe quoi. Elle renifle et appuie son front contre leurs mains entrelacés. Elle ferme les yeux et reste dans cette position plusieurs minutes.

— Je te déteste, murmure-t-elle contre ses doigts.

— Menteuse…

Clarke relève subitement la tête et sent de la chaleur se diffuser dans son corps lorsqu'elle croise les yeux de Bellamy. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement et se penche vers son visage. Elle le prend entre ses mains et embrasse plusieurs fois sa joue alors qu'il essaye de se dégager en souriant légèrement.

— Tu es un abruti fini, lui dit-elle.

— Je sais, répond-il finalement. Est-ce que Miller va bien ?

— Toujours en train de penser aux autres, pas vrai ? dit-elle avec un léger sourire, malgré ses larmes. Il est en pleine forme. Tu as tout eu à sa place.

Il semble soulagé alors qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel. Bien-sûr que Bellamy s'inquiète plus de la vie des autres que la sienne. Cela n'étonne même pas Clarke, elle commence à le connaitre. Bellamy tourne son visage vers elle et bouge lentement sa main dans sa direction. Elle la prend dans la sienne en poussant un soupir.

— Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours, murmure-t-elle. Je regrette tout ce que je t'ai dit ou ce que je t'ai fait.

— Clarke…

— Je ne veux pas déménager pour l'instant, d'accord ? dit-elle rapidement. Peut-être que tu aimerais que je parte mais il ne faut pas que tu restes seul pour l'instant, puis…

— Je ne veux pas que tu partes, princesse. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé, moi aussi.

Elle sourit et se penche en nichant son visage contre sa joue. Elle sursaute cependant lorsque la porte s'ouvre et qu'Octavia pousse un cri. Clarke rit et s'écarte, la laissant enlacer son frère. Bellamy grimace devant tant d'attention mais laisse sa sœur avoir son moment de joie.

Une semaine après, Bellamy retourne enfin chez lui avec ordre de faire le moins d'efforts possible. Octavia est revenue habiter dans leur maison exprès durant quelques jours, pour être sûre qu'il aille bien.

— Je peux marcher dans le salon tout seul, Octavia ! s'exclame-t-il alors qu'elle se lève pour le soutenir.

Clarke l'aide le plus possible au niveau de la cuisine. Il continue à cuisiner sauf qu'elle a toujours peur qu'il y aille beaucoup trop fort. Elle est constamment en train de surveiller ses faits et gestes par-dessus son épaule. Bellamy déteste ça mais il sait qu'elle fait ça pour son bien.

Une nouvelle semaine après, Clarke s'installe à côté de Bellamy pour regarder un film. Puisqu'il a toujours mal à l'abdomen, il ne peut pas rester toute une heure sur le canapé. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils doivent regarder un film dans la chambre de Bellamy, sur sa télévision.

— Est-ce que tes coussins sont bien placés ? demande Clarke en mordant sa lèvre.

— Viens t'assoir, dit-il en soupirant.

— Mais je…

— Clarke.

Elle hoche finalement la tête et s'assoit à côté de lui, contre la tête de lit. Le film commence. Clarke sent le bras de Bellamy se poser sur son épaule, la rapprochant légèrement de lui. Elle sent des fourmillements dans le bas ventre et de la chair de poule remonter le long de ses bras. Elle se sent soudainement submergée par tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour l'homme à côté d'elle.

C'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle se rend compte de la chance qu'elle a d'être à ses côtés. Elle a failli le perdre il y a deux semaines et ça a failli la tuer. Elle imagine désormais ce que serait sa vie sans lui. Il n'y aurait plus de rires dans la maison ou encore de cris et de disputes. Tout serait devenu vide.

Elle tourne légèrement la tête et pose ses yeux sur le visage concentré de Bellamy. Elle l'étudie. Elle regarde les constellations que forment les taches de rousseur sur son visage, ou encore la cicatrice qu'il possède au-dessus de sa lèvre. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est fait mais elle aimerait lui demander, un jour. Elle aimerait tout savoir de lui, tout connaitre. Elle repense à tous les moments où ils se sont disputés et ensuite réconciliés. Elle pense aux moments où ils se sont endormis l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle repense au baiser fougueux qu'ils ont partagé il y a quelques mois. Elle repense à ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes et ses mains contre sa peau nue.

Elle l'aime. Elle est amoureuse de lui.

Elle sent de la chaleur se diffuser dans son corps entier alors qu'elle prend peu à peu conscience des sentiments très forts qu'elle éprouve pour lui. Ça a toujours été lui. Du début à la fin, Bellamy a toujours été dans ses pensées. Elle ne veut plus jamais être séparée de lui. Elle veut dormir toutes les nuits à ses côtés, entendre les battements de son cœur sous son oreille, se réveiller avec ses yeux sombres posés sur elle, l'enlacer et l'embrasser à chaque moment de sa vie.

— Clarke, est-ce que ça va ? demande Bellamy en la regardant, des yeux inquiets.

Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle continuait à le fixer depuis tout ce temps. Elle racle sa gorge en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ses yeux noirs. Elle réalise à quel point il est beau.

— Ça va, dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Je suis juste contente que tu ailles bien.

— Moi aussi, princesse.

Il plante un baiser contre sa tempe alors qu'elle se niche encore plus contre son torse. Ils s'endorment tous les deux quelques minutes plus tard dans cette position, Clarke restant un peu plus longtemps en éveil.

Elle espère que ce n'est pas trop tard.

* * *

 **Hello ! Vous allez bien ? Vous aussi vous êtes en vacances ? Ça fait tellement du bien de mon côté !**

 **Merci beaucoup aux guest, comme toujours ! Je répondrais à vos questions dans le prochain chapitre, si vous en avez ! Je suis vraiment reconnaissante par toutes vos reviews. Je sais que c'est toujours chiant d'envoyer quelque chose à l'auteur mais vos quelques mots peuvent énormément nous rassurer lorsqu'on a des moments de doutes. Donc merci beaucoup. Je n'ai pas encore répondu à vos MP mais ça ne saurait tarder.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : Clarke a beaucoup de mal à se contrôler vis-à-vis de ses sentiments pour Bellamy et décide d'inviter Wells à la maison…**

 **\- Amandine.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

En début mars, Clarke se rend compte d'à quel point c'est compliqué de cacher ses sentiments à Bellamy. Lorsqu'elle ne connaissait pas l'ampleur de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, c'était facile de cacher son attirance. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle sait à quel point elle est amoureuse de lui… C'est très compliqué. Dès qu'il s'assoit à côté d'elle dans le canapé, elle souhaite simplement se nicher contre lui. Dès qu'il embrasse sa joue, elle veut simplement dévier son visage pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Cela fait deux semaines qu'elle lutte toute seule. Elle sait qu'il faut qu'elle le dise à quelqu'un, et c'est pour ça qu'elle a demandé à Wells de passer deux jours chez elle.

— Salut la blondasse ! s'écrie celui-ci en sortant de sa voiture.

Clarke sourit et se précipite vers lui. Elle le prend longuement dans ses bras en respirant l'odeur qu'elle connait tant. Il la serre trop fortement contre lui, créant un gros problème de souffle chez elle, mais elle s'en fiche. Elle est toujours la femme la plus heureuse du monde lorsqu'elle le retrouve.

— Alors, tout va bien ? lui demande-t-il en souriant.

— Comme toujours, rien n'a changé.

— Et Bellamy ?

— Cela fait un peu plus de deux semaines depuis l'accident. Il est déjà pressé de recommencer à travailler, mais j'essaye de prendre le plus possible soin de lui.

Wells sourit en hochant la tête. Il s'apprête à entrer chez elle mais elle retient son poignet. Il se tourne vers elle, un regard interrogateur dans les yeux.

— Il faut aussi que je te dise quelque chose à propos de lui… dit-elle en mordant sa lèvre.

— Tout de suite ?

— Non, ça peut attendre. Je voulais juste te préparer.

Il acquiesce et entre dans la maison juste avant Clarke. Il sourit en voyant son ami Bellamy, dans la cuisine. Bellamy se retourne en l'entendant et lui fait une longue accolade. Wells essaye de s'écarter rapidement pour ne pas lui faire mal mais Bellamy ne le lâche pas, seulement pour l'embêter.

— Le voyage s'est bien passé ? lui demande Bellamy. Est-ce que tu en as profité pour ramener une voiture à Clarke ?

Cette dernière lève les yeux au ciel derrière eux et prend le sac à dos de Wells. Il ne reste là qu'une nuit mais il a ramené un sac avec des affaires de rechange. Clarke monte à l'étage pour les laisser parler quelques minutes, s'ils le souhaitent. Elle attend patiemment en dessinant dans son carnet et relève seulement la tête lorsque Wells monte les marches. Il entre dans sa chambre et s'étale à côté d'elle. Il essaye de voir ce qu'elle dessine mais elle ne lui montre pas, frappant sa tête lorsqu'il insiste.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure ? lui demande-t-il.

Elle racle sa gorge en arrêtant son dessin. Elle dépose son carnet à côté et se met en tailleur sur son lit. Wells la regarde en haussant l'un de ses sourcils.

— Ce n'est pas très important, dit-elle en soupirant. Ne flippe pas, d'accord ?

— Clarke…

— Je suis amoureuse de Bellamy.

Wells écarquille les yeux en entendant ses paroles alors que Clarke ressent de la chaleur dans tout son corps. Elle a toujours pensé ces mots mais ne les a jamais réellement dit. C'est étrange de dévoiler à haute voix ce qu'elle ressent pour Bellamy. Elle compte bien y prendre goût.

— Tu… Toi et Bellamy ? Tu…

— Quand il s'est pris cette balle, je me suis rendue compte de mes sentiments pour lui.

— Est-ce qu'il est au courant ?

— Non.

— Clarke, ça fait deux semaines !

Clarke soupire en tournant la tête vers la porte. Elle sait très bien qu'elle doit lui dire mais elle préfère attendre encore un peu. Elle veut être sure à 100% de vouloir tenter sa chance avec lui. Elle a peur qu'il la rejette et qu'il lui dise qu'il ne veut pas être en couple avec elle. Ça la tuerait. Elle s'est beaucoup trop habituée à sa présence, elle ne veut pas qu'ils soient en froid. Pour l'instant, elle reste comme elle est.

— Je lui dirai bientôt, promet-elle à Wells. J'attends encore quelques jours et je lui dis, d'accord ?

— Je l'espère. Je suis sûr qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour toi. Est-ce que tu te rappelles de la soirée karaoké d'il y a quelques mois ?

— Oui.

— La chanson _Please don't go_ t'était destinée. Il me l'a presque confirmé.

Clarke ne bouge pas alors que Wells se penche vers elle et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Il retourne en bas pour regarder la télévision avec Bellamy alors qu'elle soupire. Elle descend à son tour et les trouve tous les deux sur le canapé. Bellamy tend automatiquement son bras vers elle mais elle décide de s'assoir sur le fauteuil individuel. Il fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien, laissant simplement retomber son bras.

— Demain je propose d'aller à la fête foraine, leur dit-elle finalement en souriant.

— Super ! répond Wells avec un grand sourire. Est-ce que…

— Oui, Harper sera là.

Il commence à rougir alors que Bellamy éclate de rire en bousculant son épaule. Clarke reçoit un message de Monroe.

 **Monroe V.** : « Je vais aller manger dans le centre-ville avec Murphy et Harper et ensuite on va au cinéma. Vous voulez venir ? Je préviens Octavia et Lincoln également. »

Clarke lit le message à haute voix. Wells et Bellamy acceptent immédiatement. Clarke répond oui à Monroe et se lève pour préparer son sac à main. Elle redescend et sourit aux garçons, leur disant de se préparer. Ils prennent simplement leur portefeuille.

— On n'a pas besoin de se regarder dans la glace comme toi, répond Bellamy avec un sourire au coin.

Elle pince sa joue et sort de la maison en compagnie des deux. Ils font un choix entre la voiture de Wells ou celle de Bellamy et partent. Clarke s'assure durant tout le trajet du bien-être de Bellamy alors qu'il lève les yeux au ciel pour montrer son agacement. Ils arrivent rapidement dans le centre-ville et sortent de la voiture. Clarke sourit en voyant tous ses amis. Elle plante un gros baiser sur la joue de Murphy.

— En quel honneur ? demande-t-il.

— Emory m'a appelée pour me dire que vous avez bientôt un rendez-vous, répond Clarke en souriant. Je suis contente pour toi.

Il se gratte la nuque en lui disant rapidement merci. Clarke salue tout le monde et reste dans les bras d'Octavia quelques minutes. Octavia et elle sont toujours aussi proches mais elles se voient de moins en moins, c'est pour ça que Clarke est aussi câline avec elle.

Ils partent tous vers un restaurant ouvert. Ils commandent une pizza en commençant à parler de leurs journées respectives. Clarke rit en voyant Bellamy se faire disputer par sa sœur.

— Tu fais trop de choses alors que ça ne fait que deux semaines ! s'exclame-t-elle. Laisse Clarke faire tout le travail !

— Enfin pas trop, intervient Clarke. La vaisselle, ce n'est pas difficile, il peut la faire !

— Trop tard, j'écoute les conseils de ma sœur, lui dit Bellamy avec un grand sourire.

Clarke tend son bras pour essayer de le frapper mais il se réfugie près de sa sœur. Clarke soupire en abandonnant et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Wells. Il essaye de la pousser alors qu'il parle avec Harper mais elle rit et continue à laisser sa tête sur lui.

— Bouge ta grosse tête, murmure Wells à son oreille. J'essaye de draguer !

Clarke fait la moue et se rassoit droit dans son siège. Bellamy la regarde de l'autre côté de la banquette et lui sourit. Clarke baisse rapidement le regard pour ne pas lui montrer ses joues rouges. Elle ne peut plus s'empêcher, ça devient insupportable.

Ils quittent le restaurant une heure plus tard et se dirigent au cinéma. Ils restent tous devant les affiches de films en choisissant le film.

— Je propose un film d'horreur, dit Clarke.

— Hors de question que je regarde ça, lui dit Octavia en s'appuyant contre elle. On ne peut pas aller voir un dessin animé ?

— Ou un film historique ? demande Bellamy.

Ils se décident tous au final sur le nouveau « Captain America ». Ils payent leurs places et entrent dans la grande salle de cinéma. Bellamy arrête Clarke d'une main pour laisser les autres s'assoir avant eux dans la rangée.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demande Clarke en fronçant les sourcils.

— Pour être sûr d'être assis à côté de toi.

Elle sourit en secouant la tête. Bellamy suit finalement ses amis dans la rangée et choisit une banquette pour lui et Clarke. Ils s'assoient et patientent sur leurs portables en attendant que le film commence. Dès que les lumières s'éteignent, Clarke sent les doigts de Bellamy prendre sa main gauche. Elle mord sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire et donne une pression sur les doigts de Bellamy. Elle commence à regarder le film mais, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Bellamy retire sa main de la sienne. Elle ne montre pas sa déception et continue à regarder l'écran. Cependant, Bellamy attrape son épaule et l'attire contre lui. Elle sourit et s'affale contre son corps, nichant sa tête contre son torse, comme elle aime si bien le faire. Il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les caresse tendrement.

Ils se séparent juste après la scène finale du film, comme si de rien n'était. Personne ne leur parle de ce qu'ils ont pu voir dans le cinéma, à leur plus grand soulagement. Ils rentrent chez eux en compagnie de Wells tout en parlant du film qu'ils viennent de voir. Dès qu'ils rentrent chez eux, Bellamy s'assoit sur le canapé.

— Je vais aller me coucher, leur dit Wells en baillant. Les deux heures de route pour venir m'ont épuisé.

— Tu es vieux avant l'âge, lui dit Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il lui tire la langue en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Elle rit et part dans la cuisine pour terminer la vaisselle. Elle entend Bellamy grogner dans la pièce d'à côté mais elle décide de ne pas s'en occuper pour le moment. Elle continue ce qu'elle a à faire en nettoyant l'évier de la cuisine. Elle arrête finalement et retourne dans le salon. Elle voit Bellamy sur le canapé, en train de rouler ses épaules.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demande Clarke.

— Je pense que je me suis mal placé au cinéma, j'ai mal au dos.

— C'était peut-être à cause de moi, j'ai une tête lourde des fois.

— Ça passera cette nuit, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Tu aimerais peut-être que je te fasse un massage ? Je suis médecin, je sais à peu près où appuyer pour soulager les muscles.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle fait cette proposition. Elle déteste le voir souffrant, c'est peut-être pour ça. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait accep…

— D'accord.

…ter. Clarke écarquille les yeux alors qu'il la regarde en haussant les sourcils. Elle racle finalement sa gorge et s'installe derrière lui, sur le canapé. Elle pose ses deux mains en haut de son dos et commence à faire des cercles. Elle voit qu'il a des nœuds, cependant c'est compliqué avec le t-shirt.

— Ce serait plus facile pour moi sans ton t-shirt, lui dit-elle. Si ça ne te dérange pas.

Il se tend encore plus sous ses mains mais hoche finalement la tête. Elle le laisse enlever son t-shirt. Elle laisse ses yeux trainer sur les muscles de sa nuque, ses omoplates et le bas de son dos. Elle se reprend en reposant ses mains sur lui. Elle masse ses omoplates alors qu'il laisse échapper quelques grognements. Elle lui explique les nœuds qu'il possède tout en le massant alors qu'il acquiesce simplement. Les nœuds semblent se détendre peu à peu sous ses mains, alors qu'il semble ne plus avoir mal. Elle continue cependant son massage en laissant trainer ses mains sur sa nuque, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle sent son souffle devenir irrégulier alors qu'elle voit des frissons se former sur sa peau. Elle mord sa lèvre en souriant devant l'effet qu'elle produit.

— Je pense que c'est bon, lui dit-elle finalement.

Il ne répond pas alors qu'elle enlève ses mains de son corps. Il reprend finalement son t-shirt sur le sol et l'enfile doucement. Clarke se lève et s'apprête à partir mais il retient sa main. Elle le regarde.

— Merci, murmure-t-il.

— Ce n'était pas grand-chose.

— Pas seulement pour ça, répond-il, toujours dans un murmure. Merci d'être entrée dans ma vie.

Elle sourit alors que des larmes se forment dans ses yeux. Elle pourrait lui dire tout de suite qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. Elle pourrait. Cependant, il ne la verra jamais comme quelqu'un de plus que son amie. Il la verra toujours comme la fille qui est sortie avec Finn, puis Lexa devant ses yeux. L'amie de sa sœur.

Elle retourne rapidement se coucher juste après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue. Elle a eu beaucoup trop d'émotions dans la journée, ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour son cœur.

 **[…]**

— Il te regarde, murmure Wells à côté d'elle, le lendemain midi.

Clarke grogne en frappant ses côtes. Cela ne fait qu'une journée qu'il sait ce qu'elle ressent pour Bellamy et ça devient déjà insupportable. Dès que Bellamy la regarde un peu trop longtemps, il lui dit. Dès qu'il parle d'elle, Wells accourt pour lui dire. Dès qu'il la touche — même sans le faire exprès — il lui dit.

— Il faut que tu arrêtes, dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire en se tournant vers lui. Bellamy n'est pas amoureux de moi, c'est compris ? Il me voit simplement comme… comme…

— Comme sa meilleure amie, répond Wells en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sais que les meilleures histoires d'amour commencent de cette façon ?

— Donne-moi des exemples.

— Stiles et Lydia dans Teen Wolf.

— Ils ne sont toujours pas en couple…

— Mais ils vont l'être ! s'exclame-t-il férocement.

Clarke rit en le voyant aussi agressif à propos de Teen Wolf. Wells veut Stiles et Lydia en couple depuis le tout premier épisode, comme la plupart des fans de cette série. Ils en sont pour l'instant à la saison 5 et… Toujours rien, à leur plus grand désespoir.

Wells et Bellamy laissent Clarke se préparer l'après midi en partant faire les courses. Wells doit lutter pour ne pas parler des sentiments de Clarke à Bellamy. Il sait très bien que celui-ci l'aime également, il est juste aussi borné que Clarke pour lui avouer.

— Ça se passe bien entre Clarke et toi en ce moment ? lui demande-t-il finalement.

— Tout va bien, répond Bellamy en regardant les céréales. Elle prend soin de moi.

— Ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Non, je l'adore. C'est ma meilleure amie.

Wells doit mordre sa langue pour ne pas tout lui dire. Il pousse le caddie et sourit tendrement en voyant ce que Bellamy prend. Ce dernier fait attention à prendre les céréales préférées de Clarke, ou encore la marque de son chocolatier préféré. Il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte, mais c'est devenu instinctif.

Ils rentrent à la maison quelques minutes après et trouvent Clarke en train de manger de la glace sur le canapé. Elle les regarde ranger les courses en souriant. Pour une fois qu'elle ne fait pas le travail…

— Qui est-ce qu'il y aura à la fête foraine ? demande Wells.

— Harper, Murphy, Emory, Octavia, Lincoln et toi.

— Je me mets avec Harper pour la grande roue.

— C'est injuste ! s'exclame Clarke. Tout le monde vient en couple, c'est n'importe quoi. Résultat : je vais devoir être avec Bellamy, encore et toujours.

Bellamy sourit à pleine dent en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

— J'espère qu'on n'y va pas trop tard, lui dit Wells, il faut que je prenne la voiture pour rentrer après.

— On y va à 20h.

Il hoche la tête et s'installe à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Bellamy décide de faire la cuisine pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Clarke commence à demander des nouvelles à Wells de ses parents. Il lui explique tous leurs faits et gestes alors qu'elle rit entre deux. Les parents de Wells ont toujours été drôles, c'est un fait.

Ils passent tous les trois à table en essayant de se dépêcher, voyant l'heure filer. Ils montent tous les trois dans la voiture de Wells et chantent sur la musique à tue-tête. Clarke sourit en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis s'entendre si bien. Elle n'aimait pas leur relation au tout début, puisque Wells était plus ami avec Bellamy que Finn… Finalement, elle se rend compte que Wells sait très bien cerner les gens. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'adore.

Ils arrivent à la fête foraine et cherchent autour d'eux. Il y a déjà beaucoup de monde, c'est beaucoup plus dur pour les retrouver. Bellamy regarde au-dessus de la foule et aperçoit Lincoln. Ils s'approchent et les saluent.

— Qui est prêt à faire des attractions ? demande Octavia en souriant.

— Moi ! s'écrie Clarke. Allons tout de suite au booster !

Octavia sautille sur place en criant et en tirant Clarke par la main. Elles s'arrêtent devant le booster et achètent toutes les deux une place. Bellamy croise les bras et leur dit de faire attention alors qu'elles lèvent toutes les deux les yeux au ciel. Elles grimpent dans l'attraction sous les yeux attentifs de Lincoln et Bellamy. Ceux-ci commencent à angoisser en les entendant crier mais Bellamy voit rapidement le grand sourire que possède Clarke. Il sourit à son tour et les regarde alors qu'elles sont tout en haut. Deux minutes plus tard, elles redescendent de l'attraction en titubant légèrement. Bellamy soutient Clarke par la taille alors qu'elle raconte à Wells à quel point « l'attraction était cool ».

— Vous voulez faire quoi, maintenant ? demande Harper.

— Je pense qu'on devrait garder la grande roue pour la toute fin, lui dit Wells.

Ils hochent tous la tête et commencent à faire les attractions un à un. Malheureusement, Bellamy ne peut presque rien faire à cause de la blessure qu'il possède. Il les regarde et ça lui suffit. Il adore voir sa petite sœur heureuse, ou encore Clarke. Il regarde l'heure sur son téléphone alors qu'ils font le Speed Mouse. Il est presque 22h, Wells doit bientôt partir.

— On fait la grande roue ? demande-t-il finalement.

— Oui ! s'exclame Octavia en souriant.

— Allez viens princesse, dit-il en tendant son bras vers Clarke.

Elle rit en le prenant et le suit vers la grande roue. Ils achètent tous leurs tickets et attendent patiemment dans la fille d'attente. Clarke niche son visage contre le bras de Bellamy pour essayer de se réchauffer. Ils entrent finalement dans leur nacelle et s'assoient côte à côte. La grande roue est gigantesque, et ils ont trois tours qui les attend. Clarke pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Bellamy.

— Est-ce que c'est la première fois que tu fais la grande roue ? demande Clarke à Bellamy.

— Non, je l'avais déjà faite une fois avec Octavia… Mais je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise.

— Tu as peur ? dit-elle en commençant à rire.

— Ne rit pas, ça fait bouger la nacelle !

Elle rit de plus belle en levant son visage vers lui. Il est vraiment pâle, c'est impressionnant à voir. Elle ne dit plus rien et attend lentement que le tour se termine. Ils commencent leur deuxième en regardant autour d'eux.

— J'ai un peu le vertige, je dois te l'avouer, lui dit-il.

— Depuis quand ? demande-t-elle.

— Quand j'avais dix ans, j'ai pris l'avion avec l'un de mes oncles. Il y a eu des turbulences et j'ai cru qu'on allait se crasher. Ça m'a terrorisé. Quand je suis entré à l'armée, j'ai dû sauter en parachute d'un avion en marche. J'ai été obligé de le faire… Mais j'ai détesté.

Elle lève la tête vers lui avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il tourne son visage vers elle en haussant les épaules. Il ressemble à un enfant innocent, de cette façon. Clarke sent des papillons dans son ventre, comme très souvent dernièrement. Elle racle sa gorge et le regarde.

— Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? dit-elle.

— Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me prendre dans tes bras, tout de suite, sans me poser de questions ?

Il plisse légèrement ses yeux mais elle ne scille pas. Elle veut simplement être dans ses bras et ne pas le lâcher après quelques secondes, comme ils le font d'habitude. Elle veut être contre lui.

— Bien-sûr, répond-il finalement, à son grand soulagement.

Elle sourit doucement alors qu'il tend ses bras vers elle. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et l'attire contre elle. Bellamy ne semble plus se rendre compte de la nacelle qui bouge. Il respire longuement dans ses cheveux, ce qui la fait sourire. Elle ferme ses yeux en ressentant une vague de tristesse l'envahir. Elle pense à ce que sera sa vie lorsque Bellamy emmènera une autre fille qu'elle à la maison. Elle s'imagine en train d'assister à ses fiançailles, son mariage. Elle n'a jamais ressenti une force de sentiments pareils pour quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se recule doucement lors du troisième tour. Cependant, Bellamy prend son visage entre ses mains, en collant son front contre elle. Elle ferme de nouveau les yeux en respirant son odeur de bois et de menthe. Elle sent une larme rouler sur sa joue, sans qu'elle ne puisse la contrôler. Bellamy l'essuie doucement.

— Clarke, je…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase puisque la grande roue s'arrête brusquement, faisant bouger la nacelle. Clarke sourit et tient ses avants bras alors qu'il ferme les yeux.

— Ce n'est rien, assure-t-elle, c'est juste la grande roue qui s'est arrêtée. On descend dans quelques secondes.

— Tu es sûre ? dit-il en continuant à fermer les yeux. Nous n'allons pas mourir ?

— Nous allons probablement mourir, puisque nous ne sommes pas immortels, dit-elle en riant. Mais pas aujourd'hui, je te le promets.

Il ouvre les yeux lorsque la nacelle bouge et les arrête tout en bas. Clarke sourit alors que Bellamy pousse un soupir de soulagement. Il se dépêche de sortir alors que sa sœur commence à rire.

— Tu es aussi pâle qu'un cadavre, dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

Il la frappe plusieurs fois de suite alors qu'elle essaye de parer les coups. Clarke met ses mains dans ses poches et sourit devant le spectacle. Elle appelle doucement le nom d'Octavia. Celle-ci se tourne vers elle et accourt, en liant son bras au sien.

— J'ai une question à te poser, lui dit Clarke.

— Je t'écoute.

— Est-ce que Bellamy serait intéressé par quelqu'un en ce moment ?

— Non je ne crois pas, lui dit Octavia en fronçant les sourcils. Normalement il m'en parle dès qu'il rencontre quelqu'un. Pourquoi ?

Clarke hoche les épaules avec un sourire alors qu'Octavia s'arrête dans sa marche, laissant les gens marcher devant eux, au loin. Octavia se place devant elle avec des yeux suspicieux alors que Clarke continue à sourire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande finalement Octavia.

— Je vais tenter ma chance avec lui.

Octavia plaque ses mains contre sa bouche en la regardant, les yeux écarquillés. Elle sautille finalement et la prend violemment dans ses bras. Clarke éclate de rire dans ses bras en sautillant avec elle. Octavia la prend par les épaules en la regardant.

— Ce n'est pas pour rire ? demande-t-elle. Tu aimerais vraiment être avec lui ?

— J'en suis amoureuse.

Octavia semble surprise par ses propos mais elle est rassurée de la nature des sentiments de Clarke lorsqu'elle lui fait un sourire confiant.

— Quand est-ce que tu comptes lui dire ?

— Bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas, lui assure Clarke.

— Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Je suis sûre qu'il t'aime également.

Clarke sourit alors qu'Octavia pose son bras sur ses épaules en rejoignant les autres. Wells enlace tout le monde autour de lui pour leur dire au revoir. Il reste un peu plus longtemps avec Harper et tout le monde sourit lorsqu'ils restent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Wells, Bellamy et Clarke entrent dans la voiture et Wells les ramène chez eux. Bellamy fait une légère accolade à Wells et sort, les laissant tous les deux. Clarke s'avance et prend la place qu'occupait Bellamy. Elle fait une longue étreinte à Wells alors qu'il ébouriffe ses cheveux.

— Je reviendrai d'ici deux à trois semaines ? demande-t-il.

— Je pense que je vais me déplacer moi-même, je te dois bien ça. Je passerai un petit séjour chez ma mère, ça lui fera plaisir.

— J'espère que tu emmèneras Bellamy. Je sais qu'elle l'adore.

Clarke hoche la tête en souriant et se penche vers lui pour embrasser sa joue. Elle lui dit au revoir et sort de la voiture. Elle attend qu'il démarre et parte pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Bellamy descend les escaliers en pyjama et la regarde.

— Tu dors avec moi cette nuit ? demande-t-il.

— En quel honneur ?

— Je suis toujours blessé, il ne faut pas que je reste seul toute la nuit, dit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— D'accord, je te rejoins, dit-elle en riant.

Quelques heures après, alors que Bellamy est endormi à côté d'elle, Clarke prend son téléphone portable. Elle envoie un message à Wells en mordant sa lèvre.

 **Clarke G.** : _« Je lui dis tout ce week end. Je te le promets. »_

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Moi oui. Très bien. Sachin Sahel (Jackson dans The 100) a adoré ma vidéo Youtube sur Jackson et il m'a dit qu'il allait me faire plein de câlins à la prochaine convention. Je suis officiellement comblée.**

 **Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, encore une fois… Je suis vraiment très occupée, je n'ai pas une seule minute à moi. Je me fais opérer de la mâchoire dans un mois donc j'essaye de profiter le plus possible de mes amis ou encore de la nourriture, en mangeant dans différents restaurants. Je me rattraperai la prochaine fois, surtout que vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir. Je suis super contente quand vous me dites que je sais faire passer les émotions à travers mes personnages… C'est ce que je cherche à faire le plus ! Je veux que vous puissiez vous identifier à eux !**

 **Il y a eu quelque chose de soulevé par** BoucheB **donc je réponds : Non, Wells et Jaha ne sont pas reliés dans cette fiction. Comme avec** **Plus qu'un jeu** **, j'ai inclus les deux sans y penser réellement… Je suis désolée ! Donc faites comme s'ils n'étaient pas père et fils !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : Discussion décisive entre Bellamy et Clarke. Ils vont enfin savoir ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre. Des pleurs, des baisers : du sexe. Le rating du chapitre montera rapidement en flèche. Vous êtes prévenus.**

 **\- Amandine.**


	14. Chapter 14

**/!\ Ce chapitre comporte une longue scène de sexe qui est explicite. Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ce genre de choses, vous pouvez passer la scène.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14**

Clarke entre dans la cuisine et salue Bellamy en lui faisant un léger sourire. Il est adossé contre le comptoir, une tasse de café dans les mains. Elle se sert un verre d'eau et le boit entièrement, sous les yeux attentifs de son colocataire.

— C'est quoi le programme d'aujourd'hui ? demande-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas, tu peux choisir pour nous. On peut se balader au parc ?

— Pas de problème, dit-il en souriant.

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil et sort de la cuisine. Cela fait trois jours qu'elle a envoyé un message à Wells pour lui dire qu'elle allait parler à Bellamy de ses sentiments. Elle compte le faire très bientôt. Pour l'instant, elle profite le plus possible de leur amitié.

Clarke monte à l'étage et allume son ordinateur portable. Elle grogne en voyant qu'elle n'arrive pas à capter le wifi. Il faut vraiment qu'elle en parle à Bellamy. Il faut qu'ils investissent dans une nouvelle box. Elle prend son ordinateur tout en descendant les escaliers et s'installe sur le canapé, l'ordinateur sur la table basse. Elle se penche et commence à faire des recherches pour l'un de ses patients. Ce dernier souffre d'un mal qu'elle n'arrive pas à comprendre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Bellamy.

— Je cherche sur Doctissimo ce dont souffre mon patient.

— Ne va plus jamais sur ce site, ils vont toujours te dire qu'il souffre du cancer, même si ça part simplement d'un petit rhume.

Elle rit en secouant la tête alors qu'il s'assoit à côté d'elle. Il se penche par-dessus sur épaule et commence à naviguer sur Internet, ses yeux fixés sur l'écran. Clarke tourne son visage vers celui de Bellamy et le regarde longuement. Elle est enivrée par son odeur de café et de menthe. Elle aime lorsqu'il se penche vers elle de cette façon, elle se sent en sécurité près de lui.

Bellamy tourne son visage vers elle en commençant à la regarder. Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point ils étaient proches tous les deux. Les yeux de Clarke dérivent vers ses lèvres. Elle humidifie les siennes sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle lève de nouveau les yeux vers Bellamy. Elle voit que ses pupilles sont dilatées, comme s'il avait les mêmes pensées qu'elle.

Sans même réfléchir une seconde de plus, Clarke s'avance et comble l'espace entre eux. Elle pose ses lèvres contre les siennes, en déposant délicatement l'une de ses mains contre sa joue. Elle lui laisse le choix de s'éloigner s'il en a envie. Cependant, il n'en fait rien. À la place, il pose ses mains sur le cou de Clarke et entrouvre les lèvres. Elle passe les bras autour de son cou et s'accroche à ses cheveux bruns. Elle sourit dans leur baiser et mord sa lèvre du bas. Cela semble le réveiller puisqu'il s'éloigne d'elle tout à coup, comme s'il avait reçu un choc électrique. Il se lève en se détournant d'elle. Clarke ne bouge pas de sa place sur le canapé, encore bouleversée par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il se tourne alors vers elle, semblant légèrement énervé.

— C'est au-dessus de mes forces, lui dit-il finalement. Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser de cette façon et le regretter la seconde d'après. La dernière fois que tu as fait ça, j'ai failli en mourir.

— Bellamy…

— Je suis complètement fou de toi, Clarke ! s'emporte-t-il en la regardant. Cela fait des mois que je suis amoureux de toi, avant même le premier baiser qu'on a partagé. J'ai cru qu'on pouvait vivre quelque chose à deux mais tu m'as rejeté. Je me suis résigné à ne plus t'aimer. J'ai commencé à sortir avec Gina pour pouvoir t'oublier… Et ça n'a pas marché. J'essaye réellement de ne plus penser à toi de cette façon mais là tu m'embrasses… Et j'oublie tout à coup toutes mes résolutions. Si tu veux m'embrasser juste pour t'amuser, ce n'est pas possible. Je n'arriverai pas à le supporter.

Clarke mord sa lèvre alors que Bellamy termine son discours, en continuant à la regarder. Elle se lève finalement du canapé et s'approche de lui. Elle essuie les larmes qui sont aux bords de ses yeux, à cause de son discours. Elle lui fait un grand sourire et parle avec une voix tremblante.

— Bellamy, je veux ça moi aussi. Je veux un futur entre nous. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis amoureuse de toi.

— Quoi ? demande-t-il, choqué.

— Je m'en suis rendue réellement compte lorsque tu as failli perdre la vie. Ça a toujours été toi, Bellamy. J'ai rompu avec Lexa parce qu'elle ne me convenait pas et parce que je pensais beaucoup trop à toi. Je t'aime. Je sais que tu es l'homme qu'il me faut. S'il te plait, pardonne-moi pour tout ce qu'il a pu se passer entre nous.

Il ferme les yeux, soulagé par ce qu'elle vient de lui dire. Lorsqu'il les ouvre, Clarke sait qu'elle est déjà pardonnée. Il franchit les derniers pas entre eux et prend son visage entre ses mains, l'embrassant passionnément. Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, rendant leur baiser très compliqué.

— Je t'aime, murmure-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

— Je t'aime aussi.

Elle noue ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il embrasse longuement sa joue. Il descend sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire et mordille délicatement son cou, envoyant une salve d'électricité dans le corps de Clarke. Elle ferme les yeux et mord sa lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Bellamy s'en rend compte et l'embrasse sur les lèvres à la place. Ils reculent tous les deux et tombent violemment sur le canapé. Ils éclatent de rire tout en s'embrassant, comme deux adolescents lors d'un premier baiser. Bellamy embrasse son cou alors qu'elle essaye de retirer son t-shirt.

— Notre première fois ensemble ne se passera pas sur ce canapé, lui dit-il entre deux baisers.

— Mais on le fera un jour dessus ? demande-t-elle en souriant.

— C'est déjà prévu.

Elle rit alors qu'il se relève et tend sa main vers elle. Elle la prend et entrelace ses doigts aux siens. Elle se dirige vers l'escalier et monte très rapidement les marches. Elle rêve de ce moment depuis des semaines déjà. Elle sait que ce sera parfait. Elle sait qu'elle n'a jamais aimé personne autant que Bellamy.

À peine la porte de sa chambre fermée, Clarke se précipite vers lui pour reprendre l'assaut de ses lèvres. Il passe ses bras autour de sa taille et ralentit le baiser alors qu'elle sent des frissons dans son corps. Elle comprend pourquoi il y va très lentement. Il veut faire passer tout son amour grâce à ce baiser. Ils reculent tous les deux vers le lit. Clarke s'allonge alors que Bellamy la surplombe. Il pose son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux. Clarke trace les lignes de son visage avec le bout de son doigt.

— Cette dernière semaine a été une réelle torture pour moi, murmure-t-elle.

— Pourquoi ça ? demande-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

— Ne pas t'embrasser, ne pas te toucher… C'était insoutenable.

Il sourit alors qu'elle trace le contour de ses lèvres. Il se penche vers elle et pose doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne lui laisse pas le temps d'approfondir et embrasse délicatement son cou. Il mordille doucement sa peau là où son cou rencontre son épaule, ce qui provoque chez elle un mouvement de bassin incontrôlable. Il rigole.

— Je crois que c'est mon nouveau truc préféré, murmure-t-elle, la respiration saccadée

— Moi aussi, dit-il en suçotant son cou.

— Si tu me fais un suçon, Bellamy…

Il rit dans son cou en descendant ses lèvres vers ses clavicules. Il fait passer ses mains jusqu'à l'ourlet de son t-shirt et la regarde pour lui demander la permission. Elle mord sa lèvre en hochant la tête alors qu'il enlève lentement son t-shirt. Il enlève également le sien à la hâte. Il fait passer ses doigts sur ses côtes et se penche en embrassant le haut de sa poitrine. Clarke gémit alors qu'il fait courir ses lèvres sur son soutien-gorge. Il écarte la dentelle avec sa langue et prend l'un de ses tétons dans sa bouche. Clarke agrippe ses cheveux alors qu'il fait tourner sa langue autour de son sein. Elle passe ses mains dans son dos et détache son soutien-gorge, libérant sa poitrine. Bellamy lève la tête vers elle en riant.

— Quoi ? demande-t-elle. Je suis en train de t'aider, là.

Il reprend son exploration avec sa bouche tout en enlevant les boutons du jean de Clarke. Celle-ci se tortille jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à enlever son pantalon. Il laisse ses mains sur les extérieurs de ses cuisses mais elle en veut plus. Elle sait qu'elle est au maximum de son excitation en ce moment même. Son corps entier brûle sous les caresses de Bellamy.

— Bellamy… gémit-elle. En bas, en bas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, princesse ? demande-t-il avec une voix grave, ses yeux brûlant de désir. Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse. Je le ferai.

— Descend en bas, gémit-elle en fermant les yeux. Je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de toi.

Il sourit et remonte pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Clarke l'approfondit en glissant sa langue entre les lèvres de Bellamy. Leur baiser n'est pas brutal, il est rempli de passion et de désir. Ils ne cherchent pas à montrer leur dominance l'un sur l'autre mais leur amour. Bellamy éloigne ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrasse une dernière fois. Il lui fait un petit clin d'œil et embrasse son corps jusqu'à arriver jusqu'en bas. Il la regarde en lui souriant lorsqu'il voit à quel point ses sous-vêtements sont trempés. Elle met ses mains sur son visage en grognant alors qu'il rit. Il fait passer ses dents le long de sa culotte alors qu'elle commence à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles. Il décide de répondre à ses prières et fait glisser le bout de tissu le long de ses jambes. Il attend quelques secondes en levant les yeux vers elle.

— Bellamy je te jure que je…

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer sa phrase et pose sa langue sur son clitoris. Clarke rapproche instinctivement ses hanches de sa bouche alors qu'il bouge sa langue. Elle agrippe la couverture et jette la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux. Bellamy procède très lentement dans le simple but de l'énerver. Il embrasse tout sauf l'endroit qu'elle désire. Il rit contre elle lorsqu'elle grogne, ce qui envoie une vibration dans tout le corps de Clarke. Il passe ses dents contre son clitoris, ce qui crée un long gémissement chez elle. Il insère l'un de ses doigts à l'intérieur de son corps et le courbe de la meilleure des façons. Il fait des va et vient tout en suçotant son intimité. Lorsqu'il voit que Clarke n'arrive même plus à dire de réels mots, il insère un autre doigt. Il voit la respiration de Clarke s'accélérer, il voit à quel point elle lutte pour ne pas venir maintenant, tout de suite. Il grogne tout contre elle, ce qui déclenche immédiatement son orgasme. Elle murmure son prénom alors que son corps retombe mollement sur le matelas. Il fait passer sa langue de haut en bas une dernière fois et retire ses doigts de son corps. Il dépose un baiser sur son ventre et sa poitrine, puis finalement sur ses lèvres. Elle garde les yeux fermés, essayant de retrouver sa respiration normale. En attendant, Bellamy niche son visage dans son cou. Il dépose un baiser sous le lobe de son oreille.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-il doucement.

— Plus que bien, dit-elle en souriant. Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à faire ça, vraiment. C'était… Parfait.

— L'expérience.

— Bellamy ! s'écrie-t-elle en le frappant.

— L'amour, je veux dire, dit-il en faisant semblant de tousser.

Elle rit et l'attire par la nuque pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il se met sur elle et approfondit le baiser. Clarke sourit en faisant passer ses mains le long de son dos, de haut en bas. Elle sait qu'il adore qu'on touche son dos. Elle fait lentement passer sa main vers son torse et atteint son boxer. Elle entre sa main à l'intérieur et la fait courir le long de son membre. Elle le prend entièrement en main alors que Bellamy grogne dans son cou. Elle bouge sa main de haut en bas alors que Bellamy respire difficilement. Il plante ses dents dans sa peau pour ne pas pousser de gémissements trop rauques. Il enlève la main de Clarke et retire rapidement son pantalon et son boxer. Clarke sourit en le regardant.

— Préservatif ? demande-t-il en croisant son regard.

— Je prends la pilule.

Il hoche la tête en souriant et se place sur elle. Il fait passer une main entre leurs deux corps et l'arrête entre les jambes de Clarke. Il ferme les yeux alors qu'elle lui fait un grand sourire.

— Comment est-ce possible que tu sois aussi excitée ? demande-t-il, glissant son doigt le long de son humidité.

— C'est de ta faute, rétorque-t-elle. Tu n'as qu'à pas être aussi doué.

Il rit et la regarde. Clarke pose ses mains sur ses joues avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Bellamy lui sourit sans bouger.

— Tout va bien ? demande-t-il avec une voix rauque.

— Oui, j'ai juste… Du mal à y croire. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'attendais ce moment.

— Moi aussi, princesse.

Ils se sourient tous les deux en commençant à rire. Bellamy se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser mais elle n'arrive pas à arrêter de sourire. Il la dispute en lui disant qu'il n'arrive pas à l'embrasser alors qu'elle rit de plus belle. Il secoue la tête en posant son front contre le sien. Clarke arrête finalement de sourire et commence à l'embrasser.

— Ne me fais pas attendre, murmure-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il sourit et dérive sa bouche vers son cou. Il mordille son lobe d'oreille alors qu'il entre lentement en elle. Clarke pousse un gémissement en balançant la tête en arrière. Bellamy lui laisse le temps de s'adapter à sa largeur en embrassant sa mâchoire et ses lèvres. Elle bouge légèrement ses hanches pour qu'il puisse se retirer et s'insérer de nouveau en elle. Elle tire sur ses cheveux et l'embrasse alors qu'il accélère doucement la cadence. Ils ne couchent pas ensemble. Ils font l'amour, et c'est ce qui est totalement diffèrent pour Clarke. Elle n'a jamais fait l'amour avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimait autant. Elle a l'impression que plus rien ne compte en ce moment même à part lui. À part son corps qui bouge en rythme avec le sien. À part sa bouche qui s'emboite à la perfection avec la sienne.

— Clarke… gémit-il dans son cou.

Elle murmure à plusieurs reprises son nom. Leurs mouvements deviennent plus brouillons, leurs murmures plus indistincts. Bellamy mord la lèvre inférieure de Clarke lorsqu'il sent qu'il ne tiendra plus longtemps. Il glisse une main entre eux et touche le clitoris de Clarke. Il fait des cercles sur celui-ci alors que Clarke atteint l'orgasme dans sa bouche. Il vient en même temps qu'elle lorsqu'il sent les spasmes de son corps autour de son sexe. Il ferme les yeux et ne bouge plus alors qu'ils reprennent tous les deux leur souffle.

Il ouvre les yeux au bout d'un moment et murmure le nom de Clarke. Elle le regarde en caressant ses cheveux noirs. Ils commencent tous les deux à sourire et, finalement, éclatent de rire. Ils posent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre en riant encore et encore. Bellamy embrasse son nez et ses joues alors qu'elle le serre contre elle.

— Est-ce qu'on vient juste de coucher ensemble ? dit-il finalement avec un sourire.

— Je crois bien, oui.

— On vient de ruiner notre colocation.

Elle éclate de rire en mettant ses mains sur son visage. Il secoue la tête en riant. Il se retire de son corps et s'étale à côté d'elle, sur le dos. Clarke pose sa tête contre son torse en commençant à dessiner sa cicatrice à la poitrine. Bellamy caresse ses cheveux.

— Tu crois qu'Octavia va sauter de joie quand elle va apprendre pour nous ? lui demande Bellamy.

— Je lui ai déjà dit que je t'aimais. Wells est aussi au courant.

— Super. Miller et Murphy sont aussi au courant.

Elle sourit en fermant les yeux. Elle dépose un baiser sur son torse et se niche contre lui. Ils restent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre mais une vibration se fait entendre sur sa table de chevet. Il grogne et prend son portable entre ses mains.

 **Octavia B.** : _« Je suis à la maison dans dix minutes avec Lincoln. On a quelque chose à vous dire. »_

Il soupire en montrant le message à Clarke. Cette dernière fait la moue. Elle pensait rester toute la journée dans les bras de Bellamy mais ça ne sera apparemment pas le cas.

 **Bellamy B.** : _« Nous aussi. »_

Bellamy dépose un baiser sur son front et se lève. Clarke le regarde alors qu'il enfile son boxer et son jean. Il met également son t-shirt.

— Allez princesse, lève-toi. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que ma sœur nous voit avec des cheveux post coït.

Clarke rit et reprend sa culotte ainsi que son soutien-gorge sur le sol. Elle se lève et cherche partout son jean et son t-shirt. Bellamy la regarde et intercepte rapidement sa taille. Clarke pousse un cri de surprise qui est vite remplacé par un gémissement lorsqu'il l'embrasse. Il caresse le bas de son dos. Clarke répond à son baiser en sentant son excitation revenir. Cependant, Bellamy sépare sa bouche d'elle et se penche pour ramasser son t-shirt.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! dit-elle en lui prenant son t-shirt des mains. J'étais prête pour un autre round, là !

— Peut-être plus tard, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on annonce tout ça à Octavia.

— J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction.

Il rit alors qu'il entend la porte d'entrée du bas s'ouvrir, ainsi que la voix d'Octavia. Il descend en premier et prend sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Il fait une légère accolade à Lincoln. Clarke descend quelques secondes après et les prend dans ses bras.

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes ici ? demande-t-elle à Octavia.

— Je vous le dis après. Bellamy m'a dit que vous aviez quelque chose à nous dire, vous aussi ?

Clarke jette un rapide coup d'œil à Bellamy alors qu'il sourit. Elle racle sa gorge et regarde sa meilleure amie avec un sourire.

— En fait, Bellamy et…

— NOUS ALLONS NOUS MARIER !

Clarke écarquille les yeux alors qu'Octavia commence à sautiller sur place en montrant son doigt. Clarke pousse un cri en regardant son annulaire et saute violemment dans les bras d'Octavia. Elles crient comme des folles alors que Lincoln racle sa nuque en regardant Bellamy. Celui-ci n'a toujours pas bougé de place et garde les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

— Bellamy, lui dit Clarke, toujours dans les bras d'Octavia. Tu es content pour ta sœur, pas vrai ?

Il secoue la tête pour se reprendre et regarde Octavia, puis Lincoln. Il pousse finalement un soupir en tendant sa main vers Lincoln.

— Bienvenue dans la famille, dit-il en souriant.

Lincoln sourit lui aussi en serrant sa main. Cependant, Octavia saute violemment dans les bras de son frère, faisant retomber leurs deux bras. Il rit et enroule ses bras autour de son petit corps. Il n'arrive pas à croire que sa sœur compte se marier avant lui, alors qu'il est plus âgé. C'est incroyable.

— Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez nous dire ? demande Octavia en se séparant de lui.

Clarke et Bellamy se regardent légèrement. Clarke mord sa lèvre en se tournant vers Octavia.

— Rien, j'ai juste demandé à Bellamy si on pouvait avoir un chien et il m'a dit oui.

— Mais… Bellamy déteste les chiens, répond Octavia en fronçant les sourcils.

— Peut-être mais il m'adore, répond Clarke en souriant.

Octavia rit en secouant la tête. Clarke l'entraine finalement sur le canapé en demandant comment la demande en mariage s'est passée. Octavia lui dit tout en détail, notamment le moment où Lincoln s'est mis sur un genou. Clarke sourit en écoutant attentivement son récit. Elle est vraiment heureuse pour Octavia et Lincoln, elle n'aurait pas rêvé mieux. Elle les connait tous les deux depuis bientôt un an, elle a toujours cru en leur histoire d'amour.

— Vous voulez à boire ? demande-t-elle en souriant.

Ils hochent la tête alors qu'elle se lève pour partir dans la cuisine. Elle ouvre le frigidaire alors que Bellamy entre dans la cuisine. Il s'adosse au comptoir en croisant ses bras.

— Donc… On ne leur dit rien ? demande-t-il.

— Il vaut mieux qu'on attende que la nouvelle s'atténue. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de gâcher leur moment.

— En quoi est-ce que ce serait le cas ?

— Tu ne comprends pas, dit-elle en soupirant. Tout notre groupe d'amis souhaite qu'on soit en couple. Wells, Jasper, Monty… Je n'ai pas envie qu'on gâche l'annonce du mariage d'Octavia et Lincoln.

— Très bien. Mais on ne prend pas de chien, dit-il, faisant référence au mensonge de Clarke d'il y a quelques minutes.

Elle grogne alors qu'il lui fait un grand sourire. Elle lui fait un léger clin d'œil en passant devant lui et entre dans le salon, en déposant les boissons sur la table basse. Elle s'assoit à côté d'eux sur le canapé.

— Alors, est-ce que vous avez déjà fixé une date ?

— Non, pas encore, lui répond Lincoln en souriant. Octavia aimerait le faire cet été pour que le temps soit vraiment agréable. On pensait au mois de juin.

— Mais c'est dans… Trois mois, dit alors Bellamy en écarquillant les yeux. C'est beaucoup trop tôt, il faut tout organiser.

— Oh ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons déjà choisi nos témoins, dit Octavia avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. C'est pour ça qu'on est venus vous voir.

Clarke se tourne vers Bellamy, la bouche ouverte par la surprise. Il commence à sourire et regarde sa sœur. Celle-ci lève les yeux au ciel et ouvre ses bras vers lui, alors qu'il s'y précipite. Elle laisse ses larmes couler le long de son visage. Clarke rit et accourt vers Lincoln en le prenant dans ses bras, lui aussi.

— Merci beaucoup d'avoir pensé à nous, murmure-t-elle contre son oreille.

— Tu es la meilleure amie d'Octavia, je n'aurais pas pu penser à mieux.

Elle se recule, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se penche finalement vers Octavia et s'engouffre dans ses bras. Lincoln et Bellamy posent leurs bras sur les épaules des filles et ils se font un long et grand câlin de groupe. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'un mariage à préparer.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! (c'est moi ou je commence toujours ma reviews par cette phrase ?)**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, comme toujours. Alors, j'espère vraiment que je ne vous ai pas trop choqué avec ce chapitre. J'avais déjà fait un lemon dans ma dernière fiction mais j'ai vraiment monté le rating sur celui-ci. J'ai très peu d'expérience dans le domaine donc ce n'est peut-être pas toujours réaliste… En tout cas, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis pour ce chapitre, plus que les autres. Parce que si je n'ai pas de retour, c'est que j'ai foiré mon lemon et que je me cacherai sous la table jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.**

 **Je remercie vraiment les reviews des guests :**

Estelle A **: Merci beaucoup pour ta longue review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Effectivement c'est moi qui aie fait la vidéo « Wait » Bellarke ! Pour tous ceux qui veulent ma chaine Youtube, où je fais de nombreuses vidéos Bellarke ou The 100 tout court, c'est** **AmandineH** **!**

Kiwee **: Tu me laisses une review à chaque chapitre, tu es tellement fidèle que ça me rend toute heureuse ! Merci pour tout, surtout qu'elles sont très longues !**

Guest **: Oui, j'adore Teen Wolf, et surtout Stydia ! C'est l'un de mes ship favoris avec le Bellarke… Ils se ressemblent beaucoup, je trouve !**

 **À la semaine prochaine ! Au programme : une relation secrète entre Bellamy et Clarke…**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

Clarke sort de la voiture de Lexa en la remerciant de l'avoir ramenée chez elle. Elle s'avance vers le perron et pose sa main sur la poignée de porte. Elle entre avec un grand sourire sur son visage… Qu'elle perd lorsqu'elle voit Octavia dans le salon.

— Je vois que tu es contente de me voir, lui dit Octavia en commençant à rire.

Ce n'est pas que Clarke n'est pas heureuse de voir Octavia. Bien-sûr que non, c'est sa meilleure amie, elle l'adore. Cependant, elle avait juste envie d'être avec Bellamy après cette longue journée. Elle voulait l'embrasser, le câliner, le toucher. Malheureusement, puisque personne n'est au courant de leur relation, c'est impossible. Tant qu'Octavia est chez elle, elle ne peut pas embrasser son petit ami. Et ça l'énerve.

— Bien-sûr que je suis contente de te voir, lui répond Clarke en souriant.

Elle s'avance vers elle et se penche pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se tourne et se penche vers Bellamy en raclant sa gorge. Elle embrasse rapidement sa joue et s'installe à côté de lui. C'est vraiment difficile de l'embrasser seulement sur la joue alors qu'elle ne l'a pas vu de la journée.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? demande-t-elle à Octavia.

— Lincoln et moi avons décidé d'annoncer notre mariage à tout le monde.

— Enfin ! répond Clarke avec un grand sourire. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que vous attendez ça !

— Je sais, mais je veux que tout soit parfait. C'est pour ça qu'on va faire une fête chez Bellamy et toi demain.

— Tu veux louer la maison ? demande Clarke en riant.

— Elle m'appartenait bien avant toi, bécasse, répond Octavia en tirant la langue.

Clarke rit alors qu'Octavia sort des feuilles de son sac avec ses plans de mariage. Elle l'écoute alors que Bellamy passe discrètement son bras dans son dos. Il fait passer ses doigts de haut en bas mais Clarke ne fait pas attention, restant concentrée sur ce que lui dit Octavia. Il fait passer sa main en dessous de son t-shirt et reprend ses caresses. Il sourit lorsqu'il voit qu'elle a du mal à cacher son excitation.

— C'est une… Très bonne idée, Octavia, lui dit-elle avec difficulté.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demande Octavia en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui, répond-elle rapidement. Je suis juste très fatiguée, j'ai besoin de dormir.

— Eh bien tu attendras, puisqu'on va faire les courses !

— Quoi, tout de suite ? demande Clarke, en écarquillant les yeux.

Octavia acquiesce en se levant du canapé. Bellamy retire rapidement sa main du dos de Clarke pour ne pas que sa petite sœur les surprenne. Clarke se lève et s'apprête à suivre Octavia mais elle hésite une petite seconde.

— Je dois aller chercher mon sac à l'étage, lui dit-elle. Attends-moi dans la voiture.

— D'accord.

Octavia ouvre la porte d'entrée et sort de la maison. Clarke se retourne rapidement et se jette alors sur Bellamy, toujours assis sur le canapé. Il rit alors qu'elle se met à califourchon sur lui et commence à l'embrasser.

— Enfin ! s'exclame-t-elle entre deux baisers.

— Je savais que je t'avais manqué.

— Tu as été cruel avec moi alors que je parlais à Octavia tout à l'heure, lui dit-elle en plissant ses yeux. J'ai bien l'intention de me venger.

— Ah oui ? Et de quelle façon ?

Elle sourit machiavéliquement et commence à frotter son bassin contre le sien, en embrassant lentement son cou. Bellamy grogne et Clarke sourit lorsqu'elle sent déjà la bosse proéminente dans son pantalon. Elle mordille doucement son lobe et, finalement, se lève du canapé, le laissant tout seul. Bellamy se renverse sur le côté en plaquant un coussin contre son visage.

— Bien fait ! s'exclame Clarke.

Elle se retourne et sort de la maison en plaquant un grand sourire sur son visage. Elle entre dans la voiture d'Octavia et allume la radio, avec le consentement de cette dernière. Elle regarde par la fenêtre alors qu'Octavia conduit prudemment jusqu'au supermarché. Clarke sourit lorsqu'elle regarde la bague de fiançailles qu'elle possède au doigt.

— Tu es impatiente de leur annoncer ? lui demande-t-elle.

— Très, répond Octavia avec un grand sourire sur le visage. J'ai toujours aimé être le centre de l'attention.

— Oh ça je le savais ! s'exclame Clarke en riant.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle a tenu à garder sa relation avec Bellamy secrète. Octavia mérite son moment de pur bonheur, a annoncer à tous à quel point Lincoln et elle sont amoureux. Elle mérite d'être sous le feu des projecteurs.

Elle se gare sur le parking du supermarché et elles sortent en prenant un caddie au passage. Clarke le pousse alors qu'Octavia met plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool dedans et de quoi faire un bon repas. Clarke prend au passage quelques bricoles pour Bellamy tandis qu'Octavia secoue la tête en disant « Couple marié ».

— D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais pour lui ? lui demande-t-elle.

— Non, pas encore, répond Clarke en rougissant. Je vais bientôt le faire, après ton annonce.

— Il ne faut pas que tu attendes trop longtemps. J'ai peur qu'il trouve quelqu'un entre deux et que ça te fasse du mal.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…

Octavia ne répond pas et hoche simplement la tête. Elle finit de payer et met ses courses dans un sac. Elle regarde Clarke.

— Au fait, tu dors à l'appartement ce soir.

— En quel honneur ? demande Clarke en pouffant de rire.

— J'ai juste envie de passer une soirée avec ma meilleure amie. Lincoln dort chez l'un de ses amis ce soir donc je suis seule.

— Tu n'aimes pas la solitude, c'est tout, lui dit Clarke en tirant la langue.

Octavia rit et sort du magasin. Elles rentrent toutes les deux dans la voiture et Octavia prend la route vers son appartement. Clarke sort pendant ce temps-là son téléphone portable pour prévenir Bellamy de son absence jusqu'au lendemain. Elle attend une à deux minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde.

 **Bellamy B.** : _« Tu te fiches de moi ? Je vais devoir dormir tout seul ? »_

 **Clarke G.** : _« Tu sais qu'avant qu'on soit ensemble c'était le cas ? »_

 **Bellamy B.** _: « Je le sais, mais je me suis habitué à toi maintenant. Dis à ma sœur qu'elle fait chier. J'avais prévu pleins de choses pour toi. »_

 **Clarke G.** _: « Non, je ne peux définitivement pas lui dire ça, abruti. »_

 **Bellamy B.** _: « Notre relation s'est toujours résumée à des insultes… Qu'est-ce que ça sera pour notre discours de mariage ? »_

Clarke se fige en lisant son message, son cou prenant une jolie teinte rouge. Bellamy vient de parler de mariage alors qu'ils sont à peine ensemble. Si ça se trouve il ne l'a pas fait exprès, c'était simplement pour rire. Elle respire plus calmement en lui répondant.

 **Clarke G.** : _« Je vais te traiter d'abruti et tu me traiteras de petite merdeuse. Ça sera magique. »_

 **Bellamy B.** : _« Ça marche. Je note. »_

Elle mord sa lèvre et range son portable dans sa poche de jean. Elle écoute Octavia parler encore et encore du mariage alors qu'elle gare sa voiture devant chez elle. Elles entrent toutes les deux dans sa maison en déposant les sacs de courses sur la table de la cuisine. Octavia laisse Clarke ranger les courses et s'affale sur le canapé.

— Est-ce que tu te rends comptes que tu laisses l'invité faire tout le travail ? demande Clarke en riant.

— Les préparatifs m'épuisent ! lui dit Octavia d'une voix plaintive. J'ai juste envie de regarder un film en mangeant du popcorn.

— Est-ce que tu comptes préparer le popcorn ou je dois le faire ?

— Toi, bien évidemment.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel et termine de ranger les courses. Elle sort le sachet de popcorn et le met au micro-onde alors qu'Octavia fouille dans la liste de films sur son disque dur. Elle met un film à l'eau de rose alors que Clarke revient, mettant le bol de nourriture sur la table basse. Elle s'affale à côté d'Octavia en mettant sa tête sur ses cuisses. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas passé une soirée à deux, ça lui fait beaucoup de bien. Elle aurait adoré qu'Octavia reste sa colocataire… Mais elle ne se serait sans doute pas autant rapproché de Bellamy, c'est sûr.

Le lendemain après-midi, Octavia et Clarke rentrent chez cette dernière pour commencer les préparatifs pour la fête.

— Bellamy travaille toujours ? lui demande Octavia en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui, jusqu'à 19h ce soir. Il sera là après tout le monde.

— Il arrivera pour le repas, c'est déjà ça.

Clarke hoche la tête et part dans sa cuisine pour se laver les mains. Octavia dépose tous les ingrédients dont ils ont besoin sur la table et met ses poings sur ses hanches.

— On commence ?

Clarke décide de préparer l'apéritif alors qu'Octavia prépare les desserts. Elle cuisine de la pâte à cookie alors que Clarke prend de la pâte feuilleté pour préparer une centaine de petits fours. Elle sait très bien que Murphy est un très gros mangeur. Elle espère qu'il viendra avec Emory, ça serait vraiment chouette de les voir tous les deux.

— Miller et Monty viennent aussi ? demande Clarke au bout d'un moment.

— Bien-sûr. J'ai envie de les voir enfin en couple.

— C'est officiel ?

— Enfin ! répond Octavia en souriant. Ça faisait des années qu'on sentait qu'ils allaient se mettre en couple. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils se soient embrassés pour la première fois devant nous, à une soirée.

Clarke hoche la tête en souriant. Elle aide Octavia à sortir les cookies du four et à faire le glaçage des cupcakes. Quand elle voit qu'il est bientôt l'heure, elle file dans sa chambre à l'étage pour enfiler rapidement une robe de couleur bleu, lui arrivant en bas des cuisses. Elle retourne dans la cuisine pour terminer alors que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Elle entend Octavia accueillir tous leurs amis.

— Où est-ce qu'elle est, la naine ? demande alors Murphy.

— J'ai entendu ! s'écrie Clarke. Je fais 1m63 Murphy, je ne suis pas naine !

— Mimi Mathy non plus.

Clarke grogne et se précipite dans le salon simplement dans le but de le frapper. Murphy éclate de rire en se défendant. Clarke fait finalement la bise à tout le monde et prend Emory dans ses bras.

— Est-ce que tu es heureuse avec Murphy ? lui demande-t-elle en souriant.

— C'est parfait.

Clarke mord sa lèvre du bas en souriant. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il y allait vraiment avoir quelque chose entre les deux, c'est magnifique. Elle se rend ensuite vers Raven et lui plante un gros baiser sur la joue. Elle retourne finalement dans la cuisine en prenant le soin de fermer la porte, pour ne pas être dérangée par leurs éclats de rire. Elle remue la nourriture devant elle en patientant. Elle sursaute cependant lorsqu'elle sent des mains sur sa taille. Elle se retourne et voit Bellamy devant elle, tout sourire.

— Tu m'as fait peur ! dit-elle en mettant sa main sur son cœur. Tu viens tout juste de rentrer ?

— Il y a cinq minutes, répond-il.

— Tu peux prendre les petits fours et les emmener là-bas ? demande-t-elle.

Il hoche la tête en lui plantant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Clarke le regarde sortir de la cuisine avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle a toujours adoré embrasser langoureusement Bellamy, c'est vrai, mais ce genre de bisou reste son préféré. C'est un bisou d'habitude, un bisou de couple. Elle continue à faire la cuisine en essayant d'ignorer les papillons qu'elle sent dans son estomac. Elle ne sursaute pas cette fois lorsque, deux petites minutes après, Bellamy entoure sa taille de ses bras. Il dépose un baiser sur sa nuque.

— Dure journée ? demande-t-elle.

— Non, ça va. Simplement des petites effractions. Rien de très divertissant.

— Bien que j'aime ton affection, Bellamy, n'importe qui risque de rentrer et nous voir comme ça.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, princesse. Ils sont tous en train de manger et Octavia a déjà sorti les albums photos.

Clarke rit en remuant la mixture devant elle. Bellamy repose son menton sur ses cheveux et ne bouge pas, la laissant faire ce qu'elle veut. Il lui passe les ingrédients lorsqu'elle lui demande mais reste à ses côtés. Leur relation n'a pas réellement changée, depuis qu'ils sont en couple. Il y a seulement plus de frôlements par ci et de caresses par là.

— BELLAMY ! crie Octavia dans le salon. Viens leur dire que c'est bien moi sur les photos ! Ils pensent que c'est un garçon !

— Tu avais les cheveux courts, O' ! crie-t-il en retour.

— Ce n'est pas une raison !

Bellamy grogne et sort de la cuisine, sous les rires de Clarke. Celle-ci met sur un plat plusieurs mini pizzas, ainsi que beaucoup de feuilletés. Elle préfère les apéros dinatoires aux vrais repas, c'est beaucoup plus simple à préparer. Elle revient dans le salon auprès des autres et pose les plats sur la table basse. Elle remarque alors un homme très séduisant en pleine discussion avec Octavia. Celle-ci se retourne vers Clarke et commence à l'appeler. Clarke vient vers elle en souriant.

— Je te présente Atom, l'un de mes amis, lui dit-elle. Atom est infirmier.

— C'est vrai ? demande Clarke, intéressée.

Octavia s'éclipse discrètement alors qu'Atom et Clarke commencent à parler. Elle s'apprête à rejoindre Lincoln mais Bellamy se met rapidement dans son champ de vision.

— Je rêve ou tu as emmené Atom à ta soirée de fiançailles ?

— Je n'avais pas prévu de l'inviter mais je me suis dit qu'il serait parfait pour Clarke.

— Pardon ? demande Bellamy, les yeux écarquillés.

— Il est beau, gentil, drôle, travaille dans le même domaine que Clarke… Je pense qu'il va lui plaire. Il faut qu'elle commence à sortir avec quelqu'un.

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et s'éloigne auprès de son fiancé. Bellamy croise les bras en regardant au loin sa petite amie se faire draguer par quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il remarque que les yeux d'Atom dérivent vers son décolleté et ça commence sérieusement à l'énerver. Il s'approche d'eux.

— Atom ! s'exclame Bellamy. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

— Oh, tu sais…

— Une nouvelle conquête, peut-être ? Ça ne serait que la centième, après tout.

Atom ne répond pas mais racle sa gorge. Il s'excuse auprès de Clarke et part rejoindre les autres. Clarke se tourne vers Bellamy avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Il était plutôt gentil, lui dit-elle. Tu ne serais pas… Jaloux, par hasard ?

— Moi ? Jamais. C'est juste que je n'aie jamais pu le supporter. Il est imbu de sa personne et drague tout ce qui bouge.

— Je n'ai plus personne avec qui passer ma nuit maintenant… dit-elle en mordant sa lèvre sensuellement.

— Ne commence pas avec tes regards sensuels comme ça. Tu es le diable.

Elle rit alors que la porte d'entrée sonne. Elle le laisse seule et part ouvrir. Une jeune femme se présente devant elle, avec un grand sourire prostré sur le visage.

— Salut, je suis Astrid !

— Bonjour, répond Clarke en souriant. Entre, vas-y.

Clarke ne connait personne du nom d'Astrid mais se doute que c'est une amie d'Octavia. Elle part aux côtés de Raven et Jasper.

— Comment se passe la soirée ? leur demande-t-elle.

— Oh, comme toujours, répond Raven. Lincoln et Octavia s'embrassent, Murphy et Emory s'embrassent, Miller et Monty s'embrassent… Et Jasper me drague.

— Comment ça je te drague ? demande celui-ci en haussant les sourcils. Je croyais être subtil !

— Pas du tout ! répond-elle en éclatant de rire.

Clarke secoue la tête devant leur échange. Elle voit au loin la nouvelle, Astrid, commencer à parler avec Atom. Bellamy arrive soudainement aux côtés de Clarke et la regarde.

— Tu peux me dire c'est qui, la brune là-bas ? demande-t-il.

— C'est une amie d'Octavia… Enfin je crois. Non ?

— Je lui ai demandé et elle ne la connait pas.

— Oh, merde.

Elle s'excuse en lui filant sa coupe de champagne. Elle se précipite vers Astrid et se met devant elle.

— Est-ce que tu connais Octavia ?

— Non, c'est qui ?

Après plusieurs excuses, Clarke et Astrid se dirigent vers la porte d'entrée. Astrid s'excuse une nouvelle fois, disant « Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu ». Clarke lui sourit poliment et referme la porte derrière elle. Elle se tourne vers ses amis en murmurant « Elle est tarée. » Ils éclatent tous de rire, heureusement pour elle. Elle aurait pu faire entrer une psychopathe chez elle sans même le savoir.

Elle jette un coup d'œil à Octavia lorsqu'elle la voit se lever et murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille de Lincoln. Celui-ci hoche la tête et prend sa flûte de champagne. Il frappe dessus jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se taise.

— Oyez, oyez, dit-il alors que tous rient. Je vais laisser Octavia parler, parce qu'elle est beaucoup plus douée que moi.

— Enfin quelque chose qu'il reconnait, dit celle-ci en levant les yeux au ciel. En tout cas, Lincoln et moi avons quelque chose à annoncer.

— Tu es enceinte ? demande Raven en souriant.

— Non… Mais nous allons nous marier.

Tout le monde écarquille les yeux en entendant la nouvelle. Finalement, Monty et Jasper se lèvent rapidement et viennent violemment l'enlacer. Octavia éclate de rire et rend leurs étreintes. Tout le monde se lève pour venir les féliciter.

— Donc tu n'es pas enceinte ? demande Raven. Est-ce que tu es sûre ? Est-ce que tu veux un test de grossesse ? Je peux t'en fournir un, j'en garde toujours dans mon sac en cas d'urgence.

— Raven ! s'écrie Octavia en riant.

Clarke se tourne vers Bellamy et lui fait un léger clin d'œil. Plus que quelques jours et ils vont enfin pouvoir parler de leur couple à tout le monde. Clarke se précipite vers Octavia au bout de quelques minutes et la prend longuement dans ses bras. Elle sourit contre son épaule.

— Je suis tellement contente pour toi, lui dit-elle à l'oreille.

— Ça t'arrivera un jour à toi aussi, Clarke.

Clarke hoche la tête en souriant encore plus. Elle se tourne alors vers Lincoln et le prend également dans ses bras.

Bellamy et Clarke auraient pu révéler leur relation la semaine suivante mais ils n'ont pas osé. Faire attention à tout rajoute encore plus de piquant dans leur amour.

— Clarke ? demande Bellamy en entrant dans la salle de bain. Tu as bientôt fini ta douche ?

— Pourquoi ? dit-elle à travers le rideau de douche.

— Je viens de finir mon footing, je suis trempé.

— Tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre, répond-elle en blaguant.

Elle continue à faire couler le gel douche sur sa peau et pousse un cri lorsque le rideau s'ouvre brusquement. Bellamy rentre alors qu'elle éclate de rire.

— Il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle secoue la tête et lui passe un gant de toilette. Elle rit alors qu'il l'éclabousse légèrement avec le pommeau de douche. Elle prend du shampoing et masse ses cheveux, Bellamy faisant la même chose de son côté. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle voit qu'il ne peut détacher son regard d'elle. Elle remarque dans ses yeux l'amour qu'il lui porte et elle tombe de plus en plus amoureuse de lui chaque jour.

Elle se penche vers lui et lui donne un long baiser mouillé. Il est surpris au tout début mais passe rapidement ses bras autour d'elle. Ils rient tous les deux quand ils se prennent plusieurs gouttelettes dans les yeux. Clarke fronce les sourcils en entendant du bruit à l'étage du dessous.

— Tu as entendu ? murmure-t-elle alors.

— Non, répond-il en embrassant son cou.

Elle s'écarte subitement de lui quand elle entend des pas dans les escaliers. Bellamy écarquille les yeux alors qu'ils entendent la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

— Bellamy, c'est toi sous la douche ?

Il pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnait la voix de sa sœur. Il met son doigt sur ses lèvres pour faire signe à Clarke de ne plus parler.

— Oui c'est moi, répond-il à sa sœur.

— Où est Clarke ?

— Je ne sais pas, elle est allée faire des courses je crois. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, O' ?

— J'avais laissé ma trousse de maquillage ici. Je me maquille rapidement et je pars. Je suis plus proche du boulot d'ici.

— D'accord.

Il l'entend commencer à se maquiller alors qu'il mord sa lèvre. Clarke essaye d'étouffer ses éclats de rire sans grand succès. Bellamy lui chuchote de se taire alors qu'elle mord sa lèvre pour se contrôler. Elle décide finalement de se jouer de lui en commençant à embrasser langoureusement son cou. Elle mordille délicatement son lobe d'oreille, ce qui provoque de l'électricité dans son corps. Il fait tomber un flacon de shampoing sans le faire exprès.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demande Octavia à travers le rideau. Tout va bien ?

— Oui, ce n'est rien, je… Rien…

— Qu'est-ce que font les affaires de Clarke sur le sol ?

Clarke s'éloigne de Bellamy et met sa main sur sa bouche. Ce dernier ferme les yeux et pousse un soupir.

— Elle est avec toi sous la douche, c'est ça ? demande finalement Octavia.

— Ouais, je suis là, répond Clarke à la place de Bellamy.

Octavia ne répond rien tout de suite. Clarke mord sa lèvre en patientant sagement.

— On se retrouve en bas dans cinq minutes, dit Octavia avec une grosse voix.

Elle sort de la salle de bain alors que Clarke et Bellamy soupirent. Ils sortent de la douche et essayent de s'essuyer le plus rapidement possible. Bellamy enfile seulement un pantalon alors que Clarke met un t-shirt et un short. Elle laisse ses cheveux sécher à l'air libre. Ils descendent honteusement les escaliers et se placent devant Octavia, les mains croisés devant eux. Cette dernière les regarde un à un en fronçant les sourcils.

— Depuis combien de temps ? demande-t-elle.

— Un peu plus d'un mois, répond Bellamy.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je suis seulement au courant maintenant ?

— On ne voulait pas gâcher l'annonce de tes fiançailles, répond à son tour Clarke. Ne soit pas fâchée, s'il te plait.

Octavia continue à leur faire un regard noir… Qui s'adoucit peu à peu. Finalement, elle les surprend tous les deux en sautant violemment dans leurs bras. Elle prend le visage de Bellamy entre ses mains et plante une multitude de baisers sur ses joues. Elle fait la même chose avec Clarke.

— Je savais que vous alliez finir ensemble, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre !

Ils rient tous les deux alors qu'elle les prend une nouvelle fois dans leurs bras. Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel alors que Clarke profite du câlin en fermant les yeux. Octavia se sépare et les regarde.

— Vous savez c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? demande-t-elle en souriant.

— Quoi ?

— L'annonce sur FACEBOOK !

Clarke grogne alors que Bellamy éclate de rire. Octavia court dans tout le salon jusqu'à dénicher l'ordinateur de Clarke. Cette dernière s'assoit à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Elle inspire un grand coup et appuie sur le bouton.

 _Clarke Griffin est en couple avec Bellamy Blake_

 **Jasper Jordan** : OH MON DIEU

 **Jasper Jordan** : EST-CE QUE C'EST RÉEL ? CE N'EST PAS UNE BLAGUE ?

 **Jasper Jordan** : ON DOIT LEUR CRÉER UN NOM DE COUPLE !

 **Monty Green** : Bellarke ?

 **Jasper Jordan** : BELLARKE EST RÉEL !

 **Raven Reyes** : « On est juste amis », mon cul ouais ! Non, sérieusement, je suis vraiment contente pour vous les gars.

 **Octavia Blake** : Ils sont à côté de moi là. Ils sont hallucinés par tout ce que vous dites.

 **John Murphy** : ON S'EN FOUT DE VOTRE VIE.

 **Raven Reyes** : T'es vraiment un rabat joie Murphy.

 **Nathan Miller** : Comment est-ce que tu as appris, Octavia ?

 **Octavia Blake** : Je les ai surpris sous la douche…

Clarke frappe violemment Octavia sur l'épaule alors que celle-ci éclate de rire. Bellamy regarde les commentaires en frottant les plis de son front. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée d'annoncer leur relation, finalement…

 **Clarke Griffin** : Arrêtez de polluer mon fil d'actualité. Et non, vous n'allez pas nous appeler « Bellarke ».

 **Jasper Jordan** : OH S'IL TE PLAIT, CLARKE !

 **Bellamy Blake** : Non, Jasper.

 **Wells Jaha** : POURQUOI TU NE M'AVAIS PAS MIS AU COURANT CLARKE ?

Le portable de Clarke commence à vibrer alors qu'elle soupire. Bellamy éclate de rire lorsqu'il entend Wells crier sur Clarke au téléphone parce qu'elle ne l'a pas mis au courant. Il pose sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur en souriant. Octavia lève les yeux au ciel et met un dernier commentaire sur Facebook.

 **Octavia Blake** : Il a un sourire béat sur le visage. Je pense que tout va bien se passer entre eux.

Bellamy se tourne vers elle en lui faisant un léger sourire. Elle lui lance un clin d'œil et embrasse tendrement son front.

* * *

 **Oyez, oyez.**

 **Je vais très bien. Même PLUS que bien. Un éditeur de chez Flammarion m'a contacté sur ce site pour me faire publier. J'ai appelé immédiatement la maison d'édition et j'attends un nouveau signe de sa part. Je ne peux rien dire de plus pour le moment, mais j'espère avoir rapidement de ses nouvelles. Croisez les doigts avec moi. Mon rêve est peut-être sur le point de se réaliser.**

 **D'ailleurs, je vous explique rapidement l'arrivée du personnage d'Astrid : J'avais organisé un petit concours sur Twitter avec comme prix « Un personnage à votre nom dans le chapitre 15 de DAAZ ». Astrid, l'une de mes lectrices, a gagné le concours ! J'espère que ton personnage t'a plu, même si elle n'est pas restée à la fête très longtemps… Je me suis amusée à l'écrire. Il me fallait quelqu'un qui puisse repartir tranquillement donc voilà ! J'organiserai peut-être un vrai concours sur Twitter pour créer un RÉEL personnage dans ma prochaine fiction (qui resterait plusieurs chapitres). N'oubliez pas de me suivre, si ce n'est pas déjà fait : Carreyland. Je raconte beaucoup ma vie mais, surtout, j'essaye de parler le plus possible avec vous. Je demande toujours l'opinion de mes lecteurs, c'est très important pour moi. Je dois avoir une soixantaine de lecteurs sur Twitter, c'est génial. Vous me rendez tous heureuse !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : Le mariage de Lincoln et Octavia ! Je vous rappelle que la fiction s'arrête au chapitre 17, donc c'est bientôt la fin…**

 **\- Amandine.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

 **Octavia B.** : _« Clarke »_

 **Octavia B.** : _« Clarke ! »_

 **Octavia B.** : _« CLARKE ! Réveille-toi ! »_

 **Clarke G.** : _« QUOI ? »_

 **Octavia B.** : _« Je vais me marier aujourd'hui. »_

Clarke grogne en relaissant tomber son téléphone portable à côté de sa tête, sur l'oreiller. Bellamy resserre ses bras autour d'elle dans un réflexe, même s'il est encore endormi. Elle sent son souffle sur sa nuque alors qu'elle essaye de se rendormir. Elle sent son torse se soulever au rythme de ses respirations et ça la calme. Elle ferme les yeux pour plonger à nouveau dans le sommeil mais quelqu'un fait brusquement irruption dans la chambre.

— DEBOUT LES MARMOTTES ! s'écrie Octavia en entrant.

Elle se précipite vers les rideaux et les ouvre violemment. Bellamy se met sur le dos et commence à gémir alors que Clarke enfonce sa tête dans l'oreiller. Bellamy se cache les yeux et se met en position assise.

— S'il te plait, grand frère, met un t-shirt. La vision de ton torse me donne envie de vomir.

— Je te signale que j'étais en train de dormir ! Dégage de notre chambre !

— Non, parce qu'aujourd'hui je vais me marier !

Elle saute sur le lit et entame plusieurs bonds alors que Clarke la regarde, les yeux plissés pour ne pas subir trop de luminosité. Octavia la regarde et la pointe du doigt.

— Toi et moi, on doit aller vérifier les décorations dans la salle des fêtes, les fleurs dans l'église et aussi le traiteur. On va devoir passer la moitié de l'après-midi à me maquiller et me coiffer.

— Je sais, soupire Clarke.

— Et toi, Bellamy, tu passes la journée avec Lincoln et les garçons. Tu essayes de le détendre et de le préparer. Tu répètes avec lui ses vœux, c'est compris ? Je ne veux pas qu'il se trompe de prénom devant le prêtre.

— Très bien, maintenant tu t'en vas. Laisse-nous au moins une dizaine de minutes.

— D'accord mais vous n'en profitez pas pour faire du sexe matinal !

Clarke pouffe de rire en entendant la phrase d'Octavia. Bellamy frappe sa petite sœur avec un coussin alors qu'elle descend du lit et sort de la chambre en claquant la porte. Bellamy se rallonge sur le dos en soupirant. Il tend son bras droit vers Clarke et l'attire vers lui. Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule et niche son visage dans son cou.

— Je suis fatiguée, murmure-t-elle.

— Octavia va te tuer.

Elle rit en posant l'une de ses mains sur sa joue. Elle caresse doucement la ligne de mâchoire de Bellamy sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce dernier soupire et tourne son visage vers elle, en plantant un baiser sur son front. Elle trace des cercles sur ses clavicules et ouvre doucement les yeux.

— Tu n'es pas angoissée pour le mariage de ta sœur ? demande-t-elle finalement. Elle va enfin devenir grande.

— Au contraire, je suis pressé, dit-il. Je sais que Lincoln va prendre soin d'elle. Et cette soirée va me permettre de faire un slow avec ma petite amie.

— Oh, et je peux savoir son nom ? répond Clarke en riant.

— C'est un secret.

Elle continue à rire alors que Bellamy se tourne sur le côté et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres. Elle soupire d'aise contre lui et lui rend son baiser. Il caresse doucement sa hanche, ce qui lui procure des frissons dans tout le corps. Il souhaite approfondir le baiser mais Octavia commence à s'impatienter en bas.

— ON SE DÉPÊCHE ET ON DESCEND TOUT DE SUITE !

Il grogne et se lève. Il enfile un t-shirt blanc alors que Clarke s'habille très rapidement. Ils descendent tous les deux les escaliers. Clarke essaye de démêler ses cheveux alors qu'Octavia la regarde, les bras croisés.

— J'ai au moins le temps de boire un verre de jus d'orange ? demande-t-elle.

— Non, on s'arrêtera au Starbucks sur la route. Tu dis au revoir à Bellamy, tu le reverras au moment de la cérémonie.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et se tourne vers son petit ami. Elle l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres et lui dit au revoir. Octavia la tire par la main et elles entrent toutes les deux dans la voiture. Octavia met son téléphone sur bluetooth et appelle Raven. Elle grogne jusqu'à ce que cette dernière décroche enfin, après quatre sonneries.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Reyes ? s'exclame Octavia. J'espère que tu as bien récupéré ma robe de mariée, sinon je te tue sur le champ, c'est compris ?

 _— Je suis en voiture avec Jasper, on est sur le chemin pour aller la prendre. On est un peu perdus mais on va trouver la boutique, ne t'en fais pas._

— Comment ça vous êtes perdus ? C'est pourtant simple à trouver ! Allumez votre GPS, faites quelque chose, bordel !

 _— Calme-toi, tout va bien ! Je t'envoie un message dans une vingtaine de minutes. On va retrouver le chemin._

Octavia raccroche en secouant la tête. Clarke préfère ne rien dire, sinon ça risque d'envenimer les choses. Octavia est vraiment heureuse de se marier avec Lincoln, elle comprend qu'elle veut que le plus beau jour de sa vie soit parfait. Clarke change la station de radio alors qu'Octavia commence à se détendre au son de la musique. Octavia se gare au bout de quelques minutes devant la salle des fêtes. Elles descendent toutes les deux de la voiture et Clarke entre en premier. Elle ouvre grand la bouche et écarquille les yeux en voyant toutes les décorations autour d'elle. Les tables sont recouvertes de nappes blanches, elles-mêmes ornées de toutes sortes de fleurs. C'est un endroit épuré qu'elle voit devant elle.

— C'est magnifique, O'.

Elle se tourne vers sa meilleure amie, qui sourit à pleines dents. Clarke tend son bras et l'attire contre elle. Elle la serre fort dans ses bras, pour lui montrer à quel point elle l'aime. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a un peu plus d'un an, elle faisait la rencontre de cette merveilleuse jeune femme. Elle ne regrettera jamais d'avoir décidé de changer de ville. Elle a l'impression que sa vie s'est améliorée comme jamais depuis qu'elle connait Octavia. Elle a désormais un emploi stable, des amis géniaux, un petit ami parfait…

— Je t'aime, murmure-t-elle dans les cheveux d'Octavia.

— Je t'aime aussi, ma blondasse préféré.

Clarke rit et se sépare d'elle en frappant son bras. Elles sortent doucement de la salle des fêtes en la fermant à clé. Elles reprennent la voiture et décident d'aller dans l'église. Octavia regarde les fleurs en hochant la tête.

— Wells a très bien choisi, constate-t-elle.

— C'est Wells qui a fait tout ça ? demande Clarke. Je suis impressionnée.

— Harper l'a beaucoup aidé, répond Octavia en poussant un petit rire.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel. Bien-sûr qu'Harper l'a aidé. Cela fait seulement deux semaines qu'ils sont en couple mais Wells est tous les jours reconnaissant envers Clarke. Il lui envoie une dizaine de messages par jour pour lui dire merci.

Elles attendent quelques temps dans l'église. Clarke voit qu'Octavia essaye de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il va se passer ce soir. Elle sera enfin mariée. Octavia s'assoit lentement sur l'un des bancs de l'église. Clarke se place à ses côtés et prend l'une de ses mains dans la sienne. Octavia attend quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

— C'est la bonne décision, pas vrai ? demande-t-elle finalement. Je sais que je suis jeune, mais j'aime Lincoln de tout mon cœur. J'ai bien fait d'avoir dire oui, enfin je le crois.

— Bien-sûr que c'est la bonne décision ! rétorque Clarke. Lincoln et toi êtes le couple le plus adorable au monde. Vous êtes mon modèle. Il t'a toujours respectée et il t'aime de tout son cœur. Tu as raison d'avoir accepté sa demande. Il te rend heureuse.

Octavia hoche la tête en lui faisant un grand sourire. Elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Clarke et patiente encore quelques secondes, en regardant devant elle l'église dans laquelle elle va se marier dans à peine trois heures. Elle se relève finalement et tire le bras de Clarke. Cette dernière prend la place d'Octavia derrière le volant et commence à conduire chez le traiteur.

— On va manger un petit morceau là-bas, lui dit Octavia. Je n'ai vraiment pas faim mais je ne veux pas non plus m'évanouir pendant mon mariage.

Clarke se gare quelques minutes plus tard chez le traiteur. Elle pique quelques petits fours alors qu'Octavia parle au loin avec l'organisateur du mariage. Elle sort son téléphone de sa poche et envoie un message à Bellamy.

 **Clarke G.** : _« Est-ce que tu es déjà en train de préparer Lincoln ? »_

 **Bellamy B.** : _« Non, pourquoi ? Il n'aura qu'à mettre son costume, ce n'est pas comme s'il devait se coiffer ou se maquiller… »_

 **Clarke G.** : _« Je sais. Il faut juste qu'il soit présent devant le prêtre avant Octavia, pour que tu puisses la conduire à côté de Lincoln après. »_

 **Bellamy B.** : _« J'étais au courant, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu seras à côté de Lincoln directement alors ? »_

 **Clarke G.** _: « Oui. Je me mettrais de son côté et tu te mettras du côté d'Octavia. On va devoir rester debout auprès d'eux tout au long de la cérémonie pour ensuite signer les papiers, comme quoi nous sommes les témoins. »_

 **Bellamy B.** : _« Très bien, chef, c'est noté. À tout à l'heure. »_

Clarke range son téléphone portable et rejoint Octavia. Celle-ci goute plusieurs petits fours qu'elle ajoute au fur et à mesure sur la liste. Clarke essaye de lui dire d'arrêter de dépenser encore plus d'argent mais Octavia lui tire sans cesse la langue. Elle la tire finalement par la main.

— On va aller se préparer pour la cérémonie ! s'exclame Clarke.

Cela calme immédiatement Octavia. Elle se précipite dans la voiture et attend que Clarke la démarre. Elle commence à sautiller d'excitation sur son siège, ce qui fait rire sa meilleure amie. Clarke se gare devant l'appartement de Raven. Celle-ci habite à moins de 5 minutes de l'église donc c'est beaucoup plus pratique. Clarke et Octavia montent les marches le plus vite possible et entrent. Raven et Jasper sont enlacés sur le canapé, en train de regarder un film tous les deux.

— Tu as ma robe ? demande rapidement Octavia.

— Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Elle est dans ma chambre.

Octavia s'y précipite alors que Clarke lève les yeux au ciel. Elle la rejoint et la voit en train de serrer la robe contre sa poitrine. Elle rit.

— Allez, viens dans le salon. On va regarder un peu le film avec eux et on te prépare juste après. Ça va te détendre. C'est d'accord ?

Octavia hoche la tête et retourne dans le salon avec elle. Clarke s'installe dans un fauteuil et Octavia se met à côté de Raven sur le canapé. Clarke observe le nouveau couple. C'est étrange de les voir ensemble. Sans cette histoire avec Finn, elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Raven et son histoire avec Jasper n'aurait pas existé. Elle est heureuse qu'ils se soient rencontrés et soient tombés amoureux. Ils semblent vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, c'est comme pour Wells et Harper, ou encore Murphy et Emory.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que je regarde un film le jour de mon mariage, soupire Octavia au bout d'un moment.

— Tu es une mariée contemporaine, rit Jasper en bousculant son épaule. Tu n'as pas besoin de trois heures de maquillage, la naine. Tu es belle au naturel.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois te frapper pour l'insulte de « naine » ou te remercier pour le compliment.

Tout le monde rit en entendant la remarque d'Octavia. Clarke décide finalement d'aller dans la chambre de Raven avec Octavia. Elle installe cette dernière sur une chaise et plante un miroir devant elle. Elle prend la palette de maquillage de Raven et commence le travail.

— Peut-être que je vais boucler tes cheveux en même temps, dit Raven à Octavia. On va gagner du temps.

Octavia acquiesce. Elle sent ce que Clarke fait à son visage et elle est impatiente de voir ce que ça peut donner. Elle lui fait entièrement confiance, de toute façon.

Une heure plus tard, Raven retire ses mains des yeux d'Octavia. Celle-ci attend trois petites secondes avant d'ouvrir les paupières. Elle retient son souffle alors qu'elle voit ses cheveux bruns onduler dans son dos, ainsi que le maquillage sur son visage. Elle sourit et prend immédiatement ses amies dans ses bras. Raven éclate de rire contre elle.

— Nous aussi on t'aime, dit-elle avant qu'Octavia n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

— J'allais juste vous remercier, répond la future mariée en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Il est temps pour toi de mettre ta robe…

Octavia hoche la tête en prenant une longue inspiration. Elle enlève délicatement la robe de sa housse et demande aux filles de l'aider. Ces derniers nouent lentement les nœuds dans son dos et la placent devant le miroir. Elle sent ses yeux s'embuer de larmes lorsqu'elle voit son reflet. La longue robe blanche est ornée de dentelle sur tout le décolleté. Elle a toujours voulu une robe de mariée bustier lorsqu'elle était une petite fille. Son rêve est en train de se réaliser.

— Ne pleure pas ! s'exclame Clarke à côté d'elle. Il ne faut pas que tu gâches ton maquillage ! J'ai mis du temps à le faire !

Les filles éclatent de rire au même moment. Octavia soupire finalement et les prend de nouveau dans ses bras. Clarke regarde l'horloge derrière elle.

— Raven et moi devons nous habiller, lui dit-elle en la regardant. Tu vas dans le salon dire à Jasper la même chose, d'accord ?

Octavia hoche la tête et sort de la chambre. Raven se dirige vers son armoire et tend à Clarke sa robe. Cette dernière sourit en la voyant à nouveau. Octavia lui a donné carte blanche pour la couleur. Sa robe est longue et bleu foncé, avec des bretelles en dentelles. Elle a montré une photo à Bellamy il y a quelques jours et il était devenu fou… Au point où ils étaient en train de se sauter dessus la minute d'après. Elle est pressée de voir sa réaction lorsqu'il la verra dedans…

Elle part dans la salle de bain et l'enfile lentement, avec délicatesse. Elle se regarde longuement dans le miroir. Elle se sent vraiment bien dedans. Elle sort et fait un clin d'œil à Raven en voyant sa robe courte rouge. Raven se met un rouge à lèvre de la même couleur que sa robe dans le miroir.

— Je vais me maquiller légèrement, lui dit Clarke en prenant ses produits. Bellamy n'aime pas quand j'ai un pot de peinture sur la figure.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il est vieux jeu…

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel et commence à se maquiller. Raven passe sa main dans ses cheveux blonds pour les démêler.

— Laisse tes cheveux de cette manière. Ils sont vraiment beaux.

Clarke la remercie. Octavia revient dans la chambre et met ses mains sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle voit ses amies dans leurs robes. Ses yeux commencent de nouveau à s'embuer de larmes alors que Raven grogne.

— Non, non et non ! Tu arrêtes ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Elles éclatent toutes les trois de rire. Octavia souffle un grand coup pour déstresser alors que Clarke lui demande si elle est prête à partir. Elle hoche la tête et prend le bras que Clarke lui tend.

 **[…]**

Clarke croise les bras en faisant les cent pas. Octavia est dans la pièce d'à côté et commence réellement à angoisser. Dans dix minutes, elle doit entrer dans l'église aux côtés de son frère. Clarke doit se dépêcher d'aller près de Lincoln mais Bellamy est en retard, comme toujours. Elle met les poings sur les hanches et patiente encore. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsque Bellamy entre dans la salle.

— J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Il sourit et s'approche d'elle en la prenant rapidement dans les bras. Il dépose un baiser sur son épaule alors qu'elle se recule et le regarde de haut en bas. Voir Bellamy en costume l'a toujours excitée, elle ne peut pas le nier. Elle sait qu'elle va devoir se contrôler tout au long de la soirée. Tant pis, c'est le jeu.

— Octavia t'attend dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle commence à avoir peur. Essaye de la rassurer.

— Très bien. Va avec Lincoln, il t'attend lui aussi.

Elle hoche la tête et sort. Bellamy traverse la pièce et entre dans la « loge » de sa petite sœur. Celle-ci se tourne rapidement vers lui et lui fait un grand sourire. Bellamy laisse ses yeux vagabonder le long de la robe d'Octavia. Il sent sa gorge se serrer.

— Tu es magnifique, O'.

Elle rougit et s'avance vers lui en le prenant dans ses bras. Bellamy passe ses mains dans ses cheveux en la gardant contre lui. Il enfonce son visage dans les cheveux de sa sœur. Il n'arriverait même pas à exprimer ce qu'il ressent en ce moment même. Voir sa petite sœur se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aime est quelque chose d'indescriptible. Il a toujours voulu le bonheur d'Octavia, et c'est ce qu'il se passe en ce moment même. Il se sépare doucement d'elle. Elle sourit et essuie la larme sur son visage.

— Je suis contente de marcher dans l'allée avec toi à mes côtés, lui dit-elle.

— Moi aussi. J'ai quelque chose à te donner, d'ailleurs.

Elle fronce les sourcils alors qu'il sort un bracelet bleu de sa poche.

— Il appartenait à maman, dit-il en un souffle. Elle le portait tout le temps lorsqu'elle était vivante. C'est le seul bijou que j'ai pu récupérer après sa mort. Je sais à quel point elle nous aimait. Elle aimerait que tu le portes en ce jour si important pour toi.

Octavia éclate en sanglot avant même qu'il ait pu terminer son discours. Bellamy pose ses mains sur ses joues et essuie ses larmes en embrassant son front. Octavia répète plusieurs fois le mot « merci », ce qui le fait rire. Il fait glisser le bracelet le long de son poignet. Il tend son bras vers elle.

— Prête ?

Octavia acquiesce et prend son bras. Ils commencent tous les deux à marcher et sortent de la pièce. Les premières notes de la marche nuptiales se font entendre. Ils avancent et, finalement, se retrouvent face à l'allée centrale. Tout le monde se tourne vers la mariée alors que celle-ci n'a d'yeux que pour Lincoln. Son futur mari.

Ils commencent à avancer vers Lincoln. Bellamy sourit en regardant tous leurs amis autour, ou encore la famille de Lincoln. Alors qu'ils arrivent près de son futur mari, Bellamy lâche le bras de sa sœur et embrasse sa joue. Il se met de l'autre côté du couple, face à Clarke. Le prêtre commence la cérémonie alors qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour Clarke, cette fois ci. Cette dernière regarde Octavia et Lincoln avec une lueur d'admiration dans le regard. Il voit ses yeux remplis de larmes. Il n'imagine pas sa réaction le jour où il se mariera avec elle.

— Je te prends, Octavia Blake, comme épouse, et promets de te chérir et de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Octavia répète ces mêmes mots devant le regard de son frère. Lorsque le prêtre prononce « Je vous déclare mari et femme », Octavia et Lincoln s'embrassent sous les applaudissements de tous leurs amis. Ils dévalent l'allée centrale alors que Clarke rejoint Bellamy en riant. Ils se prennent la main et les suivent, ainsi que le reste de l'assemblée.

— Il faut qu'on aille dans la salle des fêtes maintenant, lui dit Bellamy. Il y a le vin d'honneur avant, et ensuite on y va vers 19h.

— Ça marche.

Ils suivent Octavia et Lincoln. Clarke enlace Lincoln alors que Bellamy prend sa sœur dans ses bras. Tout leur petit groupe d'amis les rejoint en enlaçant les nouveaux mariés.

— Montre-moi ta bague, lui dit Harper en prenant sa main.

Clarke croise les bras et sourit en voyant tous ses amis autour d'elle. Elle est pressée d'être ce soir. Elle sent que ça va être une bonne soirée.

 **[…]**

Lincoln prend délicatement la main d'Octavia en lui faisant un léger sourire. Celle-ci le suit sur la piste de danse et passe ses bras autour de son cou. Il pose ses mains sur sa taille alors que les premières notes de la musique _All of me_ retentissent. Les invités les regardent avec le souffle coupé. Clarke sent une larme couler sur sa joue quand Lincoln embrasse tendrement le front de sa femme. Ils se balancent sur le rythme de la musique en se lançant des regards remplis d'amour. Clarke tourne le visage vers Bellamy, qui regarde intensément sa petite sœur. Elle voit à quel point il est ému pour elle. Octavia embrasse les lèvres de Lincoln avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

— Venez ! leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Clarke éclate de rire alors qu'Harper tire Wells par la main. La piste commence à se remplir d'une dizaine de couples. Clarke se rapproche de Bellamy et pose son coude sur son épaule, en le regardant avec des yeux de chats. Il sourit en la regardant.

— J'ai deviné… Tu veux danser ?

— Oui.

— Clarke, tu sais que je ne sais pas danser, je suis vraiment nul…

— C'est un slow, tu as juste à te balancer en rythme avec moi.

Il soupire alors qu'elle le tire par la main, lui faisant au passage un petit clin d'œil. Il secoue la tête et pose ses mains sur sa taille. Elle rit et pose ses mains sur les siennes, en les enroulant autour de son dos.

— Arrêtons d'être prude, dit-elle en riant.

Il secoue la tête alors qu'elle passe ses bras autour de son cou. Il passe l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds en respirant son parfum fruité. Il sent les doigts de Clarke jouer avec les cheveux étalés sur sa nuque. Il sourit en se balançant avec elle sur la chanson. Clarke enfonce son nez dans son cou en fermant les yeux.

— Tu es magnifique dans cette robe, murmure-t-il à son oreille.

— Merci. Tu es très excitant dans ce costume.

— Princesse, dit-il en riant. J'essayais d'être romantique avec toi et tu gâches tout le moment.

— Je suis désolée, répond-elle. Tu es très beau.

Il sourit alors qu'elle sépare son visage de son torse et le regarde dans les yeux. Elle pose son front contre le sien en poussant un soupir de plaisir. Il sourit et embrasse doucement sa joue.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire tout le chemin qu'on a fait pour être ensemble, murmure-t-il contre elle. Je suis tellement heureux avec toi.

— Bellamy…

— Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Elle sépare son front en le regardant, des larmes dans les yeux. Elle a l'impression qu'elle a passé sa journée à pleurer, ça devient problématique. Elle s'approche de lui et l'embrasse. Il répond à son baiser en posant sa main sur sa joue. Il fait passer sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle l'embrasse en mettant tout l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour lui. Elle oublie tout ce qu'il y a autour d'eux. Elle oublie tout.

— Je t'aime aussi, répond-elle finalement en se séparant de ses lèvres.

— Tu m'aimes, répète-t-il.

Il lui fait un grand sourire alors qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel. Elle se replace contre lui en fermant de nouveau les yeux. Sa vie est parfaite. Son histoire d'amour avec Bellamy ne fait que commencer, elle le sait déjà.

* * *

 **Salut à tous ! Avant-dernier chapitre, la fin approche tout doucement ! D'ailleurs, je publie le dernier chapitre vendredi... En avance, effectivement ! Tout sera terminé vendredi, ça va me faire vraiment bizarre. Mais toute chose a une fin !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre consacré au mariage de Lincoln et Octavia ! Je sais que normalement il faut passer à la mairie avant l'église mais je n'allais pas raconter une autre cérémonie... TROP DE FLEMME DANS CE CORPS ! J'allais commencer à faire quelques remerciements mais je me dis que vous pouvez attendre le dernier chapitre, non ? ;D. Je remercie tout simplement ma BFFOFF Géraldine pour continuer à lire en avant première cette fiction ! (oui oui, elle a déjà lu le dernier chapitre...)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : 3 ans plus tard...**

 **\- Amandine.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 17 : ÉPILOGUE**

 **Trois ans après**

Clarke regarde intensément l'écrin noir dans sa main. Elle sent son cœur tambouriner fort dans sa poitrine. Elle n'arrive plus à réfléchir quand elle voit la bague en diamant que Bellamy lui a acheté. Bien-sûr qu'elle est heureuse. C'est juste qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Pas aussi tôt.

Son téléphone portable retentit dans sa main. Elle décroche immédiatement.

— Allô ?

— _Salut, Clarke_ , dit Octavia à l'autre bout du fil. _Tu as essayé de m'appeler ?_

— Bellamy va me demander en mariage ce soir. J'ai la bague dans ma main.

 _— Attends… QUOI ?_

Clarke mord sa lèvre en poussant un léger soupir. Elle n'était réellement pas censée la trouver. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Bellamy ne range jamais ses affaires. Elle était en train de faire le ménage dans leur chambre et… Elle est tombée tout simplement dessus. Bien-sûr, elle n'était pas obligée de l'ouvrir et de se gâcher la surprise. Mais elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher.

— Je suis tombée dessus par hasard, explique-t-elle à Octavia. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire.

 _— Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Tu vas dire oui, pas vrai ?_

— Oui ! s'exclame-t-elle. Là n'est pas la question. C'est juste que maintenant j'ai tout gâché. Je ne sais pas feindre la surprise !

 _— Bien-sûr que si, tu l'as déjà fait pour ton anniversaire il y a trois ans. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Tu vas être fiancée à l'homme que tu aimes. Tout va bien._

Clarke sourit et se détend en entendant ses paroles. Elle lui répond rapidement et lui dit au revoir. Elle raccroche et s'allonge sur le lit, l'écrin encore dans sa main. Elle fixe la bague durant quelques temps, ses yeux ne pouvant pas s'en détacher. Le diamant est magnifique, c'est vrai, mais c'est l'intention qui compte plus encore. Elle aime Bellamy plus que tout mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il voulait réellement faire sa vie avec elle. Tout devient encore plus réel désormais, c'est vraiment intense.

Elle sursaute lorsqu'elle entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle se relève subitement et replace l'écrin au même endroit où elle l'a trouvé. Elle reste devant pour être sûre de l'avoir placé au millimètre près. Elle souffle un coup et descend les escaliers. Bellamy enlève sa veste de policier, ce qui le laisse en t-shirt blanc. Il se tourne vers elle et lui lance un sourire rayonnant.

— Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demande Clarke en s'approchant.

— Je pense qu'elle s'améliorera ce soir, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle sourit alors qu'il l'attire vers lui par la taille. Elle noue ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse longuement sur les lèvres. Après trois longues années avec lui, elle ressent toujours des frissons dans tout son corps lorsqu'il la touche. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait possible. Elle approfondit le baiser en le rapprochant d'elle par la nuque. Elle le fait reculer avec elle vers le canapé alors qu'il sourit dans leur baiser.

— On aura tout le temps de faire ça ce soir, lui dit-il alors qu'elle s'allonge sur le canapé, lui au-dessus.

— On peut faire une répétition avant d'aller au restaurant, répond-elle en se frottant contre lui.

— Très tentant mais je dois prendre ma douche, princesse.

Elle grogne et laisse retomber ses bras sur le côté. Il rit et embrasse quelques secondes son cou, pour ne pas la laisser complètement frustrée. Il dépose un baiser sur sa joue pour finir et se relève, filant en haut pour aller dans la salle de bain. Clarke reste sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide. S'il la demande réellement en mariage, c'est sûr que le sexe d'après sera intense.

Clarke attend que Bellamy sorte de la douche pour y filer à son tour. Elle prend son gel douche préféré à la pomme d'amour et s'en badigeonne généreusement. Il est un peu plus de 19h, il faut qu'elle commence à se préparer. Elle sort de la douche en laissant ses cheveux à l'air libre. Elle ouvre son armoire en mordant sa lèvre. Robe courte ou longue ? Rouge ou bleue ? Bretelles ou épaules dénudées ? Elle opte pour une robe courte noire et se maquille légèrement. Elle redescend d'un étage et se cale devant la télévision. Elle salive déjà lorsqu'elle voit Bellamy descendre à son tour, avec une chemise blanche, une veste noire et une cravate de la même couleur.

— Tu es tout beau ce soir, dit-elle en souriant.

— Ça ne change pas de d'habitude, alors.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il rit en allant dans la cuisine. Elle essaye de calmer le tambourinement que fait son cœur dans sa poitrine mais c'est compliqué. Elle attend ce moment depuis toujours. Elle sait que Bellamy est le bon, elle sait qu'elle a fait un bon choix. Après le fiasco qu'ont été ses relations avec Finn et Lexa, Bellamy a été un cadeau du ciel. Elle sait qu'il ressent des sentiments aussi forts pour elle.

— On y va ? demande-t-il en l'attendant.

Elle hoche la tête et se lève, une boule se formant progressivement dans sa gorge. Ils entrent dans sa voiture et Bellamy commence à lui parler de sa journée. Clarke ne l'écoute qu'à moitié. Et si la bague ne lui était pas destinée ? Et si c'était la bague d'un de ses amis, qu'il gardait en attendant ? Et si…

— Clarke ? demande Bellamy en fronçant les sourcils. On est arrivés.

— Oh, super !

— Tu vas bien ?

Elle tourne sa tête vers lui avec un léger sourire. Il semble vraiment inquiet. Elle sait qu'il veut que cette soirée soit parfaite pour tous les deux. Elle hoche la tête et se penche vers lui, lui faisant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Ils sortent tous les deux de la voiture et marchent jusqu'au restaurant main dans la main. Bellamy donne son nom à l'accueil et quelqu'un vient les placer à leur table à deux. Clarke ne cesse de sourire.

— Et toi, ta journée ? lui demande Bellamy.

Elle commence à lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui alors qu'un serveur vient pour prendre leur commande. Bellamy intercepte rapidement le poignet de celui-ci et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille. Clarke fronce les sourcils. Peut-être qu'il demande au serveur de placer la bague dans le dessert, ou quelque chose comme ça…

Elle demande à Bellamy ce qu'il se passe mais il lui fait un léger clin d'œil. Elle rougit et continue à lui parler. Le plat arrive rapidement et elle sourit en voyant ce qu'elle a commandé. Elle mange alors que Bellamy lui parle de je-ne-sais-quoi. Après deux à trois bouchées, elle commence légèrement à sentir sa gorge brûler. Elle s'approche de son repas et voit de la poudre rouge sur le dessus. Elle renifle et écarquille les yeux.

— Il y a du piment là-dedans, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle sent sa langue brûler.

— Quoi ?

— Ils ont foutu plein de piment dedans, redit-elle. Oh mon dieu, ma gorge !

Elle prend sa serviette et la bouge de gauche à droite devant sa bouche. Elle a l'impression que sa bouche est en feu. Elle doit avoir l'air d'une parfaite imbécile mais elle est en train de mourir. Elle enfourne de la mie de pain dans sa bouche et entend soudainement un éclat de rire. Elle lève les yeux vers Bellamy. Il rit _réellement_.

— C'est le juste retour des choses, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu te rappelles des « fraises » au chocolat ? Sauf que tu avais mis un piment à la place ?

— BELLAMY ! crie-t-elle. JE N'ARRIVE PAS À CROIRE QUE TU TE SOIS VENGÉ !

— Je ne me venge pas de ça mais du fait que tu aies fouillé dans mes affaires et découvert la bague !

Elle tousse violemment en faisant mine de ne rien savoir alors qu'il croise les bras sur sa chaise et la perce de son regard. Elle avale le pain qui était dans sa bouche et pousse un grand soupir.

— Je suis désolée, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Comment est-ce que tu l'as su ?

— Tu ne l'avais pas remis à sa place.

— Quand bien même, tu n'avais pas à me tuer avec du piment !

— Maintenant on est au même niveau, donc je peux faire ma demande.

Elle écarquille les yeux alors qu'il se lève, sort l'écrin de sa poche et s'agenouille devant elle. D'un seul coup, elle n'a plus mal à la gorge. Elle voit juste la magnifique bague devant elle, les yeux sombres de Bellamy remplis d'amour et les gens autour d'eux qui les regardent.

— Clarke Griffin. Malgré le fait que tu sois une emmerdeuse la plupart du temps, je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime. Voudrais-tu me faire le grand honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Clarke étire ses lèvres dans un grand sourire. Bellamy devine peu à peu sa réponse, et sourit également. Il ouvre la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose mais Clarke bouge la main, prend son verre d'eau et le renverse entièrement sur lui. Il ouvre grand la bouche alors que l'eau dégouline sur tout son costume. Certaines personnes dans le restaurant rient alors que d'autres les regardent, les yeux grands écarquillés.

— Après l'histoire des fraises au piment, tu m'avais forcé à aller sous la douche, répond-elle. Maintenant, on est quitte. Oui, Bellamy Blake, je veux t'épouser.

Il lève les yeux vers elle et commence à rire. Elle tend sa main vers lui alors qu'il glisse le doigt à son annulaire gauche. Il se relève et tire sur son bras pour qu'elle soit également debout. Il pose ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrasse sur les lèvres, sous les applaudissements de toute la salle. Clarke sépare ses lèvres et lui sourit.

— Donc pas de bagues dans le dessert ? demande-t-elle en riant.

— Je me suis dit qu'on allait prendre le dessert à la maison, murmure-t-il avec sa voix de ténor, contre ses lèvres.

Clarke sent de la chaleur se diffuser dans tout son corps lorsqu'elle pense à la nuit qu'ils vont passer ensemble. Cela fait quelque jours qu'ils n'ont presque pas pu se toucher à cause de leurs travails. Ils l'ont bien mérité.

— Allons à la maison, dit-elle en prenant sa main.

— Je rigolais, on peut prendre une glace ici.

— Non merci, j'ai envie de lécher autre chose pour l'instant.

Tous les gens dans le restaurant se tournent vers elle, choqués par ses paroles. Elle s'en fiche royalement et tire Bellamy par la manche. Il se dépêche de régler l'addition et ils filent tous les deux dans la voiture. Clarke le tire vers elle avant qu'il puisse mettre le contact et l'embrasse de tout son saoul. Il rit en caressant son dos.

— Clarke, il faut quand même qu'on rentre à la maison.

— Dans la voiture ? demande-t-elle avec une moue.

— Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas confortable.

Elle râle en se replaçant droit dans son siège. Bellamy secoue la tête en souriant et démarre la voiture. Clarke ne cesse de le regarder avec des yeux amoureux, ce qui le fait plus rire qu'autre chose. Il se gare devant la maison et ils sortent tous les deux rapidement de la voiture, fonçant vers la porte d'entrée.

Ils entrent et, à peine la porte fermée, Bellamy plaque Clarke contre le mur. Il l'embrasse sauvagement sur les lèvres alors qu'elle passe ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns, raclant la racine de ses ongles. Elle pose ses mains sur ses joues pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle ait _besoin_ d'approfondir le baiser. Il passe sa langue entre ses lèvres et mord celle de Clarke. Elle gémit, ce qui envoie un choc électrique dans tout son corps, jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il prend la jambe de Clarke et la fait passer autour de sa taille, pour qu'elle sente à quel point elle lui fait de l'effet. Elle gémit d'autant plus quand elle sent son pantalon frotter contre son sous vêtement.

— Canapé, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Ils se détachent l'un de l'autre et Clarke le pousse vers le canapé. Il s'assoit sur celui-ci alors qu'elle se met à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il rit alors qu'elle reprend possession de ses lèvres. Il fait courir ses mains le long de son corps jusqu'à ses fesses. Il la pousse un peu plus contre lui pour qu'elle puisse avoir un peu plus de friction. Elle gémit dans sa bouche en se frottant encore plus à lui. Il lâche ses lèvres pour embrasser et mordiller son cou, alors qu'elle tire sur ses cheveux noirs. Il passe une main entre leurs deux corps et écarte rapidement sa culotte avec ses doigts. Il la caresse délicatement tout en mordillant son lobe d'oreille. Clarke se balance d'en avant d'en arrière sur ses doigts, ce qui le fait rire.

— Arrête de prendre le contrôle, lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille. Laisse-toi faire.

Elle hoche la tête en posant son front contre son épaule. Il embrasse son cou tout en caressant son clitoris de sa main. Il sent les dents de Clarke contre sa peau. Elle essaye réellement de retenir ses cris. Au bout d'une minute, elle l'arrête.

— On fera ça plus tard, murmure-t-elle. J'ai seulement besoin de toi.

Il hoche la tête. Clarke s'éloigne de lui et se lève en enlevant seulement sa culotte. Elle se remet à califourchon sur lui et enlève le bouton de son pantalon. Elle baisse le vêtement ainsi que le boxer.

— C'est bon ? demande-t-elle en le regardant.

Il acquiesce alors qu'elle se positionne de la meilleure des façons. Il met ses mains sur ses hanches et s'insère lentement en elle. Clarke trouve rapidement sa bouche et fait passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ils bougent tous les deux en synchronisation tout en se murmurant des mots d'amour. Clarke caresse ses joues et colle son front au sien lorsqu'elle atteint l'orgasme. Bellamy la soutient et mord son épaule lorsqu'il l'atteint à son tour.

Clarke reste contre lui en essayant de retrouver sa respiration. Bellamy caresse son dos de haut en bas tout en récupérant, lui aussi. Elle le regarde finalement.

— Je vais pouvoir faire ça avec toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie alors ? demande-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Je pense que je vais rapidement m'y habituer.

— Moi aussi…

— J'espère bien. Parce que je serai la seule femme de ta vie, c'est compris ?

Il rit en reprenant son visage entre ses mains et en l'embrassant. Elle sourit dans le baiser et s'écroule ensuite contre lui, en lui faisant un grand et long câlin. Il plante un baiser sur son front. Le portable de Clarke commence à sonner.

— Oh je le crois pas… murmure Bellamy.

Clarke rit et se relève, en rabattant sa robe sur elle. Elle prend son téléphone entre ses mains et regarde le contact. Wells. Elle répond.

— Oui ?

— _Alors ?_ demande rapidement celui-ci. _Est-ce qu'il t'a demandé en mariage ? Est-ce que vous avez des projets de bébés ? Je veux être le parrain, Clarke. C'est non négociable._

— Wells, calme-toi. Oui, il m'a demandé en mariage. Non, toujours pas de projet de bébé. Tu as fini ?

 _— Pour ce qui est du parrain…_

— Oui, tu seras le parrain. Bonne nuit !

Elle raccroche et s'assoit à côté de Bellamy sur le canapé, alors qu'il commence à rire.

— Le parrain de notre premier enfant ?

— C'est non négociable pour lui.

— Très bien. Il faudra juste qu'on choisisse un prénom qu'il déteste dans ce cas. Ça sera drôle.

Elle pouffe de rire alors qu'il fait passer son bras derrière elle et l'enlace. Elle pose son oreille contre son cœur et écoute les battements de celui-ci. Elle va pouvoir s'endormir de cette façon. Aujourd'hui, demain, et pour la vie.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé la fin de cette fiction… On se retrouve dans le chapitre d'après pour mes remerciements !**


	18. Remerciements

**REMERCIEMENTS**

 _De A à Z_ vient enfin de se **terminer** … J'aurais pu écrire quelques remerciements à la fin du dernier chapitre mais j'avais vraiment besoin de faire un plus long texte, j'avais besoin de **m'exprimer**. En même temps, je suis en Lettres et j'ai aussi écrit à ce jour 5 fictions donc vous savez à quel point j'aime écrire. Oui, même les **remerciements**. Je suis comme ça moi, on ne va pas me changer.

Je ne sais pas par où **commencer**. Je voulais juste vous dire **merci à tous** pour vos **reviews** si sympathiques et pour votre patience. Je sais à quel point c'est chiant le **slow burn Bellarke** … Il a fallu attendre 14 chapitres pour qu'ils **couchent** ensemble, hé oui ! J'adore écrire du slow burn Bellamy et Clarke, parce que c'est ce qu'ils sont également dans la série. Il y a quelques **moments** entre eux dans chaque épisode, mais qui ne durent pas très longtemps. Je trouve ça encore mieux. Lorsque **Bellarke** arrivera dans la série (parce que oui, j'y crois encore et encore), ce sera **merveilleux**. Parce qu'on aura attendu **4 saisons**. Et les fans sont toujours là, remplis **d'espoir**. Je trouve ça **beau**.

J'aimerais enfin vous **annoncer** une nouvelle, que j'informais seulement sur **Twitter**. Je suis depuis **un an** en train de corriger _Plus qu'un jeu_ (ma deuxième fiction **Bellarke** ) et je compte bientôt envoyer le **manuscrit** dans plusieurs maisons **d'éditions**. J'ai ainsi changé les **noms** des personnages, des lieux ainsi que certains **événements**. De plus, **un éditeur de chez Flammarion** m'a contacté il y a deux **semaines** sur ce site, et souhaite me faire signer un **contrat**. Je ne sais pas du tout si ça va se faire, mais en tout cas **j'aimerais** vraiment. Mon **rêve** serait de devenir **écrivain**. Dans tous les cas, je vous tiendrais au courant sur ma **prochaine fiction**.

Parce que, oui, je vous **annonce** également que je suis en train d'écrire **ma prochaine fiction Bellarke**. Je n'ai que l'histoire **globale** dans le crâne mais j'essayerais d'approfondir. Je ne sais **pas du tout** si ce sera une longue fiction, si elle **contiendra** tous les **personnages** … Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ce sera une nouvelle fois dans le **monde moderne**. J'aurais aimé en faire une **post-saison 3** mais je ne suis pas réellement inspirée. Une **prochaine** fois, peut-être. La prochaine fiction sera très probablement un **Bellarke road-trip**. Slow burn, bien évidemment. Par contre, puisque je me fais **opérer** dès la semaine prochaine (effectivement, **28 juin** ), je vais être pendant au moins deux semaines dans le flou à cause des **calmants**. Je ne peux donc rien vous **promettre** au niveau de la publication du premier chapitre. Avant la fin des **grandes vacances** , avec un peu de **chance** …

En attendant la **prochaine fiction** , je vous redirige vers mes **amies** qui écrivent des fictions **Bellarke** beaucoup plus belles que les **miennes** : **Goodgame, Estellech, InkYourWords** et **Vaalgus**. Je vous dirige également vers les fictions **d'Athenaa** , qui fait un très **bon boulot** sur ce site aussi.

Est-ce que c'est le moment de passer aux **remerciements individuels** ? Oui, je crois bien. Alors, je suis **vraiment** désolée si j'oublie quelques personnes. J'ai plus de **150 followers** sur mes fictions donc je ne peux pas citer tout le **monde**. Mais sachez que je vous aime tous, qui que **vous soyez**. Si vous avez un quelconque **problème** , vous m'en parlez immédiatement (sur **Twitter** ou sur ce site, par DM). Si vous avez besoin d'une **Béta Reader** pour votre fiction, je le ferais. Si vous avez **besoin de conseils** , je viendrais. Et si vous avez tout **simplement** besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je suis là. Mes **lecteurs** m'ont, en quelque sorte, **sauvé la vie**. Donc c'est le très juste **retour** des choses.

Je souhaitais tout d'abord remercier ma **Team Bellarke** , constituée de mes plus **fidèles lectrices** , qui sont devenues mes plus **fidèles amies**. Il y a tout d'abord **Vanille** , qui me torture **l'esprit** avec ses fictions aux twists finaux **improbables** , mais qui est toujours là pour me **réconforter** quand je ne vais pas bien. Il y a **Aloise** , qui chante **sans arrêt** sur **Snapchat** et qui me fait rire **jour et nuit**. Il y a **Juliette** , qui est ma seule amie 2000 (oui, c'est important de le souligner !) et qui possède plusieurs **personnalités** qui me font **mourir de rire**. Et, enfin, il y a mes **deux amours** de toujours, que j'ai connu en tout premier sur ce site : **Estelle et Géraldine**. Mon amour pour vous est **indescriptible** , et **j'espère** que vous le savez, même si j'ai du mal à l'exprimer. **Estelle** est réellement **ma maman** , elle s'occupe jour et nuit de moi et **elle s'assure** toujours de mon **bien être**. Je ne sais **pas du tout** ce que j'ai fait pour la **mériter**. **Géraldine** , quant à elle, est ma **BFFOFF**. Elle est ma **Béta Reader** , elle est ma conseillère dans n'importe **quel domaine**. Dès que je **déprime** , elle m'appelle et, tout à coup, **tout va mieux**. Vous rendez toutes les deux ma vie **meilleure**. J'aimerais, pour finir, inclure **Lucie**. Elle n'est peut-être pas encore dans **cette Team** mais je sens qu'elle le sera très **bientôt**. J'aimerais te **remercier** pour ton **soutien** depuis déjà quelques mois. J'espère qu'on aura **l'occasion** de se rencontrer à **Strasbourg** et de se faire ce fameux **câlin** !

Je suis **tellement** heureuse d'avoir cette **Team Bellarke** dans ma vie. Qu'est-ce que je **m'ennuierais** sans vous, les filles ! **Je vous aime fort**.

Ensuite, je **remercie** les autres personnes sur **Twitter** que j'aime de tout mon **cœur**. Il y a **Kenza et Manon** , qui me font extrêmement rire (Kenza, **tes snaps** sur GOT, par contre, j'en peux plus… Mais bon). Il y a **Colombe** , que j'ai rencontré à la **convention** en avril et que j'adore de fou ! Il y a **Sophie** et **Megg** , qui ont découvert très récemment mes **fictions** et qui **m'encouragent** très souvent. Il y a **Astrid** , avec qui j'adore **parler** et qui a même gagné un personnage dans la fiction ! Il y a **Emilie (les deux)** , qui m'ont envoyé de très **jolis tweets** qui m'ont directement **remonté le moral**. Il y a **Alice, l'autre Alice et Sara** , qui me soutiennent et qui **aiment beaucoup** mes vidéos sur **Youtube** , à ce que je vois ! Il y a **Kiwee et Lolotte** qui sont **adorables** avec moi, sérieusement ! Kiwee tes reviews sont parfaites ! **Léa (Belette) et** **Léa (MotinMotus),** vous êtes mes Léa préférées, j'adore vous parler ! (puis j'espère qu'on se **croisera** de temps en temps à la **fac** ). **Bibou, Célia et Joséphine** , merci de me suivre depuis autant de temps ! J'adore vous avoir dans mes mentions aussi souvent ! Merci aussi à **VBeck, Aude, Lisa, Aneurysm, Mathilde, Rizou, SmileOfClafin, Laurine, Mika et Luciiie** pour me supporter sur Twitter et pour suivre mes histoires !

Bien-sûr, je dis un grand merci aux **reviews des guests**. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de m'envoyer des **commentaires** mais vous le faites quand même et je trouve ça **admirable**. Vous êtes les meilleurs !

Maintenant, je passe aux remerciements de mes fidèles sur ce site ! Il y a **CassieWright, June Green, Snowyy, GreenEyes, Audelie, BlackShadoww, Kahoko, Bellarke-Princesse, Lau100, EloiseeM, Bouhouhou, BoucheB, Audrey, Daydreamers-never-stop, Zozig, Isabelle Pearl, xxNomDePlumexx, Aly03, AnonymousFanatic** … Et j'ai dû en **oublier** plein. Si c'est le cas, je **m'excuse** 50,000 fois ! J'aimerais tous vous **remercier** mais ça prendrait un peu trop de temps malheureusement… (ça fait deux jours que j'essaye de **peaufiner** ce chapitre de **remerciements** donc vous voyez un peu **le truc** …).

J'espère juste que vous savez ce que je **ressens** en ce moment même. C'est vraiment **compliqué à expliquer** … Normalement je suis **douée** avec les mots mais peut-être pas en parlant de **moi-même**. J'ai juste découvert **ma passion** qui est **l'écriture** grâce à Bellarke et surtout grâce à **vous**. Si je n'avais pas eu de **reviews** sur ma première fiction, je n'aurais sans doute **pas continué**. Sans vos encouragements, cette **fiction** ou même _Plus qu'un jeu_ n'auraient pas existé. J'ai **rencontré** un tas de personnes qui **égayent** mes journées et mes soirées et c'est **grâce** à tout ça. Donc je suis vraiment **reconnaissante**.

C'est donc par **ces mots** que je vais conclure mon chapitre de **remerciements** … Si vous avez pris le temps de **tout lire** , je vous **félicite** , parce qu'il dépasse 1400 mots… Un quart de mes **chapitres**. Donc c'est déjà **pas mal** ! Je vous laisse mon **pseudo Twitter** si vous souhaitez me suivre :  Carreyland. Je continuerais à **poster des chapitres** dans mon autre fiction _Nuances de Bellarke_ , ne vous **inquiétez** pas.

 _De A à Z_ _tire sa révérence_

 **\- Amandine, qui vous aime plus que tout.**

\+ Une petite **review** pour me dire tout ce que vous **avez pensé** de cette **fiction** ou encore de **moi** ? La **dernière** …


End file.
